La ultima luz oscura
by LeFache Romanus
Summary: Despues de 8 años de huir de su pasado y de no utilizar su magia para algun problema sobrenatural, la ahora mujer semi-adulta, Sakura Kinomoto, se debe de enfrentar no solo a una amenaza que dañaria a todos los que ama sino que tambien a su pasado...
1. Chapter 1

Hola Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 18 años y aproximadamente en una semana terminare (afortunadamente) la preparatoria, para el próximo año entrar a la Universidad (yupi).

Resumiendo un poco mi historia hace, 8 años tuve una experiencia extraordinaria, encontré en la biblioteca de mi padre un libro titulado The Clow, al abrirlo algo raro paso unas cartas llamadas The Clow cards se dispersaron y así fue como empezó mi labor como card captor. Al dispersarse las cartas se despertó su guardia, Keberus "el gran y poderoso guardián"- jijiji, esa es una gran mentira, pero bueno.

Les contare un poco sobre las personas con las que compartí esta aventura.

Kero=Keberus: como ya lo mencioné el es el guardián de las cartas. Aparte de ser un gran goloso y uno de mis más grande amigos. Su pasatiempo favorito es comer hasta explotar (aunque nunca pasará) y jugar videojuegos.

Tomoyo Daidoji= mi mejor amiga de toda la vida, Tomoyo siempre a estado ahí cuando lo necesito, somos primas en tercer grado ya que su madre (Sonomi Daidoji) es prima de mi madre (Nadeshico Kinomoto). Tomoyo se llevaba muy bien con Kero. Cundo éramos pequeñas le encanta vestirme para mis a sañas con las cards. Y especialmente le en cantaba gravar me (que por cierto fue muy incomodo) esos eran sus pasatiempos favoritos.

Yukito Tsukishiro= el es la persona mas dulce y agradable que he conocido en toda mi vida, el es el mejor amigo de mi hermano (aunque no se el porque) y uno de sus pasatiempos favoridos es comer (otro mas) y jugar a varios deportes. Cuando reuní todas las cards el revelo su verdadero identidad que era Yue el segundo guardián de las Clow Cards.

Yue= El más que un guardián es el juez de las cards. A pesar de ser el ser interno y verdadero de Yukito, son totalmente diferentes, Yue es serio y muy callado al igual que sereno, no come y no habla si no es necesario, pero es un gran guardián, no pude haber pedido a alguien mejor.

Touya Kinomoto= mi muy detestable hermano, siempre me molesta con sus apodos y le encanta fastidiarme (creo que es su hobbie preferido) siempre peleamos, pero debo de admitir que es el mejor hermano del mundo, aunque no lo quiera demostrar se que se preocupa por mi más que cualquier persona. Al final no se si sabe de magia, pero en realidad no estoy segura pues nunca se lo he preguntado. Como ya dije su mejor amigo es Yukito. Es un gruñón y un sobre protector de lo peor, pues siempre aleja, ha alejado y alejara a los chicos de mi- para variar.

Shaoran Li= el otro card captor, al principio no sabia que él también debía de atrapar las Clow cards (porque su antepasado fue el mismísimo Reed Clow- creador de las cartas), al conocerlo me daba miedo por la presencia altanera y superior que poseía, pues eso es lo que denotaba en su mirada, pero bueno yo nunca deje de ser amigable con él y al final el también lo fue y nos volvimos "buenos amigos", según mi teoría el me trataba mal porque pensaba que teníamos que ser enemigos , ya que el atrapar las Clow Cards era su misión en Japón, por cierto el es de Hong Kong- China.

Mey Ling Li= la prometida de Shaoran aunque me pareció raro porque después de todo ella era su prima. Ella también me trato heladamente cuando nos conocimos porque ella pensó que estaba interesaba en Shaoran (que no era cierto, asta bueno… asta; eso no importa). La verdad ella me daba mucho mas miedo que Shaoran, tenia un carácter muy fuerte y aunque no tenia ningún "poder mágico" ella le ayudaba a Shaoran a recolectar las cards, luego de eso bueno por alguna y rara razón (que posiblemente yo hubiera sido la única que no se dio cuenta entonces) ella dejo de ser la prometida de Shaoran. Después de un tiempo cuando descubrió que.... que... no me interesaba Shaoran y que realmente no me importaba tanto ser la dueña de las Clow cards, sino solo me interesaba que estas no hicieran daño, entonces ella y yo pudimos ser muy buenas amigas.

Eriol Hirawizagua= Él fue el en ese tiempo el chico nuevo de la escuela, llego justamente después de que me convertí en la dueña de las Clow Card, él era muy amable con todos, algo silencioso, inteligente, caballeroso y, muy misterioso ahora que lo pienso. (Suena como al chico perfecto lose, pero no me interesaba, él a mis ojos solo era un buen amigo) pero yo sin saberlo, él fue el que me hizo cambiara la forma de las card, poniendo me obstáculos para que el poder de estas no se desvaneciera, convirtiéndome así en la dueña de las cards y lo guardianes. Él es la reencarnación del de Reed Clow (creador de las Clow Cards). Cuando todo termino regreso a Inglaterra de donde el venia y se fue como un buen amigo de todos (asta de Shaoran).

Fujitaka Kinomoto= mi persona favorita, mi padre, el es muy amable y considerado el siempre miro por nosotros antes que él, es maestro de la clase de arqueología en la universidad, posiblemente no pasa mucho tiempo con nosotros pero aun así es el mejor padre del mundo. ¿Me pregunto si sabe acerca de la magia?, bueno no lo creo, sino tal vez no lo hubiera dicho, yo jamás dudaría de él.

Nadeshico Kinomoto= la persona más maravillosa, inteligente, hermosa y pura del universo (aparte de mi papá, por supuesto), ella es una de las personas más importantes para mi, ella es mi madre. La amo, aun sin conocerla, pues murió cuando yo tenia 3 años, no tengo muchos recuerdos de ella, pero de algo estoy segura y es de que ella nos amo tanto como nosotros siempre la amaremos.

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

**I Capitulo **

**Un nuevo comienzo**

_Era una noche fría y el viento resonaba por las ventanas de la Torre de Tokio. Parecía que había un huracán afuera porque los gritos del viento, aclamaban por todo el lugar, como si quisieran decir algo. _

_-"Es raro, hace mucho que no soñaba con la Torre, y menos el que estuviera adentro"- Pensaba Sakura Kinomoto, algo distraída por la idea de volver a soñar se así misma en aquel lugar. En el pasado eso no le había profesado buena fortuna realmente._

_De repente una sombra con capa se veía enfrente de la joven Kinomoto._

_-__ ¿Quien eres?- Pregunto la ojiverde después de examinar la imagen enfrente de ella. _

_-Hahaha…_

_La risa de la sombra era casi intangible, un susurro suave, una risa que pasaba por los oídos de la joven casi como la brisa suave y ondulada. Era familiar y extraña al mismo tiempo_

_-¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar la joven Kinomoto, al ver que la sombra no rebelaba su identidad. _

_Y después de un largo momento de silencio en donde lo único que se podía apreciar era el sonido del viento chocar contra las ventanas. La sombra comenzó a moverse acercándose cada vez más a las escaleras de la imponente Torre, ya que estaba justo a la par._

_-¿Acaso no me recuerdas?_

_Dijo la sombra, por fin descubriendo su vos- que al igual que su risa le provoco a Sakura una sensación de a verla oído antes y al mismo tiempo le parecía que era la primera vez que la escuchaba- femenina como lo había pensado antes. Aparentemente mujer- después de lo dicho por esta "mujer" comenzó a subir por las escaleras corriendo y la otra joven también comenzó ha correr tras de ella._

_No sabia el porque pero algo era seguro Sakura debía de descubrir la identidad de aquella persona. Tenía dudas y de alguna forma ella sabía que las repuestas las tenía esa persona._

_Cuando por fin Sakura logro terminar el recorrido por las escaleras pudo visualizar a la mujer en una posición pensativa mirando hacia las hermosas luces de la gran ciudad. _

_La sombra estaba recostada en la antena de la torre, con un pie recogido, y una mano en el barandal que se encontraba cerca de ella. Sus ojos fueron lo único que Sakura pudo observar del rostro de aquella persona, eran muy grandes y brillantes, se destacaban dentro de la oscuridad, Eran de un color azul, un azul marino -un color raro de ver en los ojos de alguien-. Su capa y algunos mechones de su flequillo danzaban junto con el aire. La tormenta aun seguía, pero no lo parecía, era como si fuera algo diferente a eso. Algo pacifico. Y las luces de la ciudad contrastaban perfectamente con el ambiente cargado de paz. _

_-hermoso, ¿no crees?- La otra dijo, con algo de suavidad en su tono. Ahora que podía escuchar mas claramente Sakura se dio cuenta que la voz de su interlocutora era muy hermosa tanto o mas que el paisaje que ella contemplaba. Era suave, Gentil, Musical y casi Angelical._

_-Si es muy hermoso- contesto la joven luego de algunos momentos._

_- Mira a tu alrededor tal ves, me recuerdes así- le recomendó la sombra_

_Hiso lo que la sombra le pedía, y Sakura miro todo a su alrededor, era un paisaje hermoso en verdad era de noche y las luces iluminaban todo._

_-"La Torre de Tokio"_

_-Se que sabes en donde estas, pero ¿Quién soy?_

_-Dame una pista- dijo con algo que parecía desconcierto. Como es que podría adivinar la identidad de su interlocutora. No recordaba haber ido a Tokio si no era con su familia o amigos y ninguno se parecía a ella. _

_-Bien, se podría decir que tengo tu misma edad._

_-esa es una pista inconclusa, conozco a muchas personas que tiene mi misma edad_

_-Es la única respuesta que te puedo dar, ya te di otras. Con eso debe de bastar.- Sabia a lo que se refería. Ella ya le había dado el color de sus ojos y el color de su cabello (castaño claro, casi como el de la joven Kinomoto) y también su voz._

_-¿cuando es tu cumpleaños?- Fue la única pregunta que ha Sakura se le ocurrió en ese momento, si tenia su misma edad y era alguien a quien conocía podía ser que con ese dato la pudiera reconocer _

_-Solo puedo decir que es cerca del tuyo._

_-¿que quieres decir con eso?, ¿Cerca del mío? _

_-bueno ya te di varias pistas._

_-no conozco a nadie con ese color de ojos._

_-¿estas segura?_

_-no, pero casi._

_-un casi no es una opción._

_-haaaaaaaaaaaa._

_Fue el grito de la ojiverde cuando se resbalo tratando de acercarse a la sombra. Estaba caminando (sin darse cuenta) a la par de la baranda y se tropezó con un tubo salido._

_En ese momento una mano -suave- la tomo justo cuando estaba apunto de caer._

_-Te tengo_

_-gracias_

_-Un placer_

_-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto la menor de los Kinomotos, cuando era subida por una ligera y fina mano. _

_-No te preocupes, ya me veras._

_-Lo siento- se disculpo Sakura, con algo de tristeza por no poder recordar a la persona delante de ella- por no poder reconocerte._

_-No te preocupes, esta bien. Pronto lo harás. Por que…_

_RINGRINGRING_

-haaaaaa…- Un gran y estruendoso grito se escucho por toda la habitación.

-¡haaaaaa…!- grito otra voz proveniente de un ser aparentemente con el cuerpo de un muñeco- ¡¿Por qué TIENES QUE HACER TANTO RUIDO SIEMPRE?!

El grito tan fuerte de Kero la hiso callar y lo miro con algo de lamentación en sus orbes verdes.

-Lo siento Kero- se disculpo ya más calmada Sakura.

-Está bien. Pero deja de hacerlo- el pequeño cuerpo del guardián voló hacia su dueña- ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?

-¿He?

-Hace mucho que no gritabas después de un sueño, ¿Qué es lo que soñaste?

-Bueno yo… yo soñé que…- Sakura no sabia si decírselo o dejarlo así, no lo quería preocupar por nada, después de todo solo era un sueño. Era cierto que muchas veces sus sueños se habían hecho realidad. Pero eran diferentes esos sueños se habían hecho realidad, porque eran visiones, este solo era un sueño, y no había podido ver la identidad de aquella persona, y con eso lo único que llegaría a hacer era preocupar a Kero.

-tu soñaste ¿Qué?- pregunto de nuevo el muñequito, con un semblante preocupado- dime Sakura ¿Qué es lo que soñaste?

-Solo era una pesadilla Kero, nada para preocuparse.

-Y de ¿Qué se trataba exactamente?

-"_Vamos Sakura, inventa algo y rápido antes de que pregunte otra ves"- _fueron los pensamiento de la antigua card captor- nada te lo estoy diciendo, no es nada, solo una pesadilla.

-Si tú lo dices- contesto Kero más irritado después de escuchar a Sakura- no te volveré a preguntar.

Después de esto Kero comenzó a hablar y hablar de cosas, como que debía de ser mas cuidadosa con sus gritos y que no debería de levantarlo más temprano y muchas otras que solo eran puros regaños por haberlo hecho levantarse de esa forma. Mientras Sakura pensaba en el extraño sueño que le había invadido.

-_Hace mucho que no sueño con la torre de Tokio- _eralo que enlizaba la chica en ese instante_- pero ¿Adentro? Y ¿Quién era esa chica? _

-¿Sakura? ¡¡¿Sakura me oyes?!!...- gritaba el pequeño guardián mágico sacando de sus cavilaciones a su joven dueña 

-Lo… Lo siento ¿decías?- pregunto Sakura después de un tiempo

-Decía, que ¿no deberías de estar ya en la preparatoria?- pregunto el pequeño ser ante la distracción de la joven Kinomoto.

-No, es dentro de 15 minutos- dijo algo ida la joven.- Espera, es dentro de!!!!!15 minutos¡¡¡¡¡…- Grito por fin volviendo al tiempo la antigua Card Captor- NO ME DARA TIEMPO.

Exclamaciones y golpes en el suelo se escucharon por toda la casa. Y se veía una silueta de una jovencita de 18 años corriendo por todas partes buscando y poniendo cosas. Ah Kero le había salido una gotita en la nuca de ver a la joven entrando y saliendo a una velocidad casi sobre humana.

-_Hay cosas que nunca cambian-_ Pensaba el guardián de las Sakura Cards- Solo tienes suerte de que tu papa y tu hermano no estén.

-¡Supongo!- gritaba la chica entre sus apuros- ¡eso me recuerda, Touya regresa hoy de su viaje así que no hagas tanto desorden! ¡Y mantente callado!

-¿A qué hora es que viene?- Pregunto la bestia del sello con algo de desaliento, ya que sus planes eran frustrados por Touya Kinomoto- _y yo que pensaba en bajar a comer unos chocolates, no es justo. Hay veces que ser un guardián tiene sus desventajas._

-¡no lo se!... ¡pero tienes que estar atento! ¡Sabes como es de perspectivo mi hermano!

-Si, no es nada parecido a ti- murmuraba en lo bajito el guardián con los bracitos cruzados.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Sakura gritaba por todos lados con la cara llena con algo de furia. Y sin darse cuenta se había parado su carrera.

-_¿Dije eso en voz alta?- _De los nervios Kero había comenzado a sudar frio y las gotas resbalaban con rapidez de su frente- Yo… Yo dije que tu hermano no es nada parecido a mí.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Bueno… que yo soy mucho más perspectivo que el

-Podría jurar que dijiste que no se parecía en nada a mí.

-¿Y porque diría eso?

-No lo se dime tú

-Deja de imaginar cosas y apúrate o llegaras tarde.

Y con esto Sakura Kinomoto se sentó en una silla cerca del espejo para arreglarse el cabello. Sakura no había cambiado del todo en esos 8 años, todavía seguía siendo una chica llena de energía y fervor, y en cierto punto conservo su inocencia que le daba a su cara un toque especial y hermoso. Como es lógico había crecido bastante- aunque Touya seguía siendo más grande- su pelo también se veía alargo y le llegaba justamente a su hombro donde se desparramaba por todos lados y lucia suave, sedoso y brillante de un color castaño claro. Su cuerpo había dejado la silueta de una niña para pasar a la de una mujer, con curvas definidas y una figura esbelta, alta y fina, todo su cuerpo era definido con frágiles y adorables detalles. Sus ojos seguían siendo de un verde vivo, vivaces y llenos de luz e ilusión como siempre. Sus labios eran de un rojo carmesí, definidos y llenos. Su rostro no había sufrido muchos cambios porque aunque era el de una joven más madura, también seguía teniendo ese toque de inocencia y niñez en sus facciones delicadas. Y en la parte interior Sakura no había cambiado casi nada, pues seguía teniendo esa fugacidad y ese entusiasmo de siempre, su corazón seguía teniendo los mismos sentimientos por las personas que amo, y su alma seguía teniendo esa luz en su interior. Todo esto combinado daba paso a una mujer amable, hermosa, afable, amigable, social y activa que se podría considerar prácticamente encantadora y perfecta para el deleite de los ojos masculino.

Era tanta la belleza de Sakura que muchos de sus compañeros en la preparatoria Seijyo- en la cual alguna ves avía estudiado su hermano Touya- la invitaban a salir siempre que podían e incluso chicos que la acaban de conocer o solo se topaban con ella siempre la llenaban de halagos y piropos, pero siempre obtenían la misma repuesta un "no" muy cortes y amigable. Aunque debes en cuando le decía si a alguno e incluso a escondidas de su hermano- por supuesto- había tenido uno que otro "novio", pero no muchos podían ajustarse a la muy apretada agenda de la joven, la cual era: pasar tiempo con su familia, pasar tiempo con sus amigos, estudiar, hacer sus queseares, entrenar con su magia- Amaya (la nueva novia de su hermano que por cierto sabia de magia porque era una sacerdotisa) y Kero la lograron convencer- y trabajar. Casi todo lo que le ocupaba el tiempo de Sakura era trabajar, su trabajo comenzaba des de las 4:00PM asta las 8:00PM. Muchos no pudieron seguir con ella por esas razones pero los que pudieron- que fueron pocos- la pasaron bien conociéndola más y compartiendo momentos agradables con ella, por ello al final seguían siendo amigos.

Cuando la joven termino de recoger su cabello en una diadema color negro- para que su pelo no le callera en la cara, a acepción de unos mechones sueltos por su flequillo- tomo su mochila y su saco y se disponía ha salir de la habitación. El uniforme seguía siendo igual que los de hace unos años, saco azul, falda negra, medias negras, zapatos negros, y blusa blanca

-Bien- aprobó su imagen, frente al espejo- ya esta, ahora- y busco algo en su bolsa- ¿Dónde están mis libros?

-¿Hablas de estos libros?- pregunto Kero, ya sabiendo bien su respuesta ¿Acaso Sakura siempre tenia que ser tan predecible?

-Si, ¿Dónde los encontraste?

-Bueno, estaban sobre tu escritorio, donde los dejaste anoche ¿No es así?

-Ha, si claro- a Sakura le salió una gotita en la cabeza ¿Cómo podía ser tan olvidadiza? ¿Cómo se le había olvidado que el día anterior había dejado justo ahí los libros para que no se les olvidara?- Es hora de irme se me ara muy tarde, deje algunos postres en la cocina refrigerados por si quieres uno Kero.

-mhm… jami- se relamió Kero los labios al escuchar esa palabras que son la vida para el

-Recuerda que Touya viene hoy, así que no hagas mucho alboroto, como la última vez- a lo que se refería la antigua card captor fue un día en donde dejo a Kero totalmente solo, y esa tarde su padre regreso temprano, y con lo que se encontró no fue realmente un panorama para no preocuparse. Platos sucios de postres, budín de chocolate tirado en el piso de la cocina y también en todo el camino hasta llegar al cuarto de Sakura y cuando Fujitaka había abierto la puerta, del cuarto de ella para chequear que todo estuviera bien, se encontró con la sorpresa de que todo el cuarto estaba cubierto por chocolate especialmente la cama y el video juego. A Sakura le había salido una gotita de recordar lo que le había venido después eso, cuando su padre la comenzó a corroborar- No quiero que ni mi hermano ni mi papá hagan ninguna pregunta de el porque hay tanto chocolate y desorden por la casa, ya me basto con la preocupación de mi papá, al pensar que estaba pasando por una "crisis" emocional y por ello comía mucho dulces. Y después de toda una charla tener que pasar dos días limpiando tu desastre.

A Kero también le había brotado una gotita desde la nuca, del solo recuerdo.

-Bueno… Esta bien- Y voló en círculos varias veces alrededor de Sakura- De todas formas no iba a tener oportunidad de hacer nada con tu hermano rondando por aquí, aun no comprendo el porque no le dices de tu poder y de "Mi", así no me tendría que esconder tan a menudo.

-Kero sabes las razones de sobra, si no lo hice antes ¿Por qué hacer ahora?, para meter a mi hermano a mi extraño mundo ya suficiente tiene con tener una hermana que posee magia, su mejor amigo tiene una doble personalidad (literalmente hablando) y aparte de todo su novia es una sacerdotisa. Parece como si el atrajese a la magia a su alrededor no tiene a nadie más que a papá que califique como "normal".

-¡Hey! Yo soy normal.

-Si por "normal" te refieres que vueles por todas partes y que te conviertas en bestia y aparte parezcas un muñeco entonces si, Kero eres muy normal.

-…- ¿Con qué contraatacar? Ella tenía razón, el ver a una bestia volar no era muy normal que digamos al menos no en el mundo mortal.

-Bien me tengo que ir, así que nada de desastres inexplicables ¿oíste?- decía la joven saliendo de la habitación.

-Si, si. Te oí- respondió el pequeño muñeco, aceptando al fin- espera- dijo deteniendo la salida de la joven- ¿Amaya vendrá hoy?

-Si. Ya que mi hermano esta de regreso supongo que lo va a venir a saludar, además de que hoy tengo entrenamiento ¿recuerda? Al que tú me sometiste junto con ella.

-Desacuerdo, me declaro culpable.

Sakura lo vio con algo de gracia, no era para menos sabia que lo que realmente quería de Amaya era sus deliciosos y embriagantes dulces, que sabia hacer con toda facilidad.

Amaya era la novia de su hermano, hace ya casi 2 años que estaban juntos- aunque Sakura no sabia como era posible, pues con el carácter de Touya. No se sabe el horrible destino que llevo a aquella dulce y hermosa chica a un tipo así- y Amaya se había hecho muy buena amiga de Sakura a tal punto que Amaya también sabia de la existencia de Kero y del pasado de Sakura como Card Captor.

Amaya es originaria de China y su familia es perteneciente a un nivel de prestigio en la República Popular de China, ya que pertenecen a un poderoso círculo social y mágico en Oriente, aunque solo era una familia de sacerdotes y sacerdotisas. Ella y Touya se habían conocido en un viaje que él había hecho por la universidad. Desde entonces se conocieron más y la relación se hiso más fuerte cuando Amaya conoció a Sakura- quien desde entonces fue la hermanita que jamás tuvo- y un día cualquiera esta le dijo a la antigua Card Captor (sorprendiéndola) si le podía revelar que tipo de magia poseía. Y después todo esto los lazos se estrecharon más no solo con Touya sino que también con Sakura. Luego la historia se cuenta solo, ella conoció a Kero le ayudo a Sakura a explorar y expandir su poder mágico y también ayuda a Touya con los suyos- aunque Sakura no sabe nada de eso-, conoció al señor Kinomoto y se hiso prácticamente de la familia.

Recordando esto la joven Kinomoto se dispuso a salir de la casa. Se encamino a su destino y desapareció por las calles. Esas calles, las que tomaba cuando niña para llegar a la escuela ¿Cómo iba a olvidar esa hermosa época? Porque realmente eso es lo que quería hacer olvidar toda esa felicidad. Después de 8 años todo había cambiado demasiado, mucho para el gusto de la menor de los Kinomotos.

Primero fue el regreso de Shaoran y Mey Ling a China, luego Tomoyo tuvo que irse a América por el trabajo de su madre, y así siguieron yéndose todos sus compañeros de primaria y también sus amigos, Yukito se fue también por una beca de la universidad y Touya también había tomado ese camino por su propia beca. Pronto se vio algo sola comparado a eso viejos tiempos de la primaria. En esos años había estado sola con su papá y Kero, nadie más que ellos.

Tal vez era algo contradictorio pero en cierta forma estaba feliz por todos, porque cada uno encontró su destino, pero también en el fondo estaba dolida. Tomoyo su mejor amiga desde siempre había entrado a una escuela para señoritas muy prestigiosa en América y al principio todo había estado bien, se comunicaban por cartas y de ves en cuando una llamada, pero todo contacto se deshizo cuando Sakura se fue a un campamento- realmente había perdido contacto con todos por ese dichoso campamento- y lastimosamente en todos esos días de incomunicación se había roto la comunicación- y sinceramente hablando Sakura no sabia el porque- al regresar de campamento, y llegar a clases sus mejores amigos se habían ido- al parecer en su ausencia había habido uno de los terremotos más grandes en la historia de Tomoeda. Muchos salieron heridos, su padre había estado en una expedición y no había sufrido ningún daño, pero no podía decir eso de sus amigo y ex-compañeros quienes si sufrieron esos desastres y se tuvieron que mudar para rehacer su vida-. Con Eriol había sido algo diferente pues no tenían tanto contacto de todos modos, pero al parecer el se había mudado o había salido de viaje, pero en fin con el perdió contacto. Y bueno con Mey Ling quien le contaba de Shaoran, también había perdido conexión por alguna extraña razón, un día ella no le contesto una de sus cartas y desde entonces ya no había más que decir.

Pero en su remplazo había conocido gente nueva- claro que esto no compensaba ese vacio por la ausencia de sus antiguos amigos- como por ejemplo: Amaya, Sakura se había encariñado tanto con ella porque desde que Tomoyo yacía fuera del país le hacia falta una amiga en quien confiar y una confidente a quien escuchar, y también estaban su nuevo grupo de amigas conformado por cuatro chicas - más Sakura, claro esta- y además que Touya había regresado hace poco para luego tomar un viaje corto, y más importante Yukito regresaría pronto- como extrañaba esa afable sonrisa, que la hacia sentir cálida y segura por dentro- y eso seria lo mejor que posiblemente le paso en meses, desde que se sabia prácticamente sola.

Sacudió su cabeza como si así esos pensamientos se fueran y la dejaran de atormentar. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ella era plenamente feliz todos habían rehecho su vida y encontrado su lugar, y ella también lo había hecho. Todo tiene que cambiar alguna vez ¿No es así? Tarde o temprano ellos se irían algún día fuera tarde o temprano.

-_Vamos Sakura ellos encontraron sus lugares, al igual que tu-_ Trataba de conversarse la joven- _Es cierto que los extrañas pero debes de estar feliz. Lo mejor va ser lo que hiciste aquella vez… aquella en la que olvidaste ha…_

-Hey Sakura, espera- se detuvo al escuchar su nombre mencionado- Vamos juntas a la escuela.

-Buenos días Akira. Sip- contesto automáticamente la castaña. La verdad agradecía mucho el que Akira llegase a sacarla de sus cavilaciones.

Akira Shirai era una de sus amigas más cercanas. Akira siempre estaba para todos, y era una chica muy inteligente, amable y considerada. Sus cabellos negrizcos contrastaban con su piel morena- un moreno no tan oscuro sino suave- y sus ojos cafés oscuros grandes y soñadores- si los mirabas de lejos parecían negros- y por su puesto su cuerpo esbelto y contextuado. Su boca casi siempre tenía dibujada una sonrisa.

-Es un milagro encontrarte tan temprano- dijo al fin la pelinegra, con algo de gracia

-¿he?- pregunto la castaña algo confundida ¿Acaso no iban tarde?

-Digo, es muy temprano y usualmente llegas en carreras o tarde- rio Akira con algo de diversión al recordar todas las veces que Sakura llegaba exhausta por las carreras a toda velocidad como siempre. Por algo era la deportista numero uno del condado ¿no?

-¿No vamos tarde?

-No… Jajajajajaja… ¿pensaste que íbamos tarde?- reía regocijante la de ojos cafés- Sakura hace falta toda una hora para que empiecen las clases, deberías de cambiar de reloj

¡¡¡¡¡Una Hora!!!! ¿Por qué eso solo le pasaba a ella? Pudo haberse quedado en su casa abrigada por sus cobijas, o pudo por lo menos haber comido bien con lo mucho que le dolía el estomago por no tener mas en él que un baso de jugo de naranja. Todo por ese tonto reloj despertador, que se creía para levantarla de esa forma, cuando en la noche anterior le había costado conciliar el sueño por la preocupación del examen de cálculo- su pesadilla hecha realidad, más matemáticas- para que enzima la haiga levantado temprano un muy tonto despertador.

Pero cuando llegara cobraría su venganza botándolo directamente al basurero. ¡¡¡¡Una Hora!!!! Por Dios, pudo haber terminado por lo menos el sueño.

GLI, GLI, GLI…

Tal vez ella pueda esconder el hambre que sentía, pero su estomago no. Era inevitable tenia tanta hambre, no había comido nada la noche anterior tampoco, todo por ese pedazo de papel que la atormentaba, todo por el bendito examen de ¡¡¡Cálculo!!! Pero no lo podía soportar, es que nunca le habían gustado las matemáticas o más bien nunca había sido "buena" para las matemáticas.

-Jajajajajaja…- seguía riendo su amiga, pero desde el sonido en su estomago había comenzado a intensificar sus carcajadas burlonas- Sakura, se nota que ni tu estomago puede mentir. Te delata tu propio estomago…- decía entre carcajadas.

-No es gracioso.- decía con haciendo un mohín en su hermoso y angelical rostro.

Se miraba como todo una niña.

-Sakura, no se que haría sin ti. Siempre me hacer reír.

-Akira, no soy tu payaso personal- Alego la ojiverde

-No, lo siento. Es que no lo puedo evitar, Sakura todo lo que haces me da risa incluso cuando no haces nada. Te extrañare tanto el próximo año. No se que hare sin ti.

Y ahí se pararon las burlonas y sonoras carcajadas, para dar paso a un rostro serio y pensativo, en ambas jóvenes. Era cierto ya no se verían después de ese año más bien semana.

-Solo una semana- pronuncio la joven Shirai con algo de tristezas en esas tres simples palabras- Solo hace falta una semana y término.

-No lo digas así- al fin rompió el silesio Sakura- No es el fin de nuestras vidas, seguirán y tendremos la oportunidad de experimentar cosas nuevas. Además Akira no quiere decir que no podamos seguir siendo amigas- finalizo, tratando que su pequeño discurso también la convenciera. Seria tan duro comenzar otra vez.

-Tienes razón- Afirmo Akira después de un momento de procesar esas palabras. Como admiraba a esa chica de ojos verdes. Siempre tenía las palabras correctas en el momento correcto, y también siempre conservaba esa sonrisa que, a pesar de que ella no lo notara, le daba esperanza a todos lo que estaban a su alrededor. No por nada era la chica más popular de la Preparatoria.

Al principio cuando oyó hablar de Sakura pensó lo peor de ella, pues todos decían que era la más lista, hermosa, atlética y perfecta joven de toda la escuela. En ese entonces pensó que era una de esas víboras venenosas que siempre se alagaba a si misma y que tenia su ego por las nubes. Pensó que seria la peor de todas y que de seguro se la pasaba criticando a los demás por las espaldas, y una de esas típicas chicas rebeldes que los hombre consideraban "sexys" y todo eso, una de esas chicas que usaban la falda más corta de lo usual y usaba excesos de maquillaje en el rostro y se la pasaba diciendo babosadas todo el tiempo.

Pero ¡¡Wow!! Que sorpresa cuando conoció a la joven Kinomoto. Y ahora que lo pensaba fue algo casual su encuentro, pues ambas estaban en la misma clase, en la misma sección y todo lo demás, bueno pero la casualidad había sido que Akira se sentaba justo a la par de la joven. Todo al principio fue divertido y hasta cómico, Sakura había llegado tarde- para variar- y la asignaron a la par de ella. Lo recordaba perfectamente, había ocupado la bacante a su lado y muy amablemente Sakura le dedico una sonrisa- muy sincera y deslumbrante- y le había preguntado su nombre y de ahí se había concretado su amistad más y más. Y era en realidad extraño porque ahora que lo había recordaba Akira nunca que le había preguntado su nombre y aun así en el primer instante, desde aquella sonrisa ella le tenia total confianza a la joven Kinomoto.

Su sorpresa había sido grande cuando Sakura había pasado al frente a decir su nombre. Debían de verla en ese momento, estaba en un Shock total, era todo lo contrario a lo que ella se había imaginado, todo, todo, todo lo contrario. La había juzgado sin conocerla, se sentía pésimo después de eso. Pero aun así se volvieron tan amigas que Akira prácticamente la consideraba su mejor amiga, aria lo que fuera la una a la otra y se conocían muy bien.

Akira conocía bien las manías que tenia Sakura y bueno también tenia que admitir que no sabia mucho de su vida ya que sentía que la ojiverde le ocultaba cosas de su vida, y aunque no le gustara respetaba su espacio.

-Sabes, Akira te agradezco por tu amistad- la suave, melodiosa y increíblemente dulce (no empalagosa) voz de Sakura la saco de sus cavilaciones.

-Al contrario Sakura soy yo la que te debe agradecer por dejarme ser parte de tu pequeño mundo

-¿Por qué lo dice?- pregunto con el rostro lleno de duda. Para Akira era divertido ver las expresiones tan infantiles de la joven. ¿Cómo es que los hombres no se iban a resistir ha eso?

Para la joven Shirai Todos los que dijeron esas cosas de Sakura- los halagos- en su primer día, tenían razón. Sakura era una persona fácil de querer e incluso amar, el hombre que fuera a casarse con ella algún día seria un hombre terriblemente afortunado y con mucha suerte. Sakura –por decirlo así- era un premio muy grande para un simple hombre, ese premio tenía que ser para el ser más increíble del mundo, alguien quien realmente lo mereciera y que le supiera llevar el paso a la ojiverde. Porque algo que sabía la pelinegra, era que no cualquiera podía con Sakura y su muy apretado horario, y lo más increíble de todo era que aun teniendo tantas cosas, Sakura siempre encontraba tiempo de sobra para ayudar a los demás. Por nada era la chica más popular. Si, ese titulo se lo merecía con sienes y creces, porque nadie podría ser mejor calificada para ese puesto.

-Tu amistad es muy importante para mi Sakura, porque eres una persona muy especial- le sonrió a su gran ídolo- desde que te conozco me has hecho ser mejor persona y me has enseñado tantas cosas. Me considero afortunada al ser tu amiga- La de orbes verdes le regalo la mejor sonrisa que le podía dar- Aunque se que me ocultas cosas, que sinceramente me muero por saber, te admiro y te respeto y me conformo con saber lo que se de ti y poder formar una pequeña parte de tu vida. Gracias… ahora vamos- le había apurado su amiga.

La verdad era que esas palabras la habían hecho sentir muy bien, pero también la había hecho sentir de lo más mal. No le quería ocultarle cosas a su amiga, pero como se lo había dicho antes a Kero, no quería meterla en su mundo raro ¿Qué diría después? Los único que había sabido ese secreto fueron todos los que se vieron involucrados en él y al final todos se habían ido, por nada se había aferrado tanto al pequeño guardián y a su padre, porque a pesar de querer olvidar todo aquello todos eso momentos espectaculares, no había podido desaparecerlos solo podía reprimirlos. Cada ves que se lo recordaba había terminado llorando, no quería de sobre manera que Akira lo supiera ¿Qué pasaba si la creía muy rara? ¿Qué pasaría si terminara alejándose al igual que todos los demás? No podría soportar perder a otra persona de esa manera, no quería, se negaba rotundamente.

Esa era su decisión tal vez, si, le seguiría ocultando cosas y no es que desconfiara de ella es solo que no quería meterla en esas cosas, había sido muy buena con ella desde el primer día, desde aquella ves que había llegado tarde.

No quería romper esa amistad, al menos no tan pronto.

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

-¿No crees que es muy pronto?- le pregunto una voz a sus espaldas, una voz bastante ronca y varonil aunque no se tratase de un hombre si no de una bestia.

-Sabes cuanto ha esperado ella para esto- le respondió otra voz más femenina algo madura como el de una mujer de 58 años.

-Lo se, pero seria una perdida de tiempo. Vamos todos aquí presentes sabemos que ella no esta preparada, no sabe…

-No te atrevas a decir ninguna palabra más ¿Cómo esperas a que tenga la preparación si no a tenido el entrenamiento necesario?- le interrogo una voz dulce, suave como un susurro, y tierna de notaba que era una persona joven. Era ciertamente una voz que denotaba autoridad aunque también humildad – Mi querido amigo ella es suficientemente capas de hacerlo.

-Pero Princesa, si ese hombre le hace daño…- corroboro la voz de una joven, una diferente a las tres ya escuchadas.

-Ella sabe lo que hace, no deberías desconfiar en las acciones de nuestra ama- respondió esta vez una voz ronca pero juvenil a la vez y muy varonil.

-Gracias por confiar en mi Fye. Soley, se que te siente nerviosa. Pero no desconfíes de mí, jamás he fallado y jamás lo pienso hacer…

-Hay una primera vez para todo- dijo la joven ya mencionada como Soley.

-Nunca dejaría que algo la dañara. Y lo sabes, ella es especial y no necesita de mi ayuda solo necesita confiar en si misma.

-Pero ese hombre…

-Ese hombre nada Soley. No te preocupes, tiene aliados a su lado.

-No veo ninguno.

-Soley, te lo pido se paciente. Ellos llegaran conforme al tiempo.

Y terminando eso la que había mantenido la conversación con la ya mencionada Soley- esa suave voz- volvió a enfocar sus ojos en la imagen que había estado observando.

Esa escena era tranquilan nadie interrumpiría a esa chica a la que llamaban Princesa y su ama. La verdad es que confiaban plena y ciegamente en ella, después de todo la conocían, no también como quisieran, pero la conocían, ella nunca aria algo de lo que no estaba segura. Y casi nunca tenía errores.

Y también sabían que su ama tenía grandes planes para esa chica de orbes verdes, llamada Sakura Kinomoto.

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

-Sakura, debo de admitir que casi me da un ataque cuando vi que llegaste más temprano que yo- había bromeado una de las chicas del grupo, haciendo que todos en el círculo se rieran.

-No es para tanto Mokoma- se había defendido la joven Kinomoto con el seño fruncido- no es que el mundo se fuera a caer o algo así.

-Y que te dice que no lo ara. Ya que es casi imposible que llegues, por lo menos, más temprano que todas nosotras. Eso me hace creer que todo puede pasar.

Mokoma Iwasato, era muy difícil de superar con sus constantes bromas, era increíble. Esa chica no paraba ni un segundo de molestar a alguien. Pero lo que si se le podía atribuir es que adentro de la clase era una estatua de bronce que no decía ni hacia nada que no tuviera que ver con el tema que el profesor exponía. Mokoma era una chica de ojos de un café claro, su tez era bastante pálida- sino fuera porque sabia que así era su piel se podría decir que necesitaría una ambulancia- pero aun así le daba un toque muy atractivo a su persona, la verdad no era esbelta pero si delgada y tenia un cuerpo muy definido, su pelo era rojizo y siempre lo tenia recogido en una trenza. Era la chica más divertida y al mismo tiempo la más responsable. Siempre hacia reír a los demás, y le encantaba reír ella misma. En todo el tiempo que Sakura la conocía sabia que Mokoma le encantaba reír a carcajadas y en realidad te contagiaba porque se reía de casi todo, había veces en donde paraba roja y hasta llorando de lo mucho que se había reído. Era definitivamente una persona que le desagradaba que la gente se quejara a su alrededor, lloriqueara y las molestara. Tenia dos hermanitos menores a los que quería con el alma y corazón, lo cierto era que le encantaba fastidiar asta a sus hermanitos, y eso a todas las del grupo les gustaba porque no soportaba que alguien llorara o se deprimiera así que los consolaba regalándole sus mejores chistes o bromas que tenia. Una chica excepcional.

-¡Hey!… niña bonita no se quede tanto tiempo en el espacio le podría dar mucho frío ahí arriba- le volvía a bromear Mokoma para que Sakura se despertara de su mundo y comiera antes de que terminara el tiempo.

-Mokoma creo que ya le bromeaste demasiado- le defendió la joven llamada Nanase, aun conteniendo la risa ¿Cómo evitarlo, si ver a Sakura ensimismada en sus pensamiento era muy gracioso?

-Nani, siempre me arruinas la diversión- le alego Mokoma- no puedes esperar un poco más. No ves que ni siquiera me escucho.

-Si pero creo que es suficiente no crees.

Nanase Kanno era la mejor estudiante de la escuela, responsable, seria-con algo de divertida- e inteligente. Nanase o Nani como le había puesto de cariño Mokoma era Ciertamente interesante. Era una chica bastante femenina, no era de extrañarse, porque era hija única. Su madre la quería demasiado y su padre la adoraba, hacían lo que ella quisiera en un chistas. Pero aun así Nanase era una persona muy buena y agradable, le encantaban los niños y se relacionaba muy fácilmente con las personas. La chica era bastante esbelta y su figura se definía por algunas contexturas finas, su piel era blanca como la nieve- casi como blanca nieves- sus cabellos cafés oscuros eran largos y lisos además de sedosos. Sus ojos eran unos orbes grises tan grandes, parecen tristes al principio cuando la ves pero luego te das cuenta que no es así pues ella disfruta cada instante de la vida. Ella y Mokoma se llevaban de maravilla e incluso le puso un apodo "Moka" –como el café, que era su preferido por cierto- A pesar de parecer una chica promedio- quiere decir sin muchos problemas-pasaba por momentos grabes en su vida, pues se había recién enterado de que su padre había tenido otra familia con dos hijos de por medio que eran mayores que Nanase, y aunque se llevaba bien con ellos, se sentía mal porque se había decepcionado de su padre- quien era prácticamente su sol- pero nunca demostró más que felicidad. Que fuerte era Nanase, y Sakura apenas podía con su tristeza por el pasado.

-Nani, tu también estas riéndote, no le puedes renegarle a Moka, lo sabes bien.

-Jajajajajaja…

-¿Qué?- pregunto desconcertada Yoko- no dije nada gracioso.

-De hecho lo hiciste…. Sab…es…bien…que nadie nos llama por nuestro apodos. Y… se oye gracioso en ti…. Yoko- Decía Mokoma entrecortada por la risa que le invadía. Ahora ya no iba a parar, al igual que Nanase ya que, Mokoma se reía de todo y Nanase de Mokoma.

-Como que ya es mucho no creen chicas.- al fin hablo Akira quien aunque reía no era tanto como sus compañeras.

-Bi… Bi… bien, pero dile que pare- repetía la joven Kanno (Nanase)

-Mokoma ya para. No es tan gracioso.

-Es…Es que… ella… yo… no… puedo…parar- repetía la chica totalmente roja de todo lo que se reía.

-Yoko, sabias como son estas dos. No lo debiste de haberlo hecho.

-No es mi culpa de que se rían por cualquier cosa- renegaba Yoko a tiempo que miraba a las otras dos jóvenes que ya parecían tomates de tanto reír- aunque confieso que es gracioso verlas en este estado tan burlón.

Yoko era de todas la mas enojada. Era divertida asta cierto punto en donde se ponía de mal humor y comenzaba a renegar. Los cabellos de Yoko eran también cafés oscuros- ninguna chica en la Preparatoria tenia el mismo color de pelo de Sakura- y sus ojos eran de color cafés también, su cuerpo se miraba demasiado frágil, que preocupaba, pero había dejado en claro que no era una debilucha al ganar el segundo lugar- después de Sakura- en los premios olímpicos de los jóvenes del condado, su piel era ni tan moreno ni tan blanca- aunque más moreno que blanca-. Sus padres eran chinos pero ella era japonesa, su familia era numerosa, tenia tres hermanos aunque uno de ellos- el mayor- murió en un accidente, y tres hermanas. Pero habían veces, no, siempre se quejaba de su familia cuando quería, detestaba ser la quinta en discordia, pues sus hermanas mayores- porque todas lo eran- siempre la molestaban con lo que ella consideraba "niñerías" inútiles que no le servirían para nada, y sus hermanos eran grotescos especialmente el menor de ella – que la volvía loca- y que según ella eran irremediablemente infantiles.

Por todo esto usualmente no se llevaba bien con Mokoma, y había veces en que había que separarlas para que no se pelearan.

-Pero si miren esa patética escena. Denotan que son unas estúpidas- les critico una voz chillona y odiosa tras el grupo. Y esto hiso callar a las otras- ¡Ups! Creo que me oyeron, lo siento- dijo desparramando la burla por todos lados.

-¿Por qué no te vas al infierno con tu patético grupito Takayuki?- prácticamente escupió las palabras Mokoma- o acaso ¿Ahí tampoco las aguantaron?

-Muy graciosita Iwasato. Pero no me confundas con tu persona, creo que a la que echaron fue a ti.

-jijiji…- sonaban las estúpidas e irritantes voces de el sequito del inframundo (apodo puesto por Mokoma)

-Déjanos en paz Mima- le advirtió Nanase.

-y si no ¿Qué?, me mataran del susto con esa horrorosa mascara que usan. Ho, se me olvidaba que esa es su cara.

-Deja de ser idiota por una vez en tu vida y vete a ser algo bueno. Ho, se me olvidaba de ti no puede venir nada bueno- le contesto una vez mas Mokoma

-Veremos quien es la idiota ahora, ¡imbécil!- le gritaba Takayuki tirándose enzima de Mokoma.

-¡¡¡¡YA BASTA!!!- fue la voz altanera de Sakura la que hizo que todas pararan su gran y dramático espectáculo.

-No te interpongas Kinomoto, o tu también me la pagaras- le advirtió Mima a la antigua card captor.

-No te metas con Sakura, Mima.- le amenazo la pelirroja esta ves.

-Así, como si me pudiera hacer algo la muy ingenua de tu amiguita- se burlo.

-Bien tu te lo ganaste- susurro Mokoma, más para si que para que Mima la escuchara.

La siguiente imagen era la típica pelea de chicas, que más bien parecía una pelea de gatas. No fue necesario el que el grupo de Takayuki Mima fuera a decirles a todos lo que pasaba, porque en un dos por tres toda la escuela estaba rodeando la pelea.

Todos estaban apostando a ver quien ganaba y dando porras a quien apoyaban, por supuesto todos menos el grupo de Sakura. A quienes la preocupación se les reflejaba en sus rostro.

-¡¡¡PERO ¿Qué ES ESTO?!!!- Con esta demanda, todo el alumnado que se había reunido para presenciar la pelea de las chicas de ultimo año, se retiro corriendo asta que no quedo nadie más que el grupo de Sakura y las dos chicas que aun no paraban con su pelea (las del grupito de Mima se habían marchado cobardemente)- Y bien ¿Nadie me dará una explicación?

Y los ojos, de la coordinadora académica de la Preparatoria Seijo, pasearon por los rostros de las 7 chicas restantes. Pero en realidad solo estaba esperando la repuesta de las dos chicas que automáticamente, después de la segunda pregunta, pararon. Ambas chicas tenían un aspecto horroroso, pues sus ropas se encontraban desgarradas, el maquillaje de Takayuki se encontraba corrido, él pelo de ambas se encontraba realmente alborotado y sus miradas se encontraban hacia abajo.

-Bien señoritas, si es que se les puede llamar así. Porque con este comportamiento solo demuestran la bajeza de un animal salvaje- les reprocho la coordinadora, bajando su rostro ligeramente, para que sus ojos miraran por sobre sus lentes- ¿Quién comenzó este ultraje? Exijo saberlo, y si no me lo dicen ambas serán reportadas y no tendrán la oportunidad de repetir sus exámenes finales.

-Señorita Uchizawa, no fue culpa mía. Solo estaba pasando y Iwasato me comenzó ha atacar verbalmente y como yo le conteste, ella me ataco y no pude más que defenderme- mintió la rubia

Takayuki Mima. Ciertamente era hermosa, pero era probable que si se quitaba todo el maquillaje que llevaba encima, seria la más horrible de todas. Su personalidad era horrorosa, mentía, manipulaba, insultaba y siempre trataba de hacer añicos la vida social de todos, especialmente la de Sakura y su grupo. En su mundo, en donde los cerdos vuelan y las cucarachas son mariposas, ella es la chica más popular, hermosa y especial del mundo. Lo cierto era que muchos chicos iban detrás de ella, pues ella siempre intentaba seducirlos: acortando sus faldas y desabrochando los botones de sus blusas. Pero luego o ella se aburría o ellos la comenzaban a odiar, por sus mentalidad de niña caprichosa y sus engaños continuos. Exteriormente era totalmente oxigenada, pues se le notaba que nada de ella era natural, su pelo rubio no cuadraba con su piel chocolate, al igual que sus ojos en los que usaba lentes de contacto- y se le notaba a kilometro de distancia- de color azul cobrizo.

-¿Es eso cierto señorita Iwasato?- Pregunto otra vez la servidora académica

-Señorita Uchizawa, usted me conoce bien, y sabe que lo que dice, la aquí presente estudiante Mima, es mentira. Jamás insultaría o empezaría una pelea sin motivos algunos. Ella vino aquí a insultar a mis amigas y a provocarme y eso no es justo. No le hemos hecho nada y merecemos su respeto.

-Sinceramente señorita Iwasato, le creo. Pues usted nunca nos ha dado ningún problema y su promedio es uno de los más altos. Además de que veo la sinceridad de sus palabras…

-Pero, eso no es justo, solo porque es un cerebrito le va ha creer más a ella que a mi- le interrumpió la rubia

-Bueno no veo como no creerle señorita Mima, ella no usa la palabra "cerebrito", y ella nunca nos ha dado problemas, en cambio usted siempre nos da escándalos, por sus pequeños caprichos- le recrimino la señorita Uchizawa

-Bien, pero are que mi papi la saque de este establecimiento y también que nunca vuelva a trabajar en ningún…

-En realidad no será necesario que lo llame, pues ya lo habíamos localizado para que viniera ha discutir acerca de sus calificaciones. Pues me temo señorita Mima, que tendrá que repetir este año escolar. Supongo que el ha de estar en camino para acá en cualquier segundo.

-Pe… Per… Pero usted no puede- le señalo la de ojos azules falsos

-O si que puedo, así que, si tiene la decencia de acompañarme a la oficina para poder tener una conversación más seria con su padre y el director- Le guio la señorita Uchizawa fuera del circulo, pero después de que estuvo a unos metro de distancia se volvió a girar y con voz mas seria y severa le advirtió a Mokoma- Señorita Iwasato, le advertiré que es su primer y ultima llamada de atención y a la próxima, asumirá sus consecuencias.

Y con esto desapareció con la rubia hacia el despacho del director. Seguramente seria algo horroroso para Mima.

-Uff…- resoplo la pelirroja ya mas relajada- Pensé que me llevaría con ella. Mis padres me matarían si supieran esto. Solo suerte

-Si eso creo. Pero Mokoma deberías de tener más cuidado. Si no fuera porque la señorita Uchizawa estaba enojada con Mima, probablemente te hubiera llevado con ella- le recrimino la antigua Card Captor.

-Lo se, lo se. Pero es que te insultó. No podía dejar que insultara a una de mis mejores amigas.- se defendió la de ojos cafés.

-Sabes que no le contesto porque no me gusta la violencia. Deberías de hacer lo mismo.

-Bien, Bien. La próxima vez la ignoro ¿Contenta con eso Sakura?

-En realidad, no. No estaré para recriminártelo- Sakura se había dado cuenta que su comentario no había sido muy apropiado, cuando todas se denotaron mucho más pensativas.

-Si, ya no nos veremos- Puntualizo Nanase con tristeza.

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

Todo estaba tan silencioso en la casa de los Kinomotos. Sabía que Sakura no regresaría asta las 3:00pm. Y su padre llegaría más tarde todavía y apenas era la 1:00pm. Pero no quería decir que no había nadie en la casa.

Estaba tan agotado, eso de viajar en avión no era su cosa. Las colas de personas, los ruidos ensordecedores, el cansancio, la tención y la gente ruidosa que aunque dormían hacían ruido.

Definitivo eso no era para él. Desde pequeño no se le había dado eso de estar alrededor de mucha gente, era sofocante- aun cuando todos lo perseguían ha muy temprana edad- Había llegado a su casa con la ilusión de encontrar a Sakura y descargar algo de tensión enojándola.

La idea de su hermana con sus articulaciones acerca de todo lo que él le dijera, era tan graciosa. Sabía que su hermana era ya mayorcita y que según la ley ella ya se podía cuidar sola. Pero era su hermanita, aquella pequeña niña que andaba de aquí hacia haya con esa inocencia pintada en su rostro tan pulcro.

La verdad que para el criterio de Touya Kinomoto, su hermana era demasiado inocente, y cualquier pervertido maniático que anduviera por ahí (ósea todo ser viviente, a su criterio) la podría engañar y hacerle daño.

-Primero muerto antes de que algún estúpido mocoso se le acerque a mi hermana- grito con demasiada fuerza, el ahora doctor Kinomoto.

Así es, Touya Kinomoto el anti social, egoísta, controlador y maniaco Touya era ahora llamado Doctor (por algún milagro), pero no tan rápido, nadie dijo doctor de que. En realidad le queda mejor el titulo Licenciado Kinomoto, puesto que acababa de obtener su doctorado en ciencias jurídicas.

A si como lo oyen (mas bien leen) nuestro tan afable Touya era ahora un abogado al derecho y al revés. Tal vez no es algo lógico de imaginar, con el carácter de este hombre quien querría meterse en su camino. Pero esa es la razón, nadie se atrevería a rematar con este Kinomoto, en especial con esa mirada que hecha fuego.

Pero al fin y al cabo, no le interesaba realmente eso de la ley y la política. Todo era menor, es más si fuera por el ni siquiera hubiera pisado la Universidad. Pues lo alejo demasiado de su familia. Pero por no darle problemas a su padre, decidió lo primero que se le ocurrió. Además realmente la selección de su carrera fue casi a lazar y le sentó bien, todos sus profesores de su facultad pensaban que seria un maravilloso abogado.

-!!!WiiiiiiHaaaa¡¡¡- ese grito saco a el "licenciado" con "honores" de sus cavilaciones.

-Monstro ¿Eres tu?- Pregunto, sabiendo bien que la respuesta seria negativa.

Paso mucho tiempo en silencio, y por ello el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto, subió a revisar. Sabía que el sonido provenía del cuarto de su hermana.

Al entrar no encontró nada desordenado, más que un pequeño peluche color amarillo tirado en el suelo. A Touya le salió una gota en la nuca. Siempre que sentí, veía, miraba, u oía cosas raras eran por alguna razón relacionadas con ese peluche.

Como de costumbre, Touya acerco su mano para tomar al peluche por la cola

_.-Que no me descubra, que no me descubra, Por los dioses que no me descubra- _Rogaba el pequeño guardián de las Sakura´s cards.

-Uff…- resoplo el hermano mayor de Sakura. Nunca encontraría algo raro de un peluche, y realmente ahora no tenia tiempo para pensar en esas ridiculeces- _hay algo raro en este peluche, pero debo de hacer muchas cosas. No me puedo preocupar por eso ahora._

Y con esto dejo al peluche en la cama y se dispuso a salir.

-Uff…- resoplo el pequeño peluche amarillo.

-mhm…- murmuro Touya mientras se daba la vuelta otra ves, solo para observar que el peluche se encontraba en igual posición.

Rin, Rin, Rin

Comenzó a sonar el teléfono. Prácticamente Kero había sido salvado por la campana.

-Kinomoto al habla ¿Quién es?- y con esto el Lic. Kinomoto se retiro de la alcoba de su hermana, para atender a su llamada.

Mientras tanto a un pequeño peluchito le salía una gran y gruesa gota por la nuca.

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

En una calle solitaria, la brisa resoplaba por los alrededores soltando las hojas de los arboles. Especialmente el de los majestuosos y apacibles arboles de cerezo. Y en la escena tan melancólica, pasaba una jovencita de cabello ondulado y de matiz castaño, con brillantes y soñadores ojos verdes. Caminado para regresar a su acogedor y tranquilo hogar.

-_Una semana más y todo terminara- _Eran los pensamientos que emanaban la mente de la joven Kinomoto- _"otra vez"_– enfatizó en su mente aquellas palabras- _otra vez sola._

"_No te preocupes, pronto me veras"- sonó la voz monótona del recuerdo de un sueño._

_-Al final todos me dejan- _Contesto, la antigua card captor, a la voz de sus sueños- _Para que molestarme en conocer a otros. Cuando al final todos se van_

Suspiro, sacando de su bolsillo una llave, que le abriría la puerta al acogedor y pacifico espacio de su casa.

Pero antes de que girara la llave para abrir, la puerta se abrió dejando al descubierto a una mujer hermosa y peculiar.

-¡¡¡¡SAKURA!!!! Cuanto te he extrañado- Grito la joven mujer tirándosele en un abrazo tan envolvente a la joven parada en la puerta.

Los gritos de alegría de la mujer eran tan altos que probablemente todo el mundo los habrá oído ya.

Bueno al acogedor y casi "pacifico" hogar. Y con una gota en la nuca abraza también a la mujer frente a ella.

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

HoooooooooooooLLaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! A todos, bueno para saltarnos todo ese rollo de presentaciones, solo diré q mi nombre es Fernanda o Fernandita (como quieran). Wueno acaban de presenciar mi lanzamiento como escritora. La cosa esta así, soy una súper- Fan de Card Captor Sakura y hace ratito q q´ria hacer un Fanfic pero en realidad prefiero leer q escribir, y eso significo un Enorme problema, porque me la pasaba leyendo en ves de escribiendo. Pero bueno basta de mi hablemos de ustedes mi Queridos y Apreciados lectores, solo les pido que nos conozcamos mejor y por ello déjenme una chorrorronon de Reviews Ok?

Wueno mi historia como habrán leído, se trata de mí ídolo Sakura Kinomoto ya más grandecita y apunto de ir a la universidad, y por supuesto tratando de sobrevivir sin su pasado, pues este le provoca mucho dolor (¿A quién no?) por lo de las repentinas deserciones de todos a los que amo y trata de no seguir amando (porque recuerda la época en la que todo era estrellitas y colores). Pero gracias a un pequeño grupo de amigas logra sobresalir más y se aleja más de sus recuerdos. Como verán Mi querida Saku ha estado practicando magia gracias a la novia de Touya (¿Cómo es que logro conseguir a una, con ese mal humos de perros que tiene?) y a su hermoso peluchito (ups, lo siento Kero) su gran y brillante guardián Keberus. Y no se preocupen no me he olvidado de los otros ósea (el pasado no muy remoto de nuestra amiga Saku) pero se integraran más adelante en la historia, después de todo no existiría Card Captor Sakura sin todos los personajes.

PROXIMO CAPITULO: Un viaje inesperado se le presenta a Sakura, lo que no sabe es que este en ves de ser un paseo relajante termina siendo una aventura no apta para lo de estomago débil. Muchas cosas raras pasan en Hong Kong y se nos presenta la muy cambiada vida de nuestro Romeo de la historia Shaoran Li (por supuesto). Y también la vida de una cruel, despectiva y fría mujer la cual parece detestable (Jajajajajaja a que no adivinan quien). Y en su viaje, perdón, aventura Sakura tiene visiones para asustarse descubrimientos tenebrosos se avecinan para la joven maestra de cartas.

Por cierto. AGRADECIMIENTO:

- A mi mentor Stephenie Meyer. Porque sus libros de verdad me dieron una chispa de inspiración, recomiendo leerlos son buenísimos excepto por el primero que no me gusto mucho pero los otros son buenísimos (ideales para aportar ideas a una historia), hablo de la saga de Crepúsculo. Que me enseño muchas cosas y espero utilizarlas ahora en mi historia.

-A mi Primita, porque me alentó en mis ideas (al principio) borrosas. Te Kero un Montón

-A mi Padre, porque me dijo que era una muy buena escritora y me alentó a escribir más de una sola historia

-Y a la mejor de todas las atentaciones que recibí. A mi amiga Gladis, porque cuando me había rendido y me dio algo de miedo de escribir (porque pensé que a ustedes nos les gustaría) me amenazo y me dio más ánimos para seguir. SOS mi musa Gladis, Te adoro. Y si estas leyendo esto es porque ya somos Fanfi-amigas (wuou!!!!! Yupi!!!!!).

-Y a mi magnifica mente, porque nunca en todo este año dejo de pensar en cada uno de los episodios ni cada uno de los detalles para esta historia, aunque mi mamá me llamaba loca al escucharme recitar las estrofas que tenia pensado para cada personaje (solo porque quería saber como serian las expresiones para poder plasmarlas en palabras- aunque estoy u poco loquis solo un poco)

Adiós, con amor Fernanda

P.S: Acerca de lo de Touya, se que el ya sabia acerca de Sakura y su extraña vida. Pero Sakura había pensado que Touya había olvidado todo aquello cuando le dio sus poderes a Yue ¿lo recuerdan? Bueno técnicamente el ya no podría recuperarlos después de eso pero fue unos años después que comenzó a recuperarlos y es por eso que Amaya le ayuda con eso de descifrar su tipo de magia y Bla, Bla, Bla…


	2. Un viaje para locos

**II. Capitulo **

**Un viaje para Locos**

Que cansancio el que tenia después de esa semana de perritos falderos. Avía terminado con éxito todos los exámenes de sus asignaturas, y ese viernes por fin se había librado de las noches en vela por el estudio. La rutina esa semana en específico, fue realmente agotadora. De levantarse a desayunar, de desayunar a esquivar los comentarios de su hermano, de los comentarios a la escuela, de la escuela al examen, del examen al trabajo, del trabajo a las practicas mágicas, de las practicas al estudio y del estudio a quedarse dormida a madrugada y luego otra ves a la misma rutina.

Era cierto que agradecía el que esa semana hubiera terminado, pero no agradecía el que terminara así su último año de preparatoria. Estaba aliviada y al mismo tiempo entristecida por la situación, quien diría que las despedidas eran tan difíciles. Tonto aquel que invento la palabra "Adiós" y todos sus derivados.

-Vamos Saku. Tú misma lo dijiste: "no hay porque entristecerse", "no quiere decir que no podamos seguir siendo amigas", "es un nuevo comienzo". Esas fueron tus palabras y yo creo en ellas. Todavía podemos seguir siendo amigas, no hay razón para el cual nos alejemos- le trato de animar Akira, a una muy deprimida Sakura.

-El problema Akira, es que no es totalmente cierto- le explico la dueña de las Sakura´s cards- ¿Qué pasaría si alguna se va al extranjero a estudiar y ya no nos volvemos a hablar?... ¿Qué pasa si alguna se aleja lo suficiente para olvidarse de las otras?

-Sakura eso no va a pasar. Nosotras te hemos enseñado nuestra lealtad ¿acaso ya no confías en nosotras?- le recrimino Nanase quien también se encontraba consolando a la joven Kinomoto- La gente se aleja cuando el pasado les aterra. Nosotras hemos vivido muy bien asta ahora y podría apostar que esta es una de las mejores épocas de nuestras vidas. Entonces ¿Por qué olvidarla?

-Nani tiene razón, Sakura. Nuestra vida es increíble y no hay motivo por el cual abandonarnos. Además la distancia en la amistad o en el amor no corta lasos los fortalece- le dijo Mokoma un poco más atrás del grupo ya que no quería ver a su amiga en esa posición- Si no somos amigas nos separaremos y si lo somos más bien no mantendremos muy bien informadas las unas a las otras.

-Podríamos hacer visitas, preparadas. Y así sabríamos de las otras y nos veríamos frecuentemente- Les recomendó Yoko.

-Lo oyes Sakura. No hay porque temer a la distancia, sino a las dudas. Y tú tienes muchas, lo desconocido lo puedes dominar pero si tienes dudas no podrás resistir y caerás- filosofía Akira

-Supongo, que tienen razón- se animo Sakura, con un atisbo de esperanza en su rostro.

-Por supuesto que las tenemos. Somos un equipo, trabajamos juntas, pensamos juntas y cinco cabezas son mejor que una o dos, en tal caso, tres- bromeo Mokoma pero una broma muy seria para ser una burlona.

-Ahora vamos. Hay que celebrar la culminación de nuestras lágrimas esta semana- recalco Nanase

-Si, tengo ganas de ir por un helado al parque pingüino- puntualizo Mokoma.

-Si, esta vez estoy de acuerdo- anuncio Yoko.

-Wau, eso es raro de ti Yoko. Ya que siempre estas en desacuerdo con Mokoma- recordó Akira

-Que acaso una chica no puede cambiar de opinión- contesto con fastidio Yoko, girando los ojos.

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

-Que día tan hermoso ¿no lo crees, querido?- pregunto una joven te matiz amigable

-Si, tienes razón. Pero no se puede comparar cuando te tengo junto a mi – contesto el hombre a la par de ella.

Lo cierto es que el día en si estaba precioso. El cielo estaba despejado, la noche anterior había llovido y eso hiso que el roció que había quedado brillara como chispitas, ante la luz del sol, las aves cantaban apasionadamente su hermosa melodía.

La mujer contemplaba la hermosa vista desde el balcón de la biblioteca de su prometido. Y este contemplaba a su prometida, con una enorme sonrisa. Ambos se querían mucho y por ello se disponían a pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos.

El hombre se levanto de su escritorio y tomo a su futura esposa por las caderas, cuando este lo hiso ella voltio sonriente y lo abrazo. Y se hundieron en un profundo y cariñoso beso.

El todavía no podía creer todavía que al fin había encontrado a la chica ideal. Su nombre era Kasumi Hariu, era muy bien conocida por ser heredera de uno de los clanes más grandes y su belleza también era bien conocida entre los hijos de los clanes más poderosos. Sus ojos eran de un morado vivaz y reluciente, su piel era blanca y brillante, sus labios eran pintados de un rosado pálido y su cabello era liso y sedoso de color negro azabache. Su conocimiento en magia era limitado pues no poseía la mágica tan poderosa de su familia- y por esa razón Kasumi era tan codiciada para tomar nupcias con los siguientes líderes de Clanes.

Realmente esto no le importaba a su prometido, quien tenia diez veces más de lo que ella poseía- por esa razón era el matrimonio "perfecto"- Lo cierto es que el encuentro de ambos enamorados no había sido casual. Pues los padres de ambos habían planeado el encuentro. Pero nadie callo en la cuanta, de que realmente se enamorarían.

Pero eso lo hacia mas interesante. Pues se notaba que ambos jóvenes estaban muy enamorados el uno por el otro. Nada ni nadie los podría separa, de eso es algo de lo que todos podrían apostar y posiblemente podrían ganar.

-Lo siento, si interrumpo- les sorprendió a ambos tortolitos una voz femenina por detrás, justamente entrando por la puerta y con una expresión incomoda

La verdad a Kasumi no le importaba si la miraban o no con su prometido, después de todo era su prometido ¿o no? Podían andar donde quisieran besuqueándose y nadie podría decir nado, estaban comprometidos y no hacían nada malo. Pero la joven del clan Hariu detestaba que todos los interrumpieran a cada instante ¿Qué acaso nadie tenia nada que hacer, y se la pasaban molestándolos?

Ajeno a los pensamientos de su novia, el joven de ojos avellanados, no podía más que atinar a esconder algo de su vergüenza con la mirada hacia abajo disimuladamente- por supuesto- y tratando de respirar correctamente. Probablemente a su Prometida le encantaba que todos supieran que ellos dos se querían, pero- el gran "Pero" de su vida- a él no le gustaba que todos anduvieran viendo como se desarrollaba su vida intima, no le gustaba que todos hablaran de su vida privada y prefería tener un perfil mas bajo.

-No hay problema ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- al fin atino a decir el joven "hombre".

-Bueno. Mi tía pidió verte, dice que es urgente- contesto totalmente seria la joven de cabellos largos y negros, con ojos de color rojo, y su piel blanca y suave.

Era obvio que por su ceño fruncido, no le gustaba ver a esos dos tortolitos muy pegaditos. Es que no lo conciliaba, por alguna extraña razón a ella le caía mal la tal Kasumi, desde que la había conocido por primera vez. Y desde entonces había renegado- en secreto- acerca del matrimonio próximo. Tal vez eran celos- era muy posible- pero eso no explicaba el porque la detestara con tanto fervor, asta llegar al punto de ser algo cortante hacia ella. Nunca había sido así con nadie. Ni siquiera con las antiguas novias de él. Bueno posiblemente era porque ella no había estado cerca de obtener ese anillo que colgaba de la mano de la joven Hariu.

-Bien dile que ahora voy. Solo despediré a Kasumi- respondió al fin el joven.

-Dijo que era demasiado importante- reprocho fríamente la de ojos rojos como el fuego.

-Estoy seguro que ella lo entenderá. Después de todo soy la prometida de su hijo ¿o no?- respondió airada la de ojos violeta.

Ciertamente ella también sentía algo desprecio por la joven de ojos rojos, ya que estaba bien enterada por su actitud y sus comentarios que no le agradaba la idea de su boda con aquel chico tan perfecto.

-No lo creo ella…- comenzó a renegar la otra joven

-No creo que se molesto si acompaño a mi futura esposa a la puerta- le cortó el joven.

-Bien si tú lo dices- le respondió con un gruñido la chica.

Como detestaba que él se pusiera departe de esa chica. ¡ASH! Como la detestaba por tener lo a él comiendo de la mano.

Y con estos pensamientos abrió la puerta para salir. No quería ver la melosa escena de esos dos. Si no posiblemente se iba a poner a gritarles a ambos cosas incoherentes que no ayudarían en nada para ella.

Así que con paso ya más tranquilo se dispuso a ir al gran salón donde su tía debía de estar esperando.

Sea lo que sea que su tía le iba a contar a su hijo debía de ser muy importante para convocar a todos los miembros del Clan Li, el Clan más poderoso en oriente- por supuesto.

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

-Ellos no saben a lo que se enfrentan.

-Posiblemente no. Pero se involucraran de todos modos- le contesto la joven sentada tras el escritorio en la habitación principal de aquel lugar- Algo que no soportan es rechazar un reto, y menos un reto que les ayudara mucho.

-Pero los otros son más poderosos- le reprocho el hombre parado enfrente de la joven.

-Tu no sabes eso ¿o si? ¿Sabes algo que yo no se?- le contesto con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro

-Por supuesto que no. Siempre as sabido más que yo. Incluso sabes más de mí de lo que yo jamás sabré- le contesto el hombre.

-Cierto. Entonces ¿Por qué dudas de mi decisión?- le recrimino la joven, con algo de dulzura- pronto su hermana también se unirá a la pelea. Y ara que los pares, sean más parejos.

-Pero ella no sabe nada de magia. O al menos eso es lo que parece.

-A veces las personas no necesitan magia para ayudar. Escucha, todo saldrá bien. Ellos no la tocaran ni un solo centímetro. Y ella podrá vencerlos- le trato de calmar la joven- se que te preocupa que me afecte a mi. Pero nunca he hecho algo de lo que no estoy segura... Además, los hilos del destino se están acomodando. Todavía falta mucho para que la rueda comience a girar y el huego comience. Pero todavía tengo que descubrir muchas cosas antes de poderle dar más información de la que necesita ahora.

-Lo se, lo se. Pero no puedo evitarlo. No sabes mucho, o al menos yo no se lo suficiente para calmarme. Y estoy seguro que tu sabes mucha más de lo que nos as dejado ver.

-Es por su seguridad. Créeme, lo sabrás conforme pase el tiempo. No te lo pido como tu líder sino como tu amiga- le recomendó la joven, con voz más suave y una sonrisa iluminante dibujada en su rostro- son muchos los que se ven involucrados. Pero entiende, para que ella pueda volverse más fuerte, todos tiene que estar juntos, no puede faltar nadie. Y por supuesto tiene que estar más ligada a su pasado de lo que ella quisiera. Todos se presentaran con el tiempo y al final ella lo lograra. Lo se y también lo siento.

Y con esto la joven voltio su escritorio para poder observar por la gigantesca ventana, como la naturaleza le daba un hermoso día de inspiración.

-_Se que ella puede. Y tal vez él tenga razón y su hermana quiera más estar con ellos de lo que quiere ayudar- _Pensaba la joven mientras observaba- _Pero hace mucho que no siente ese sentimiento y tal vez se envuelva demasiado con su familia. Pero al fin y al cabo, no sabe lo suficiente solo lo necesario para ayudarlos. Y confió en que todo saldrá como yo quiero._

_-Espero que tenga razón. No quisiera que sufriera por esa decisión- _analizaba el hombre- _No es que no confió. Es que no puedo esperar nada, es totalmente desconocido y eso me preocupa._

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

-Uhm… que delicioso helado

-Lo ven les dije que un helado en el parque era lo mejor- les recordó Mokoma, mientras saboreaba su helado.

-Tenias razón- le concedió Nanase.

-Siempre la tengo- contesto Mokoma

Mientras Mokoma se jactaba de mil y un maravillas a su persona, Nanase ponía sus ojos en blanco al igual que Yoko. Solo Sakura Y Akira reían ante tales cosas.

-Como que el parque esta muy solitario hoy ¿no creen?- pregunto Yoko

-Si, ahora que lo mencionas debería de estar lleno, ya que hoy es el último día del año escolar- noto Mokoma por fin callando sus ocurrencias- Pero creo que es mejor, después de todo tenemos todo el parque para nosotras solitas

-Si, un parque, que divertido Mokoma- puntualizo Yoko

-Amargada- contesto la otra joven.

El parque era un lugar muy calmado en ese momento, con la suave brisa pasando por los alrededores, el sonido de los arboles moviéndose al compas de la armoniosa melodía del viento y la tarde era tan fresca.

Lo cierto era que era muy extraño que nadie estuviera en el parque pingüino en ese momento.

-Supongo que estarán en las fiestas de la ciudad- rompió el silencio la voz armoniosa de Akira.

-¿Qué fiestas? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué me perdí?'- pregunto Mokoma.

-¿Acaso no lo vieron en la televisión?- pregunto la joven Shirai (Akira)

Y la repuesta fue una negativa de parte de todas excepto una.

-Acerca del anuncio que estuvieron pasando toda esta semana -pregunto la joven Kinomoto, con un dedo en su mentón tratando de recordar el anuncio de la televisión que había observado tantas veces en la TV de su trabajo.

Los ojos de las demás se abrieron como platos. Sakura la muy ocupada para siquiera prender la TV, la que prefiere hacer quehaceres que sentarse a ver un programa, esa misma Sakura la gran y distraída Sakura ¿Había visto un comercial en semana de examen, antes que las otras?

-Si ese- sonrió Akira, por la regocijándose de que la joven Kinomoto les había demostrado a las demás que no era tan distraída como ellas pensaban

-¿Todos están ahí?- Pregunto la joven maestra de cartas.

-Si, recuerda que decía que eran tres fiestas diferentes, la de los niños, la de los chicos y la de los jóvenes. Supongo que todos vieron el anuncio y se tiraron a la oferta.

-Pero a de estar la mayoría de Japón ahí- volvió a decir Sakura.

-¿Cómo que todo Japón?- pregunto Mokoma después de volver a la realidad- ¿Cómo es que no lo llegue a saber? Que yo sepa nadie en la escuela estaba hablando de una fiesta o algo así.

-Si, yo tampoco recuerdo el haber escuchado que hubieran dicho algo de una fiesta- le dio la razón Nanase.

Rin, Rin, Rin.

Sonó el teléfono móvil de Sakura. Cuando la joven Kinomoto reconoció el número le salió una gotita en la nuca y su expresión denotaba la resignación de la situación.

-Ho… Hola habla Sakura- contesto algo dubitativo la dueña de las Sakura Cards.

-_**Pensé que habíamos quedado que vendrías después de clases. Ya que no tienes trabajo ¿o si?- **_le pregunto con tono de reproche una joven al otro lado de la línea.

-Yo… yo lo siento… es que estoy tomando un helado con mis amigas- respondió apenada la antigua card captor.

-_**¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Seria bueno que hubiera ido con ustedes- **_le contesto la mujer algo enfadada porque no la invito a ir con ella- _**Podemos dejar el entrenamiento para otro día, después de todo hoy es tu ultimo día como chica de preparatoria... Ahora voy en camino para haya, solo dame un segundo adiós.**_

-Pero yo no…- Le corto antes de que pudiera decir palabra.

Suspiro algo resignada a todo lo que tenía que ver con Amaya. Esa chica no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

-De seguro fue Amaya. Lo podría apostar por su expresión- dijo Mokoma

-No, yo creo que fue su hermano- le contesto Nanase

-No, creo que Mokoma tiene razón. Tan solo mira su expresión resignada, y ni siquiera le dejo terminar una sola oración. Típico de Amaya y te apuesto lo que quieras a que viene para acá.- les aseguro Akira.

-Na… no creo que sea ella, tan solo mírala, esta abrumada. De seguro fue el sobre protector de su hermano, y le a de ver preguntado millones de cosas antes de que ella le contestara ninguna- les dijo Yoko- Lo apuesto a lo que quieran

-Bien 10, 10. ¿Esta bien?- les pregunto Mokoma

Mientras las apuestas se incrementaban, ha Sakura le salía una enorme gota por la cabeza. Al parecer sus amigas conocían bien el carácter de Amaya y Touya. Tal vez esos dos no eran tan distintos el una al otro, aunque por supuesto Amaya era mucho más dulce y agradable, pero era igual de sobre protectora que Touya- ya que siempre quería saber en donde, porque, cuando, y con quien estaba- pero también respetaba los limites.

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez un poco más hondo cuando escucho el sonido de las llantas prácticamente quemando a su paso el camino. Y la gota que Sakura tenia en la cabeza se hiso todavía más grande.

Si no era uno era el otro, que complicada era la vida y también injusta, ella ya tenia 18 años según todos ella ya era mayor de edad, ella se podía cuidar solita.

-¡¡¡SAKURA!!!- Ese grito fue mucho más fuerte que el de noche del lunes pasado. Y ahora podía asegurar que lo pudo escuchar la galaxia entera.

-Lo vez, te lo dije. Gane- el grito de jubilo de Mokoma fue nada comparado con los gritos que todavía Amaya daba desde el auto.

-Ganamos, querrás decir- le corrigió Akira

-Esta bien, esta bien. Tomen su dichoso dinero- les contesto Nanase.

-Su sucio y horroroso dinero- Agrego Yoko

-Sakura necesito que vengas. Por favor- Suplico la voz melodiosa de Amaya.

-Ahora voy-respondió la maestra de cartas

-No, mejor que vengan todas- dijo Amaya

-¿todas?- pregunto en un Susurro Sakura.

-¿Qué es lo que tendrá en mente?- pregunto Akira.

-De seguro es algo divertido. Siempre es divertido con Amaya- aseguro Mokoma.

-Si, en eso tiene razón- dio la razón Yoko.

Y con eso el grupo de chicas se encamino hacia donde Amaya se encontraba con su auto- un hermoso auto por cierto. Un Jaguar gris, ultimo modelo.

Cuando distinguió la silueta de las 5 chicas, encendió el motor del auto solo para arrancar cuando ellas estuvieran ya dentro. Realmente tenia prisa, con eso de que el gusta la acción y las fiestas, quería que las cinco la acompañaran para tener una despedida de preparatoria, como Dios manda.

-Suban,- les ordeno poniéndose los lentes de sol.

-Pero seguimos en uniforme- le recordó Akira, un poco nerviosa. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con Amaya, pero lo cierto era que le aterraba el sentido de la palabra "diversión" para la chica.

-Ya me había encargado de eso. Pase a sus casas para tomar una mudada de ropa- les dijo a las chicas.

Realmente Amaya era para dar miedo cuando se empeñaba en hacer algo para Sakura. Apenas se había tardado un minuto desde que avía llamado a Sakura, y ahora les decía que había pasado por la casa de las cinco para ir por ropa. Pero bueno era algo a lo que todas las amigas de la joven Kinomoto estaban acostumbradas.

El sentido de diversión para jóvenes de Amaya- eran cosas sanas por supuesto, nada loco- un parque de diversiones, una fiesta en la ciudad, salir a bailar, o un viaje a la playa. Pero a la joven Shirai, le daba algo de temor, porque en su lista estaba:

No le gustaban los parques de diversiones, porque la hacían vomitar

No le gustaban las fiestas, porque eran muy ruidosas

No le gustaba bailar, porque no se sentía cómoda.

Y sobre todo no le gustaba ir a la playa, porque ella sentía que se iba a poner más morena de lo que ya era

Tal vez suene como si ella fuera una reprimida. Pero en realidad no era así. Solo no le gustaba hacer las cosas tan publicas como las hacia Amaya.

-Y ¿En donde nos cambiaremos?- pregunto rompiendo el hilo de pensamientos de Akira, Nanase- digo porque habrá lugar para cambiarnos ¿no es así?

-Por supuesto. Adonde vayamos lo habrá.

-Y ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Mokoma, con los ojos llenos de estrellas. A ella si le encantaba las expediciones de la joven mujer Asaka.

-Eso solo yo lo se y ustedes lo sabrán después- le respondió enigmáticamente la mujer

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

-Pero eso no puede ser posible- renegó el joven de ojos chocolate, somatando la mesa de la sala de reuniones.

-Te recomiendo que te calmes Shaoran- le advirtió una Señora, que apenas denotaba su edad.

-Pero madre…- comenzó a alegar el mencionado

-Pero nada. Ya las decisiones fueros tomadas. No hay nada que discutir- respondió sin inmutarse la joven Señora

-Creo que el joven Xao Lang, tiene razón Dama Ieran- le contesto uno de los consejeros de la familia.

-Señor Souta. Aprecio el que de su voto en esta discusión. Pero estoy total y inmensamente segura de mi decisión- le respondió fríamente la Señora del Clan Li.

-Madre tan solo escúchame- le suplico el más joven de la sala.

-Ya he escuchado suficiente Xao Lang. Y no encuentro razón por la cual seguir escuchando más- le respondió la Dama con un tono de dureza en su voz- así que esta sesión se levanta. Pueden retirarse.

Y con esto todos los presentes se levantaron de donde hacia un minuto tomaban lugar y se dirigieron a la salida, con calma y serenidad en su semblante. Era obvio que todos confiaban en la gran Dama del Clan- no por nada se había ganado ese titulo.

Cuando al fin todos se vieron fuera de la sala, Ieran Li también abandono su asiento- en el centro de la mesa de reuniones (por supuesto)- y abandono a su hijo, que aun se encontraba sentado pensativamente.

Cuando esta última se vio ida también. La joven Mey Ling entro sigilosamente en la sala, para recibir la información dada, de su primo.

-Hey… psh- le llamo la joven de ojos rojos- ¿Qué es lo que paso?

-Mey, déjame. No estoy de humor ahora- le contesto con rudeza el joven Li.

-Ho. Vamos Shaoran, me muero de curiosidad por saber que paso- le insistió la joven- Por favor… Sabes que no voy a dejarte en paz asta que me cuentes.

El aludido suspiro con cansancio. Sabia que ella tenía razón, lo mejor seria ceder.

-Las cosas se han empeorado...- comenzó el joven restregándose las sienes

-¿Hablas de el problema con los Long?- pregunto Mey Ling con incredulidad.

-Si. Al parecer el consejo ha decidido revocarlos como Clan en los círculos mágicos.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?

-Bueno. Al a verlo hecho estos nos acusaron con la Michiko* para que rebajaran de puesto a nuestro Clan, pues ellos aseguraron que nosotros teníamos poder de voto en el consejo, aunque ninguno de nuestros miembros esta involucrado directamente con ellos.

-¿Y? no encontraran nada raro sobre nosotros- le aseguro la joven sin entender el enfado de su primo.

-El problema es que la Michiko los rechazo, diciendo que ella sabría bien si nuestro Clan estuviera maniobrando corruptamente. Como consecuencia de su falsa acusación, el Consejo se sintió ofendido por tal ridiculez hacia su autoridad. Y ordenaron que todo el Clan fuera mutilado.

-Y ¿Te preocupa demasiado eso?- pregunto aun consternada la joven del Clan Li

-Ellos informaron que ya que fue directamente a nosotros a quienes ofendió, se nos daría el "honor"- hiso énfasis en la palabra- de ser quienes fueran sus mutiladores

-¿Y?

-El problema es que, el que los mutile tiene que ser el jefe de Clan.

-Pero no creo que Dama Ieran quiera hacerlo

-Tienes razón, pero ella no es jefe de clan. No desde que yo cumplí la mayoría de edad.

-Quiere decir ¿Qué tu harás la mutilación?- pregunto con horro la chica. Apenas si su primo tenia cumplidos los 19 y ellos querían que el se manchara de sangre las manos, tan joven.

-Si. Y no lo quiero hacer. Así que objete, pero mi madre dice que seria una deshonra de mi parte si no acepto.

-¡Ho! Shaoran eso es horrible- exclamo todavía horrorizada Mey Ling- Pero eso no tendría que ser así, todavía puedes decirle que el jefe de clan se manche las manos de sangre tan joven quedaría como un ultraje ante otros clanes.

-Eso fue lo que le dije. Le objete que seria un descaro que alguien tan joven haga tal barbaridad.

-¿Y?- lo alentó a seguir

-Dijo que eso seria una ridiculez. Que todos tendrán más respeto al Clan después de esto y eso les mostrara que no pueden desacreditarnos…Pero lo peor de todo, es que tendré que retrasar mi matrimonio con Kasumi, porque seria muy "satánico" el que mutile gente un día y al siguiente me case.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo será la mutilación?- pregunto un poco conmocionada la joven de orbes rojos, pero en el fondo de verdad le gustaba eso del retraso de la boda.

-Un día antes de la boda. Por que la fecha de mi matrimonio es un día sagrado lleno de paz y pureza y el anterior es el día de algo catalogado este año como un día de desgracia.

-Bueno, al menos salió algo bueno.- dijo Mey Ling con una pequeña sonrisa.

Shaoran levanto una ceja con algo de curiosidad por lo que fuera a decir su prima. Pero estaba seguro que eso no le iba a alegrar realmente.

-Van a retrasar la boda un año más, no es tan malo.

-Mey, todavía no encuentro tu desagrado hacia Kasumi. Ella nunca te ha hecho nada y pareciera que la odias

-¿Qué te asegura que no me ha hecho nada?- Le pregunto la otra algo enojada

-Bueno ella seria incapaz de meterse con tigo. Estoy seguro de que nadie con medio cerebro se metería con tigo- se rio Shaoran

-Ja, ja, ja, que gracioso Shaoran- le recalco la pelinegra- No es que realmente me haiga hecho algo, es solo que no me agrada.

-Bueno tendrás que vivir con eso el resto de tu vida, porque me casare con ella y eso es todo- le recordó el joven- ella me hace feliz y nos casaremos quieras o no queras que yo sea feliz.

-Uff…- resoplo la joven de ojos rojos- Con tigo no se puede razonar. Me voy

La verdad la actitud de su prima no le agradaba, pero le hacia gracia. Lo cierto era que quería casarse lo más rápido posible para terminar con todo eso, pero al parecer el destino estaba en contra de ese deseo. Si tan solo pudiera hablar con la Michiko y pudiera hacer que le quitara esa responsabilidad estaría bien.

Que complicado era ser Jefe de Clan y más cuando estaba lanzando su –se podría decir- candidatura para tomar el poder en el Consejo de Lideres Mágicos de Oriente. Nada era fácil para él. De seguro era el único con tantas responsabilidades a tan poca edad y posiblemente era el único joven de 18 años al que presionaban demasiado duro.

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

-Vamos, muévanse, no tengo todo el día por si no se dieron cuenta- les reprocho a todos la voz suave pero amarga de una joven- que acaso en este país no saben el significado de "apúrense". Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer y ustedes vienen aquí a hacer tonterías y estupideces

Realmente esa chica posiblemente era hermosa, inteligente y creativa. Pero tenía un carácter de hombre lobo. Como es que podían soportarla su familia, si es que todavía la tenía y todos se preguntaban: ¿alguna vez tuvo alguna amistad con alguien? Y si, si ¿Cómo la soportaban?

-De donde viene esta chica. Del país de donde la sacaron a de ser totalmente horrible.- comentaba una joven con una cámara en sus manos, esperando las órdenes de la joven.

-Al parecer es proveniente de Japón. Pero vino a extender las tiendas de su familia aquí en América, porque al parecer ya tiene asegurado todo oriente- le respondió otro con un reflector.

-¡ustedes dos! ¿Qué creen que hacen ahí sentados? Deberían de estar aquí haciendo algo productivo con su vida- les grito la joven

-Ha de ser un país sin modales- le volvió a decir el de la cámara en la mano.

-_que acaso nadie pude hacer nada bien. O lo haces tú o no lo hace nadie- _Pensaba la joven empresaria- _Uff… en Japón todo era mucho más fácil.- _Resoplo con algo de melancolía- Como esperan que alguien vea este comercial si no ponen el suficiente empeño, acaso me enviaron tontos para este trabajo… Escucha la cámara tiene que llevar este Angulo- le mostro la joven al que tenia la cámara- para que se pueda ver en otra perspectiva. _Novato_.

-Señorita Sasaki, los actores ya están listos.

Y así la joven Rika Sasaki comenzaba un día más, con la misma rutina todos los días.

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

-Bien chicas ¿Les gusta?- les pregunto la mayor a las cinco chicas tras de ella.

-Pe… Pero esta es la fiesta que anunciaron en la Tv- dijo Akira.

-Si. Sakura ¿Te gusta?- pregunto Amaya con entusiasmo.

-Como no gustarme… Pero Amaya no tenías que hacer todo esto por mí- le reprocho la joven Kinomoto.

-No seas tonta. Es tu último año de preparatoria y había que celebrarlo en grande- le contesto la joven Asaka.

-Creo que esta vez Amaya se paso- dijo Mokoma con los ojos bien abierto- esta fiesta es increíble. Te quiero tanto Amaya ¿no querrás adoptarme?

-Todavía soy muy joven. Pero tal vez en un futuro "no muy cercano"- lo último lo dijo en voz tan baja que solo ella lo pudo escuchar.

La verdad era poco decir que Amaya se había pasado con la fiesta. Era una absoluta e increíble celebración. Música, Dj´s, comida a montón, adornos espectaculares y probablemente –como dijo Sakura- todo Japón estaba ahí.

En realidad esta vez Amaya había demostrado lo mucho que quería a Sakura y lo mucho que no le importaba el votar su dinero. En los adornos habían letras que decía: Feliz Graduación Sakura. Así que todos sabrían que Sakura era la de la fiesta.

-Amaya, realmente no debiste de hacer todo esto por mí. No se como pagarte…

-No, tontita. Este es mi regalo, jamás aceptaría que me lo regresaras. Ahora ve y baila con tus amigas. Yo tengo que hacer otras cosas.

Y con esto Amaya se había retirado del lado de Sakura y esta misma había seguido el consejo y se había juntado con sus amigas para bailar.

Se la estaban pasando de lo mejor. Avían hecho un círculo para bailar, y como la música era muy movida, no tuvieron necesidad de tener un acompañante de otro sexo con ella. Era divertido estar con tus amigas sin distracción alguna.

Las luces parecían las de una discoteca, pues iban y venían con distintos colores y diferentes enfoques en las personas. Podía ser que giraran tanto que asta mareaba. Pero aun así, si no te preocupabas por observarlas por mucho tiempo no te hacían efecto.

La ropa que llevaban era justo para esa ocasiona, unas llevaba Jeans, con blusas tops, y otras llevaban falda (no muy corta) con blusas tops.

El ambiente que giraba en el lugar, era sin lugar a duda, Alegre y divertido. Mucha gente de la preparatoria Seijo, se habían acercado a Sakura para felicitarla por el gran éxito de la fiesta y también para agradecerle. Muchos otros chicos se habían acercado para invitar a las 5 amigas a baila, pero ellas preferían quedarse juntas. Incluso habían rechazado la invitación de sus propios novios, por miedo a dejar a Sakura sola.

Así es, en ese momento Sakura era la única que no gozaba de la compañía de un chico en su vida y en momentos como ese, realmente que lo necesitaba.

Después de bailar varias piezas, el Dj había parado la música, para descontento de todos.

-Hola. Hola. Japón- comenzó a decir una voz femenina, ya conocida por Sakura- Solo quisiera decirles lo mucho que aprecio que se presentaran. Pero bueno se que como podrán leer en las decoraciones, hoy es el ultimo día de preparatoria de mi queridísima Sakura Kinomoto, la jovencita más increíble del mundo y por ello yo decidí hacerle esta fiesta… Sakura podrías venir al escenario por favor.

¡Ho! ¡Ho!. Eso si que no ¿Subir a un escenario? ¿Enfrente de tanta gente? Ahora si se paso Amaya. Con el miedo que a Sakura le provocaban los escenarios. Buenos cuando era niña era fácil el hacerlo, porque no importaba mucho. Pero ahora era diferente.

-Sakura, podrías subir por favor- volvió a decir Amaya atabes del micrófono.

-Vamos Sakura, te están llamando- le alentaron sus amigas.

-Pe… pero… yo…yo no quiero subir ahí arriba- tartamudeaba la pobre Sakura con el miedo pintado en la cara.- _¿Por qué me hace esto?_

-Vamos Sakura, no seas miedosa. Te esta llamando, es lo menos que puedes hacer después de que te hiso esta fiesta tan grandiosa- le recrimino la pelirroja.

-_Mokoma tiene razón, Amaya hiso esto por mi- _se reprocho a si misma-_lo menos que puedo hacer es hacer lo que me pida._

Y con esto Sakura tomó valentía y se dispuso a subir. Se abrió paso entre los invitados y con mucha lentitud subió el escenario y tomó lugar junto a Amaya.

-Aquí estas mi querida hermanita- le dijo Amaya con voz cariñosa, todavía con el micrófono en la mano- Sakura solo quiero decirte lo mucho que te quiero y te admiro. Eres la persona más especial que he conocido y quisiera decirte que no soy la única que lo piensa. Pues estoy muy segura que todos los que te conocen lo creen… Te ganas los corazones muy rápido y eso solo lo hace una persona tan singular como tú y regalo de graduación: te invito a un viaje a mi natal China, para que conozcas a mi familia y te ganes sus corazones también.

-Pero… pensé que este era tu regalo Amaya.

-Si, este es mi regalo, porque sales de preparatoria. Pero el viaje es el regalo de tu graduación. Y lo aceptaras quieras o no, porque no dejare que me digas que es mucho. Yo lo hago por ti y no seria justo que rompas las ilusiones de una hermanita.

-Yo… Yo… Yo no se que decir, de verdad que no.

-Solo acepta y no reniegues- le sonrió la mujer con pelo azulado (algo igual al de Tomoyo pero el color era mucho más fuerte).

-Gracias- le dijo la joven de ojos verdes, con una sonrisa que hacia que sus facciones se suavizaran y se dulcificaran pareciendo así angelicalmente hermosa.

-De nada- dijo la mujer, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Valla que adoraba a esa chica. No sabia el porque exactamente, pero desde que conoció a Touya había sido más feliz que nunca y eso se debía a su hermanita. Por alguna razón sabia que era su destino el estar a la par de Sakura siempre, es por ello que había conocido al joven Kinomoto, porque tenía que llegar de alguna manera a la pequeña Sakurita.

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

-Lo siento tanto Yukito. Realmente quería estar cuando regresaras…

_**-No te preocupes Sakura, se que si querías esta ahí. Ahora no te preocupes por mí, disfruta tu viaje- **_le aseguro el muy afable y agradable joven Tsukishiro- _**Por cierto, no había tenido oportunidad de felicitarte. As crecido mucho Sakura y espero que sigas siendo la persona luminosa que eres.**_

-Gracias. Pero creo que ni Amaya ni Touya creen lo mismo- le comento, la dueña de las Sakura cards, con una gotita en la nuca- _hay cosas que nunca cambian_

-_**Estoy seguro que Touya y Amaya saben eso, solo no lo quieren admitir, porque te quieren demasiado y eres una persona muy especial para ellos, tanto que no quieren que los dejes.**_

-Supongo que tienes razón. Pero desearía que me dejaran un poco de libertad. Y con mi hermano todo se volvió todavía peor cuando te fuiste. Te extraño tanto Yukito. Deseo que conozcas al fin a Amaya, es tan buena. Estoy segura que se llevaran muy bien.

-_**De eso estoy seguro Sakura. **_

-Y me siento tan mal por no poder verte el día que regreses, que te prometo traerte un recuerdo.

-_**Gracias. Pero no lo tienes que hacerlo solo por sentirte mal. Ya te lo dije, estoy muy feliz de que puedas celebrar tu graduación yéndote a China. Sera un viaje muy interesante. Ya que tengo entendido que la familia de la joven Asaka es una de las familias más antiguas y podrá enseñarte muchas cosas.**_

-Si, estoy muy emocionada. Va a ser increíble por fin conocer a la familia de Amaya, me a contado maravillas de ellos y según ella este viaje también va a servirme para incrementar mi poder, ya que ella les conto acerca de mi y ellos están dispuestos a enseñarme.

-_**Eso es generoso de su parte. Enseñarle a una extraña sus secretos mágicos. De seguro ella te a de querer mucho para convencer a su familia para ello.**_

-Diría que me quiere más de lo que merezco. Y estoy algo nerviosa de conocerlo, tengo algo de miedo de que no les agrade.

_**-Eso es por lo que menos te debes preocupar. Eres fácil de querer Sakura. Nadie podría decirte que "no" después de conocerte.**_

-Gracias de nuevo Yukito… Creo que debo decirte Adiós, mi hermano esta impaciente por hablar con tigo, supongo que a de ser algo muy importante.

-_**No te preocupes, cuentas con migo para cualquier cosa Sakura. Que tengas suerte en tu viaje. Te veré en cuando regreses.**_

-Suerte a ti también con tu viaje. Adiós- una exhalación fuerte salió desde el interior de Sakura- ¡Hermano ya puedes tomar el auricular, ya termine de hablar con Yukito!

-¡Asta que por fin!, ¡no sabia que los monstros hablaran por teléfono, ya que dudo que alguien les entienda!- se burlo Touya

-Muy gracioso- y con esto colgó el auricular cuando escucho que su hermano lo tomó.

La verdad le hacia bien hablar con Yukito. Él la hacia sentir mucho mejor, sus consejos eran oro. Por nada había tomado psicología. Cuando entro a la universidad, rápidamente eligió la carrera de psicología como carrera principal, pero también había tomado otra carrera y esta era: Doctorado en pediatría. Sakura estaba segura que esas carreras le venían muy bien a él.

Con los consejos de Yukito en la mente, tomó una maleta color Rosado y otra de color Morado, que Amaya le había dado para que empacara esa misma noche, pues partían al próximo día temprano.

-_Que extraño eligió mi color favorito, pero también eligió el color favorito de…- _la joven se interrumpió a si misma para no dejar que sus pensamientos se guiaran a esa parte de su subconsciente- _Bueno, eso no importa, son bonitos colores y combinan perfectamente… porque no me sorprende._

Y así comenzó a empacar todo lo que podía para el día próximo.

-Así que nos vamos a Hong Kong ¡Yupi!- exclamo el pequeño guardián con la felicidad pintada en sus pequeñas facciones.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes que es Hong Kong? Podría ser cualquier parte de China- le dijo la maestra de cartas algo asustada por la mención de ese lugar.

-¿Acaso no le preguntaste alguna ves a ella de donde provenía su familia?- le reprocho el guardián de las cartas Sakura.- Provienen de Hong Kong, China.

La verdad nunca le había preguntado a Amaya en donde era que su familia vivía. Pero no supuso que seria en el mismísimo Hong Kong. Le aterraba el pensar el estar ahí otra vez, porque representaba parte de su pasado y que pasaría si se volvía a encontrar con… con… no era casi imposible, la ciudad era demasiado grande como pensar que se podía topar con alguien conocido, y por lo que sabia del hogar de Amaya la casa estaba algo alejada de todo lo relacionado con el ruido (ósea casi todo).

-_Si es casi imposible el que me los encuentre. Prácticamente impensable- _se aseguro a si misma- _ y de todos modos, si nos topáramos es casi seguro que no nos reconoceríamos, así que no hay porque preocuparse._

-Sakura… ¡Sakura!- le grito Sakura.

-Shh…- le tomo Sakura por la boca a Kero para que se callara.

-Sakura, hija. ¿Te pasa algo?

-No, solo estaba tratando de hacer… de… de practicar una técnica que aprendimos en nuestro retiro, para calmar los nervios del viaje. Lo siento papá.

-No te preocupes por el viaje, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien.

-Gracias.

-Entonces porque no vuelves a dormir, mañana tienes un gran día.

-Si papa, gracias de nuevo. Y lo siento por haberte despertado.

-No te preocupes. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- después de escuchar los pasos de su padre, alejándose Sakura soltó al pequeño peluchito.

Y este atino a inhalar profundamente.

-Casi me asfixias Sakura- se quejo el pequeño guardián.

-Te lo mereces, despertaste a mi papá.

-Porque tú no me hacías caso cuando te llamaba.

-Lo siento, pero la próxima vez preferiría que me golpearas ha que me gritaras.

-No creo que eso te guste, probablemente me devolverías el golpe como a tu hermano. Además la próxima vez estaremos en China en la casa de Amaya y podre andar libremente por toda la casa, entonces no tendrás que preocuparte porque nadie me oiga.

-Cierto. Ahora duerme, tu también tedas un gran día mañana- el peluche le hiso caso y se fue a dormir, mientras Sakura seguía empacando- _Uff… La próxima vez estaremos en Hong Kong… __otra vez_

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

-Eso no es justo Xao… nos arruinan la vida haciendo todas las elecciones ellos- le reprocho Kasumi con el seño fruncido completamente y con rabia profesada en sus palabras- ¿Por qué no les dijiste algo?, realmente me quiero casar ese día.- y con tono picaron agrego- Para ser la Señora Li.

-Eso suena muy bien en ti. Pero tienes que entender que la que tomo la decisión fue mi madre y por lo tanto no puedo decir nada más- Se defendió el jefe del clan Li- Lo siento mucho- Se disculpo- pero estoy seguro que con más tiempo, puedes hacer que la boda sea todavía más increíble.

Y después de pensarlo bien, a Kasumi no le pareció tan mala idea, después de todo, podría hacer que el día más feliz de su vida seria más especial de lo que ya había planeado. Tendría más tiempo para organizar todo otra vez y hacer que cada detalle fuera perfecto.

-Tienes razón… ¿Como haces para verle el lado positivo a todo?

-Es mi deber como jefe de Clan. Pero realmente no me importa como, solo quiero casarme con tigo, es lo único que me importa.

-Buen punto. Que lastima que lo tengamos que posponer todo… Uff… Pero al final valdrá la pena todo el tiempo. Me encantara ser tu Esposa Xao. Porque realmente te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti también.

Y con esto ambos jóvenes se volvieron a envolver en un beso tranquilo y apasionado. La verdad de Li Shaoran, era esa hermosa chica de cabellos largos y lacios. La amaba y quería pasar cada segundo de su vida con ella. Era totalmente perfecta para él, era hermosa, provenía de una familia importante, era inteligente y ella también estaba involucrada en cada uno de los aspectos de su vida laboral así que siempre le recordaba lo que tenia y debía hacer. Contrastaba con su vida social y mágica.

Nunca había sido tan feliz de estar con alguien desde los 10 años, cuando se enamoro de aquella niña Japonesa. Pero había dejado eso en el pasado y ya no significaba nada para él. Y aunque aquella niña de ojos verdes ilusionado res había sido su primer "amor", también estaba seguro que no se comparaba con el amor que le tenia a su futura esposa.

-¿En que piensas?- le pregunto la joven de ojos violetas al de ojos chocolate, cuando ambos se dieron un descanso del profundo beso

-En nada de importancia.

-¿Todavía te preocupa el tener que mutilar a esas persona?- realmente el estaba tratando el no pensar en ello- Ellos se lo ganaron al acusarlos de esa forma. No te preocupes por eso, después de todo es tu deber como jefe de Clan y futuro Jefe de los Líderes mágicos ¿Quién diría que mi futuro esposo seria el hombre más joven en tomar jefatura del consejo?

Ella tenia razón, era su deber como jefe y no podía hacer algo más esa vez. Además ellos se lo había buscado, el tratar de deshonrar a su Familia era una precio que ellos tenia que pagar.

Pero esos, pensamientos sonaban demasiado fríos para él.

-_Los jefes de clan deben de pensar con la cabeza fría- _ Se recordó de lo que su madre le había mencionado aquella vez- _un Li debe de ser fuerte e impenetrable._

Tal vez era algo cruel el que matara a todo un Clan en un solo día, pero no podía evitarlo. Amenos que la Michiko* diera la orden de que desertaran esa intensión, sino era así, él quedaría como un niño tonto que no se atreve a cumplir con sus obligaciones por un capricho.

Pero viéndolo del lado positivo: por fin respiraría en paz, sabiendo al Clan Long desaparecido del mapa. Muchos problemas le habían causado ya.

En realidad no entendía el odio del Clan Long al Clan Li. Que se supiera en la historia ellos no les habían hecho nada malo. A menos si llamas malo, el desplazarlos al segundo lugar siempre. Ya que el Clan Li era mejor en todo sentido y siempre quedaba en primer lugar de cualquier categoría de poder.

Pero había sido desde una Era distante que ellos buscaban pelea con los Li desde siempre y en cualquier cosa. Si no fuera por su protector (Wei) en su infancia hubiera sido hecho papilla por algún miembro mayor del Clan Long. Pero su odio se había incrementado cuando se anuncio el gran poder y agilidad del joven Xao Lang Li. Y se enfurecieron cuando Shaoran había decidido postularse para el puesto de Jefe del consejo de Lideres Mágicos de Oriente. Y todos los líderes mágicos aprobaron su postulación aun sabiendo que era muy joven. Era casi obvio que él iba a ganar ese titulo, pues la mayoría de los Clanes más importantes, lo consideraban lo suficientemente apto como para tomar ese puesto.

Cosas muy raras pasarían ese día, especialmente sabiendo los Long que seria el mismísimo Shaoran Li quien fuera a ser su verdugo. Probablemente estaría pensando estrategias para matarlo. Pero había algo raro en ese día, no era algo realmente malo pero tampoco profesaba algo bueno, el cielo lo decía y la naturaleza lo advertía –porque aunque era un día muy bonito- no había viento ni siquiera brisa y el sol se veía opacado por nubes que aunque no eran grises eran de lluvia. Pero tal vez lo más raro era que no había escuchado ningún solo animal en todo el día. Algo raro pasaba y tenía que estar preparado por cualquier cosa que fuese.

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

-¡Padre!..- grito con furia un joven de contextura grande y musculosa.

La habitación estaba a oscuras- en realidad esa habitación siempre estaba a oscuras- pero se podía observar la silueta roja, de la pequeña lámpara pegada a la pares.

Una ráfaga de viento había entrado por la puerta, pues cuando el joven de traje de Karate negro- con el pecho descubierto debido a su entrenamiento- había entrado, había azotado las puertas que daban la pequeña biblioteca personal de su padre- aunque no parecía buen lugar para leer por la iluminación- tan fuerte que asta los peses de la enorme pecera, que se veía atrás del escritorio en el cual su padre siempre se sentaba, habían saltado con miedo.

-Ya veo que la noticia a llegado a tus oído ya- le contesto el padre sin siquiera inmutarse. No se había tomado siquiera la molestia de voltear a ver a su hijo, para confirmar su enojo. Simplemente seguía contemplando inexpresivamente un punto inexistente en la pared.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¿Un Li?- le dijo el joven todavía alterado por la noticia que interrumpió su entrenamiento.

-Lo se, prácticamente una deshonra para nosotros. Un niño caprichoso será quien nos quite la vida- le contesto con serenidad.

-¿Cómo se atreven? Después de tantos años de nuestros servicios al consejo, deciden tan a la ligera el futuro de nuestra vida.

-Hijo mío. Todo esto fue por el inmiscuido de mi hermano.

-¿Qué hiso esta ves ese viejo barrigón?

-Decidió el tomar cartas en el asunto y acuso al consejo y a los Li con la Michiko*. Esta no le hiso caso a sus acusaciones pues ella sabría bien si los Li o el consejo hicieran algo corrupto.

-Ese estúpido viejo me las va a pagar. Por él pagaremos todos nosotros, que idiota ¿Por qué no lo mutilan a el solo?- estallo al fin el joven de ojos negros y destrozo un estante de libros.

-No te preocupes hijo mío- le aseguro el padre

-¿Qué no me preocupe? ¿Qué no me preocupe? ¿Cómo puedo no preocuparme cuando lo único que quiero es destruir? Gracias al estúpido del viejo Ho ahora será el Clan Li quienes cobren nuestras vidas y no nosotros las de ellos, como tuvo que haber sido hace años… Todavía no entiendo como es que hemos sido tan inútiles como para no haberlos matado ya. Ese hombre el que nos dijo que ganaríamos al final no es más que un viejo psicópata y parlanchín…

-¡Cállate ya! Deja de desacreditarnos y también a nuestro informante. Escucha y escucha con cuidado hoy mismo habrá un gran acontecimiento y este nos dará la ultima oportunidad de cobrar nuestra venganza.

-Y ¿Qué es?

-Literalmente Las estrellas están alineadas a nuestro favor. Cuando el poder de las estrellas se despliegue aquí en la tierra e ilumine el cielo, cuando el proceso de la iluminación mágica se vea al revés, aremos que ese poder nos sirva y así seremos invencibles ante nadie aquí en la tierra.

-Pero ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Como dije antes, el poder de las estrellas se alineo a nuestro favor y en este momento se esta inclinando en el camino que lleva este poder hacia nosotros. Las estrellas del cinturón de orión se alinearon junto con las otras…

-Eso significa que…

-Es una esplendida noche para matar y ofrecer la sangre a los astros

-¿Cómo sabremos cuando actuar?

-Lo sabrás cuando lo sientas. Porque esta misión será dada a ti mi queridísimo hijo.

-¿Cómo sabré como actuar?

-Lo sabrás. Pero tendrás que ser rápido, los del Clan Li han de estar alerta, ya que sabrán que planearíamos algo cuando la noticia se nos diera.

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

-Y… ¡corte!- anuncio el director- Terminamos, pueden irse chicos- volvió a gritar- ¿Qué le pareció señorita Sasaki?

-Supongo que se puede decir que bien. Pero de donde vengo esto seria llamado basura. Supongo aquí será todo un éxito pues no notan la diferencia entre una morsa y una ballena. Me conformo aunque tenga por seguro que la próxima vez espero un poco más que esto.

-Si, si téngalo por seguro- contesto el joven director sudando por todas partes.

-_¿Qué clase de ineptos son los americanos?- _se preguntaba la joven Sasaki

La verdad el tiempo había convertido a Rika Sasaki en toda una mujer. Su clase era innegable y su rostro aunque era hermoso y angelical no ocultaba la amargura que debajo se expandía. Sus ojos cafés ya no tenían más ese brillo encantador y pacifico que antes. Con la muerte de su madre en aquel terremoto tan terrible, todos sus pensamientos e incluso sus sentimientos cambiaron, porque el dolor era más que inmenso, era como sentirse incompleta totalmente, como si hubiera un hueco que espera ser llenado y en esta etapa de su vida, la amargura había llenado ese vacio interno.

Sus tíos tomaron su custodia cuando –dolía el solo pensarlo- se vio huérfana y sola en el mundo.

Y no se podía quejar, le dieron todo lo que le podían darle monetariamente e incluso lo inimaginable para otros. Pero jamás le dieron un hogar, le enseñaron todo lo que pudieron pagar, pero nunca le pudieron enseñar lo que los libros no dicen, y tocar temas que los maestros no te podían decir o aconsejar.

Su amargura constituía a todas las noches de pesar y llanto que había tenido. Ya no podía haber amor en ella, porque ese sentimiento daba debilidad y a ella el tiempo y los que la rodearon le habían enseñado que para poder sobrevivir en esta nueva vida debías de ser dura, fría y des plantica sino te comían y te devoraban completa. Así que aquella niña tan hermosamente dulce, madura, cariñosa y alegre, había desaparecido y se atrevería a decir que había muerto junto a sus padres, junto a su niñez. Por que desde aquel terremoto, su niñez se vio aplastada y olvidada en un rincón de la oscuridad.

Era cierto que extrañaba aquel tiempo en donde todo era fácil. En donde podía salir libre con sus amigas, en donde tenía apoyo departe de todos, y extrañaba mucho a sus padres, a ambos, a su padre que años antes de que su madre la abandonara también la había dejado. Le habría gustado siquiera decirles adiós a sus amigas y aquel hermoso lugar que compartió su hermosa infancia- Tomoeda- Tal vez si regresaba alguien de su pasado feliz la reconocería y podría… podría… podría revivir aquella época con sus antiguos compañeros y amigos.

-_No seas tonta, ellos ya se olvidaron de ti, ya han rehecho su vida- _se reprocho la joven dueña de las tiendas de manualidades "lucky bear"- _ellos ya no te necesitan, ¿Por qué deberían de acordarse de ti?_

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

-Wau… que hermosa es esta casa- se sorprendió Sakura

La verdad esa casa era enorme y muy hermosa. Tenia un toque antiguo y moderno, los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Y eso que solo es la entrada, todavía están las casa familiares y la casa principal, más los jardines y los templos menores, pero el mas hermoso es el templo mayor. ¡Ha! y también esta las bodegas y todos los garajes para los autos. Aquí entre nos a mi familia le encanta coleccionar carros, es su afición- le informo la mujer

Era asombrosa la descripción de la casa pero era obvio que merecía un calificativo más como "Palacio" o "castillo". Ni siquiera los reyes tenían una propiedad tan grande como esa. Era evidente el porque a Amaya no le importaba el derrochar tanto dinero, con solo contemplar su "casa-Palacio" se notaba que a su familia no le importaba realmente la cifra. Podría decirse que eran multimillonarios. No podía imaginarse a alguien con más dinero que ellos.

-Amayi, mi queridísima hija ¿Cómo estas?- dijo una anciana parada frente a uno de los jardines.

La anciana llevaba ropajes chinos, y su pelo color gris recogido- tradicionalmente- en una coleta. Sus facciones denotaban lo mayor que era, pero a pesar de eso las facciones de su cara eran dulces y enternecedoras. Y en su rostro mostraba una gran sonrisa que parecía que se quedaría ahí siempre. Ya estaba encogida por los años y se sostenía por medio de un bastón.

-Mamá como te he extrañado- se arrojo la joven mujer a la anciana frente si, fue tal el salto que posiblemente alguien normal se hubiera caído y más con la edad que denotaba la señora (suponía que ya estaba acostumbrada)- Mami te presento a mi hermanita adoptiva Sakura Kinomoto.

-Veamos- y la anciana se acerco más hacia Sakura para observarla más de cerca- ¡Ho! que hermosa jovencita has traído con tigo, mucho gusto jovencita Kinomoto. Mi hija me había contado lo hermosa y talentosa que era, me supongo que hermosa queda en claro que si, y en lo talentosa me imagino que a de ser igual de buena.

-Gracias Señora. Es un gusto- y se inclino con respeto hacia la anciana- Gracias por aceptarme en su hogar.

-ho. No, será un placer para nosotros que nos acompañes. Hace mucho que no gozamos de compañía y la tuya nos ara muy bien.

-Muchas gracias- Sonrió con el agradecimiento en sus ojos.

Pero la anciana se le quedo viendo, observándola con mucha atención.

-Tenías tanta razón Amayi, esta chica destila pureza por donde pasa.

-Te los dije

-Pero pensé que hablabas de una niña cuando me contaste de ella. Después de todo tal pureza solo sale de los niños.

-Mamá, Sakura sigue siendo una niña- refunfuño Amaya.

-Por supuesto que no. Ya es toda una mujercita- le contesto la anciana

-Por favor mamá, mírala bien la inocencia se pinta en cada una de sus facciones- le contesto un poco molesta Amaya.

Sakura no atino más que a una gotita le saliera por la cabeza. Era obvio en que se parecían Touya y Amaya.

Después de una pequeña riña entre ambas Asaka, la llevaron a conocer los alrededores de la inmensa casona. Si la entrada y el camino le habían hecho abrir la boca incontrolablemente a la maestra de cartas, toda la casa principal más el jardín habían hecho que abriera los ojos sin poder cerrarlos y también la hicieron babear. Es que toda la casa era más que hermosa, y eso que solo era la casa principal todavía hacían falta las otras "propiedades" unidas en una solo.

-Esta será tu habitación, ponte cómoda y después de tomar un snack podremos ir a ver el templo Mayor ¿de acuerdo?

-Sip. Gracias de nuevo.

-No hay de que Saku. Pero creo que deberías de sacar a Kero antes de que ya no pueda respirar.

-Tienes razón.

-Bien, iré a instalarme yo misma y ordenar un poco mi habitación. Te veré en exactamente 35 minutos y más bale que no salgas de tu habitación si no quieres perderte.

-Gracias por la advertencia.

Y así la joven Asaka abandono el cuarto que por el momento le pertenecía a la menor de los Kinomoto.

-Muy bien según lo que se, Kero a de venir en… en… aquí- dijo con un pequeño grito triunfal.

Y cuando lo saco, este comenzó a respirar aceleradamente e inspirar grandes bocados de aire.

-¡¿Como se te ocurre dejarme ahí todo ese tiempo?! Casi me ahogo- le reprocho el pequeño guardián.

-Solo deberías de estar agradecido de que no fuéramos al recorrido de toda la casa, sino solo a lo principal.

-Y para un pequeño recorrido me dejaste ahí sin aire ¡se me acabaron los dulces! en cuanto no subimos en el avión.

-Eso te pasa por glotón. Y no, no te deje ahí adentro como por tres horas desde que vinimos, por un pequeño recorridito. Tan solo mira por la ventana y veras de lo que hablo.

El pequeño guardián se acerco a hacer lo que su dueña le decía y no encontró nada fuera de lo normal. Tal vez la casa era grande pero había otras que estaban cerca de esta.

-Solo miro un montón de casita.

-Bueno, todo ese montón de casitas que ves, son parte de la casa.

-¿Qué? ¿Todas las casitas?

-Si, y más de millones de otras cosas y no sabes lo que es esta casa. Esta es la "casa principal" por lo tanto la más grande y cansa el dar el recorrido completo. Para darte una idea tan solo mira esta habitación. Y eso que solo es la de huéspedes.

Y por primera vez desde que había salido, el pequeño guardián observo con atención toda la habitación.

-Wau, se nota que la familia Asaka es muy adinerada. En el tiempo de Clow, no se les daba tanta importancia a los sacerdotes ni a las sacerdotisas.

-Recuerda que no viven de eso. Trabajan también en otras cosas.

-Los negocios que tienen, son gracias a la posición mágica que tiene. Nadie puede, en el círculo mágico, puede tener algún negocio sin aprobación de alguien superior a ellos, que los pueda supervisar. Y según su posición mágica, esta persona superior a ellos les da opciones de trabajo.

-Que complicados son los círculos mágicos. Pero eso quiere decir ¿Qué no podre elegir lo que quiero desarrollar profesionalmente?

-Esta regla no se aplica a ti. Ya que no perteneces a ningún Clan, usualmente los que no pertenecen directamente de un Clan no llegan a desarrollar enormemente sus poderes, por lo tanto a los Líderes mágicos no les importan. Pero al parecer hay una excepción con tigo y el joven Hirawizagua.

-Como dije, que complicado es el mundo mágico.

Después de eso, Sakura comenzó a ordenar la ropa en el armario que había en la habitación que le habían dado.

Después de ordenar su ropa, la joven maestra de cartas se retiro al baño para poder arreglarse un poco, ya que se había dormido en el camino y estaba casi segura que su peinado debía de estar desecho. Mientras tanto, el Guardián amarillo revoloteaba por todos lados de la amplia habitación comiendo chocolates que encontró en una de las maletas.

Frente al espejo Sakura comenzó a cepillar su cabellera. La verdad casi no había dormido la noche anterior. El sueño que se le había asomado al principio de la semana volvió otra vez. Y no podía olvidar esos ojos tan azules y profundos que parecía que si te quedabas observando tanto tiempo te ahogarías dentro de ellos.

Se había estado cepillando distraídamente el pelo una y otra vez, que cuando levanto la mirada y vio su rostro no eran sus ojos los que miraban, no eran el color de sus ojos, esos eran el color de ojos de otra persona, esos eran los ojos de otra. Eran azules.

Y tanto le pego la impresión que comenzó a temblar y boto el cepillo de pelo, haciendo un tremendo eco por toda la habitación.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto el guardián de las Sakura cards con algo de preocupación.

Y cuando no tuvo respuesta este entro ha ver que es lo que le pasaba a su dueña.

-¿Sakura qué pasa?- le dijo viéndola parada frente al espejo contemplando su refuljo.

-Yo… Ella… Ella no, Yo no, Ella- dijo señalando a su reflejo todavía en Shock- _ella no… ella no existe, yo… ella no… Ella ya no existe, no puede estar aquí… Ella no es yo y yo no soy ella… ¡ELLA NO EXISTE!- Se grito mentalmente_

-¿Sakura qué te pasa? Ya me estas asustando- le reprocho el pequeño muñeco.

-No… no pasa nada Kero, simplemente me sumí demasiado en mis pensamientos. Como siempre- aseguro Sakura agachándose para recoger el cepillo para pelo que había votado

-Y ¿en qué pensabas?- le pregunto Kero no muy convencido.

-Pensaba en… en algo que me dijo Akira antes de irme, algo relacionado con ella. Ya sabes cosas de mujeres – le mintió la joven Kinomoto, no lo quería hacer, pero si no lo hacia iba a tener que darle muchas explicaciones y eso es lo que quería evitar.

-Esta bien- asintió el muñeco- _hay algo más y a de ser grande para que me lo oculte. Y lo descubriré quiera o no. Si Sakura esta en problemas o pero aun en peligro es mi deber protegerla._

-¿Sakura? ¿Kero? Es hora de ir por el Snack que les prometí.

-Ahora vamos Amaya- contesto la ojiverde y con el pelo recogido en una cola de caballos se retiro hacia afuera del baño.

Sakura salió con el rostro nuevamente iluminado con alegría. Pero Kero no se convencía con aquella respuesta que su ama le había dado. Estaba preocupado por ella, era raro que Sakura le ocultara cosas después de apegarse tanto a él, tanto que prácticamente le decía completamente todo acerca de lo que pasaba a ella.

-Así que este es el poderoso guardián del sello-Comento la anciana Asaka, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de ver al pequeño muñequito entrar.

Al parecer, la anciana Asaka y Kero se iban a llevar muy, pero muy bien.

-Así es. Soy el gran guardián Keberus, un placer.

-Baya que si eres increíble. Todas las historias relatan tus increíbles hazañas junto al mago de todos los tiempos.

Toda la merienda se había pasado en halagos departe de la señora Asaka y las afirmaciones y aclaraciones de Kero, más las grandes y gruesas gotas de Sakura y Amaya.

Luego del Snack Kero y Sakura se dirigieron al templo mayor guiados por las Asaka. El camino fue más largo de lo que pensaban, pues este templo aunque estaba cerca de la casa principal, todavía era de seguir un gran sendero y luego escalar un poco una leve elevación del suelo- muy pequeña para ser llamada "montaña"-.

Mientras pasaban por el sendero Kero pudo observar maravillado el gran terreno que ocupaba toda la propiedad. Pero lo que le sorprendió fue la gran vegetación que poseía todo el lugar, flores y algunos estanques, más los arboles y el césped bien cortado, daba una vista estupenda y relajante.

Desde lo lejos se podía observar que el atardecer ya acechaba en el cielo, con sus diferentes tonalidades. La tarde era fresca, la brisa movía las plantas y refrescaba a los que pasaban. Todo el camino estaba rodeado de arboles grandes y frondosos, que proporcionaban una fresca y agradable sombra.

-Llegamos- anuncio la mayor de las Asaka- Les presento el templo mayor de los Sacerdotes y Sacerdotisa Asaka- les dijo la anciana señalando con un bastón con el cual se había sostenido todo el camino la Señora.

El templo posiblemente era más impresionante que la casa mayor.

Al llegar a la entrada debías de pasar por otro pequeño sendero de piedra y alrededor se hallaban todo tipo de colores de flor de loto. Para llegar directamente al templo debías de pasar un puente de madera rojo, en el cual pasaba sobre un pequeño y hermoso rio, en el cual se miraba el agua pura y clara. Y el templo era también de madera en un contraste de color rojo y banco y enfrente de él- al final del puente- se encontraba una fuente de las que los pájaros usaban para bañarse, pero conforme se acercaban esta dejo de parecer una fuente, ya que estaba cubierta por un vidrio casi intangible a la vista, pues no emitía reflejo alguno, y con este vidrio sobre ella, más bien se parecía a un recipiente inmenso de piedra, que poseía pequeños detalles tallados en el, adentro el agua era de infinitos colores y aunque parecía tranquila, estaba en constante movimiento, confinando color con color.

Al finalizar el puente la anciana Asaka se paro junto al recipiente de piedra y quito el cristal que lo tapaba.

-Mamá ¿Qué haces?

-Quiero saber que es lo que mira la jovencita Kinomoto dentro de la fuente.

-No entiendo. Después de todo, tu misma dijiste que solo los Asaka y los médium pueden ver algo dentro de ella.

-No solo ellos, sino que la fuente también le muestra cosas a los que poseen una pureza y un poder dignos de respeto por parte del futuro. Quisiera sabes si la pequeña Sakura puede ver algo…

-Mamá no creo que su poder alcance ese nivel.

-Veámoslo, estoy segura de que nos impresionara- le reto la Señora- Sakura, mi niña, podrías acercarte y tratar de ver dentro del agua.

-¿tratar de ver dentro del agua?

-Si, solo tienes que acercar tu rostro lo suficiente como para ver algo adentro.

-Esta bien. Lo intentare- le contesto algo dubitativa la joven de ojos verdes.

Y con esto la joven de cabellos castaños se acerco a la fuente. Y puso su rostro dentro del recipiente a tal punto que prácticamente casi mete su cabeza en ella, pero no miro nada.

-¿Qué vez pequeña?- le ínsito la anciana Asaka

-No veo nada- respondió Sakura, no muy segura de lo que realmente debía ver.

-Lo ves madre te lo dije…

-Shh… deja de intentar, solo observa dentro del agua.

Y como le pidió vio los colores que emanaban de la extraña agua y observo el movimiento rítmico de las pequeñas olas. Pero pronto se le nublo la vista, ya no miraba nada más que gris, solo gris…

Luego de unos segundos de ceguera comenzó a obtener una imagen más perceptible a su visión. Pero aunque pudo ver de nuevo, hubiera deseado seguir viendo Gris.

Gente en el suelo, edificios destruidos, y sangre, y más sangre por todos lados escurriéndose por las rocas caídas de los edificios, gritos y llantos por todos lados. Y en el cielo pudo observar que dos luces volaban por todos lados chocando constantemente, y sus pasos en tierra firme eran latidos de ritmo intricado, que no mostraba ninguna vacilación. Pero pronto los armoniosos paso comenzaron a verse desequilibrados, uno parecía seguro y el otro parecía más al latido de un corazón que apenas si se podía mantener palpitando.

Lo siguiente fue peor todavía, pues el paso que había caído en un desequilibrio, callo al fin, y pudo observar que este tenía sus ropajes llenos de sangre y polvo. Y el otro tenía los ropajes igualmente llenos de sangre, pero se notaba menos porque sus ropas eran negras a diferencia del otro que tenia ropas blancas.

Cuando el de ropajes oscuros se acerco a su compañero en aquella danza tan rítmica- que sin saberlo, era una danza demoniaca- lo vio a los ojos y se rio macabramente y lo que paso después fue tan rápido que Sakura no tuvo la oportunidad de tomar precaución y cerrar los ojos.

El de ropaje negro había comenzado a mutilar pedazo por pedazo al de ropajes blancos, y el otro había gritado a todo pulmón hasta el último segundo. Sakura no había tenido oportunidad de verle la cara a ninguno de los dos, pero pudo observar del sombrío rostro del mutilador, sus ojos rojos, que parecían sedientos de Sangre y aberración a la muerte.

Luego de reír sínicamente el de ojos de sangre comenzó a mutilar a los sobreviviente que se encontraban mal heridos, tirados en el suelo, llorando. Y más gritos de piedad se escuchaban, pero lo que realmente quebraba el corazón de oír, eran los sonidos de los llantos de los niños y bebes, pidiendo piedad y misericordia.

Cuando hubo terminado, no satisfecho, observo cara a cara a la aun en Shock Sakura. Cundo este volvió a reír macabramente y corrió hacia aquella chica, esta reacciono al fin y comenzó a correr, correr de eso que la estaba tratando de cazar, porque de algo estaba segura: no era un alguien, sino que era un algo. Pero entre más corría más cerca oía la risa sínica de aquel ser.

Corría y corría lo que sus piernas le dejaban. Pero después de mucho corre se tropezó con algo y este algo la hiso caer al suelo, y ella se dio por vencida ya no quería corre estaba exhausta. Pero fue cuando después de no haber llorado por todas esas escenas horrorosas estallo en llanto cuando observo el "algo" que la había hecho caer y se dio cuenta que era el cuerpo inmóvil de su padre y a la par se encontraban dos cuerpos más, reconoció el de su hermano, pero no había podido reconoce el tercero que se encontraba cerca de ellos.

Y lloraba, lloraba desde lo más profundo de su ser, su padre estaba completo, parte por parte, al igual que su hermano y aquel extraño, pero era obvio que estaban muertos. Estaban muertos y ensangrentados.

Pero luego el hermoso y sereno rostro de su padre comenzó a partirse en pedacito, en Pedacitos, al igual que su cuerpo que lo tenía sostenido en sus brazos.

Y se dio cuenta que detrás de ella estaba aquel hombre o más bien demonio. Y levanto la espada con su sonrisa demoniaca apuntando hacia Sakura. Y lo único que la joven vio después de eso fueron siete puntos rojos y siete puntos blancos. Y después llanto y más llanto…

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

Wola!!! Mis queridos amigos. Bueno estoy segura que es te Cap. Se les hiso demasiado largo ¿verdad? A mi también. Pero creo que me salió bien, supongo. Pero espero que les guste. Créanme si les digo que me fue súper difícil el tener que escribir las partes de Shaoran. Porque aunque Kasumi es una chica que realmente buena, estaba con las ganas de matar en ese momento a Shaoran y estaba va de pensando algo así como: Fer no podes ponerte enojada es tu historia y no puedes matarlo ahora, porque seria como decepcionar a todos. Tal vez lo haga en un futuro y obtenga mi venganza- na broma- Pero bueno, espero que me dejen Reviews, de si les gusto o no. Lo siento si no les gusto lo de Rika- se que es difícil de imaginar-. Pero solo para que tengan una idea, Sakura no es la única que quiere olvidar su pasado, la mayoría lo ha querido hacer también. Al igual que todos, por supuesto.

Bueno acerca de lo de la Michiko significa= Niña de belleza sabia. Ella no aparecerá directamente asta posiblemente el penúltimo Cap. No es por nada, es solo que la historia de ella es bien complicada y también es complicado de explicar el como se envuelve con nuestros personajes favoritos, pero ella les ayudara indirecta y directamente hablando, así que esperen a oír más de ella…

EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: la joven Kinomoto comienza a ser codiciada por dos familias, Todos se preocupan por la joven de ojos verdes, quien al parecer tiene que ser vigilada las 24hr del día. Los sueños raros siguen y más intensos que nunca. Un presentimiento despierta la preocupación y la necesidad del regreso de alguien. Las disputas en la familia Li son más constantes y más fuertes que antes. Una llamada corta los lasos entre dos tortolitos. Deseos extraños proviene de Dama Ieran. Y Sakura esta apunto de averiguar que este es solo el comienzo de la aventura más grande de su vida

AGRADECIMIENTO:

-A mi otro mentor Mikki Chan, quien me dio la idea de hacer un Fanfic. SOS la reina del Fanfic Mikki. Léanlos son increíbles

-A mis hermanos, porque aunque son un fastidio, los cuatro me han dado ideas para este Finc.

-A mis amigas, que me han alentado a ser mejor escritora

-A mi maestra de lenguaje, porque me alentó a escribir y me aseguro que tenia talento- que aun no creo mucho.

-Y a mis constantes viajes al espacio, porque he sacado varias ideas de ahí y me ha motivado a escribir las cosas para que no se acumulen en mi cabeza y me hagan estallar.

-y a mi BF Gladis, porque me indicio en esto de los Finc, sin ella yo no podría haber sabido ni siquiera que existía la palabra Finc. TKM Gladis y estoy esperando a que vos a gas tu Finc para poderlo leer.

Adiós


	3. Chapter 3

**III. Capitulo**

**Cosas realmente inesperadas**

Una luz cegadora había emanado todo el lugar. Era tan intensa que había sacado a las tres personas ahí golpeándolas contra la pared. El poder que provenía de la luz era más poderoso de lo que habían pensado. Tanto que era probable que nadie pudiera acercársele sin sufrir daño alguno o sin ser repelido con mucha fuerza.

-Mamá te encuentras bien- le pregunto aun consternada y preocupada la mujer.

-Hija no es de mí de quien te tienes que preocupar…- contesto la anciana con algo de esfuerzo, pues el golpe que se había dado había sido demasiado fuerte para que su cuerpo lo resistiera.

-Jamás le tuviste que haber hecho ver dentro del agua- le reprocho la mujer.

-No sabia que reaccionaria así…- se defendió la anciana- Pero ahora hay que sacarla de ahí, antes de que algo malo pase.

-Yo la sacare- contesto una voz onda y poderosa, proveniente de la forma bestial de el guardia de las Sakura cards.

-Yo te acompañare…- le dijo Amaya por fin levantándose, no sin nada de esfuerzo por supuesto- Pero no será nada fácil, aun con tu forma de bestia.

-Lo se, la fuerza que emana es demasiado poderosa… Pero hay que sacarla antes de que algo más pase.

-Madre ¿Qué podría pasar si esperáramos a que pase?

-No estoy segura hija. Pero lo peor que podría pasar, es que su propia fuerza la absorba.- le contesto algo preocupara la sacerdotisa Asaka.

-Hay que sacarla lo más rápido posible- aseguro Amaya- _no dejare que nada le pase, nunca me lo perdonaría._

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

-_Así que ese es el poder de las estrellas en la tierra- _se regocijo un hombre de ojos grises como la ceniza- _Si logro terminar esto con éxito, por fin nos desarenos del fastidio del Clan Li_

Y con estos pensamientos, el heredero de la familia Long, Taisei Long apresuro el paso a su marcha, hacia la luz que emanaba tal poder mágico, que posiblemente hasta los mortales lo habrían podido sentir.

-_debo apresurarme, no se que sea lo que transmite tal cantidad de poder, pero no dejare que ningún miembro del Clan Li me gane._

El joven Long, había decidido ir a pie actuando lo más rápido posible. No sabia que esperar pero estaba alerta a cualquier cosa, y cuando esa luz rosada se había extendido asta el cielo, el supo que tenia que actuar rápido, por lo cual decidió mejor ir a pie, que tardarse en el trafico con un auto.

En las casas se podía observar en los techos una silueta de un hombre saltando a de una casa a otra con gran agilidad. 

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

-Rayos, maldición- se quejaba un joven de pelo castaño- _fue una mala decisión el tomar un auto._

El tráfico, era pésimo, especialmente ese día que era sábado. Pero eso no le paso por la cabeza al joven Li, quien actuando casi a reflejo había ido por su auto y había salido disparado.

Estaba esperando cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa que delatara alguna actividad prohibida departe de los Long. Pero jamás espero a que lo que esperaba se manifestara con tal claridad y fuerza.

Una luz rosada que había iluminado el cielo desde la tierra, era la clave de todo. Lo que le sorprendió era el saber que la fuerza que emanaba esa luz se había sentido con tal claridad.

Todos en la casa Li, por supuesto, estaban consternados y algo temerosos, ya que esa fuerza era muy poderosa tanto que posiblemente habría podido paralizar a todos los hechiceros en Hong Kong. Si lo que fuera que fuera, provenía de algún acto vengativo de los Long, posiblemente funcionaria. Así que si quería interceptarlo antes de que terminaran cualquier hechizo que estuvieran probando o haciendo, antes de que este terminara y ellos poseyeran aquel poder tan asombroso que se había expandido.

-_No lograre llegar a tiempo si sigo aquí- _se reprocho Shaoran a si mismo- _lo mejor va ser seguir a pie._

Y con esto, busco una abertura en las calles y estaciono el lujoso auto, para luego salir dispuesto a alcanzar de cualquier manera a ese resplandor.

Llegaría rápido, especialmente porque la mitad del camino lo había recorrido en auto. Llegaría en aproximadamente 15 minutos lo máximo si se apresuraba y corría como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Así que se alisto para la carrera de su vida y se quito el saco que llevaba puesto, se remango las mangas de los brazos y se desbotono algunos botones de su camisa.

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

La imagen era realmente aterradora. Todo volvía a ser gris, pero lo que le preocupaba era que en medio de la nada catorce pares de ojos rojos la observaban, con sed, con hambre. Y si no salía de ahí rápido, estaba segura de que la alcanzarían y la devoraría.

Pero a donde quiera que fuera encontraba pares de ojos, rojos o blancos. Los blancos denotaban tristeza y desilusión, y parresia que le estuvieran pidiendo ayuda. Como si realmente ella les pudiera ayudar huyendo como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

No podía evitarlo, aunque los de ojos blancos, no le hicieran daño, huía de ellos con terror. Porque también- por alguna razón- tenía miedo de que ellos la atraparan, como si lo que le fueran a pedir, fuera la pena de muerte.

-_¿Por qué huyes?- _le pregunto una voz onda y profunda.

_-_¿Quién eres?

_-¿Por qué huyes?_

-Porque tengo miedo

-¿Por qué_ le temes a tu destino?_

-¿Mi destino?

-_¿Por qué huyes de tu pasado?_

-Porque me hace daño

-_Pero al tratar de olvidarlo, te estas negando a ti misma, y estas negando tu destino_

-Ellos no son mi destino- le contesto la de orbes verdes, ya cansada- ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?

-_Ayúdanos-_le suplicaron el grupo de ojos blancos frente a ella- _ayúdanos._

Y cuando se voltio para irse los ojos rojos la interceptaron por detrás

-_Sírvenos o morirás-_le aseguraron los de ojos carmesí- _morirás_

-Déjenme, déjenme. No les he hecho nada…

_-Morirás_

_-_No quiero morir. No quiero morir

-_Ayúdanos, no niegues quien eres._

-yo… Yo… Yo no niego nada. Solo déjenme sola, yo no quiero ayudarles y no quiero morir- estallo en sollozos la joven de pelo castaña.- _no quiero morir, aun no… No quiero dejarlos… no quiero, ¡no quiero!_

Con esto, todo desapareció, ya no había más ojos que la persiguieran, pero había una oscuridad eminente. No se escuchaba nada más que los sollozos de la joven maestra de cartas. No había nada más que el vacio.

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

-¡Listo!

-¡Siempre!- le aseguro en un rugido

Y la joven Asaka se monto en el lomo de la bestia. Ambos sabían que hacer, Keberus volaría lo más alto que pudiera del campo que había formado el poder expandido de la joven Kinomoto, luego Amaya saltaría al centro mismo del poder y trataría de hacer reaccionar a Sakura para poder detener aquel resplandor.

Para lograr hacer una abertura en el campo de protección, que rodeaba a la joven de cabellos castaño, debían de usar el bastón que la que la anciana Asaka les dio y Amaya tendría que usar la mayor fuerza posible, que pudiera poner en abrir siquiera un pequeño corte y mantenerlo abierto para que el guardián de las cartas.

-¡Estas segura de esto!

-¡Completamente!- gritaban ambos, ya que el campo de fuerza había hecho que todo afuera de él girara en una ráfaga de viento.

-¡Salta!... ¡Ahora!- le ordeno la bestia de pelaje amarillo como el sol.

Al oír lo que le ordenaba el guardián, Amaya salto de su lomo y con el bastón golpeo la superficie del campo de fuerza. Con todas sus fuerzas trato de siquiera, no salir volando por los aires y chocar de nuevo con la pared, pero podía sentir como el campo mismo la repelía. No duraría mucho y era posible que ni siquiera lograra un pequeño corte antes de caer.

Pero cuando pensó que ya no podía soportarlo sintió algo a sus espaldas, algo que la empujaba.

-¡Sino te esfuerzas por mantenerte cerca!, ¡entonces podrás concentrarte en abrir una fisura!- le aseguro Keberus empujándola hacia adelante para que se le hiciera más fácil concentrarse.

Con mucho esfuerzo, comenzó a canalizar todas sus energías en transmitirle su poder al objeto en sus manos.

-_Cuanto poder ¿Qué habrá pasado para que explotara tal fuerza de ella?- _se preguntaba Amaya, mientras que del esfuerzo, sudaba a mares tratando de entrar por alguna parte- _En los entrenamientos, no sentí tal poder._

-¿Qué piensas hacer después de que entres?

-Todavía no lo tengo claro… Pero tratare de que reaccione de cualquier forma.

-No creo que sea así de fácil.

-Nunca lo es ¿o si?

-Lo mejor va ser, que trates de despertarla con magia.

-_Un poco más… Aguarda un poco más Sakura, ya vamos por ti_

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

-_Un poco más y lo lograra… Si me adelanto tal vez pueda entrar y sorprenderla y así lo soltara antes de poder hacer algo contra mí- _Taisei inventaba en su mente la maniobra para entrar en el enorme escudo que seguramente tendría lo que buscaba adentro de el- _Pero debo de ser rápido… ¿Pero que are ya adentro?... Sea lo que sea que haya ahí adentro es muy poderoso y posiblemente tenga que utilizar toda mi fuerza para poder llevármelo y ya en la mansión puedo hacer que hagan un escudo para que ni los, Li, ni nadie pueda traspasarlo mientras hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer… Si, ese es el plan perfecto._

-¡Kero, ya se esta abriendo!- el grito de Amaya hiso que el joven heredero del Clan Long poner en macha su plan.

-¡¿Quién de los dos entrara?!- pregunto el gran león amarillo

-¡Supongo que tendré que ser yo! ... ¡Solo empújame un poco más hacia adentro! ... ¡Ya casi! - sudaba la joven Asaka abriendo una pequeña abertura y tratando de hacerla más grande.- ¡Ya casi!... ¡Ya!

Pero cuando esta fue empujada con más fuerza, por el guardián, una sombra se adelanto y traspaso el escudo por la abertura. Esto hiso que la concentración de Amaya se fuera, y enseguida fuera repelida junto al gran guardián, golpeándolos en la pared.

-¡Kero! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!- pregunto preocupada la joven Asaka, ya que esta resulto sin ningún rasguño por caer encima del ahora pequeño guardián.

-¡Si! ¡Solo fue un pequeño rasguño, nada porque preocuparse!- y este volvió a su forma original - ¿Qué fue eso?

-No se, pero sea lo que sea, no es nada bueno… Y supongo que estaba esperando a que abriéramos una entrada para que pudiera pasar.

-Maldito...

-¿Cómo sabes que es un hombre?

-Su olor.

-¿Quien habrá sido?- pregunto más para si que para su acompañante bestial.

Ambos, bestia y mujer, se quedaron observando hacia adentro, esperando que lo que fuese no le hiciera daño a la persona dentro de ese campo de energía

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

Las sombras no se compadecían de sus sollozos, la oscuridad lo usaba en su contra, y el dolor lo hacia mucho más difícil de resistir.

-_Dolor ¿Por qué?_

_-_Porque, estoy sola… Es de esto de lo que se trata todo…. De demostrarme que estoy sola… Eso ya lo sabia, siempre lo he estado, siempre lo estaré… Ya lo entendí.- contesto entre sollozos la joven de ojos verdes.

_-La oscuridad se presenta cuando eres débil… La oscuridad te devora cuando dudas. A ti no te duele el que te hayan olvidado… Te duele que hayan seguido sin ti, que lo hayan podido hacer… Y tú sigues estancada en el pasado._

-No, no… no sigas… Eso no es cierto.- incrementaban sus sollozos a tal punto de ser un llanto entrecortado por las lagrimas.

-_Entonces ¿Por qué te duele tanto?… Nadie te ayudara siempre… Tienes que aprender que todos siempre estamos solos… siempre, no eres la única Sakura… La gente sufre todos lo días por las perdidas, se lamentan por todo… tu no as perdido a nadie, porque nadie que tu ames a muerto. A acepción de tu madre, claro._

-No… también hay alguien más… Alguien que…

-_¿Cómo estas segura de que ella te dejo?_

_-_¿Cómo no estarlo?... Me abandono porque era lo suficientemente fuerte… No pudo soportar mi debilidad y por ello no abandono.

-¿_Te atreves a pensar así de esa persona?... No te abandono, y menos por ser débil… No crees que tenía sus razones… Te amaba y te seguirá amando_

_-_No lo sabes ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-¿_Quieres recuperarla?_

-Si- contesto sin vacilación.

-_¿Cómo la protegerás, si las dudas te invaden?_

-¿Protegerla?... ¿De qué?

-_De lo que viene detrás de ti… ¿Cómo la protegerás de eso, si tienes tantas dudas?_

-Me hare más fuerte…

-_No, tú ya eres fuerte. Solo necesitas alimentar esa fuerza y resolver tus dudas._

_-_Y ¿Cómo lo hago?

_-Busca lo que quieras y lo encontraras. Búscalo, búscalo, busca y encontraras, solo busca.- _En cada palabra la voz iba desvaneciéndose más y más. Asta que al final desapareció escuchándose en el fondo, solo un pequeño eco.

-Espera ¡¿Dónde lo buscare?! ¡¿Qué es lo que tengo que buscar?!- Pero Sakura no tuvo respuesta, solo el silencio- _Tal vez es esa mi repuesta, el silencio._

Se mantuvo parada bastante tiempo en la nada, pensando en lo que la voz le dejo dicho. Era muy cierto que ella tenia muchas dudas, dudas que la devoraban por dentro. Pero ¿Cómo no tenerlas? Si a cada instante perdía a los que amaba. Era duro confiar en que alguien se quedara junto a ella para siempre, que injusta era la vida.

"_Busca lo que quieres y lo encontraras"_

_-¿Qué significa eso?- _Pensaba la joven Kinomoto.

Pero lo que interrumpió todos sus pensamientos la hiso temblar. Un movimiento brusco que la agitaba

-_¿Qué sucede?- _se preguntaba la de ojos verdes

Y este movimiento tan brusco, hiso que toda la negrura se fuese desvaneciendo. Pero no era algo bueno, en lo absoluto, porque pronto comenzó a ver la escena que hacia tal vez horas había "vivido"- porque si que la había vivido- volviera, pero peor.

Ciudades en ruinas 7 contrincantes- bueno si contamos a los de el otro bando eran 14-, 7 asesinos, 7 mártires.

Aunque ninguno se movía, se sentía en el aire la tensión de la batalla. Todos ensangrentados, todos con la mirada acechante oculta en sus ojos, casi ininteligible. No parecían dispuestos a luchar, solo se observaban los unos a los otros. Pero lo que capto su atención rápido, fue la imagen de dos pequeñas siluetas atrás de ambas filas. Era sorprendente, sus rostros fueron lo único que pudo ver claramente, tan hermosos y delicados, tan parecidos y diferentes, tan agraciados.

Diferentes, porque los ojos no se parecían en nada, ya que uno mostraba sed y otro mostraba tristeza. Hermosos, porque ambos eran rostros de ángel, exactamente esculpidos por algún maravilloso artista. Agraciados, porque de alguna forma daban esa impresión.

Era inconcebible que ellas estuvieran ahí. Pero parecía que su presencia era de gran importancia para ambos bandos, como si ellas fueran el motivo por el cual ellos estuvieran ahí. Lo que vio fueron dos niñas, pequeñas, de piel tan blanca que parecía porcelana- frágil y rompible- sus labios eran pequeños, como los de una muñeca, sus ojos eran grandes y brillosos, y su cuerpo era de contextura pequeña y delicada.

Ambas se observaban entre si, no miraban a nadie más, y los otros las miraban a ellas, como esperando a una señal para empezar la batalla. Sangre corría en las manos de los de la fila de ojos rojos y ropajes negros. Y suciedad se plomaba por los ropajes y los rostros de los otros.

Los únicos presentes inmaculados, eran esas dos pequeñas muñecas de porcelana.

-_¿Qué es lo que pasa?, son muy pequeñas para estar aquí- _se dijo la joven única observadora de esa escena lejana.

Pero lo que vino la sorprendió más de lo que tuvo que a verlo hecho.

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

-¡_Una niña!… Mi padre me hiso venir por una ¡niña!- _se dijo el joven Taisei- _debe de estar bromeando, ¡Una niña! Exploto tal poder en todas partes. Por favor, debe de ser un truco…Aunque viéndolo bien, todo el poder se concentra en ella._

Lo cierto era que el joven del Clan Long, aun no creía que una chica tan joven y frágil como la joven flotando, como dormida, en el aire tuviera esa cantidad de magia en si.

"_Es un buen día, para ofrecerle sangre a los astros"_

Recordó la afirmación de su padre horas antes. Tal vez a lo que se refería no era a la sangre de algún Li, sino a la sangre de aquella chiquilla. Y lo que quería decir eso era que esa joven poseía el poder de las estrellas en la tierra.

-_Que lastima, es una chica realmente bonita… Tal vez mi padre me deje divertirme un poco con ella… _

La verdad para el esa joven podía ser una chiquilla y todo lo que quisieran, pero algo que era cierto era que ella era muy hermosa. Probablemente demasiado para su propia seguridad- en serio, porque por las calles solo hay estúpidos y asquerosos pervertidos, para una inocente jovencita- La verdad quería tener la oportunidad de "jugar" un rato con ella antes de que la mataran- depravado.

Ir con ella en brazos era realmente difícil y terriblemente lento. Ya que la joven todavía emanaba aquella luz inconfundible, así que seria fácil para el clan Li el identificarlos. También lo hacia más difícil el que ese campo de protección aun estuviera alrededor de ello, y no podía ver casi nada atreves de él.

Pero valdría la pena si su clan se salvaba y por fin lograban destruir al clan Li. Seria una gran satisfacción, y si obtenían el poder de aquella chica no tendrían que doblegarse a ninguna regla del Consejo.

Pero cuando pensó que todo había salido tan bien y fácil, su horda en el zapato apareció de la nada, lanzándole un poderoso rayo por detrás haciéndolo, a él y a la joven en manos, caer golpeándose ambos y esto hiso que la chica se librara de sus brazos, solo para golpearse en la pared.

-Pero ¿Qué rayos…?- y dejo la frase a medias cuando pudo observar a su atacante- Así que el Clan Li se que do corto de peladores y mando a un chiquillo para el trabajo de un hombre.

-Para tu información no tú eres mucho más inmaduro que yo. Así que eso me hace demasiado contrincante para ti.

-¿A si? Eso lo veremos ahora, cuando asesine al único heredero de lo Li… Confieso que se me hacia aburrido no tener con quien descargar algo de furia y miren quien esta aquí, justo a quien necesitaba ver.

A Shaoran esas palabras no hicieron, más que alentar su deseo de pelea. Ahora les demostraría a todos que él no era un chiquillo insignificante. Solo necesitaba vencer al grandulón frente a él y eso seria todo.

Pero fue mientras observaba a su contrincante solo para esperar el ataque perfecto, cuando por primera vez vio a lo que había causado aquel resplandor en el cielo. Una chica en el suelo con pelo castaño, con algunos mechones de cabello tapándole sus ojos abiertos completamente, con la mirada ida y los ojos grises sin pupilas.

-¿Qué es lo que le hiciste?- pregunto horror rizado, lo que quiera que le hicieron a aquella chica, había sido horrible. Pues su ropa se miraba algo desgarrada con suciedad en toda su ropa, con la mirada completamente en otra parte, y su cuerpo estaba completamente inmóvil, como un muñeco sin vida.

-Yo a ella, nada… Ella es la que me hiso difícil el atraparla.

-¿Atraparla? ¿Para qué la necesitan?

-Eso nos concierne solo a nosotros y a ti no te concierne.

-Si es algo que amenaza la vida de mi Clan, no me puede concernir más.- contesto seriamente el joven de ojos chocolate.

-Un bonito discurso, pero quieras o no esa chica se ira con migo… Y lo que hagamos con ella será solo problema de nosotros y no suyo, aunque sea para matarlos al fin.

-Entonces me temo decirte que esa chica al final de esta pela se ira con migo.

-Sigue soñando niño bonito- le contesto atacándolo cansado de tanta charla y nada de acción.

El joven Long ataco por un salto a Shaoran, pero esta pudo esquivarlo fácilmente y con rapidez golpeo de una patada la espalda del otro…

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

-Los planes han cambiado- le informo la voz áspera y desesperada de la mujer frente a él

-No los planes siguen como antes- le contesto la voz ronca y algo macabra del hombre que observaba como la oscuridad se apoderaba del agua del mar.

-Pero señor…

-No hay peros con migo… Si ella ya lo sabe, dejen lo así. Estoy seguro que ella ya lo sabia desde hace mucho y esta jugando con nosotros, si es así ¿Por qué no seguir el juego?- le contesto sombríamente el hombre.

-Al parecer a nuestro amigo le gustan los juegos- dijo otra voz onda y masculina.

-Déjanos solos ¿quieres?- aunque lo pregunto amablemente la mujer sabia que era una orden para ella. Así que se alejo silenciosamente- que gusto el verte amigo mío

-El gusto es todo mío… ¿Sabias que si juegas con fuego te quemas?

-No si estas preparado para las llamas.

-Sabes que si no te preparas bien ella te matara y nadie nunca sabrá que exististe.

-Tengo una ventaja.

-Ellas no te ayudaran cuando ella te atrape, y lo peor de todo es que te están usando para que ella juegue con tigo.

-Seria fácil jugar.

-Ella sabe jugar muy bien, y jamás dejara que te le acerques demasiado.

-La matare a ella y a los otros, que se interpongan en mi camino.

-Y crees que tendrás oportunidad contra ellas, digo, porque son a ambas a las que amenazas. Pero solo necesitan a una para que te maten.

-Pero no crees que ella quiere que la mate, porque si no fuera así ¿Por qué deja que me le acerque demasiado?

-Porque te atrapara con las manos en la masa. Ella jamás dejara que le hagas daño, solo deja que te le acerques para tener motivos para matarte.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

-_Te quemaras antes de que te des cuenta… Es más creo que ya lo estas comenzando hacer._

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

-No creo que sea necesario, el hacer una guerra familiar no lo cree

-Por favor. Te preocupas demasiado… Escucha yo no hice que se pelearan, es más ni siquiera moví un solo dedo. Ellos tienen que resolver por si solos sus diferencias.

-Iniciando una guerra de hechicero- le contesto sarcásticamente el joven enfrente de ella.

-No es una guerra hasta que pase a mayores… Y no dejare que eso pase- le contesto ella muy calmadamente.

-Pero los del Consejo no están haciendo mucho que digamos… ¿Qué pasara si…?

-Y. Shh… ¿quieres calmarte?, que acaso a todos ustedes les dio por cuestionar lo que hago… ¿Acaso e hecho algo para que piensen de esa manera?

-Nosotros, confiamos entera y ciegamente en ti… En lo que no confiamos es en lo desconocido.

-Increíble, le tienen miedo a lo que no conocen… ¿Qué acaso yo no los cree con bases en lo desconocido?

-Lo sabemos, y lo agradecemos. Pero no es por ello que vamos a dejar de estar preocupados por ti todos el tiempo. Creo que seria mejor que te acompañáramos- le dijo el hombre a la chica que mantenía a espaldas viendo al atardecer.

-Esta bien- le contesto la joven sin abandonar su visión

Todos en la habitación se quedaron estáticos y sin habla. Todos esperaban a que ella les diera una negativa, después de todo ella siempre hacia las cosas sola.

-Si eso es lo que quieren. Por mi todo bien- les aseguro la chica- _solo no dejare que se metan en mi objetivo y todo estará bien._

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

La batalla estaba muy reñida. Ambos jóvenes tenían un poder sorprendente. Y ambos eran muy avilés con la espada.

-El mundo será condenado… La sangre de la humanidad será derramada… Llanto será escuchado como la sirena de la destrucción…- repetía una y otra vez la joven de mirada perdida en el suelo- Los siete puntos brillaran y los guardianes esperaran, la muerte…

-Creo que se volvió loca la pobre niña…- se rio el de contextura más robusta

-¿Qué le hiciste?- le pregunto indignado el de ojos avellanados. Ciertamente no le gustaba que insultaran a ninguna joven.

-Te lo dije, nada… Ella ya estaba así cuando yo fui por ella

-¿Fuiste por ella? ¿Quiere decir que ella sola soltó todo ese poder?

-Así es… Sorprendente ¿no? Yo tampoco lo creía.

-¿Ella no es nada tuyo?

-No, en lo absoluto… Pero tal vez lo sea cuando te venza.

- ¿Qué le harás?

-Depende de si sigue despierta o no, cuando llegue a mi hogar. Pero eso seria muy personal para contártelo- le contesto con algo de picardía en su tono.

-¡Depravado!… Como te atreves a hablar así de una joven tan inocente.- era obvio que le irritaba mucho el que se expresara así de alguien y más si ese alguien estaba tan inofensiva como aquella joven. Ganaría ese encuentro para salvarla.

Pero estos pensamientos le enfurecieron tanto, que se desconcentro de la pelea y esto hiso que su contrincante lograra botar su espada y callera al suelo. Mientras una sonrisa sínica se dibujaba en el rostro del joven Long.

-Te tengo… No se porque a mi clan se le hiso tan difícil el destruir el tuyo si tan solo mira a su líder, caído como un árbol cortado- se burlo Taisei.

Y cuando levanto la espada para darle impulso y poder cortar en una sola mirada al joven jefe del Clan Li.

-El mundo será condenado…- y ambos jóvenes le observaron atónicos al ver como la joven detenía el ataque de Long, agarrando con fuerza la espada- La sangre de la humanidad será derramada.

Y cuando dijo esto sangre comenzó a resbalar de la mano izquierda- la cual sostenía la espada- y salía más conforme ella iba apretando su mano contra la espada.

-Oye, no quiero acabar con tigo antes de lo acordado… Así que aléjate y no te metas.

-Llanto será escuchado como la sirena de la destrucción…- Dijo la joven aun inocente de lo que hacia. Pero siguió apretando la mano izquierda y de repente se hoyo un sonido, de algo rompiéndose.

Y cuando ambos chicos vieron lo que se había roto, observaron más atónicos, como la parte de la espada que haba sostenido la chica se desasía como polvo en sus manos.

-Los siete puntos brillaran y los guardianes esperaran, la muerte…- repetía la joven, para luego voltear a ver directamente la cara del joven Long (con la mirada perdida todavía).

Y le regalo una sonrisa, casi infantil. Para luego patearlo en el pecho, tan fuerte que salió disparado a un arbusto cerca de donde ellos estaban, y dejarlo totalmente inconsciente.

-Gracias, realmente lo aprecio- le agradeció el joven de ojos avellanados.

Y luego de verse ambos a la cara la joven de ojos grises idos, se desmallo siendo sostenida por el otro joven algo preocupado por el estado de la chica.

-Oye… Oye ¿Estas bien?

-¡SAKURA!... ¡SAKURA!- gritaba una mujer a lo lejos, montada en una bestia majestuosa de pelaje amarillo.

Y cuando ambos llegaron a tierra firma, la mujer se bajo del lomo del animal, para ir corriendo hacia ambos jóvenes.

-¡SAKURA!... ¿Esta ella bien?

-¿Acaso la conoce?

-Si ¿Quién es usted?

-¡SAKURA!- comenzó a llamar también el guardián- ¿Qué le hiciste?- le amenazo, poniendo al descubierto sus afilados dientes.

-Yo no le hice nada… Ella se desmayo después de salvarme.

-Entonces ¿Quién la trajo asta aquí?

-Fue un miembro del un Clan enemigo.

-¿Qué clan?

El joven vio algo desconfiado a la mujer frente a él. Se supone que no debería de dar más información de lo necesario y lo mejor seria el no decirle con exactitud que es lo que pasaba.

-Nosotros no tenemos ningún enemigo del Clan Long- eso lo dejo algo atónico ¿Cómo logro averiguar quienes eran?

-¿Cómo es que…?- comenzó a preguntar el joven

-¿Lo supe? Por el tipo de magia que utilizo ese chico para llevarse a Sakura de nuestra casa.

-¿Significa que ustedes saben de magia?

-Así es… Es más yo doy maestra de magia de esta jovencita.

¡Ho! Cierto la joven en sus brazos tenia que ser llevada a sanar rápido.

-Lo mejor va a ser llevarla a mi casa- les recomendó el chico ya poniéndose de pie, con la joven en sus brazos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué?- le pregunto conmocionada la joven Asaka- _o por favor que no le pase nada malo.- _Pensaba con pesar la joven de cabellera larga- Mejor llevémosla a un hospital y rápido

-No.- contesto simplemente el joven.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto ahora la bestia.

-Porque el nivel de magia que recorre su cuerpo ahora mismo, dará preguntas inexplicables para los simples doctores…

-¿Y por qué tiene que ser en tu casa?

-Porque tenemos médicos expertos y también seguridad, si los del clan Long quieren volver a atacarla.

-Pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto la joven Asaka con sollozos reprimidos apenas.

Realmente no le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar, era algo que siempre había detestado. Y aquella mujer, de cabellos largos de color grises- si así es, la familia Asaka tiene cabellera gris- con piel blanca y espumosa, y sus ojos negros con atisbos de llanto, no era la excepción.

-Se los explicare, cuando me asegure de que ella esta bien- les aseguro el joven algo incomodo

-¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti?

-Eres ¿Keberus, el guardián de las cartas, no es así?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto desconfiado Kero

-Y tu dueña a de ser esta chica, y su nombre es Kinomoto Sakura ¿no es así?- pregunto ignorando la pregunta del guardián

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- le pregunto ahora la joven de ojos negros.

-Porque yo soy…

-¡Tu! ¡Tu! Tu eres aquel mocoso que nos dio tantos problemas- aseguro compelido el majestuoso guardián.

Mientras a Shaoran le salía una enorme gota en la cabeza, por lo dicho por el guardián- algunas cosas no cambien- y entre esas cosas estaban los prejuicios del Guardián.

-¿Acaso lo conoces?- pregunto algo desconfiada por las palabras del guardián, la joven Asaka.

-Si, yo fui compañero de primaria de la joven Kinomoto… Mi nombre es Li Shaoran. Un placer.

-¿Cómo te atreves ha…?- comenzó a alegar el guardián.

-Un placer, soy Asaka Amaya.

-¡ESCUCHENME!- grito el guardián para sorpresa de los otros dos- escucha niño, dejare mis ganas de tirarme encima de ti, solo porque salvaste a Sakura. Pero te advierto que si ella no se recompone será a ti a quien yo cace en vez de aquel chico de haya. Lo oyes

A Shaoran le había salido el atisbo de una venita en la frente por la palabra "niño" utilizada por el guardián- ¿Quién se creía?- pero luego lo reprimió para poner su atención en la preocupación que tenia por la joven chica.

Si mal no recordaba, ella tenía los ojos verdes- brillantes en su rostro tan puro- y aunque era una chica muy hermosa aun toda desarreglada, y sus facciones se miraban muy atractivas y…

-_Concéntrate Shaoran, ahora eso no es muy importante. Lo importante es que hay que salir de aquí para salvarla… No seria justo que después de que ella te salvo muera- _Se recordó el joven- Bien ¿Podrías llevarla en tu lomo Keberus? ¿Junto con usted, señorita Asaka?

-Si- contestaron ambos a unisón.

-Yo los guiare, a pie.- y con esto el joven salto al tejar de una casa y comenzó a ir y saltar por todas partes, como una sombra que en la oscuridad se mueve- así como los ninjas- y tras de el venían Amaya y Kero, sosteniendo a Sakura, muy preocupados por lo que le había pasado.

Su mano, no dejaba de sangrar y su mirada seguía perdida, a pesar que su magia ya no seguía mostrándose abiertamente.

-¡SHAORAN! ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién fue?- fueron las constantes preguntas que se dispararon de una joven de ojos violetas cuando Shaoran abrió la puerta para ingresa.

-Kasumi, no tengo tiempo ahora.- le contesto fríamente cuando se voltio su progenitora- Madre, alguien resulto herido y necesito que tengan una habitación preparada y especialistas, para curarla.

-¿Curarla? ¿Quién?- presunto todavía Kasumi.

-Luego doy explicaciones primero hay que salvarla, se mira muy mal. Madre- dijo de nuevo el chico

-Tráela. Daré el aviso ahora mismo- y con esto la joven Dama se retiro y tomo el teléfono y maraco un número.

-Tráela adentro, ahora mismo tendrán lista una habitación para ella- dijo Shaoran, en el porche en donde se encontraban la bestia y las dos chicas.

-Espero que sea rápido, su mano no deja de sangrar.- respondió enojado Kero.

-Kero, no sea mal educado, el joven Li nos esta ayudando.- le regaño la joven Asaka

-De acuerdo- respondió el guardián de mala gana.

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

Las dos niñas se acercaron al fin, después de observarse la una a la otra por largo tiempo. Ambas parecían tan serias –demasiado para su edad- pero aun así un atisbo de diversión se reflejaba en una de ellas y la otra solo preocupación.

Fue cuando comenzó una charla, pero lastimosamente no Sakura no podía oír lo que se murmuraban la una a la otra, podía ver como discutían de brazos cruzados en voz alta. Pero como si alguien pusiera en "mude" la televisión, no podía oír palabra.

Pero fuero lo que fuera, era muy cerio, pues ambos bandos- a excepción de las chicas claro- mantenía su seño fruncidos. Los de blanco observaban bien a su joven líder- porque eso parecía- y los del otro bando observaban a sus contrincantes muy fijamente.

-_¿Qué estará pasando aquí? ¿Quiénes son ellos?- _se pregunto la joven de ojos verdes.

Fue cuando por primera vez vio más haya de la pequeña escena. Y se dio cuenta en el lugar donde estaba. "La torre de Tokio".

- _¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?- _se pregunto una vez más la joven.

No se había dado de que la ciudad estaba completamente destrozada, como la escena en la que aquel ser de ojos rojos la habían perseguido. Sangre, llanto, todo multiplicado por cuatro veces peor.

Voltio a ver a su alrededor, para ver si podría reconocer algún cuerpo, como el de la ultima vez, que había sido su y su hermano. Y también aquel extraño que nunca había visto antes.

Pero no vio nada, no reconoció a nadie a su alrededor. Y de pronto, todo se volvió negro de nuevo, pero la escena de las niñas y sus seguidores seguía. Y ahora parecía que estaban peleando.

-Tú nunca entenderás ¿no es así?

-No. Nunca entenderé tu aberración a estos inútiles seres que no sirven más que para destruir este mundo.

-Y tú ¿eres mejor que ellos?

-Ciertamente. Desciendo de una raza superior

-Sigues teniendo rasgo humanos, y lo sabes mejor de lo que crees

-Pero no lo soy en su totalidad.

-¿Por qué te aferras a dar las destrucción?

-Porque me place.

-Nuestros padres eran humanos.

-Por ellos los mate. Por ello es que ya no están vivos, al igual que millones de personas en el mundo que yo desaparecí.

-Y ¿Por qué no te matas si también eres humana?

-Lo are, después de matarte. Por su puesto.

-Solo eres maldad.

-Y tu solo eres bondad. Es por ello que nacimos ¿no lo recuerdas? Es por ellos que estamos aquí. Porque ambas fuimos creadas para pelear continuamente… Además estoy haciéndoles un favor.

-¿Qué favor es ese?

-Muchos humanos, siempre están en continuas riñas, siempre tiene preocupaciones y dudas, porque no acabar con ellas solo así.

-Vine a resolver esto de forma pacifica pero contigo no se puede.

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

-¿Estará bien?- le pregunto algo acongojada la de ojos negros.

-Si, los doctores dicen, que entro en una especie de Shock temporal. Con las medicinas que le aplicaron descansara sin problemas el resto de la noche y supongo que mañana estará mejor, lo suficiente para irse con ustedes.

-Muchas gracias. Realmente apreciamos lo que haces, solo que algunos no lo demuestran por testarudos- dijo dirigiéndose a Kero quien había vuelto a su forma de muñeco y había ingresado a la bolsa de la joven Asaka para comer los dulces ahí adentro.

-_Algunas cosas nunca cambian- _pensó Shaoran cuando vio al pequeño peluche con la boca llena de dulces- No hay de que, es más prácticamente me sentí en deber de hacerlo. Después de todo ella fue una gran ayuda para capturar a Long Taisei.

-¿Acaso los del consejo ya lo saben?

-Si, y al parecer el golpe que le dio Kinomoto lo dejo inconsciente por mucho tiempo, pues cuando los del Consejo fueron a verificar si el todavía se hallaba en ese lugar, él todavía permanecía en el mismo lugar en donde lo dejamos.

-Que raro, Sakura detesta las peleas. Jamás aprendió a hacer ninguna maniobra ¿Me pregunto cómo es que le dio un golpe tan fuerte siendo inexperta?- se pregunto la única hija de los Asaka.

Y recordando las escenas de su niñez, Shaoran también se lo preguntaba, pues varias veces el había capturado varias cartas en las que la niña de ojos verdes había decidido no usar la violencia.

-Supongo, que fue su trance- murmuro.

-Supongo que es eso lo que tenia que ser- confirmo la mujer.

Después de un largo silencio- ya que ninguno de los dos daba con algún tema para hablar- Shaoran opto por dejar a la mujer con la Sakura- ya que mostraba una gran preocupación- en ir a su habitación a descansar.

-Sera mejor que me retire a mi habitación, si necesitan alguna cosa no duden en pedirlo… con permiso.

-Propio- respondió la joven Asaka.

Mientras el joven de cabellos castaños se aleja, la heredera de la fortuna Asaka, regresa a la habitación en donde su "protegida"- se podría decir- descansaba.

Sakura estaba recostada en la cama con un sinfín de cables conectados en todo su cuerpo. Su tez era demasiado pálida y frágil, tanto que daba pena verlo. La verdad el estado de Sakura, no era culpa de la joven de cabellos grises, pero ello lo sintió a si, después de todo ella le pudo haber dicho a su madre que no hiciera a Sakura ver algo en aquel lugar- no es que se esperase una reacción así, más bien esperaba a que no pudiese ver nada- y también se hubiera percatado de la presencia de aquel chico, si no hubiera estado tan distraída.

Y ahora, tendría que llamar a Touya y a Fujitaka, pera darles las pésimas noticias. Y ¿Cómo se los diría?: Ho, lo siento tanto, pero Sakura fue secuestrada en mi presencia, por un tipo muy peligroso y ahora esta en recuperación en un hospital porque no reacciona y si lo hace solo para decir cosas ilógicas que saber ni que quieren decir. Aparte de eso el viaje ha sido el mejor.

Si claro, después de eso que es lo que repondría: No te preocupes, sabemos que no es tu culpa, sabemos que hiciste lo que pudiste.

No repuesta equivocada, porque lo que harán va ha ser lo siguiente: tomaran el siguiente vuelo para Hong Kong, querrán saber en que hospital están, y como no es un hospital querrán llevarla a uno de verdad, luego le preguntaran porque la secuestraron y ello no podrá contestar, porque ni siquiera ella sabe porque la secuestraron y menos podrá contestar la preguntas que seguirán después del porque lo exámenes de Sakura salen con cosas extrañas en las pruebas de lo hospitales no autorizados por el consejo de magia.

Por todos lo dioses, que al día siguiente Sakura se despierte y se encuentre en buenas condiciones para decirles a su familia que todo esta bien.

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

Después de un relajante baño con agua caliente, se había dirigido, a donde algunos meses atrás nombraron su "oficina", a buscar en todos los registros algo que lo pudiera ayudar a descifrar del repentino ataque hacia la joven Kinomoto.

Digamos, era ilógico, porque ella. Era cierto que había desatado tremendo poder mágico ese día, pero es que era estúpido que la secuestraban, porque, bueno no es que la conociera tan bien, pero sabía que nadie con conciencia no le ayudaría a los Long.

Había 2 posibles teorías; primer: que la secuestraran para obligarla a que les ayudara en sus siniestros planes por destruir ha los Li- porque era obvio que si podía, porque la expansión de sus poderes habían traspasado el campo de protección que los Li habían puesto en su morada- y la segunda teoría: seria que la quisieran para algo más, pues era claro que no la dejaría con vida.

Y aun así ambas no tenia mucho sentido: porque si los Li, contactaran a los del consejo o peor aun a la Michiko, podrían perder ante eso. Y se meterían en un gran problema, pues su ejecución se adelantaría o podrían tener un destino más horrible que la muerte, y eso ellos lo sabían, entonces ¿Por qué? Todas las opciones daban a que al final ello perderían.

Significaba que podía haber otra teoría: que tuvieran más aliados junto a ellos, y necesitaran a la chica para algo en específico.

Y si fuera así ¿Quiénes estaban junto a ellos? ¿Por qué lo estaban? Y aun así ¿Por qué querrían a la chica? No ¿Para qué la querrían? Y más importante ¿Qué tiene ella que ver con ello? ¿Por qué ella precisamente ella?

Tal vez la única que podría responder la mayoría de las preguntas, aunque no era seguro pues, según lo dicho por la muchacha con ella, la heredera de los Asaka, Sakura acababa de llegar a Hong Kong, no tenia ni idea de lo clanes, y si, si jamás se involucraría con ellos. Entonces eso lo dejaba de nuevo en el principio, con dudas y suposiciones exenticas.

Era cierto que no había visto desde hacia mucho tiempo a la joven Kinomoto, es más estaba seguro de que jamás la vería de nuevo. Pero estaba preocupado- al igual que estaría preocupado por cualquier otra persona involucrada- de que le pasara algo muy malo, y era casi imposible el no pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si él no hubiera estado ahí. No solo ella posiblemente estuviera muerta, sino que todos estarían en peligro, si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, claro.

Noc, Noc, Noc.

Tocaron tres veces en la puerta.

-Adelante- contesto Shaoran, un poco sobresaltado, pues estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

Después de la afirmación para entrar, se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a la figura ya anciana del viejo Wei- el muy fiel mayordomo- con una bandeja en la cual, sostenía una taza de café y algunas galletas de chocolate (para variar, Shaoran sigue teniendo sus gustos de niño)

-¿Se le ofrece algo más Joven Shaoran?- pregunto la voz tranquila y apacible aunque algo temblorosa, del anciano.

-No por ahora, gracias Wei- respondió algo cansado el susodicho- Pero…

-¿Si, señorito?- le incito a continuar Wei, después de unos minutos de silencio departe del joven.

-¿Qué crees que planean los Long?- pregunto el chico

-Creo que seria más apropiado que le pregunte al señor Ryota, estoy seguro que el podrá ayudarle más de lo que yo puedo.

-Vamos Wei. Tú eres en el que más confió y estoy seguro que me puedes contestar de igual o mayor forma que viejo Ryota.

-Estoy seguro que el Clan Long, se proponen matar a la señorita Kinomoto.

-¿la reconociste?- le pregunto algo desconcertado el chico, pues el solo la reconoció por du guardián, de lo contrario jamás se hubiera imaginado que era ella.

-Por supuesto, Recuerdo muy bien a la Señorita Sakura. Supongo que ha cambiado mucho pero sigue teniendo rasgos iguales de los que tenía cuando era niña.

-Espera, dijiste matarla ¿Por qué deberían de hacer eso?

-Bueno joven Shaoran. Se que Usted supone que los Long la querrían para algo más que solo para atacar a su clan- afirmo el anciano- Es fácil suponer que la querían para algo más grande que solo atacar, porque perderían de cualquier manera…

-Y ¿Qué a rían con ella ya muerta?

-Bueno, cada 5 años, dos noches los astros se alinean en una posición perfecta para matar o al menos eso dice en los escritos. Y esta noche la luna se tinta de un color carmesí provocado por algún reflejo de uno de estos astros que posee luz propia. A esta luna se le llama "luna ensangrentada" y la primera noche de estas lunas es justamente dentro de 3 días.

-Y ¿Qué tiene que ver con la chica?- pregunto un poco más intrigado el joven Li.

-Bien, si mal no recuerdo lo que dicen estos escritos. Estas noches es cuando se puede abrir la puerta "mística", y según una leyenda adentro de esta puerta se encuentra el "dios" de la destrucción encerrado por castigo de la primer Michiko. La leyenda dice que quien habrá la puerta y venza a este "dios" tendrá control total del mundo mágico. Y la puerta solo se abre con dos tipos de sangre. La primera por supuesto: con la sangre real de la Michiko. Y la segunda con la sangre especial de una persona con el poder de los astros en la tierra.

-Espera, me estas diciendo que, Kinomoto, tiene una especie de poder especial y muy poderosa que es el poder de los astro en la tierra.

-Es solo una suposición. Pero si lo mira de esta manera tendría mucho sentido. Ya que la joven Kinomoto, acaba de demostrar una impresiónate cantidad de magia, tanta que ilumino el cielo desde la tierra, y después la secuestran y según lo que me dijo usted el joven Long dijo que no la mantendrían con vida y también esta el hecho de que dentro de 3 días es la luna ensangrentada.

-Y ¿Dónde esta este portal o puerta o lo que sea que sea?- pregunto algo escéptico el chico.

-En Roma.

-¿Roma?-repitió el joven.

-Si, en una caverna albergada debajo de la ciudad, claro esto solo es una suposición no estoy seguro que sea verdad.-aclaro el anciano Wei.

-Pero lo que dices tiene mucho sentido. O al menos me da una explicación, pues si ellos se quedan y la secuestran, no importa porque de todos modos perderían por más grande que su ejercito sea. Pero si tiene una ayuda que sobre pasa lo sobre natural, es posible que ganen…- y luego agrego pensativamente- Wei me has dado la solución de mi encrucijada, y mañana a primera hora tendré que convocar una junta para proponer algo.

-Me alegra a verle ayudado joven Shaoran

-Hiciste más que eso… Estoy seguro que el viejo Ryota hubiera ignorado muchas cosas que tu no, me alegra haberte preguntado a ti, en vez que a otro.

-Es un placer servirle amo Li.

-No es un placer haberte preguntado.

Shaoran esta prácticamente iluminado, tal vez era cierto que lo que le decía Wei era solo una vieja leyenda, pero vamos en el mundo mágico todo era posible. Y si lo mirábamos desde el punto de vista de Wei, era muy probable que eso es lo que querían de la joven Kinomoto, y si sabían que era eso podrían tener un paso sobre ellos, sabiendo lo que se proponían. Aunque esto involucraba a la chica claro esta, y estaba tan seguro que después de la junta de la mañana todos votarían por proteger a la chica.

Pues en realidad ella no tenía nada que ver con eso, porque eso era una venganza de parte del otro clan. Y ella no debería de estar metida en todo eso, era un poco injusto en para, por supuesto.

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

¡Hola! Chicos espero que todo este capitulo se les haiga hecho comprensible, porque sinceramente, ni yo misma sabia lo que los Long querían con Sakura, asta que me dio un atisbo de imaginación y ahí esta.

Bueno los Long son horribles es cierto. Pero en realidad no son ellos los que quieren a Sakura si no otras personitas, que muchísimo más adelante sabrán. Se que este capitulo pareció algo así como ¿Ha? Porque Sakura se quedo inconsciente en toda la trayectoria de la historia, y casi todo fue de Shaoran y parte del chico Long. Y solo para aclarar la Michiko, es alguien muy pero muy importante en la magia, muy respetada por cierto. Se que muchos estarán pensando que tiene que ver esta mujer en esta historia. Pues tiene mucho que ver pues ella es la que se podría decir que ella controla todo lo que esta pasando, no todo pero la mayoría.

Bueno, ahí termine con mi comen, así que escríbanme ustedes Reviews para poder contestar sus dudas, comentarios y sugerencias.

Los adoro chicos, son lo mejor… XoXo: FeR

P.S: lo siento tanto por no haber colocado lo de Ieran en este capitulo, pero era tan grande y cargado que no lo pude poner, pero en el próximo juro que si lo voy a poner.

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

-A mi eterno gusto por la Tv Porque de ahí saco mis ideítas

-A mi Fanfi-amiga Gladis, porque hable con ella esta semana y me ayudo en muchos aspectos a poder escribir más.

-A las canciones con significados importantes, porque me dieron ideas para diálogos.

-A los Fanfi compañeros que me escriben y me ayudan en muchos aspectos de esta historia.

-A mis perros, por darme compañía cuando me siento solita en mi casa y escucho la voz del viento acariciándome- me por cierto me hace sentir más sola- y también porque son tan divertidos y tonto y me hacen reír cuando lo necesito.

-Y a los dos monstros que tengo en casa, que me hacen desear tener una hermanita y por eso adopte a Saku como mi hermana adoptiva.

EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:

Ahora si lo prometo, la muy serena y honrada Dama Ieran, dice cosas que deja a todos sorprendidos. Shaoran no tiene tiempo para su compromiso. Mey Ling esta más que feliz y esto le provoca a Sakura pequeñas ampollas en los pies. Suposiciones raras son hechas por todos.

Sakura se pone más atenta en todo a su alrededor. Una dama enmascarada se presenta con un pasado que la asusta. Medidas drásticas son hechas.

Bueno adiós.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. Capitulo**

**La Dama Enmascarada **

-Un magnifico concierto, permítame decir, mi querida dama enmascarada- le alabo uno de los chicos que la esperaban con flores.

-Gracias- le contesto con voz dulce y elegante, la ya llamada dama enmascarada.

-¿Querrás ir a cenar con migo después de esto?- le pregunto algo temeroso el chico.

-Ryo, tu sabes que…

-No puedes tener ninguna relación seria por ahora- completo algo decepcionado el chico.

-Si, lo lamento tanto, has sido muy compresivo. Pero no te puedo engañar… No estoy preparada para una relación… Más formal que una amistad.

-Bueno… Uff… Seguiré esperando- dijo resignado el chico de ojos azulados verdosos.

-No seria justo que esperaras por mí… ¿Por qué no sales con otras? Seria lo mejor para los dos y no me harías sentir culpable por no decidirme.

-Vale la pena esperar… después de todo el que paciente espera lo mejor le queda.

-Uff- resoplo la chica.

La verdad es que jamás podría amar a Ryo, pero no quería herir sus sentimientos. Ryo había sido su amigo desde mucho tiempo atrás y aunque sabia que el estaba con ella solo porque ella le atraía, no quería desencantarlo de cualquier forma.

La verdad hacia mucho tiempo que no salía con algún chico, no es que no quisiera, no podía. Por una parte esta la doble vida que llevaba- el de la mujer enmascarada y todo eso- y aparte el tener que irse de gira todo el tiempo, más la escuela, el tiempo en familia, y dejando todo eso a un lado, la verdadera razón era el que no se sentía preparada para dejar que alguien se le acercara de esa manera.

Era cierto, tenía 18 años, ya hacia 8 años que había dejado la mejor época de su vida atrás, y había dejado a una persona en especifico a la que amaba con todo su ser, y al perder la conexión la había decepcionado y dejado sola en un hoyo negro del cual no sabia como salir.

No podía quejarse de la vida que llevaba, eso era cierto. Porque algo que si es que materialmente hablando, nunca le falto nada. Pero alejarse de aquella persona había sido destrozador y resquebrajarte. No iba a poder estar con nadie a menos que sanara aquellas heridas, y para eso habría que abrirlas otra vez y eso era algo que ni quería hacer.

Tal vez se vería estúpido que amaras tanto a una amiga, que eso te impidiera poder querer a alguien a tu lado. Podrían llamarla estúpida entonces, porque eso es lo que había pasado.

Que le dijeran cobarde por no querer ver a esa persona- pudiendo hacerlo- solo por miedo de que esa persona hubiera cambiado tanto que no la quisiera ver. Seria devastador saber que esa persona tan especial ya no la quisiera volver a ver.

Si, sonaba estúpido y auto doloroso- porque ella misma se lo provocaba- pero así es como eran las cosas después de 8 años.

-Dama enmascarada, ya es hora- la voz ronca de uno de los técnicos, contratados para el concierto, la despertó.

-Ahora voy- contesto algo cansada la chica.

Saco de su bolso, en el camerino, un portarretratos con marco de madera extrañamente de color rosado. En donde se podía observar dos niñas, una con colitas y pelo castaño con una sonrisa deslumbrante y los ojos verdes claros abiertos de júbilo; la segunda niña tenía ambas manos en ambos hombros de la otra niña, tenía el pelo largo y lustroso, sus ojos estaban ligeramente cerrados, con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-_Ojala estuvieras aquí Sakura-_dijo mentalmente la chica- _te extraño tanto…_cuanto pueden cambiar las personas en 8 años- lo ultimo lo dijo en voz alta, con tono melancólico y triste.

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- le pregunto la chica de cabellos cafés oscuros.

-No es nada- contesto cortes y suavemente el chico

-Amo usted sabe que estamos aquí para ayudarle.- le dijo el pequeño ser que se encontraba en su sillón favorito, descifrando escritos antiguos

-No es realmente algo importante… Es solo, que he estado sintiendo presentimientos extraños. Y solo me da curiosidad de saber que es lo que me provoca esto.

-Uff- resoplo la mujer- Eriol, no te entiendo, lo tienes todo, puedes divertirte con lo que quieras. Y prefieres enfrascarte en tus investigaciones misteriosas que haces últimamente siempre.

-Es porque tengo todo lo que cualquiera querría, que me aburro con facilidad. Es muy extraño que algo llame mi atención. Es por ello que he estado investigando, porque este presentimiento es algo que nunca he sentido.

-Definitivamente, jamás te entenderé. Tu y el aburrido de Spi, se pasan de sábelo todos… En vez de ir a fiestas, conquistar chicas o mejor aun viajando a todas partes para divertirse. Pero no, prefieres mil veces tener un libro en la mano que a una chica. Me pregunto si a ti…

-No Nakuru. Si me gustan las mujeres, pero no he encontrado ninguna que despierte suficientemente mi atención como para querer conquistarla… Todas son demasiado fáciles.

-O por favor Eriol. Estamos en el siglo 21, que esperabas… En este tiempo, todas las chicas se ofrecen en bandeja de plata… a este paso te quedaras solterón.

-Tal vez ese es mi destino.

-Uff… con tigo no se razona, siempre sacas eso de "tal vez es mi destino". Mejor me voy antes que me peguen lo antisocial.

-¿Adonde iras ahora?- pregunto Spy, que no había participado en la conversación.

-Iré al centro comercial. Hoy hay rebajas del 20% en las tiendas de alta costura, iré con mis "amigas" a ver.

-Lo dices como si no lo fueran- ironizo el joven Hirawizagua- O, espera lo acabo de recordar, tu no tienes amigas, solo conocidas.

-Es mejor así. Porque después de robarles sus novios no te sientes tan culpable.

-No se en que estaba pensando cuando te cree, créeme que no.- se rio el muchacho de ojos azules.

-De seguro as de a ver pensado en algo menos que una lagartija- participo Spinel

-Jajaja… muy gracioso ratoncito. Pero estoy segur que a de ver pensado en algo espectacularmente especial y hermoso… Ahora me voy, no quiero llegar tarde.

Y con esto la mujer de largos cabellos y ojos cafés, salió por la puerta de la enorme biblioteca.

Desde su posición Eriol Hirawizagua, sonreía con auto suficiencia, viendo a su creación salir por la perta con un matiz algo inmaduro. No sabia que había pensado cuando la creo, pero ciertamente le daba algo de diversión a su muy aburrida vida.

Ser un multimillonario y súper-inteligente chico, era aburrido hasta cierto punto. Pues era cansado el tener que ser parte de la sociedad y dar su pequeño granito de hipocresía a la humanidad. Ya había hacho todo incluyendo las cosas de su antigua vida, y lo único que lo mantenía ocupado era la investigación que esta haciendo acerca de ese extraño presentimiento que había tenido desde hacia algún tiempo.

Bueno en realidad no esta investigando solo porque no tenia nada que hacer, eso solo era parte. Realmente lo hacia porque ese presentimiento había despertado algo muy dentro de él, y aunque no sabia que era ese algo en realidad, sabia que era algo grande y necesario, que cambiaria el rumbo de su vida a grandes calibres.

Todas sus investigaciones, lo enviaron al lugar en donde se podría decir que empezó todo, Japón. Las cosas se estaban poniendo extrañas, porque mientras había hacho un viaje de

"reconocimiento"- solo para saber si las sensaciones que sentía se parecían a las que a sentía- y cuando estuvo ahí apenas una semana antes, había podido sentir un poder grande y puro, que se extendió como una manta que solo podía ser vista por ojos de seres mágicos. Posiblemente el poder había sido detectado por los humanos solo que como un escalofrió débil y hasta cierto punto acogedor.

-Amo ¿esta seguro de que se en cuenta bien?- le pregunto el pequeño guardián a su amo.

-Si, Spy, pero creo que tendré que hacer un viaje un tanto prolongado muy pronto.- le contesto el joven- _Más pronto de lo que creo._

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

Abrió la puerta de su habitación agotado, en la oscuridad, con el atisbo del amanecer en el cielo. La noche había sido tan agotadora, más que el día anterior en si.

La chica no había parado de gritar asta que él- ¿Por qué precisamente él?- se había sentado a la par a cuidar sus sueños. Y para variar tenia que tomarla de la mano como si la estuviera sosteniendo para que no se fuera.

Flash Back:

Los gritos habían sido destrozadores, en cierto punto desgarrador. Se había tenido que levantarse a chequear que todo estuviera bien, pues los gritos lo habían despertado de pronto.

Cuando se levanto vio que todo estaba a oscuras, y como sus ojos no se habían acostumbrado a la poca luz, entonces tuvo un par de tropezones hasta llegar a la habitación de donde provenía el ruido ensordecedor.

Cuando llego sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que observaba. Prácticamente todo el personal medico estaba en el piso desmayados o sin fuerzas para poder volver a levantarse.

-Sakura soy yo Amaya. No tienes porque preocuparte, solo somos nosotros tus amigo- le decía Amaya tratando de acercase a la joven que aun con lo ojos nublados, se había levantado de la cama y se había desconectado a los aparatos de un jalón.

-Sakura soy yo Kero. No te haremos daño.

-Me quieren matar… déjenme no me toquen… no quiero morir todavía, por ellos- murmuraba la joven Kinomoto, con lagrimas resbalándoseles por la mejía.

-Sakura no sabemos de lo que hablas, pero nosotros no queremos ni te aremos daño – Pero cuando la joven Asaka se acerco para consolarla, Sakura con sus palmas al frente, lanzo una especie de rayo de luz e hiso que Amaya y Kero se golpearan contra la pared.

-¡ALEJENSE! ¡Me quieren matara! ... ¡Me quieren matar!- gritaba moviéndose convulsivamente por el piso y adoptando una pose, poniendo sus piernas sobre su pecho y apretándolas. Mientras más llanto salía de ella.

-Espera, tranquila, nadie te quiere hacer daño- dijo suavemente Shaoran, con ademan de acercarse.

Shaoran había salido en busca de algún ayudante, que pudiera hacer que Sakura reaccionara, pero cuando regreso la joven Kinomoto lo había noqueado a todo con magia, y no le quedo de otra que ser él el quien ayudara al final.

-Ellos quieren matarme- dijo Sakura con suavidad en su tono.

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto el de ojos de color miel

-Tiene ojos rojos como la sangre… usan ropa negra como la noche… Y viene tras de mi para matarme.

-No se de quien hablas, pero prometo que mientras estés aquí nada pasara- Y con esto dicho, el castaño se acerco a la de ojos opacados.

Milagrosamente Shaoran pudo con éxito acercarse a la joven Kinomoto, sin percance alguno. Cuando llego lo más cerca que pudo de ella, la tomo por los hombros- sin saber que hacer después- y ella comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y a inclinarse, tanto que después ella se vio hincada frente al joven y se dejo ir, cerrando los ojos al fin.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-¿Qué hechizo usaste? Vendría bien algo de ayuda si se vuelve a despertar así- pregunto Kero, muy sorprendido.

-No hice nada- les contesto el joven Li, dejando levemente a la muchacha en brazos, en su cama.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no hiciste nada? Es decir, nosotros te vimos. Tuviste que haber hecho algo, parecía una loca- le siguió alegando el guardián de las cards.

-Escucha, ella es tu dueña, no deberías de hablar así de ella. Y no, no hice nada, solo se desmallo, supongo que tuvo que haber sido por el cansancio de gritar tanto…- comento.

Flash back terminado:

Y después de eso, había intentado irse de aquella habitación pero no había podido pues cada vez que se hallaba a una distancia prudente, la chica volvía a gritar.

Pero después de unos intentos de alejarse fallidos- lo más raro de la noche- su madre había acudido y le había dicho que se quedara con la joven en la habitación cuidando de que no volviera a gritar.

Se había preguntado varias veces el porque tenia que ser el. Y fue su madre quien le contesto.

-_Xao Lang, tendrás que quedarte con ella._

_-Pero ¿Por qué?- _le había preguntado entonces el chico.

-_Si no te quedas, posiblemente ella morirá._

_-¿Morirá?_

_-El trance que en el que esta es provocado. Alguien la intenta matar atreves de su sueño, tu aura es poderosa y eso le ayuda al aura de ella a poder eliminar eso que la quiera matar._

Y después de eso todo es historia; la verdad no es que no se haiga desvelado antes, pero es que estaba realmente cansado después de un combate. Pero no había tenido opción o era eso, o dejar que toda la casa se despertara a ver como la chica derribaba al personal medico y gritaba cosas incoherente y raras.

Suspiro. Nunca iba a poder ser una persona normal con problemas normales en el mundo.

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

Un bostezo, y después de ese vinieron más y más.

Estaba muy cansada, a pesar de saber que había dormido demasiado. Lo único que podía recordar de su estado consiente, era haber visto dentro de aquel recipiente y después de eso todo eran puros sueños vividos,- y sabia que eran sueños, solo porque no podían ser reales- ya que había despertado un lugar desconocido.

Sabía que estaba en Hong Kong, con Amaya. Pero ese cuarto no era igual al que le habían dado antes de sumirse en una inconsciencia total.

-Veo… que ya te… despertaste- los voz tesos de Amaya entrecortaban las palabras.

-Si… Pero no recuerdo nada de lo que paso.

-¿No recuerdas cómo es que llegamos aquí?- pregunto la mujer con algo de pereza.

-No. No recuerdo como es que me dormí. Solo recuerdo que estábamos en el templo mayor y también que vi dentro de aquel recipiente de extraña forma… luego de eso todo es borroso.

-Que raro.

Ronquidos ensordecedores se dejaron oír entonces.

-Veo que ustedes también están cansados- sonrió la castaña

-Si, es que fue algo difícil que te durmieras.

-¿Qué me durmiera?

-Si… Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Quién te quería matar?- pregunto la joven mujer recordando los gritos de la chica la noche anterior.

-¿Matarme?- pregunto algo desconcertada la ojiverde- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ayer por la noche, gritabas que alguien te quería matar.

-¡Ha! Bueno en realidad, tiene sentido con lo que estaba soñando- confeso la joven.

-Y ¿Qué soñaste?

-Bueno, la verdad fueron varias cosas y no todas las logre descifrar.

-Cuéntamelo, tal vez te pueda ayudar.- le animo la joven Asaka.

-Bien, comenzó con que; yo estaba en una ciudad y todo a mí alrededor estaba destruido, y se escuchaban gritos y llantos, pero realmente los únicos seres que podía ver, eran dos, y ellos estaba combatiendo entre si. Pero yo apenas podía ver sus siluetas y después… después…- Se quedo a medias en su explicación, pues la imagen era realmente aterradora y tener que volver a recordarlo y decirlo era algo difícil.

-¿Después qué?- le incito a continuar Amaya.

Pero entonces se escucho como la manecilla de la puerta iba girando asta que la puerta quedo abierta.

-Buenos días chicas. ¡Ay! Que adorable jovencita veo aquí… Eres mucho más hermosa consiente que inconsciente- le piropeo una anciana que había entrado con una bandeja de bocadillos.

-Muchas gracias- respondió Sakura con algo de vergüenza.

-Pero no te pongas roja. Es normal que una chica tan joven como tú sea tan hermosa.- le siguió comentando la anciana.

-Verdad que si… Yo siempre se lo he dicho y aun así no me cree- le siguió Amaya.

-Y usted no se queda nada atrás jovencita.- anoto.

-Bien, pero para mí la belleza de Sakura es inigualable.

-¡Ho! Con que ese es el nombre de esta bella joven… Sakura no me sorprende, es el nombre de una flor- se alegro la anciana mujer- Por cierto mi nombre es: Li Áyame.

Sakura casi escupe lo que la anciana le había dado para beber.

Por todos los cielos ¡Li! Acaso había oído mal ¡Li! Co… como era eso posible, solo se había quedado dormido, ahora resulta que esta frente a una ¡Li!

No eso debía de ser un error, un gran y terrible error ó tal vez era una mala broma, eso era imposible… ¿Qué paso con eso de una ciudad tan grande que no se encontrarían ni por casualidad?

O cierto, la persona que había dicho que las casualidades no existían solo lo inevitable, era un pobre tonto que no tenia nada que hacer, definitivo.

-_¿Por qué esto solo me pasa a mi? ¿Por qué no le pasa a alguien, no se, que no sea yo?- Se _preguntaba mentalmente Sakura- _No debí de haber oído mal ¿Qué tanto puede ocurrir en una noche como para amanecer en la casa Li?, es casi imposible ¿No es así?_

-Querida ¿te encuentras bien? Pareciera como si te atragantaste con el te- le pregunto algo preocupada la "Señora" Li- acaso ¿Eres alérgica al te? O ¿te hace falta descanso?... Después de anoche me sorprendería que me dijeras que no amaneciste adolorida o con dolor de garganta por lo menos.

-Disculpe acaso dijo ¿dolor de garganta?- pregunto desconcertada la joven Kinomoto.

-O si después de esos gritos tan fuertes que diste la noche anterior, Uff. Todavía puedo oírlos, fue toda una experiencia.

Sakura no entendía nada de lo que la anciana le estaba diciendo, así que con una interrogante en la cara giro a ver a la joven Asaka por respuestas y una gran explicación.

Amaya al ver el rostro totalmente desconcertado de Sakura rio levemente. De seguro después de contarle lo de la noche anterior y los gritos y todo eso, Sakura iba estar pidiendo disculpas todo el día y toda avergonzada.

-Veras Sakura, anoche después de haber visto dentro de la fuente del misterio…- hiso una pequeña pausa para analizar muy bien lo que diría- Bien se podría decir que te desmayaste…

-¡Desmayarse! ¡JA!... podría apostar a que jamás estuvo más despierta- interrumpió la señora.

-Bueno si… pero eso viene después. La cosa es que para hacerlo corto, entraste en trance y expandiste una cantidad impresionante de magia…

-¡Y que cantidad! Jamás había sentido tal fuerza- volvió a interrumpir la señora.

-Bueno, entonces la cosa es que al entrar en trance y expandir tu poder, se podría decir que llamaste la atención de un Clan no muy bueno… Entonces enviaron a un chico para atraparte y como tu no podías defenderte te atrapo y, no estoy tan segura, pero creo que te hirió y bueno te trajimos aquí para ver que estuvieras bien… Y bueno ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que había sido difícil que te durmieras?- la ojiverde asintió una vez- bien pues, en medio de la noche te pusiste a gritar cosas como: que te querían matar, que te perseguían. Y se podría decir que nos confundiste con esas personas que te querían matar y no parabas de gritar y llorar hasta que… hasta…- ¿Era buena idea o no decirle que un chico tuvo que pasar la noche sentada con ella para que se volviera a dormir?, no- hasta que te volviste a dormir hoy de madrugada.

Si se le hubiera podido caer la cara de vergüenza, posiblemente ya estaría en el suelo. Por Dios había estado gritando, era a eso que se refería la anciana. Y era casi seguro que no había dejado a nadie dormir.

-Si, pero bueno… Eso ya paso y lo importante es que estés bien- recalco la anciana después de un silencio profundo, ya que había adivinado, que a juzgar por la cara de la joven, estaba muy apenada por lo ocurrido- Ahora come algo y por cierto- le paso una bolsa a la joven Asaka- esto lo vinieron a entregar hoy.

-Muchas gracias- respondió la joven mujer- lo estaba esperando.

-Bueno, ahora que terminen las dos sus desayunos podrán bajar.

-Muchas gracias por todo, y lamento lo de la noche anterior.- se disculpo la antigua card captor.

-¡Ho! No te preocupes por eso. Me alegro que estés bien- le contesto la anciana antes de irse.

Al oír el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Amaya se voltio hacia Sakura.

-Bien, sígueme contando acerca de tu sueño- le incito la mujer.

No era un tema que quisiera abordar en ese momento, pero no le quedaba de otra.

-Bueno ¿En dónde me quede?...- se pregunto la joven, posando un dedo en su mentón.

-En donde los dos seres se encontraban combatiendo.- le dijo la mujer

-Bueno, estos dos seres se diferenciaban porque uno llevaba ropajes blancos y el otro negros. Y al final el blanco cayo, y… y el otro lo mato, cortándolo en pedacito…- había parado, recordando aquellas imágenes tan tramontes.

-En pedacitos ¿entonces Qué?- le incito la otra, con algo de extrañeza.

-Bueno… Se voltio hacia mi… y me… me comenzó a perseguir…- sintió ganas de llorar sabiendo lo que venia después de la persecución- y me tropecé… y cuando quise ver con que me había tropezado… encontré… encontré los cuerpos… de mi papá… y mi hermano tirados en el suelo… muertos…

-¡¿Qué?!- se sobresalto la mujer.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué me perdí?- se despertó Kero

--¡mu… muertos!- volvió a decir la otra

-¡Muertos! ¿Quiénes?- se sobresalto el otro.

-¿Estas segura?- le pregunto la de cabellos grises.

-Si… Ellos estaban muertos. Pero lo que no entendí del sueño, es que había otro cuerpo a la par de ellos… Y no lo reconocí… Estoy casi segura que jamás lo he visto.

-¿No sabes quien es? Y ¿Cómo era esta persona?

-Era un hombre; era como:…

Se había quedado en el aire sus palabras, ya que alguien estaba justo a la puerta.

-Buenos días, siento haber interrumpido- dijo el chico con cabellos castaños, junto a la puerta.

-¡Tú!- se sobresalto Sakura.

Los otros solo se le quedaron viendo, como esperando a que algo malo pasara- después de la noche anterior tenían miedo de que entrara en trance otra vez- viéndola fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos y en una posición de cautela.

-No interrumpiste nada, en realidad- al fin le respondió la peli-gris, sin quitar los ojos de la otra.

-Tú, lo conoces.- le pregunto sorprendida la de ojos verdes.

-Si. De hecho tú también lo conoces- le respondió la otra.

-¿De Qué hablas? Nunca en mi vida lo había visto antes- le dijo la de cabellos castaños.

-Sakurita- la llamo Kero- él es el mocoso.

-¿El qué?

-Kero, no seas tan grosero. El joven Li solo nos ha ayudado y debemos de estar agradecidos- le reprocho la joven Asaka.

-Esperen un segundo… ¿Co… como es eso de…de?- dejo la pregunta sin terminar, ya que el shock era demasiado grande- _¿joven Li? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí?_

-Saku ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto algo preocupada la mujer.

-Shaoran ¿no es así?... Li Shaoran- reconoció al final Sakura.

-Un gusto volverte a ver Kinomoto.

¿Por qué el destino es tan cruel? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal castigo?, para variar él era el otro cuerpo de su sueño.

¡¿Por qué?!

-Eres tú- repitió pensativamente la joven Kinomoto.

-¿Ha? Si soy yo- contesto algo perdido el otro joven.

-No. Eras tú. Tú eras el otro cuerpo en mi sueño.- confeso la ojiverde.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió el castaño.

-¿Él era el de tu sueño? Por todos los cielos. Sakura estas segura.

-Si. Él era el cuerpo que no reconocí, el que estaba a la par de los cuerpos de mi papá y mi hermano- confirmo la maestra de cartas.

Muy bien. La cosa estaba cada vez más extraña; primero: entra a la habitación para chequear que todo estuviera bien con la chica y cuando entra ella se encuentra consiente y grita "tú" al entrar- como si hubiera hecho algo horrible- Segundo: al parecer la chica se sorprende cuando sabe quien es él. Y tercero: la chica comienza a decir algo de que el era el tercer cuerpo y otras cosas que no entiende… Por como había empezado el día, era obvio que seria todo, menos "normal"- como si su vida necesitara más de eso.

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

-Sabes que te amo- le recrimino la joven algo cansada de las estupideces de su novio.

-No. No lo se, es por eso que te pregunto… Pero ya que me lo dijiste, entonces no veo el problema de casarnos.- le contesto el otro algo fastidiado- ya te lo he propuesto como 5 veces, pronto me volveré un experto en la materia- ironizo.

-Escucha, para ti se hace más fácil, ya que terminaste tu carrera y todo eso… Pero yo apenas voy a empezar este año. Y quiero terminar mi carrera entes de casarme, sino lo entiendes entonces no creo poder casarme con tigo nunca- respondió enojada la chica de ojos cafés.

-Amorcito, entiendo que quieres lograr algo por tu cuenta. Pero tan solo escucha, si nos casamos no tienes que dejar la universidad puedes seguir estudiando, y estaríamos juntos.

-Uff… Solo déjame pensarlo- le pidió

RING, RING, RING.

-_Maldito el que invento el teléfono. Ahora tendrá una estúpida excusa para escaparse, después de que la tenía en mis manos- _maldijo el hombre.

-¿Halo?- y cuando escucho la voz del otro lado se le ilumino automáticamente el rostro- Si… si, por supuesto… claro me encantaría… ¿mañana?… no por mi esta bien… si de todos modos tenia que viajar para ir a examinarme… seria increíble… Si Adiós.

-_De seguro era ese tipo de nuevo- _alego mentalmente el tipo.

-Koki, mi vuelo se adelanto, me iré a Tokio hoy en la noche.

-¡¿Hoy?!- se exalto el hombre- Pero ¿Por qué?- aunque hiso la pregunta, ya tenia la respuesta bien marcada en la mente.

-Me llamo Takashi…- comenzó la chica

-_Lo sabia, solo se pone así cuando él la llama. Maldito bastardo._

-Y dijo que al parecer los exámenes de admisión se adelantaron, por ciertos motivos que no me dijo. Y será mejor que me valla esta misma noche, para mañana ordenar mí papeleo.

-Pensé que Yamazaki se encargaría de eso.

-Bueno, es que… es que… bueno es que el estará muy ocupado con su propio papeleo y es por eso que me llamo… si es por eso que me llamo, porque el no se puede encargar

-_Si como no- _no se tragaba ni pio de lo que su novia le decía- De acuerdo me parece bien. Y ¿Cuándo regresas?

-En vacaciones- le contesto sin inmutarse, aunque la cara desencajada de su novio la había enfurecido un poco- Sera mejor que me valla a mi casa a preparar todo para mi viaje. Adiós, tal vez te veo luego.

Y terminado su despedida se voltio y le dio la espalda a su novio, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca. Y salió corriendo para que el tal Koki no saliera tras de ella.

La verdad le emocionaba mucho el volver a ver a Takashi Yamazaki, después de cinco años de no tener contacto se lo había encontrado por casualidad en las calles de Kioto. Se había alegrado tanto, porque desde que se había mudado no había sabido nada de sus antiguos amigos. Y le dolía mucho recordar a Yamazaki y sus mentiras, porque fue al mas difícil de dejar atrás. Lo quería y lo quería enserio, aunque el no sintiera lo mismo.

Sabia que se engañaba al estar con Koki, ni siquiera le agradaba. Pero se había trabado al tratar de utilizarlo para olvidarse de Takashi, sabia que era muy malo de su parte utilizar a una persona de esa forma. Pero Koki no se podía quejar ya que ella sabia que él estaba habiendo lo mismo con ella, utilizándola, como su puerto seguro en donde podría posarse cuando no quedara ningún otro.

Estaba segura que ninguna mujer con sentido común le gustaría estar con Koki. Lo había conocido porque sus padres se conocían, solo por eso. Jamás hubiera salido con alguien 7 años mayor que ella, sino fuera porque sus padres le aconsejaron eso.

Resoplo.

-_No loca regreso en vacaciones. Me quedare en Tokio le guste a quien le guste.- _pensaba la joven, camino a su casa- _Además romperé mi compromiso con Koki, hoy cuando lo llame, como que me llamo Chijaru Minara. _

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

-La piensas arriesgar de esta forma- le recrimino el joven sentado frente a ella.

-¿Arriesgarla? Por favor, estas bromeando. No estuvo en peligro en ningún momento. Si lo hubiera estado yo hubiera intervenido y no lo hice porque no fue necesario.- le contesto neutralmente la joven.

-Pero ¡se lastimo!

-Eso fue porque estaba en trance y tú sabes la razón. Todos pasamos por algo parecido. Y no me grites… Es como si de repente todos pensaran que no se que es lo que hago- le recrimino la chica- Y no es así. Se que es algo personal, pero acaso no tengo derecho a ser humana ó por lo menos normal, siquiera unos días.

-Es que nos preocupa lo que te pueda afectar esto.

-Me conoces un poco mejor que eso. Sabes que no juego con fuego y si lo hago uso protección… Yo soy la que debería de estar preocupada de su cordura. Porque no creo que ustedes tenga el suficiente control para esto.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas. Siempre tienes que ganar.

-No siempre. Pero casi la mayoría del tiempo. Y sabes ¿Por qué?- espero uno segundos- porque yo si me controlo, yo si puedo.

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

-Estas segura de no haberlo visto antes- le volvió a preguntar.

-No, estoy cien porciento segura de que no lo había vito hasta ahora- le comprobó la otra chica desde el baño.

Ya había pasado media hora desde que le había contado a Shaoran de su sueño. Y después de la gran explicación era casi obvio que se había ido perturbado.

Había tomado la bolsa que le había entregado Amaya, y contenía ropa limpia para que se cambiara.

Un vestido blanco con encaje azul- según Amaya era lo único que había hallado para ella, pero ella sabía muy bien, que Amaya lo había hecho porque le encantaba ver a Sakura con vestidos- y sandalias de imitación de alfalfa de color blancos.

Se había acomodado el pelo del lado izquierdo y se lo había compuesto con dos ganchitos, y su flequillo había quedado de fuera.

Antes de cambiarse, cuando había entrado al baño se había quedado horrorizada de su imagen. Tenía todo el pelo revuelto, su cara y sus brazos tenían rasguños y tierra, y su ropa estaba toda rota y sucia.

Abrió la puerta lista para salir.

-¡Ho! Sakura te vez tan bonita con ese vestido- se alegro Amaya.

-Gracias- respondió la joven.

Posiblemente si hubiera sido otra persona la que le diera ese piropo estaría algo apenada ya. Pero con Amaya, ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Sera mejor bajar.- interrumpió Kero.

-Si- respondió Sakura.

La verdad ellas había dado mil y un vueltas por toda la parte superior sin encontrar las escaleras, a ninguna de las dos se les había ocurrido preguntarles a sus visitantes mañaneros, como bajar.

-Ya estoy cansada. Juraría que llevamos 3 horas dando vueltas- se quejo Amaya.

-Solo llevan 2 horas y media. Exactamente- contesto Kero.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo. Tienes la suerte de que de cargue y no cargar, Kero. Estoy segura que ha Amaya le duele el brozo de llevarte a ti en la bolsa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto el muñequito con cautela.

-Que estas gordo, si dejaras de comer dulces…- comenzó ha alegar la ojiverde.

-¡Gordo ¿Yo?! ¡No me insultes! Soy la poderosísima bestia del sello.- se defendió el otro

-Siempre sales con esa excusa y ya estoy comenzando a dudar de ella

-Oigan chicos, creo que deberíamos preguntarle a la chica que esta ahí por la mesa componiendo el florero. Tal vez ella sepa como sacarnos de aquí.

Sakura y Kero asintieron y callaron, mientras se acercaban a la joven frente a ellos.

-Disculpa, jovencita. De casualidad ¿sabes como bajar de este piso?- pregunto tímidamente Amaya.

-¿He?- pregunto la joven algo desconcertada ¿Cómo alguien subiría sin darse cuenta de cómo bajar?

-¿Qué si sabes como bajar de este piso?- volvió a preguntar Amaya.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto esta ves la joven.

-Somos…- Ups ¿Qué se supone que eran ellos en esa casa?- Somos se podría decir que invitados, solo que fue una emergencia y no nos dimos cuenta de cómo bajar.

-Ustedes son las que acompañaron a la chica que estaba ayer gritando por toda la casa- ante aquellas palabras a Sakura le salió una gotita en la nuca.

Amaya iba a responder algo, pero Sakura se le adelanto y respondió:

-De hecho yo soy la chica que estaba gritando- confeso algo avergonzada- mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura.

-¿Sakura?- se sorprendió- ¿Kinomoto?

-Si- contesto la otra.

Con razón se le había hecho familiar aquel par de ojos. Por supuesto, había sido tan tonta al no preguntarle a su primo cual era el nombre se la chica que había llegado la noche anterior.

-¿Acaso ya no me recuerdas Sakura?- pregunto

-Yo… Yo no- _Un minuto, ese color de ojos y ese largo y lacio pelo- _¡Mey Ling!... ¡Mey Ling!

Reconoció con jubilo la castaña, y la abraso- emoción contraria a cuando descubrió a Shaoran- con emoción.

-Tranquila Sakura, no es como si me hubieras creído muerta y me vieras renacer dentro de los muertos.- sonrió la pelinegra.

-Créeme que fue peor que creerte muerta- le dijo la maestra de cartas.

-Perfecto, ahora es la mocosa- se enojo el guardián.

-Veo que trajiste a tu esponja parlanchina con tigo ¿Por qué no me sorprendo?- contraataco con una mirada asesina a Kero.

-¿Cómo te atreves mocosa? Confieso mi alivio al saber que tu ex-mocoso primo sea más maduro que tú- redijo el peluchito parlanchín.

-¿Cómo dices rata peluda?- contesto la otra.

A Sakura y Amaya les salió una gruesa gota por la nuca, y ambas sonrieron.

-Creo que esta es una especie de reunión de primaria o algo parecido.- comento Amaya para deshacer la tensión en el aire.

-Si, creo que eso parece, aunque hacen falta mas ex-alumnos- secundo Sakura.

-Cierto ¿Cómo están todos por haya?- pregunto la de ojos rojizos.

-He… Bueno la verdad es que no he tenido contacto con ellos desde hace tal vez 7 años- confesos con algo de melancolía Sakura.

-¡Ho! Supongo que después de ese temblor en Tomoeda, mucho tuvieron que haberse mudado- adivino Mey Ling.

-Si, casi todos- secundo la castaña.

-Y ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto al fin la pelinegra.

-Bien gracias. Y tú.

-Muy, pero muy bien. Todo ha sido fantástico ya que me dan algo más de responsabilidad desde que cumplí 18- comento la risueña Mey.

-Eso es algo fantástico.

-Oye ¿Por qué no vamos a mi habitación? después de todo no tengo nada que hacer por ahora- le ofreció la joven Li

En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos lentos y seguros, por el pasillo.

-Veo que tienes compañía Mey- dijo una voz neutra, que no denotaba sentimiento ó emoción alguna.

-¡Ha! Si, tía ella es…- comenzó la joven de pelo largo.

-La joven Kinomoto ¿no es así?- pregunto mirando directamente hacia Sakura.

La joven se había quedado sin palabras al ver la silenciosa y eminente presencia de la mujer, que era precisamente muy joven. Sabía que la conocía, de su primer viaje a ese lugar, en donde esa mujer la había ayudado mucho.

-Si, muchas gracias por dejarme quedarme aquí. No había tenido la oportunidad…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar el agradecimiento, la mujer tomo en sus manos su rostro- como la primera vez- dejándola sin habla

-Has crecido mucho. Y te has fortalecido impresionantemente.- comento la Dama.

-Gracias- respondió la ojiverde, con algo de incomodidad por el acercamiento.

Las otras personas en la habitación solo contemplaban la escena, sin valentía para decir algo que interrumpiera el pequeño silencio que se había formado en la habitación.

-Quédate- le pidió, casi ordenadle, la dama a Sakura. Soltándola al fin de su suave agarre.

-¿Disculpe?- pregunto, la maestra de cartas, algo extrañada por la petición de la mujer.

-Es preciso que te quedes… Le combe dría a todos- contesto sin inmutarse.

-Disculpe Dama Ieran- intervino Amaya- pero creo que ya hemos causado suficientes problemas al quedarnos la noche anterior, y agradecemos plenamente de su hospitalidad. Pero seria mejor que dejáramos de tomar tantas molestias e irnos.

-Señorita Asaka- comenzó la dama- déjeme de decir que no hubo problema alguno con su estancia en esta casa. Y dadas las situaciones no creo que seria conveniente que se llevara a esta jovencita fuera de esta casa…

-Mey Ling ¿Tienes el documento que te pedí?- el chico se freno en seco al ver la imagen de su honorable madre.- Lo siento si interrumpo, madre.

-No, en lo absoluto, Xao Lang. Le estaba informando a la joven Asaka, el motivo de la prolongación de su estancia en esta casa… Pero creo que seria más prudente que tú les explicaras.

-Si, madre.- contesto el chico totalmente neutro, sin mostrar sentimiento alguno.

-Y por cierto, creo que seria lo mejor que tu matrimonio se prolongue lo más posible- menciono la mujer.

-¿Cuánto?- pregunto el otro aun en su estado neutro.

-Dos años.

-¡¿Dos años?! Pero ¿Por qué?

-Es preciso, lo mejor para todos. Y ese es el veredicto final- sentencio la dama.

-Si, madre- contesto Shaoran.

Después de esto la dama se dirigió a Sakura, que había quedado en silencio al igual que todos los demás.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la primera vez que te conocí?- le pregunto la dama con un tono más suave del que uso con su hijo.

-Si- asintió la joven- Las fuerzas poderosas, suelen causar problemas, especialmente en Hong Kong.

-Así es. Y me temo que otra vez, tu impresionante nivel de magia, te dará problemas en este lugar.

Y con esto dicho la imponente presencia de Ieran, se perdió en la lejanía de los pasillos.

¡PAM!

Ese golpe sobresalto a todos, después del silencio que había en la sala, el fuerte golpe que Shaoran le había dado a la mesita de estar- y tan fuerte fue la rompió- había hecho brincar los corazones de los otros en la habitación.

-Uff… Ordenare que arreglen la mesa- por fin rompió el silesio Mey Ling.

La verdad Mey Ling no se veía afectada por el estado de enojo de su primo. Se podría decir que ya lo esperaba, y envés de estar por lo menos algo nerviosa por la actitud de Shaoran, parecía más bien feliz, que otra cosa.

-Síganme- ordeno Shaoran con voz monótona, pero con un tono de dureza.

Sabiendo que se dirigía a ellas, ambas mujeres lo siguieron.

Se sentaron en los dos asientos- requeridos en una oficina- frente al gran escritorio de caoba frente a ellas.

-Lo siento por mi comportamiento- se disculpo el joven Li.

-No hay cuidado, veo propio tu reacción. Después de todo, han cancelado tu boda- contento Amaya, con tono monótono en su voz.

Posiblemente el repentino tono de voz de Amaya se debía a que ella estaba acostumbrada a conllevar una actitud más severa con personas de rangos mayores.

-Eso no es excusa mi mal comportamiento. – respondió el joven.

-Bueno, en realidad eso no viene al caso, pues solo queremos saber el porque debemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí- prosigue la mujer.

-Si, lo lamente. La razón por la que deben quedarse, es que si el Clan Long trato de atrapar a Kinomoto, nada asegura que no lo vuelvan a intentarlo.

-Pero eso no es un problema. Mi Clan puede cuidar perfectamente de Sakura y vigilar que los Long no vuelvan a cercársele.

-El problema es que no queremos involucrar a ningún otro Clan en este asunto- prosiguió el otro- Ya que, aunque quisieron llevarse a Kinomoto, la razón por la que la quieren es la ambición por ver a nuestro clan destruido… Y también seria más seguro para ella, el estar a nuestro cuidado. No es por ofender a su clan, pero el nivel de magia de los Long es muy poderosa y solo se asimila al poder que nuestro clan posee, y tenemos más posibilidades de brindarle una seguridad mejor…

-¿Por qué?- hablo al fin Sakura, después de no participar en ningún aspecto de la conversación a pesar de ser de ella de quien hablaban, parecía que hablaran como si no estuviera allí, o como si fuese una niña que necesitase que tomaran las decisiones por ella. No ya no era una niña.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto desconcertado el joven de pelo castaño.

-Digo ¿Por qué me quieren a mí? ¿Qué es lo que quieren, que no pueden pedir?- volvió a preguntar la ojiverde.

-Bueno, no conocemos exactamente lo que quieren de ti. Y eso no hace más impotentes en miles de formas- contesto el joven.

-Bien, y ¿Por qué no hablan con ellos y les preguntan que es lo que quieren de mi? Tal vez yo les pueda dar lo que quieren y me dejen en paz.

-Es más difícil que eso Sakura- intervino Amaya- veras, sea lo que sea que ellos quieran de ti, no es algo que te dejara con vida, dedujo ¿no es así?- y al voltear a ver al castaño el asintió- Porque si lo que querían hubiera sido algo que simplemente pudieran preguntarte para dárselos, te hubieran convencido de que lo hicieras…

-Además- prosiguió el castaño- el clan Long, no es cualquier Clan. Lo que quieren de ti será utilizado solo para destrucción de otros clanes.

-Entiendo. Significa que lo que quiera que sea que quieren de mí, es algo que me matara y podría ser que matara a otras personas también. Pero lo que me pregunto ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué es lo que hay en mí, que no haya en otras miles de personas?

-Sakura, no eres igual a todas las personas, y después de anoche, demostraste tener un nivel impresionante de magia- le siguió Amaya- puede que sea eso lo que los atrae.

-"Las fuerzas poderosas, suelen causar problemas, especialmente en Hong Kong"… Supongo que esas palabras se repetirán siempre que venga a este lugar.

-Hay una teoría del porque ellos te quieren, pero no a sido confirma y aceptada por el consejo de mi familia y es algo más a una leyenda que otra cosa- dijo el castaño una vez más.

-Déjame adivinar. Me necesitan para despertar algo que es prohibido en la magia, y por eso me quieren muerta, porque sea lo que sea que quieren despertar es algo que necesita mi vitalidad ¿no es así?- supuso la antigua card captor.

Había dejado a Shaoran sin habla, y ha Amaya con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia-su pupila- Definitivo, 8 años no pasaban por nada. Sakura demostró ser mucho menos ignorante a asuntos mágicos, de lo que era cuando niña.

-¿Cómo…? … ¿Cómo…?- tartamudeo el chico.

-Bien, según los estudios mágicos que Amaya y Kero me dieron. La vida de una persona que posee cualidades especiales puede ayudar a resucitar o liberar seres prohibidos por la magia.- el chico asintió- y dijiste que tu familia y la familia de ellos estaba en disputa. Y estoy segura que ustedes son lo bueno y ellos los malos, entonces si ellos son los malos, necesitan la ayuda de algo poderosos para vencerlos. Ya que me supongo que si les prepararan una emboscada a ustedes, ustedes tendría ayuda de su para ¿no es así?- el castaño volvió a asentir- Entonces todo llega a la conclusión, de que me quieren para algo malo, para lo cual me deben matar para revivir algo maléfico y, se podría decir, declararles la guerra a ustedes.

-¡Sakura! Veo que pusiste atención en tu clase de las artes oscuras- se alegro, por fin saliendo del bolso de Amaya, Kero.

-Y también, en su clase de conflictos internos de familias mágicas y guerras mágicas de Oriente.- Secundo Amaya- te felicito Sakura, todo este tiempo creí que no pondrías atención por tu aberración a no practicar tu magia.

-Bueno, haya cosas interesantes en esas clases. Y en realidad este problema es algo que no solo se ve en la magia, también en las guerras normales y en las películas de acción- contesto Sakura.

-¿llevas clases mágicas?- pregunto todavía sorprendido Shaoran. Ella dedujo correctamente, lo que a el le tomo horas y ayuda departe de su mayordomo.

-No por mi gusto. Pero, si, Amaya y Kero me dan lección acerca de la magia, su historia y como utilizarla.- respondió tranquilamente la joven.

No miraba el caso, suponía que Shaoran ya habría de haber averiguado eso para entonces. No porque no fuera proveniente de algún clan mágico, poderoso y reconocido, quería decir que tuviera que ser ignorante, como al parecer creía el joven Li, por la expresión de su rostro.

El castaño carraspeo para luego continuar hablando.

-Bueno. Lo que dijiste es todo correcto, o al menos, pensamos que si, porque solo es una teoría… Por ello es que votamos y decidimos que te quedaras en nuestra protección- finalizo el joven.

-Pero…- comenzó a argumentar Amaya.

-Lo hare.- intervino tapidamente la joven Kinomoto.

-Pero Sakura…- alego la joven de cabello grisáceo.

-Amaya. No quiero llevar este problema a tu familia, y si es posible no quiero que te involucres en el también. Todo saldrá bien, y esto se acabara más rápido de lo que piensas ¿No es así, Li?

-¿Ha?, he, si- contesto algo atontado el chico.

La verdad era que ahora que la observaba de cerca, Sakura, se había vuelto una mujer muy hermosa y segura de si misma- los años no habían pasado en vano- y esa seguridad, fue algo que hiso a Shaoran sorprender más. Ella acaba de despertar- de lo que parecía una pesada horrorosa- para descubrir que la quieren muerta y tendrá que pasar los siguientes días- asta nuevo aviso- en la casa de un extraño. Y aun con todo eso parecía que tenia más confianza en que eso acabaría bien, de lo que el estaba seguro.

Sakura, le propino a ambas personas una amplia y deslumbrante sonrisa, tranquilizadora- que hiso a Shaoran, sonrojarse- e hiso que Amaya, se acabara comben siendo que lo que Sakura le decía era algo de lo que no podía dudar.

-De acuerdo, al fin y al cabo, terminaras convenciéndome quiera o no- se rio la joven Asaka.

-Bien, entonces queda decidido. Me quedare aquí hasta que sea necesario- sentencio Sakura.

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

-Le petit écolier

_La pequeña colegiala. _Ese era el apodo que le daban las personas pertenecientes a la alta sociedad y de una avanzada edad, le decían, a la "_Dama Enmascarada"_.

Todos los presentes, se sentaron al ver que las luces del salón se apagaban, a excepción- por supuesto- del escenario. La música comenzó a llenar todo el lugar, con notas suaves y delicadas de parte de la orquesta. Pero el sonido que más lleno el ambiente, fue el cando acariciante, dulce y pacifico de la joven de cabellos largo, laceos y de cabellos azulados, con un antifaz cubriéndole la cara.

La tierna y suave melodía, tenía el poder de hacer que la gente se reconforta y se relajara ahí mismo: en un teatro- o concierto en tal caso- en asiento no tan cómodos como parecían, y a la par de extraños que ni en cuenta. Pero nada importaba cuando aquella hermosa voz llagaba a los oídos y deleitaba la audición. Perecía como una droga- sin ofender- que hacia que te olvidaras de todo y te relajaba, invitándote a tranquilízate y relajarte, nada existía en esos momentos más que aquella bella melodía.

El costoso ticket que te hacían pagar, valía toda la pena, no por nada era; como la catalogaban -en las revistas y Reviews de su actuación- la dama de las artes melodiosas. No se sabía a ciencia cierta, quien era la dama enmascarada- y ganas no les faltaban a los reporteros para quitar el antifaz- pero lo que se podía confirmar de ella, era que era demasiado buena para cantar baladas melancólicas, como las que usualmente le daba por cantar.

Podría ser que su voz solo se podría comparar con la de una serena: hipnotizarte y algo peligroso. Nunca se le había escuchado hablar pero era un hacho que si lo hacia, podría conseguir lo que quisiera con tan solo pedirlo.

Se habían hecho miles de falsas acusaciones hacia ella, que fueron negadas y afirmadas otra vez, y rechazadas una vez más.

La voz de esa mujer, era el de su representante, Sonomi Daidoji, quien la defendía y amonestaba como si tuviera todo el derecho sobre ella. Y en cierto punto lo tenia, pues se sabia que por más que quisieran manchar la reputación de la tal Dama Enmascarada, ella no saldría a defenderse por ella misma.

No desmentía, ni afirmaba nada de nada. Ni siquiera los que trabajaban con ella, o los que hacían tratos con ella sabían como era, o como era su voz en verdad, porque jamás se les daba la oportunidad de verla.

Eso de mantener tu identidad escondida, tenía sus cosas buenas. Pues podía vivir una vida normal sin que nadie la molestara o extorsionara de por medio. Pero lo que muchos no sabían, es que la dama enmascarad, alias Tomoyo Daidoji, era que la persona que cantaba arriba del escenario se había convertido en la verdadera personalidad dela otra. Porque ser la dama enmascarada no dolía tanto como ser Tomoyo Daidoji, a quien la vida la trato muy bien, pero el mundo la destrozo totalmente.

A ojos de cualquiera la vida de la joven Daidoji era fácil y sencilla. Pero lo que mucho no sabían es que por dentro esa vida en vez de tener comodidades tenía altibajos, no tenia un amigo sincero desde que se vio fuera de Japón, no tenia la misma calidez familiar que tenia en Japón, no tenia alegrías tan fugases y duraderas desde que ya no se vio en Tomoeda y sobre todo las personas que estaba cerca de ella, era solo porque querían sacarle algo.

La dama enmascarada se había convertido en la única personalidad reluciente en ese cuerpo tan delicado y maduro a la vez. Y la dama enmascarada no era una santa como todos pensaban que era, en ocasiones asta solía ser molesta. Su frialdad hacia todo y todos, sus desplantes, su indiferencia y su altanería a todo, actuaba como si lo supiera todo y todo tenía que ser como ella lo pedía- una diva en pocas palabras- pero era así como tenia que actuar, porque no quería que nadie se aprovechara de ella, en el mundo en el que había vivido desde hacia 7 años, era demasiado sádico y sínico para ser la dulce y apacible persona que en el fondo era. Esa actitud de verdadera Tomoyo, solo la utilizaba con su madre y con Ryo, quienes le habían brindado apoyo incondicional y sincero aprecio, sin esperar a nada de ella- bueno exceptuado al último claro esta.

-Te salió sensacional- le alabo el chico a la hora en que ella entro en el camerino, entregándole una botella de agua y una toalla- no se como lo haces, has estado cantando desde hoy muy temprano ¿Acaso no te duele la garganta o algo así?

-No. La verdad me siento mejor, me ayuda a mantenerme ocupada y ad escarbar algo de energías- respondió tranquilamente la amatista.

-Últimamente has estado muy extraña. Creo que esto de la doble identidad te esta afectando- bromeo el chico.

Pero a la de cabellos azulados no le dio gracias, esa era la verdad, la doble identidad que llevaba le estaba afectando demasiado. Porque últimamente no había podido evitar regresar al pasado tan hermoso que había tenido y no había podido evitar tragar amargo después de recordar y saber que las cosas ya no eran así actualmente.

Usaba a la dama enmascarada, como su protección, como su escape para evitar que la propia Tomoyo pensara esas cosas y se sintiera más sola y desamparada de lo que estaba.

La dama enmascarada era como una droga o el alcohol en dado caso, porque hacia que olvidara muestras cantaba, aunque en realidad todas las canciones fueran melancólicas y le recordaran cosas que a veces prefería enterrar y no volver a pensar, era como si con esas canciones se estuviera desasiendo de esos recuerdos solo por un tiempo.

-Supongo que tienes razón- contesto Tomoyo después de un intenso silencio- ya no soy una, ahora soy dos.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso exactamente?

-_Que si no decido pronto quien ser, me volveré loca sin saber quien soy en realidad- _se analizaba la joven Daidoji- no es nada, solo estaba pensado,. No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien.

Tal vez ni ella misma se lo creía, pero podía hacer que los demás lo creyeran así.

Ella sentía y casi sabia, que algo pasaría en los siguientes días. Algo que cambiaria las cosas, pero no sabia "que" exactamente, y eso no era bonito. La indiferencia no era algo que se le diera bien a la joven Daidoji y la ignorancia de cosas importantes no le hacía gracias, quería saber que era ese presentimiento tan grande que tenia, que podía apostar que cambiaria su forma de vida o cambiaria al menos un aspecto de su vida.

La ignorancia no le hacia nada bien a su bienestar mental, digámoslo así.

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

-Digamos que no estoy tan convencido como debería- acepto el chico.

-¿Por qué no?- le pregunto el pequeño ser.

-Bien. Este presentimiento es algo que jamás había tenido. Y me da la impresión de que estoy siendo manipulado por alguien que no conozco- confeso Eriol al final.

La verdad, Eriol no era tan ignorante en el tema de su presentimiento, como lo era Tomoyo. Pues el sabia en donde buscar y como hacerlo- experiencia supongo- Pero a pesar de todo eso, el no sabia lo suficiente como para calmar sus dudas

Él lo sabia, sabia que alguien o en tal caso algo, estaba controlando lo que pasaba a su alrededor. La teoría que fuera el destino, era como que no muy convincente al saber que se sentía atraído y casi obligado a la idea de regresar a Japón, aquel lugar en que en su infancia había retado- disimuladamente claro esta- a la ahora dueña de las cartas que alguna vez les perteneció a su antigua reencarnación- Clow Lead.

Era insólito, quiera que fuera esa cosa o persona que lo atraía asta haya, era algo o al quien poderoso. Y era obvio que algo interesante e importante iba a suceder cuando el decidiera regresar a ese país.

Parecía como si las cartas que leía su destino hubieran sido leídas y por alguna extraña razón algo se encargaría de hacer que ese destino se cumpliera, quisiera o no quisiera. Pero a quien le importaba, caería en la trampa predispuesta por alguien- o algo- para saber que es lo que escondía ese misterioso futuro, además que realmente no tenia nada en que entretenerse y no se disponía a quedarse sentado en su casa leyendo un libro o conquistando alguna pobre chica para distraerse.

Seria divertido ver de que se trata y saber que ese algo- o alguien- que lo quería con tanta insistencia. Aunque para desagrado de el, no supiera nada acerca de lo que se le vendría después, y una vez adentro sabia que seria difícil salir, una vez que los azares del destino fueran lanzados nada podría revertiros.

-¿Qué quiere decir Eriol?- pregunto al fin Spy, después de rendirse en buscar significado a lo que su amo re decía.

-No es nada. Solo estoy pensado cosas- le contesto cortamente Eriol- _Pronto todo cambiara para todos._

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

-Lo decidió ¿no es así?- pregunto la sombra de un chico en la habitación iluminada solo por una vela.

-Sabes bien, que no se me da esto de ver más haya de lo que mi destino me prepara. Ya que solo e descubierto que lo puedo hacer hace poco, pero según la posición, si, lo ha decidido- respondió la otra sombra, cubierta por una capa- Cree que lo están obligando a hacerlo, aunque no sabe que es el mismo el que se esta obligando a tomar ese tipo de decisiones.

-¿Qué lo están obligando? Seria ridículo, tomando que nadie obliga a nadie a hacer algo que no quieran realizar.

-Solo lo piensa, porque en realidad es su curiosidad lo que lo atrae, si lo estuvieran obligando ya sabría de que se trata todo ¿no lo cree?

-Supongo que si

Y después todo se quedo en silencio, solo llenaba el espacio de pensamientos, la vela que se agitaba al compas de una danza que solo ella sabia. La danza de las llamas.

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

-_pronto estará ahí, pronto todo volverá a ser como era cuando lo vea, cuando regrese y cierre los ojos y vuela ver el paisaje_

Los pensamientos optimistas llenaron su mente para apoyar a esa idea. La idea de que todo volvería a la normalidad cuando tan solo pisara esa gran ciudad.

La sabia, porque él estaría con ella, y porque él no la dejaría y ella no lo dejaría nunca más. Todo seria grandioso cuando regresara tan solo cuando regresara.

§ ξ § ξ § ξ § ξ

Bueno, estaba esperando hacer este capitulo más grandes, pero la verdad el poco tiempo que me propuse para hacer este capitulo, me frustro y me opaco para solo terminar lo necesario, pero bueno.

Espero que les guste, porque en cierto modo, todo este capitulo a sido algo así como lo prometido en el segundo capitulo ya que el tercero no me dejo mucho para dar… Y solo para que lo sepan o entiendan Eriol estaba algunas semanas adelantado, solo para que sepan.

Posiblemente los próximos dos capítulos serán algo así como solo dudas y reencuentro y el tercero será un poco más como respuestas y algunas otras teorías y dudas planteadas. Los azares del destino son raros y a nuestros aventureros- por decirlo así, porque no hay adjetivo mejor para calificarlos- los atrapara en un remolino de situaciones muy complejas, tanto que me llevo un año descifrar lo que mi mente les tenia preparado.

POR FAVOR ¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!! Lo ruego, déjenme Reviews aunque sea solo para entretenerme con sus comentarios y saber que lo que hago esta bien o no. Lo suplico, me volveré algo acomplejada si nadie me llega a escribir aunque sea para decirme que no les gusto.

Bueno por ahora no tengo nada más que agregar ni saludos que enviar… Y saben porque, PORQUE NADIE ME QUIERE ESCRIBIR (lagrimas se derraman en la pobre escritora)

Solo me resta decir que le mando saludos y mis mejores deseos a mi BF Gladis, espero que te haya ido bien en el examen, tkmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Bye: Love Fer.


	5. Chapter 6

Capitulo V

Problemas de sueño.

Todo dentro de ella se había vuelto un remolino de sentimientos, interminables. Tantas ilusiones se vinieron abajo y muchos sueños se habían desmoronado, dejando atrás un sentimiento de dolor y furia.

¿Cómo es que no le había mencionado antes algo tan importante?, es decir si lo hubiera sabido posiblemente ni siquiera se habría molestado en bajar del avión.

Maldita sea las estúpidas ilusiones que se había hecho. Porque si no se hubiera empeñado en mantenerse en una nube en lo más alto del cielo, la caída no dolería tanto como ahora.

Lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento, fue esconderse. Esconderse para que él no la viera tal y como estaba, con un torbellino de dolor reflejado en su cara.

Así que salió corriendo hacia el baño más cercano que encontró. Entro lo más rápido posible y se miro al enorme espejo.

Sus ojos cafés estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar y aun así seguía llorando.

A sus 18 años, Chijaru Minara, era una chica muy hermosa, con sus ojos grandes y marrones, y sus pestañas largas, adornándolos alrededor. Desde hacia algunos años había dado un grande estirón, y por supuesto como era de esperarse, sus curvas estaban muy bien delineadas, pues era una chica bastante esbelta y refinada a la vez. Su pelo, que cuando era pequeña se arreglaba en dos trenzas, ahora lo llevaba siempre suelto -le llegaba asta la mitad de la espalda- siempre recogido en una diadema y dejando los mechones, de su tradicional fleco, lo único suelto. Su cara tenia finas contexturas estirándola un poco, para quitar todo rastro de niñez, y dejar ver a una mujer.

Pero su peculiar belleza- porque si era muy bella- no había servido para que la única persona que realmente quería que la viera, lo hiciera. Sus ojos se seguían llenado de más lágrimas de pura rabia. Rabia de crear una ilusión falsa en su interior, pero ¿Quién la culpaba? Yamazaki se le había olvidado mencionado el pequeño pero importante detalle, de que tenía una novia, y peor aun, que la había llevado para recibirla ¡a Ella! ¡A ella!

Y sabía que había millones de posibilidades de que pudiera ser cualquier persona- no muy importante para él- pero todo eso se había ido a la basura cuando lo vio besándose, enfrente de todo el maldito mundo.

-_Juro que lo matare, por haber hecho eso- _pensó enfurecida enjugándose las lagrimas- _aunque no tenga culpa alguna, pudo haberme dicho algo como "Chijaru tengo novia y quisiera que la cocineras" o algo por el estilo…_ _Pero el muy estúpido solo la trajo… … Cálmate Chijaru, no vale la pena llorar por algo que ya paso._- se trataba de tranquilizar.

Ring, Ring, Ring.

Cuando saco su celular, se dio cuanta que en el identificador de llamadas llevaba el número identificado con el nombre de "Takashi". 

No le iba a contestar, por ningún motivo. Sabía que si contestaba y hablaba, seria solo para escupir veneno gritándole lo muy idiota que era por no haberle dicho nada y que ella todavía pensaba que él la quería y bla, bla, bla.

No le convendría decirle tal cosa.

No, definitivamente, no. Era mejo esperar a que se calmara y después hablarle para decirle alguna mentira del porque no iba a llegar, o algo parecido.

No quería asustarlo reclamándole cosas que no estaban en su derecho de reclamar.

Definitivamente nunca se había imaginado que Yamazaki no le contara algo así, porque se consideraba su amiga- tal vez no su novia- solo su amiga. Y siempre que hablaban, él le decía lo muy emocionado que estaba porque fueran a la misma universidad y más aun porque ya no iba a estar tan solo como últimamente estaba.

-_Mentiroso de pacotilla… "muy solitario" si eso es estar solitario no me imagino lo que es estar en compañía- _se envenenaba a si misma, Chijaru.

Las cosas no habían sido como lo había imaginado. Tal y como dice el refrán "Nada es lo que parece", Yamazaki no era lo que aparentaba definitivamente que no, pero ella se encargaría de darle su merecido por no haberle dicho nada.

* * *

-¿Ahora vives aquí?

-Si. Después de tantos años, el Clan me comenzó a tener algo de consideración y me permitieron vivir aquí- contesto Mey Ling.

Después de la conversación con Shaoran, acerca de su estadía en ese lugar, había seguido a Mey Ling a su habitación- actualmente en la casa Li.

-Sakura. Voy a mi casa para traer tus cosas ¿no te molesta quedarte sola?- pregunto Amaya, que venia algo más atrás.

-No, no te preocupes por mi. Además no estaré sola, tengo a Mey Ling con migo- contesto tranquilamente y con una sonrisa, la joven de ojos verdes.

-Si, no te preocupes, yo la cuidare muy bien- contesto algo emocionada la chica de ojos carmesí.

-Bien, entonces regresare más tarde.- se alegro la mujer- Y por cierto, me llevare a Kero.- agrego antes de irse.

-Muy bien- contesto la joven Kinomoto.

-Al menos no tendremos la interrupción del muñequito parlanchín- susurro Mey Ling para si.

-¡Te escuche mocosa!- alego el guardián.

-Kero, no seas grosero- le reprocharon Sakura y Amaya al mismo tiempo.

Al peluchito amarillo, solo le salió una gota en la cabeza.

Era injusto ¿Por qué no le alegaban a la chiquilla esa por haberlo provocado?, eran muy injustas esas dos.

Con esto, el pequeño guardián se escondió, de los regaños de ambas chicas, dentro del bolso de la joven Asaka.

-Bien, las veo más tarde- se despidió la de pelo grisáceo.

-Adiós- se despidieron ambas jóvenes.

Cuando Amaya de hubo ido, Mey Ling comenzó a buscar las llaves de su habitación. Cuando se escucharon unas risitas no muy lejos, Mey solo los ignoro, pero Sakura siguió el sonido con la vista.

-No le hagas caso. Solo es mi primo.- le informo la de ojos rojos- siempre hace lo mismo. A beses ni siquiera puedo dormir por el.

-¿Hablas de Li?- pregunto algo extrañada la joven.

-¿Shaoran? ¿Hacer ese sonido? ¡Ja! No, ni pensarlo. Es otro de mis primos, su nombre es…- pero antes de que terminara la oración, la puerta de la habitación en donde se oían las risitas se abrió, dejando ver a dos jóvenes.

La chica salió de primero. De seguro había salido de una fiesta o algo así, porque la ropa que usaba era bastante llamativa, con varios brillantes y muy escotados y pequeñas. También se le notaba que había estado tomando mucho la noche anterior- a pesar de las risas y el maquillaje- se diluía desde lejos que estaba teniendo una resaca.

Y tras de ella salió un chico con el dorso destapado. Llevaba unos jeans- lo único que llevaba realmente- y lucia una sonrisa picara, su pecho tenia las claras señales de una ardua ejercitación. Sus ojos eran grandes y grises- de lo que se podía ver de lejos- y tenía una sonrisa blanca como los de la TV. Su piel era de un tono bronceado / moreno.

Ambos jóvenes habían salido entre risas y no se habían percatado de la presencia de las dos chicas en el mismo corredor, una con la mirada de desaprobación pintada en su rostro, y la otra con un matiz entre sorprendida y avergonzada- de a ver visto el dorso desnudo del joven y habérsele quedado viendo por varios minutos.

Él chico apago sus carcajadas- pero no quito su sonrisa- al darse cuenta de la presencia de las otras, y simplemente se le acerco a la joven que tenia sostenida con uno de sus brazos y le susurro algo en el oído, que la hiso enmudecer y simplemente asintió y se retiro, no sin antes dar una ojeada a las otras jóvenes.

-¡Primita! -la llamo él chico- que gusto verte, y ¿Quién es esta hermosa rosa que a deslumbrado mis ojos?- se les acerco a las dos jóvenes y planto un beso en la mano de la muy apenada Sakura.

-Guárdate tus truquitos- le advirtió la de ojos rojos como fuego- Sakura, este es desafortunadamente, mi primo Saske Li- se dirigió a Sakura- Saske ella es Sakura Kinomoto. Es invitada de la tía Ieran, y no creo que le guste que la cortejes.

-Un placer conocerte Sakura ¿puedo llamarte así, no es así?- ignoro a su prima.

-S…Si- contesto la otra algo nerviosa por el contacto- mu… mucho gusto.

Ahora que lo veía de frente, los ojos del chico eran irresistiblemente increíbles, con sus tonos grisáceos mezclados con otros tonos como verdes azuleados. Su sonrisa era muy linda, aunque algo falsa y costeada. Pero lo que más le dio pena a la joven Kinomoto, fue que el se había acercado con el pecho completamente destapado.

-No, el gusto es todo mío- le sonrió el joven- Así que invitada de mi querida tía ¿no?

-Algo así- contesto la de ojos verdes.

Lo que Sakura no sabía, es que aparentemente Saske le había dado el visto bueno, y eso no era algo muy bueno en realidad. Cuando la había visto desde lejos, se había quedado prendido de sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, con su cabello castaño, su piel nívea con tonos rosados en las mejillas que le daban un hermoso toque a su rostro.

Había creído que ese tono rosado en su rostro, había sido provocado por el maquillaje, pero cuando se atrevió ha acercarse- para descontento de su prima- se había dado cuanta que no había rastro de maquillaje alguno. Su belleza era natural, cosa a la que no estaba acostumbrado, pues todas las mujeres a su alrededor- que no eran pocas- usaban maquillaje, una que usaba exceso de él era nada más que Mey Ling, su muy querida prima.

Y ese hermoso vestido le resaltaba su tono de piel y sus ojos. Muy hermosa chica, muy hermosa. Ya vería como la conquistaría después.

Un carraspeo de parte de Mey, lo hiso regresar a la tierra, para darse cuenta que se había quedado viendo directamente a la muy sonrojada Sakura.

-No tienes nada mejor que hacer, primito- pregunto irritada la joven de cabellos largos y laceos.

-¡Huy! Estamos de mal humor hoy…- se burlo- ¿Qué paso ahora con mi primo?

-Se puso furioso, porque atrasaron su bodecita- le contesto algo frustrada y feliz- Y hiso una de sus estúpidas rabietas.

-Y ¿estás enojada por eso? Pensé que para ahora estarías saltando de felicidad- sonrió sarcástico el joven de cabellos cafés chocolate (como los de Shaoran)- Jajajajajaja.

-¡Ja! muy gracioso, ahora puedes irte, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, al igual que tú- le contesto algo más irritada.

-Bien, bien, pero no te enojes… Jajajajajaja…- siguió riendo- Te veré luego Sakura- la volvió a besar en la mano y podía sentir como temblaba y se sonrojaba. Cosa que le dio mucho gusto al saber que la podía hacer sentir nerviosa- _Sera fácil conquistarla. Nadie se resiste a mí._

Al ver como Saske se alejaba de ellas, regresando a su habitación, Sakura pudo respirar más tranquila y Mey abrió al fin la puerta de su propio cuarto.

-Yo que tu me alejaba de el- le recomendó la joven de cabellos negros al ingreso de Sakura, a la habitación- chicos como Saske, solo representan problemas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto la otra algo distraída, recorriendo la habitación con la vista.

La otra joven la vio con cara de ¿Acaso no es obvio?, cosa que le llevo a pensar dos posibilidades; Uno: Sakura seguía siendo igual de ingenua y despistada que cuando era niña, ó Dos: que simplemente se hacia la desentendida.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?- le pregunto al fin.

-¿Hablas de la chica que salió de su habitación?- pregunto ya más concentrada la antigua Card Captor.

-Bueno, si- contesto Mey.

-Jajaja…-rio un poco- Mey Ling, seré distraída en extremo, pero no soy tonta. Se muy bien a que te refieres, y no te preocupes no estoy interesada.

-Veo que ya no sigue siendo tan ingenua como siempre- confeso la joven Li.

-Creo que sigo siéndolo, pero ya no tanto- sonrió la maestra de cartas.- aunque confieso, que tu primo no se ve tan malo como dices.

-¡Si Claro! Hable demasiado rápido… Por favor Sakura, tiene cara de angelito, pero es un demonio con cuerno y todo. No confíes tanto, porque a veces las cosas no son como parecen… Perdí muchas amigas por su culpa… Hazme caso, es mejor que te alejes de él - le advirtió seriamente Mey.

* * *

-¿Cuánto tiempo queda?

-No mucho. Pero son tan lentos aquí que estoy segura que no terminaran para el plazo que les di- le contesto fastidiada la chica.

-¡Oh! Vamos no puedes culparlos por no poder cumplir todas tus expectativas, cariño- le contesto algo agraciado el hombre.

Ciertamente su amiga era muy cómica, pues su carácter era muy explosivo y su paciencia muy poca. Su perfeccionismo alcanzaba expectativas demasiado altas.

-Ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas "cariño"- renegó la joven de pelo largo- no soy tu "cariño".

-De acuerdo, pero hazme caso y déjalos que hagan su trabajo.- le recomendó el hombre.

-Escucha, seré joven y todo lo que quieras. Pero se que si le dejas el trabajo a los demás solo ganaras tu propia desaprobación- le contesto ya enfadada Rika- si vas a estar aquí solo cállate y observa, haber que aprendes.

La joven Sasaki aparto su ahora largo pelo, porque su antiguo corte- aunque le gustaba- le recordaba a su infancia- la cual quería dejar atrás- y eso la llevaba a los recuerdo, del tiempo que había compartido con todas esas personas especiales y agradables.

Ring, Ring, Ring

El sonido irritante del teléfono la hiso salir de su ensoñación

-¿Quién habla?- contesto algo cortante.

_**-Rika, hija mía ¿Cómo esta América?- **_le pregunto una mujer del otro lado de la línea.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar- contesto algo más suavemente pero sin dejar lo cortante atrás.

_**-¡Oh! Que bueno, espero que siga así**_

-Estoy segura que todo seguirá así.

_**-Muy bien. Recuerda que confiamos en ti… Pero realmente llamaba porque al parecer no podrás quedarte mucho tiempo más en América. Pues necesitamos que nos representes en la inauguración de un nuevo restaurante por haya en Japón.**_

-¿En Japón?- pregunto algo pesimista la joven.

_**-Si, así es. Lo que pasa es que como sabes tu tío y yo estaremos en la inauguración de la tienda aquí en Londres y no tendremos tiempo para regresar… ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema? -**_le pregunto algo extrañada la mujer, pues la chica casi nunca se quejaba de ir a alguna parte.

-No, no lo hay. ¿En Qué parte de Japón?

_** -Tokio ¿Dónde más? Jajajajajaja- **_Se rio la otra.

-Sera un placer para mi representarlos en Japón- contesto cortésmente la chica.

-_**Gracias. Nos veremos otro día. Adiós- **_se despidió la mujer.

Cuando el sonido de la línea se escucho, la joven Sasaki cerró rápidamente su celular, dejando un suspiro de resignación en el aire. Se levanto del asiento en donde se había mantenido sentada y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Huy! Creo que a la jovencita no le dieron buenas noticias- le provoco el otro chico- Uff… que hasta ni a adiós dice.

-Cállate y no me molestes ¿quieres?- le contesto enfadada la otra- suficiente me da con no tener voto de nada en ningún lugar, para que vengas a fastidiarme.

-Por si no te había dado cuenta, niña fría, es que vine a América solo para acompañarte. Pero si lo prefieres me puedo…

-No, lo siento- wuou eso si que lo había impresionado mucho que casi lo hace caer de espaldas, la joven más fría y despectiva que jamás había conocido, pidiendo disculpas- solo estoy fuera de mis casias.

-Y ¿Qué te pidieron?- pregunto el chico con algo de cautela.

-Tengo que regresar a Japón… Mañana salgo de viaje- le contesto con pesar la chica.

-Iré con tigo si lo deseas- le ofreció el joven.

-Si vas con migo solo para hacer tonterías seria mejor que no- le dijo recuperando su frialdad.

-Uff… _y yo que creí que se quedara así_- Pensó con pesar el chico- lo prometo, da igual. De todas maneras tenia que ir para cerrar algunos negociosos. No me veras muy seguido. Así que no te preocupes por eso.

La chica levanto la mirada para verlo de frente, y por unos segundos al joven- quien se hacia llamar su amigo- pensó observar un atisbo de tristeza y arrepentimiento, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera algo que la hiciera reaccionar de alguna forma diferente.

Pero luego el rostro de frialdad y aparente odio por todo, se levanto otra vez como algo automático. Se voltio hacia la puerta.

-Has lo que quieras; me tiene sin cuidado- le dijo antes de irse.

-_Con tigo no se puede…- _pensó resignado el chico.

…………………………

-_No me importa… No me importa si me veo sola otra vez o no, me da por sentado.- _pensaba Rika, con amargura- _Después de todo siempre he estado sola. __Siempre_

* * *

-_¿Hola?-_contesto al fin otra voz en el teléfono.

-Chijaru ¿Dónde estas? He estado esperándote aquí por más de una hora ¿Qué paso?- preguntaba Takashi Yamazaki, muy preocupado.

-_O Takashi… Veras… Yo, mi… Perdí el vuelo y el próximo no saldrá hasta entre algunas horas mas… Entonces será mejor que no me esperen- _Contesto algo confusamente la joven.

-Pero ¿Por qué no lograste…?- fue cuando el chico, reparo en las palabras de su amiga sembrando una nueva duda en si-¿Cómo sabes que somos dos?

-_¿Son dos?... Yo… Yo no lo sabia, en realidad estaba hablado de…de… Bueno, es que supuse que irías con algún chofer o algo por el estilo… ¿Quién es la persona que es con tigo Takashi?- _Pregunto con falso interés.

-Bueno… Veras… Bien en realidad no te lo había contado porque quería que fuera un sorpresa pero ya que lo adivinaste no me queda otra opción. Mi novia me acompaño porque ella también quería conocerte y bueno ya que…

-_¡Oh! Tu novia, que lastima que no voy a poderla conocer_- se lamento falsamente la joven- _Pero bueno, tendremos mucho tiempo para eso, entonces será mejor que se vallan… Adiós- _colgó rápidamente la chica cuando hubo dicho lo último.

-Pero…- comenzó el chico, asta que escucho el Tu, tu, tu, del otro lado de la línea- Me colgó.

-Cariño ¿sabe ella acerca de lo nuestro?- le pregunto la rubia a su lado.

-Bueno… Ahora si- le contesto algo confuso el chico.

-Y ¿Cómo lo tomo?

-Lo tomo maravillosamente. Estaba saltando de felicidad por la otra línea y asta te mando saludos, diciendo que seria muy bueno conocerte- le contesto el chico.

Los años no le había quitado a Yamazaki lo mentiroso, en realidad sus mentiras eran más complejas y precisas- cosa que las hacia más difíciles de adivinar si eran verdad o no- por eso había tomado la carrera perfecta en la que te daban un diploma por ser mentiroso. O sea "abogado", cosa que no le llamaba mucho la atención, pero era la única carrera en el que podría ser llamado: mentiroso y con orgullo.

Desde hacia los 7 años que se había mudado de Tomoeda, su vida había sido un vaivén de idas y venidas.

Lo primero que noto en su nueva vida, era que todos los chicos- por lo menos de la ciudad de Tokio- tenían novias y ya habían hecho cosas un poco más emocionantes con ellas. Y dada la situación bueno, había decidido tomar el mismo camino y de paso tener y una que otra novia- pero todas se terminaban hiendo cuando descubrían que lo que les decía eran mentiras- pero eso solo constituía a una vida vacía y llena de necesidad de cariño de parte del sexo opuesto.

Había sido un alivio cuando encontró hacia poco a su "amiga" en las calles de Kyoto, y hasta había creído que había sido el destino el que los reencontró cuando se la había encontrado cuando más la necesitaba.

Pero los pasos de felicidad, que había dado al ver el rostro de Chijaru, tuvieron que ser desechos al saber que está tenia un novio, y no solo un novio, sino un prometido- era más adecuado- y toda esa felicidad se fue- ¿adonde?- al basurero, en donde siempre tuvieron que haber estado.

Condenada suerte la que tenía ese tipo. Pero, bueno, las cosas pasan por alguna razón. No te puedes guiar por una apariencia, como la del "destino"- especialmente esa.

Y resignado a sus pensamientos de la definición de lo que era el destino; se giro hacia su "novia"- que realmente era solo una "amiga" con derechos- y le sonrió lo más ampliamente que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

-¿Acaso no te he contado de la vez en la que mi amiga, y yo, nos encontramos en una cena de sociedad para la coronación de la actual reina en Inglaterra?- le pregunto Yamazaki a la joven rubia.

-No. Cariño, de hecho no me lo habías contado – le contesto con un fuerte acento holandés- Sabes a beses me da la impresión que nada de lo que dices es cierto…

-¡Oh! Como puedes creer eso de mí. Yo no te mentiría por más que lo quisiera- le contesto aparentemente "inocente" el joven de pelo negro- déjame contarte como la reina me nombro caballero de su orden de caballeros imperiales…

Y mientras este le contaba las historias falsas a la holandesa rubia, caminaron asta la salida para poder irse de aquel lugar, ya que aparentemente Chijaru no aparecería.

* * *

-_Mentiras… Mentiras… Y más mentiras- _se repetía una chica en su mente- La verdad del mundo esta fundada en una mentira.- comento en voz alta.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?- le pregunto un hombre enfrente de ella.

-Es fácil suponerlo. Pues la realidad de la vida de todos esta basada en mentiras.- le contesto simplemente la chica.

-No comprendo- se rindió el hombre aun más rendido.

-Escucha, hay un momento en tu vida o un espacio de está, que simplemente esta basada en una mentira quieras o no. Puede ser cualquier cosa, pero la verdad que no se podría alterar no por mucho que quieras, es que tu vida esta basada en un engaño, en una mentira creada por alguien o solo por ti mimo… ¿mejor?- pregunto al final la chica.

-Supongo, pero sigo sin entender del todo- contesto no muy convencido el hombre.

-No es para tanto. Tal vez solo tienes que tener una perspectiva diferente a la que le estas dando- comento pasiblemente la recién llegada.

Al ver que la mujer había entrado a la oficina, el hombre se puso algo rojo- aunque lo disimulo poniendo una cara de fastidio e irritación- Pues el casi nunca se daba abiertamente por vencido, a menos claro, con aquella chica a la que conocía desde que tenia conciencia, a la que tanto amaba y protegía. Solo en ella podía confiar, y bueno en realidad no veía el caso de mentirle pues de todas formas ella podría leer la verdad en su rostro.

-Tranquilo, no es como si te considerar ridículo, por no entender algo tan sencillo como eso- le aguardo la mujer- además tú te das cuanta de las cosas que yo no, es por ello que también se da al revés- le aseguro.

-Eso no quiere decir que lo haga menos…- comento el hombre pero se interrumpió después de un rato de pensar bien lo que diría, y darse cuanta de que estaba a punto de confesar algo que no quería decir.

-Incomodo- completo la chica, que hasta entonces solo los había observado- No es la primera ni la última vez que te has sentido así. Y no soy la única que lo ha notado…

-Podríamos hablar de otra cosa- recomendó el hombre, con voz fría y distante (como acostumbraba a ser).

-¿Ya sabes cuando?- pregunto, cambiando olímpicamente la conversación, la mujer, algo más seria que antes.

-Sera en pocos días; por supuesto, solo si todo sale de acuerdo a lo que planeo- puntualizo la joven.

-Todo siempre te sale como quieres- le alentó el hombre.

-Gracias, es muy lindo de tu parte- le agradeció la chica.

El hombre solo carraspeo nerviosa, y avergonzadamente.

-Eso no es justo. Con tigo se porta como todo un "caballero" azul, y con migo se porta como un cubo de hielo- le recrimino la mujer.

-Tal vez no me agradas lo suficiente- le contesto despectivamente el hombre.

-No te he hecho nada- contesto algo dolida la mujer.- Te quiero como tal vez nunca querré a nadie- añadió a punto de sollozos.

El hombre suspiro, y se acerco a la mujer. La tomo por los hombros y dejo que esta recostara su cabeza sobre su pecho- ya que ella se había encogido cubriéndose el rostro- y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

La verdad, de la boca de él, no saldría ni pio. Pero con aquel simple gesto, la chica lo comprendió como un: "lo siento, no quise sonar así".

-Supongo que ya debería de estar acostumbrada a tu frialdad, yo también lo siento: por ser tan débil…

-Eres una mujer, no lo puedes evitar- recalco algo menos serio el hombre.

-Aun así… Su pongo que ella va a ser la única que te robe una sonrisa o alguna debilidad- le contesto algo triste la mujer.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto- de repente intervino la joven.- Al igual que tu, él hallarla a alguien lo suficientemente especial, como para poder sacarle más que una sonrisa.

-No creo que eso sea posible y menos concebible- la voz fría y cortante del hombre, de mostraba su negación ante esa idea.

-Sinceramente, yo también dudo que eso llegue a pasar- coincidió la mujer- está demasiado apegado a ti que dudaría que alguna otra lograse quitarle su atención de ti.

-Las cosas de la vida son así… Cada uno de ustedes tendrá que encontrar su camino, quieran o no.- le contesto simplemente la joven-_ al igual que me tocara a mí alguna vez._

* * *

-Y ¿Cómo la pasaste ayer?- pregunto entrando el joven de ojos grisáceos- Escuche, que no fue una de tus noches más placenteras.

-Pues escuchaste bien, posiblemente esta fue la peor noche de mi vida- le contesto mal humorado el joven de cabellos castaños.

-Mey, me conto que atrasaron tu boda- le siguió Saske con una sonrisa de diversión.

-Si… Mi madre lo considero "más apropiado"- le dijo cortante y frio

-Bueno. Pero esa no es razón suficiente para que te pongas de ese humor- le advirtió el otro.

-Es que no lo entiendes. Jamás lo aras- lo miro al fin a los ojos- Tu nunca entenderás lo que es, por que jamás te has enamorado.

-Uff…- farfullo el chico- Amor, amor, amor ¿para qué quieres amor, cuando puedes tener todo en la vida?

-Como dije, jamás lo entenderás- le contesto simplemente el joven

-Eres deprimente y aburrido. No se como le haces para vivir con tigo mismo- se burlo el otro.

-Porque mantengo mi conciencia limpia, a diferencia de ti- le dijo sin inmutarse Shaoran.

-Hablando de conciencias… La mía no deja de pensar en el bombacito de chica que es esa amiga de mi prima- se recordó.

-¿Otra amiga de Mey Ling? Sabes que te va a matar si vuelves a hacer que otra de sus tantas amigas la odie por tu culpa- le advirtió el de ojos de otoño.

-Vamos. Una más no será una diferencia… Además no la podre sacar de mi cabeza asta que la tenga en mis manos- le comento el de cabellos igual al de su interlocutor.

-No me digas- contesto con sarcasmo el joven jefe del clan Li.

-Si… Es que tuviste que haber visto esos ojos esmeraldas y ese brillo tan hermoso que tenían…- siguió el joven.

-Espera- le freno el chico- ¿ojos esmeraldas? ¿Hablas de Sakura?

La mirada de sorpresa de Saske, no se hizo esperar. Usualmente Shaoran no solía importarle quien fuera amigo o no, de Mey Ling.

-um… Si, se llama Sakura ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto con desconfianza.

Shaoran solo atino a exhalar el aire tan fuerte como pudo, y rodar los ojos, ante la falta de atención de su primo- para esa hora ya toda la familia sabia acerca de Sakura.

-Porque ella no es amiga de Mey Ling- replico pacientemente.

-¿A no?- pregunto el otro algo desconcertado.

-Bueno, técnicamente ya no. La conocimos cuando me fui una temporada a Japón ¿lo recuerdas?

-Si. Fue cuando fuiste por las cartas Clow ¿no es así?

-Si. Ella es la card captor que las consiguió.

-¡Ah! Ella es la niña que te gano- replico algo cómico el joven.

La verdad Shaoran estaba respirando despacio y profundo, para no zamparle un golpe en la cara a su primo, por comentar eso en un momento no muy oportuno.

-Si- respondió conteniéndose.

-Esta visitándolos, entonces- supuso.

-No realmente- renegó el otro.

-¿Por qué esta aquí, entonces?

* * *

-Lo siento, no quería hacerte recordar cosas que no querías- se disculpo apenada Mey Ling

-No te preocupes. No puedo seguir huyendo de esos pensamientos, por más tiempo- le tranquilizo con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos esmeraldas.

-La verdad, es una pena. Tenia la esperanza de saber como iba todo después de que nos fuimos- se lamento Mey.

-Bueno, cuando se fueron no hubo mucho cambio… En realidad todo volvió a la normalidad. Porque ya no hubieron problemas con magia. Las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, cuando Tomoyo se fue…- recordó melancólica la joven- Y de alguna manera, todos comenzaron a irse también.

-Ya veo- afirmo Mey Ling- Es raro que todos se fuesen así.

-Recuerda que hubo un temblor…

-¡Oh! Si, aquel en el que murieron varias personas- recordó la de ojos carmesí.

-Si, ese.

-Y ¿Por qué tu no te viste afectada?... Digo, porque no lo pareciese en realidad.

-Porque yo estaba de campamento, y mi papa y mi hermano, se hallaban fuera del país. Así que no nos vimos muy afectados- le contesto calmadamente.

-Bueno supongo que…

-Mey Ling- la interrumpió la voz algo apacible de una joven a la puerta- ¿has visto en donde esta Xao Lang?

-¿Qué acaso no tocas antes de entrar?- ignoro la de ojos carmesí, enojada- Y no, no se en donde esta tu queridísimo Xao Lang. Así que vete a molestar a otra parte, estoy ocupada.

Por primera vez, desde que había entrado a la habitación, la joven de ojos violetas dirigió su mirada a la chica de ojos esmeraldas, que observaba un poco incomoda la escena.

-Oh. Lo siento ¿acaso interrumpo algo?- pregunto algo avergonzada por interrumpir.

-De hecho…- comenzó nuevamente Mey.

-No- contesto con una sonrisa Sakura

Al escuchar la respuesta de su amiga, Mey Ling la vio con cara de pocos amigos- cosa que hiso que a Sakura le saliera una pequeña gotita de nerviosismo en le nuca- e hiso sonreír a la recién llegada.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kasumi Hariu.

-Sakura Kinomoto, encantada.

-Y yo soy la dueña de esta habitación, así que si no es mucho pedir, agradecería que la princesita de ojos violetas, se valla y me deje sola con mi "supuesta" amiga- enfatizo mucho la palabra supuesta, e hiso que su "amiga" riera de incomodidad.

-Muy bien, creo que el ogro esta de malas hoy… Y no tengo el tiempo para pequeñeces, así que me voy a buscar a mi prometido- contesto el sarcasmo de la joven de ojos carmesí, con mucho más sarcasmo.

-Bien, entonces ¡Vete!- le cerro la puerta en la cara- Uff…- resoplo con ira.

En su ataque de histeria Mey Ling se había puesto roja- ante la mención de Shaoran y su actual compromiso- y con ello, había puesto a Sakura muy asustada- cosa que le recordó a las primeras veces que había tratado con la niña china.

-Mey… Mey Ling- llamo Sakura tímidamente.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito la otra, con la piel de igual color que sus ojos.

Al darse cuenta del tono de voz que estaba utilizando y como temblaba su ex-compañera de primaria. Recompuso su postura y trato de suavizar sus músculos y relajarse un poco más.

-Lo siento, es solo que ella es… es… es tan- se estrujo las manos como aplastando algo (que bien ella habría deseado que fuera la cabeza de la de la otra joven) y se volvió a poner algo roja de nuevo- Están irritante- soltó, recuperándose nuevamente- Lo siento de nuevo.

-E… Está bien- contesto aun temblando la otra.

-Es solo, que ella me pone de muy mal humor- confeso aun disculpándose.

-No, no te preocupes- se tranquilizo por fin Sakura- Pero ¿Por qué no te agrada?

-¿Qué por qué no me agrada? ¿Acaso no le viste la cara de codiciosa que tiene?- la de orbes verdes negó con la cabeza- Uff… creo que ya no se trata de que seas distraída, si no de problemas de la vista ¿ya te fuiste a revisar los ojos?- Sonrió la china.

-No hay nada de malo en mis ojos.- renegó- Esa chica parecía bastante agradable.

-¿Agradable?- se rio con amargura la otra (como las risas escalofriantes que daba cuando era niña)- definitivo, si hubiese sido serpiente seguro y te muerde… Sakura, esa "chica" no es nada, pero nada, agradable, es todo lo contrario.

-Pues no lo parecía.

-Esa es la cosa, un ladrón no te ira mostrando lo que roba por ahí, tiene que esconderlo- filosofía Mey Ling- ella guarda todas sus malas intensiones.

-Y ¿Cuáles son sus malas intensiones?

-Se quiere casar con mi primo solo por su dinero- contesto Mey airada.

-¿Se va a casar con tu primo? ¿El que vimos en el pasillo?- pregunto algo sorprendida la joven Kinomoto.

-¡Ojala! No tengo tanta suerte… No ella se casara con S-h-a-o-r-a-n -le costo decir.

Después de algunos pucheros de Mey Ling, diciendo lo mucho que le desagradaba la idea. Enfoco su atención en a la joven maestra de cartas.

-¿Qué acaso no pusiste atención cuando mencionamos su nombre?

-¿Lo hicieron?- pregunto desconcertada la antigua carda captor- Lo siento, tal vez fue porque lo mencionaron en chino y no me lo imaginaba.

-mhm… Esta bien- la verdad le repuesta que le había dado la joven Kinomoto, no le había comben sido del todo, pero no le quería preguntar acerca de ello- Oye ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si, claro

A la sola afirmación de la castaña, la de pelo negro puso cara de reportera apunto de descubrir una jugosa declaración.

-¿Ya no sientes nada por Shaoran?- al escuchar la pregunta la joven de orbes verdes se puso roja asta el tope.

No es que la hubiera pillado en algo. Por supuesto que ya no sentía nada por Shaoran, es decir eso había sido hacia muchos años atrás. Ese "amor" solo era el de unos niños, descubriendo cosas nuevas, pero ahora eran adultos responsables que ya habían experimentado cosas y ya sabían que ese amorío solo fue uno muy pero muy inocente.

No definitivamente no seguía "enamorada" de Shaoran- eso si era algo que pudo olvidar con el tiempo- pero no podía evitar pensar en lo bien que los años le habían caído bien al joven y tampoco pudo evitar recordar cuando él la había atrapado- mas temprano, en su oficina- pasando la vista de arriba abajo, y la intensidad de su inspección (=: no piensen nada malo :=) y por supuesto el chico se había puesto rojo como un tomate, y para no parar como su compañero, ella había voltio a ver hacia otro lado, incomoda, sintiendo un pequeño sonrojo.

-Tomare eso como un si- la voz incomoda de Mey Ling, la, saco repentinamente de sus recuerdos. Cosa que la hiso sonrojar aun más

-No, yo no…

-No tienes que negarlo, está bien si todavía te gusta.

-No, es que no lo entiendes. Él y yo, ya no… Bueno nosotros- le costo mucho encontrar las palabras indicadas para lo que quería decir- Eso fue hace mucho Mey Ling. Nosotros ya no tenemos nada, se podría decir. Además si él se va a casar y yo voy a regresar a Japón entonces…

-Se casara con esa tonta sobre mi cadáver- renegó Mey Ling interrumpiendo a la joven Kinomoto.

-Está bien. Pero aun así yo regresare a Japón y no nos volveremos a ver...... Jajajajajaja…- Se escucho la dulce risa de la joven de ojos verdes.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto Mey Ling entre un mohín.

-Es que no puedo creer que haigas vuelto a creer que yo podría tener algo con Shaoran- siguió riendo.

-No es que lo haiga vuelto a creer, eso solo que… Espera… le llamaste Shaoran- le pregunto algo sorprendida Mey.

La verdad desde que se habían "reencontrado", Shaoran no se había sentido en el derecho de llamarla como lo solía hacer de niño, y ciertamente ella tampoco tenia la confianza suficiente como para llamarlo por su nombre. Pero la acusación de Mey (que a Sakura todavía le gustaba Shaoran) la hiso recordar viejos tiempos y no lo había podido evitar.

-¿Lo hice?- se pregunto mas así misma que a la joven Li- supongo que me confundí, lo siento.

-¿Por qué desde que te conozco, siempre te disculpas por todo?... No tienes que disculparte no cometiste un robo o un homicidio, y tampoco salgo lastimada yo. Así que no te disculpes ¿quieres?

-Si- respondió monosílaba la joven.

-Y dime ¿segura que no te da ni un poquito de celos el saber que se va a casar?- pregunto la joven de ojos carmesí, tratando de cambiar de tema- ¿ni siquiera una milésima parte?

-Jajajajajaja… Mey Ling, me daría celos si tal vez tuviera algún sentimiento hacia él, pero eso fue hace mucho. Y ni siquiera somos amigos, no podría estar celosa ni aunque quisiera.

-Oh, vamos Sakura, no me salgas con eso. Por nada dicen, que del fuego cenizas quedan, y bueno, digo mi primo y tú tuvieron mucho fuego. Además de…

-¡Mey Ling!- se sonrojo Sakura- no, eso fue algo de niños. ¡No puedes tener fuego cuando eres un niño!- se alarmo la chica ante la idea- y me temo que solamente confundimos, lo agradable de la compañía del otro, con algo más. Cuando tienes esa edad no piensas en esas cosas, y nos confundimos simplemente.

Dijo todo su discurso tan rápido, que parecía un trabalenguas, aunque no muy difícil de entender, por las palabras tan claras y bien pronunciadas.

-¿Desde cuando eres psicóloga? ¿Cómo sabes que no fue fuego? Digo por nada dicen que no hay edad para el amor- arqueo una ceja Mey.

No hubo respuesta de parte de la joven Kinomoto, y para la sorpresa, de la joven Li, tampoco sonrojos.

-No te has sonrojado- dijo sorprendida Mey Ling- Has cambiado mucho ¿no es así?

Seguido un resoplo de desilusión de Sakura.

-Más de lo que me gustaría- se lamento ella.

Mey Ling se había acercado uno centímetros para poder disculparse o consolarla, cualquier cosa que viniera primero. Pero luego de unos segundos Sakura volvió a alzar su rostro y mostraba una sonrisa muy tranquila, que hiso que el corazón, de la joven Li, volviera a funcionarle con algo de alegría al no haberle ofendido.

-La verdad estoy estudiando economía colectiva- La menor de los Kinomoto evadió el tema de antes para responder lo que Mey Ling le había preguntado primero.

-¡Ah!... Y ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto algo perdida.

Sakura sonrió con paciencia. Por la cara de Mey Ling, se notaba que no sabía nada acerca del tema.

-En realidad, es el estudio del uso económico en las áreas o administraciones donde se utiliza las bases económicas.

-¡Ah!- contesto Mey, con la cara llena de signos de interrogación.

-Estudiare el como se administra la economía empresarial.

-¡Ya! Eso es mas fácil, por ahí pudiste empezar- sonrió la joven Li- ¿Y por qué estudias eso? Digo no es por decir que no puedas… Es solo que no parece una carrera para ti.

-Ah… Bueno… Es que algunos años atrás- inhalo profundamente, al recuerdo- conocí al abuelo de mi madre… Y bueno él… él es un gran empresario y… Y me quiere heredar todo lo que tiene a… a mi… Y por ello tengo que estudiar esa carrera, para poder administrar correctamente todo.

La verdad el recuerdo no era muy bueno para ella, ya que aunque le había gustado conocer al hombre al que todos los años le había mandado regalos- atreves de su padre- por su cumpleaños según el diario de su mamá. No le había gustado cuando él le ofreció ser su heredera universal, pero había aceptado, porque él se lo había rogado y además no podía negarse al saber que le quedaban pocos años de vida. Todos esos años viéndolo en los veranos y al final lo conoció.

-Wuou… a de ser increíble que te entregara todo eso ¿no?- pregunto algo impresionada por la confesión de la joven castaña.

-Lo es, pero solo en cierta perspectiva.

-Y ¿Cómo es que se llama tu abuelo?

-Masaki Amamiya, es el director de la corporación…

-Amamiya- le corto la joven de cabellos largo y negros- ¿Amamiya?... tu… tu familia es… es Amamiya.

-En realidad es la familia de mi madre. ¿Por qué?

-Es que… Es que todos conocen la corporación Amamiya, es la más grande de, no se, todo el mundo… Los Amamiya son la familia más prestigiosa, aparte de los, Li… Y ¿tú serás la nueva dueña de todo eso?

-Su pongo que tuve que haber imaginado lo grande que era el significado del apellido.- contesto Sakura más triste que emocionada.

-¿acaso no quieres hacerte cargo de la empresa?

-No, la verdad, me da miedo meterme en esas cosas y no se que are cuando tenga que hacerme cargo de todo.

* * *

-La vida de todos con los que te involucras, es un drama increíble… Creo que has de tener una maldición o algo así.

-Yo también lo creo- secundo el joven de cabellos chocolates.

-Uff…- resoplo Saske- quiere decir que no me puedo acercar a la linda chica de ojos verdes… Bueno ella se lo pierde… aunque- comenzó maquinar su plan mentalmente- podría…

-Ni lo pienses. Mi madre te matara si llega a saber que le hiciste algo- le recomendó Shaoran.

-¿Es una advertencia o una sugerencia? Porque la verdad pareció…

-Es una orden- lo corto el otro.

-Es la primera vez que sacas tu lado "Mandón"… Es solo una chica, no arruinare nada- cuando vio que Shaoran no le creí ni la mitad, levanto la mano y dijo- palabra de Li

-Agradezco que lo entiendas.

-Si, claro, lo que digas- contesto de mala gana- _Pero no dije que la dejaría irse así._

* * *

-Jajajajajaja…- la risa siniestra y sombría del hombre de capa negra, se escuchaba por todo el castillo en ruinas.

-No lo creo gracioso; si nos descubren, terminaremos en la orca…

-Te preocupas demasiado mi querido amigo… Tú encárgate de conseguir a la chica y yo me encargo de que nadie sepa nada…

-No veo el afán de atrapar a esa chiquilla… podríamos conseguir otro sacrificios para lograr nuestro cometido… Creo que deberíamos…

-Ese es tu problema "crees", yo "se"; así que no me vengas a enseñar nada, querías mi ayuda y te la estoy brindando. Pero para destruir a tus enemigos, debes de seguir este plan, la joven que quiero que atrapen es muy especial… _Y me llevara a la sima- _Agrego mentalmente.

-Si lo crees así, entonces…

-No lo "creo" así, yo se que es así. Y entre mas rápido la atrapen, mas rápido conseguirán su recompensa.

-Como digas; hoy al anochecer, tendremos a la chiquilla.

Las sonrisas macabras de complicidad se hicieron ver en el reflejo del viento helado que pasaba a su alrededor, susurrando y repitiendo la traición en el cielo.

* * *

-Lo se- contesto una voz pacifica, pero seria- pero no puedo hacer mucho, no asta que los descubra yo misma.

Y fue cuando el viento siguió soplando más y más fuerte, haciendo que sus cabellos- que no estaban agarrados en su capa- saltaran en el espacio, en una danza furtiva.

-A mi tampoco me gusta; pero sin pruebas, no puedo actuar… Pero muy pronto lo descubriré y no dejare que haga más daño.

El viento respondió con un movimiento suave, que traspaso su piel como una caricia.

* * *

-No creo que sea posible, Sakura. Lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien.

-No, no lo esta. Me gustaría quedarme con tigo, dado que es la primera vez que te quedaras sola en esta casa de noche… Pero mi mamá no puede…

-Quedarse sola en el hospital. No te preocupes lo entinando… Y ¿Cómo esta? Siento haberles causado tantos problemas.

-Sabes que no fue del todo tu culpa. Y de cualquier forma esta muy bien, no es fácil desacerté de las mujeres Asaka…Especialmente si es mi madre. Créeme lo he estado intentando toda mi vida y no funciona… Así que no tienes porque sentirte culpable de nada ¿De acuerdo?

-Dile que realmente espero que se recupere.

-No te preocupes por nada… Que duermas bien, adiós- se despidió la joven de cabellos grises.

-No se preocupen por ella, la trataremos como si fuera una mas de la familia- le tranquilizo la anciana Li.

La anciana había entrado por la puerta que ahora pertenecía a la habitación temporal de la joven Kinomoto.

-Muchas gracias Señora Li.

-Oh por favor dígame Ayame. Los formalismos son para los ancianos del consejo.

-Esta bien Ah… Ayame- la joven Asaka se sentía muy incomoda al llamar a la anciana por su nombre. Pues su educación decía lo contrario.

-Está bien puedes seguir con los formalismos, veo que a ustedes los jóvenes les gusta creer que la gente de mi edad, son todos ancianos formalistas…- se enfado la anciana.

Ante el discurso, de lo mucho que le molestaba la juventud de hoy, de la anciana Li; a las jóvenes, de la habitación, les salió una pequeña gotita en la nuca.

-Bien, pero que esperas para irte. Jovencita su madre la necesita y yo misma me encargare que esta señorita sea tratada por bien en esta casa.

-Gracias… con permiso y adiós- se despidió la joven de pelo grisáceo.

-Adiós- se despidieron la anciana y la joven.

-Adiós, no te olvides de mis dulces- salió diciendo Kero.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre pensar en golosinas en este momento Kero- lo regaño Sakura- Amaya debe de estar con su mamá en el hospital y tu piensas en dulces…

-No te preocupes, de todas maneras se los traeré- Al término de estas palabras, Amaya, salió de la habitación para irse

* * *

Después de haberse quedado hablando asta tarde, con la anciana abuela de Shaoran, la señora se había ido al fin.

Kero se había quedado dormido desde la mitad de la conversación, la joven había acomodado al pequeño guardián en una de las grandes almohadas que se veían en la inmensa cama. No se quejaba, lo cierto era que la cama era bastante cómoda y acogedora, era solo que le costaba dormir.

Mas que nunca, en esa inmensa casa llena de personas- que no conocía-, se sentía sola y desolada. Todos esos años tratando de evitar el pensarlo, ahora se veía tan inevitable. Sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar el hecho de que se sentía sola por dentro, por tanto no podía sentirse así superficialmente.

No sabia porque, pero últimamente ese sentimiento era mas grande y mas perceptible, siendo difícil de evitar. Desde ese sueño que había tenido al inicio de la semana pasada, todo su ser se había vuelto un revoltijo, el mundo en el que vivía, conocía y se sentía tan segura, se había desmoronado.

Y algo la hacia esperar, esperar a que algo malo pasara. Posiblemente lo que iba a pasar era que alguien más la volvería a abandonar. Y no es como si no lo supiera, pues todo el mundo tenía que irse tarde o temprano y eso la incluía a ella en esa lista.

Solo esperaba a que nadie se fuera permanentemente. Y eso la llevaba a pensar en la Señora Asaka, la madre de Amaya, sino se sentiría muy culpable por ello.

Las cosas se comenzaron a poner extrañas desde que había iniciado ese viaje. En vez de relajarse- como supuestamente debería estar haciendo- para poder regresar a su hogar y comenzar la universidad.

No quería ser pesimista, pero sentía que algo estaba apunto de pasar y eso no incluía el problema del Clan Long. Era algo, algo que parecía traer viejos recuerdos, que pronto iban a invadir su mente y traspasar el escudo que se había colocado para que todos esos pensamientos de dolor y soledad no llegaran a su conciencia y la volviera a hacer pasar por toda esa etapa de depresión que había tenido que superar después de sentirse abandonada.

¡Crack!

Un sonido se hiso escuchar en la inmensa habitación. Su primera impresión fue que había dejado algo en el suelo, algo que hubiera podido hacer el ruido.

Pero cuando se levanto para ver que era lo que había hecho el sonido, no vio nada, la luna iluminaba todo el cuarto atravez de la venta. Siguió buscando algo que pudiera haber hecho algún sonido.

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, el frio era mas perceptible aceda segundo y no se imaginaba el porque.

Cuando se estiro, cansada de buscar, sus pies se elevaron y quedaron colgando, su cuerpo se miraba rígido y sus manos fueron automáticamente a su cuello.

Comenzó a mover frenéticamente sus pies tratando de hallar algún lugar en donde caer, su respiración se vio cada vez mas costosa y sentía como su cuerpo iba perdiendo oxigeno a cada instante. Trato de ver alguna persona en la oscuridad de la habitación, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en bano, pues no había nadie en la habitación aparte de ella y kero.

-_¡Kero!… Tengo que tratar de avisarle- _Solucionaba forzosamente la joven en su mente- MHM… mhm…

Trato de gritar pero lo que la apretaba del cuello también le impedía siquiera decir algo. Lo único que salió de su boca fueron puros murmullos que no se escuchaban lo suficiente como para poder despertar al guardián de las Sakura Cards.

Su desesperación fue cada vez mas grande, su respiración se veía impedida y estaba empezando a perder el conocimiento, pesándole mas el tener fuerzas para poner resistencia.

¿Así era? ¿Así era como terminaría todo?

Todos sus sueños y esperanzas, ahora se venían para abajo, con el conocimiento de que esa iba a ser la ultima vez que respiraría.

Ese era el final y lo podía apostar. De nada serviría seguir oponiéndose porque al final ya no lograría salvarse así misma.

* * *

¡¡¡¡Wola a todos!!!!!!!

Siento mucho dejar tanto tiempo sin escribir, pero tuve lo que se llama "Bloqueo de escritor" y aunque lo seguía teniendo en este Cap. Su apoyo y compromiso hacia la historia de mi persona, me dio imaginación suficiente como para terminar este Cap.…

Se que este Cap. Al igual que el anterior, no parecen muy interesante y mucho menos importante, pero créanme todo lo que escribo tiene que ver con lo que pasara después… Y prometo que serán mucho más interesantes. Si parece como que lo que escribo ahora no esta muy "condimentado" es porque todavía me estoy acostumbrando a pensar por otras personas o personajes- mejor dicho- además con todo esto de la presión de escribir para ustedes y que aparte les guste, es algo difícil, créanme. Después de terminar esto estoy segura que no volveré a pensar en lo mucho que se tardan los demás para actualizar.

Bueno suficiente de mi, ahora hablemos de las cosas que pasaron aquí;

Como se dieron cuenta, ya comencé a agregar mas personajes como Saske (que por cierto es un idiota total) se que por lo que he escrito de él, se darán cuenta de cómo es y lo que ara mas adelante. Pero no se preocupen el es inofensivo si pensamos en otros personajes que faltan por llegar- que son peores-. Al menos sabemos que no se acercara a Sakurita- por el momento- después verán lo importante que es él en todo esto.

Por cierto la abue de Shaoran, como que es totalmente Cool como para pensar que es familiar de Shaorancito, pero bueno yo tampoco la puedo juzgar por lo que he dicho de ella, pero créanme, todos lo personajes que he puesto asta ahora, tendrán su propia historia interesante para contar. Y las ancianas Asaka y Li, son muy importantes para esta historia.

Bueno prometo poner el otro Cap. Lo antes posible,

Adiós por ahora. XoxO Fer.

**En los próximos Capítulos;**

Reencuentros con el pasado de nuestra querida Sakura, Shaoran descubre nuevas cosas y confirma viejas sospechas. Tomoyo por fin sonríe, Chijaru comienza con su plan Macabro (jijiji), los últimos días de Saku en la casa Li son algo dramáticos- departe de todo- la aventura sigue y sigue y nuevos personajes comienzan a aparecer.

La frialdad de Rika la lleva a muchas cosas que puede lamentar. Eriol sigue en su búsqueda por la verdad mientras Nakuru nos cuenta lo que a pasado con ella en estos años y alguien los observa a todos desde lejos, asegurándose que todo sea como debe de ser.

Bye


	6. Chapter 5

**VI Capitulo**

**Confesiones A Medias**

El día en si no había sido malo- a excluir del retraso de su compromiso- pero aun así las cosas no estaban saliendo como él lo deseaba.

Había permanecido encerrado dos horas completas poniendo al tanto, de la peligrosa situación que se les venia encima, a su primo y soportando sus preguntas infortunadas, su poco interés y sus estúpidos comentarios- que al parecer de él eran "graciosos".

Pero después de esas horribles horas venia la parte fea, que era soportar las quejas y frases histéricas de su querida prometida. Quien- en su misma oficina- iba y venia gritando lo estúpido que era esperar y que todo lo hacían para probarla para ver si era legitima del Clan y bla, bla, bla…

Por un momento- cuando el bla, bla, bla termino- comenzó a pensar en lo que seria pasar el resto de su vida con esa hermosa chica que tenia frente a él. Y lo que imago de primero, había sido un futuro cercano en donde su entonces "esposa" se la pasaba quejándose todo el tiempo de cosas tan simples como: el color de las cortinas, el servicio en la casa, etc.…

Y sinceramente ese pensamiento no le daba muchos ánimos, pero luego se recordó lo mucho que amaba a su prometida, y que era obvio que no siempre iban a ser buenos tiempos, también iban a tener que haber malos.

Luego de todos esos acontecimientos, se dedico a investigar cosas relacionadas con las que Wei le había dicho. Pero no hayo mayor cosa, lo que si pudo encontrar en un libro de magia antigua, era un conjuro que posiblemente le serviría cuando le tocara luchar contra el clan Long.

Todo su día había sido un aburrimiento total, a acepción de la cena- en la que por cierto Sakura participo- en la que su abuela no dejaba de humillarlo con historias embarazosas en honor a la invitada.

Sakura no se había reído por respeto a Shaoran y se había limitado a sonreírle a la abuela. Pero disimulaba muy mal las ganas de reír que tenia, cosa que hiso que el joven muchacho pasara de rojo a azul en la cena.

Pero en realidad las sonrisas de compasión que le enviaba Sakura, le habían ayudado a quedarse sentado en su silla y no salir con irritación de la cena.

Durante la comida Shaoran no había sido el único avergonzado, sino que la muchacha Japonesa también formo parte del blanco de preguntas vergonzosas de su abuela.

-Y dime jovencita, tu eres la card captor que venció a mi querido nieto, en la recolección de las cartas Clow ¿no es así?- pregunto tranquilamente la Señora Ayame.

-Ah… si, se podría decir que si- contesto algo cautelosa la joven.

-Y eres la jovencita que mantuvo a mi nieto todo ese tiempo en Japón ¿no?- le volvió a preguntar la anciana, esta vez logrando un sonrojo de ambos jóvenes- Ya veo porque. Shaoran jamás había dicho lo hermosa que eres, no me sorprende que lo dejaras tan enamorado desde pequeño.

Un carraspeo de parte de Mey Ling se hiso escuchar en el silencio incomodo de la sala. Pero la joven china estaba disfrutando del especulo, puesto que ambos jóvenes estaban tan rojos que se podría confundir con morado y ella no había podido evitar ahogarse de la risa con el agua.

-Digo, Shaoran cariño, pudiste haberme dicho que era por una chica por lo que te quedaste en Japón, por mi hubiera estado bien.- le siguió la anciana.

-Abuela… creo que es suficiente- Logro decir el joven Li, con voz algo ahogada.

-Y dime querida- dirigió la vista a Sakura, ignorando a su nieto- ¿te gustaba mucho mi nieto?

Ahora la que medio se ahogaba con el agua que esta tomando, era Sakura.

-Abuela hablo enserio- amenazo Shaoran.

-Oh vamos querido, sabes que solo estoy bromeando, pero eso no me quita la curiosidad de saber que es lo que pensaba esta hermosa muchacha acerca de ti…

-Abuela…

-¿No te da curiosidad saber lo que ella pensaba de ti cuando niño, mi pequeño?- le conto la anciana.

-Vamos Shaoran no seas grosero y deja que Sakura responda- participo Mey Ling, con la curiosidad de saber que es lo que la muchacha de orbes verdes respondería ante las indiscretas preguntas de su abuela.

Sakura volteo a ver sorprendida a su "amiga" que se confundió ahora con una "traidora".

En realidad la abuela había hecho un punto, era cierto que a Shaoran le hubiera gustado saber esa respuesta cuando niño, pero eso ya había sido hacia mucho tiempo, tanto que en realidad a él no le importaba lo que al final la joven Japonesa le contestara a su infortunada abuela.

-¿Y bien jovencita? ¿Qué es lo que pensabas de mi nieto?- volvió a preguntar la anciana, para tormento de la joven Kinomoto.

-Yo… mhm… Yo- tartamudeaba la chica, temblando del miedo.

-Con permiso- interrumpió una mujer de cabellos largos y cafés oscuros, seguida de otras tres jóvenes.

Un suspiro de alivio se le escapo a la antigua card captor, quien al instante fue el blanco de varias miradas, y un carraspeo de incomodidad la disimulo un poco.

-Lo siento si interrumpimos algo- dijo otra de las mujeres, esta con el mismo color de cabello pero con un estilo de pelo más corto.

-No queridas, no interrumpen nada. Es mas, apenas estábamos empezando nuestra comida ¿quisieran acompañarnos?- pregunto la anciana.

-Seria un honor abuela, pero Fanren tiene que regresar a su casa con su esposo, al igual que Fuutie- le contesto la que había entrado primero.

-Pero gracias por la invitación- agrego la que correspondía al nombre de Fanren

-Si, se lo agradezco mucho, abuela- esta vez agrego la mujer de nombre Fuutie.

-Entonces acompáñennos ustedes Shiefa y Feimei- agrego la anciana.

-Gracias, será un gusto- contestaron ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo, sentándose una enfrente y la otra a la par de Sakura.

Luego de esto las otras dos se despidieron con una inclinación de cabeza y abandonaron la habitación.

-Sakura, estas son las dos hermanas mayores de Shaoran, Shiefa y Feimei- presento la abuela- hijas mías, esta es la invitada de su madre, Sakura Kinomoto.

-Hola mucho gusto, soy Shiefa la mayor- se presento la mujer de cabellos largos, con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola, yo soy Feimei, la menor de las hermanas- sonrió la otra.

-Mucho gusto- la joven Kinomoto les dirigió una sonrisa muy cálida a cada una de las hermanas, quienes ampliaron su sonrisa.

-Y dime Sakura ¿de donde eres?- pregunto Shiefa.

-Vengo de Japón- contesto la joven.

-Y ¿Por qué estas aquí?- pregunto esta ves la otra hermana.

-Solo vine a visitar a una amiga, ya que estoy en vacaciones- respondió la chica.

-Y ¿ya habías venido antes a Hong Kong, cariño?- pregunto esta ves la abuela.

-Ah… Bueno de hecho la última vez que estuve aquí, vine a esta casa y ya las había conocido pero no nos habían presentado correctamente.- sonrió.

-¡Oh! Tú eras la linda niña que vino cuando Shaoran seguía en la recolección de las cartas Clow. La niña que a él le gustaba ¿no es así?- recordó la mayor.

-Jajajajajaja ja…- esta ves Mey Ling no pudo evitar la risa que salió a toda voz.

-¿_Acaso todos sabían eso?_ – se pregunto, el joven heredero de los Li, con la cara escondida en la seguridad de su vista en el plato de comida.

-_¿Por qué a mi?...- _pensaba la chica de orbes verdes- _¿Acaso era tan obvio?_

-Si ya lo recuerdo, la niña que venció a Shaoran en la captura de cartas- re soluciono la menor de las hermanas.

Esta vez a ambos castaños les salió una gruesa gota en la nuca.

Aparentemente toda la casa Li estaba enterada de los acontecimientos "Privados" que ocurrían en Tomoeda. Cuando Sakura abandonara la casa, era seguro que Shaoran se pondría a buscar la respuesta del como llegaron a saber todos acerca de eso.

-Así que estuviste aquí- siguió la anciana Li- Quiere decir que Shaoran estaba pensando en que tu serias su futura, entonces, esposa y por ello te mostro la casa, pues él nunca trae chicas a conocer a su familia. Tuviste que ser muy especial para él, tal vez lo sigas…

-¡Abuela!- le corto el joven con el rostro verde- Ella en eso entonces fue invitada de mi madre también.

-Es cierto abuela- secundo Mey Ling, ya algo molesta por las aseguraciones de su abuela- además Tomoyo, la mejor amiga de Sakura, también estuvo aquí y se quedo a acompañar la.

-Mhm… Así que as traído chicas antes aparte de Kasumi- resumió la Señora Ayame.

-Abuela, creo que es suficiente- la paro seria Mey Ling

-Oh vamos mi niña, sabes que solo me divierto con tu primo. A mi edad hay pocas diversiones y hay que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad.

-_Si claro, le encanta divertirse de mí-_pensaba el joven jefe de clan.

-_¿Qué le pasara con Mey Ling?- _Se preguntaba la joven Kinomoto algo preocupada por el repentino cambio de ánimo de su amiga.

Y lo que pasaba por la mente de la joven, muchacha del Clan Li, era la molestia de saber que Sakura había muy especial para Shaoran en su infancia. Ya era suficiente el saber que se lo habían quitado para siempre ahora, para recordar que ya se lo habían quitado antes- quien fuera la joven castaña de ojos esmeralda- estaba bien reírse un poco acerca del tema, pero su abuela solo le había recordado el sentimiento especial que había habido entre ellos dos. Y en eso entonces no se había metido, porque Sakura era muy especial para ella tanto como lo era Shaoran, pero ahora era distinto e iba a hacer todo lo posible para separarlo de la tonta de Kasumi, puesto que ella no le agradaba y de segura nunca lo aria.

-Creo que será mejor que valla a mi habitación, me siento algo mal- se excuso la joven de ojos rubí.

-Mi niña ¿quieres que te acompañe?- le pregunto la abuela, temiendo haber dicho algo que la enojara

-No está bien, solo iré a acostarme. Gracias- y con esto la joven se retiro a su habitación.

* * *

Luego de eso la joven Asaka había llegado con las pertenecías de Sakura, por lo cual ambas se retiraron y la abuela también había ido con ellas, por lo cual él se había excusado y se fue a encerrar a su habitación.

Al entrar en el oscuro cuarto, de alguna manera se sintió vacio. El silencio de la habitación era sepulcral, bajo la luz de la inmensa luna, el vacio se hacia cada vez mas grande, sintiendo la necesidad de compañía.

Pero todos esos sentimientos de soledad eran normales para él, por lo tanto no le aria caso a ese instinto que le ordenaba buscar compañía.

Iba a ser un alivio casarse al fin con Kasumi, pues esa habitación- o la habitación matrimonial que de seguro ocuparían- ese vacio desaparecería por completo. Ella llenaba el vacio de alguna forma. Pero por alguna extraña razón no podía imaginar el resto de su vida junto a ella- a excepción de los momentos en los que se imagina lo malo- y eso lo preocupaba un poco, pues si la amaba tanto como el creía hacerlo, debía de ser capaz de imaginar su vejez junto a ella.

-_Sabes Shaoran…- _una voz infantil, dulce y decidida le decía- _a decir verdad no me importa lo que pienses ahora de mi, tu me gustas mucho Shaoran… siempre serás la persona mas valiosa para mi._

-_¿Por qué pienso esto ahora?-_Se preguntaba el joven Li.- _Ni siquiera entiendo porque recuerdo sus palabras. _

Cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar esa voz, pero envés de eso, imágenes de esa escena que eran de más de 8 años, se incrementaron.

****** *****

-_Hola ¿Eres tu Li?- _pregunto una voz dulce al otro lado del auricular, de su celular

-Ah. Si.

-_Muchas gracias por lo de hoy_.

-No hice nada en especial.

_-¿Sabes? Esta mañana cuando estábamos atrapados en el ascensor, y me llamaste "Sakura" me puse muy contenta… Me dio la impresión de que nos volvimos muy buenos amigos. Yo te quería preguntar si te puedo llamar Shaoran ¿Está bien?_

-Ah. Si, está bien.

_-¡Está bien! Shaoran, nos vemos mañana en la escuela_.

-Si, hasta pronto.

****** ******

-¿Por qué pienso en eso ahora?- se revolvía la cabeza el joven chino.

Su teoría era que podía ser que las bromas de su abuela- hacia su pasado con Sakura- lo había hecho reaccionar, recordando lo que hacia mucho que no recordaba o más bien no quería recordar.

Recordaba esas escenas tan bien- demasiado para su gusto- como si no hubiera pasado todos ese tiempo y siguiera siendo el chico extranjero, enamorado de la chica japonesa, sin preocupaciones ni pesares… Pero si había pasado todo ese tiempo y ya no era un niño enamorado sin tantas responsabilidades, ahora era el adulto con millones de responsabilidades y una prometida, a la que sentía que engañaba recordando esos episodios.

La verdad no podía negar, que los momentos más felices y relajados de su vida habían sido junto a la joven Kinomoto.

Una sonrisa espontanea se le escapo al recuerdo de aquella llamada telefónica en donde por primera vez la había llamado por su nombre y donde ella le pidió su permiso para llamarlo de la misma manera. Esa tarde realmente lo había hecho feliz el saber que él, aparte del joven Tsukishiro, también podía hacerla sentirla bien con un simple gesto.

Tal vez, todo había cambiado, pero al ver a la joven japonesa- consiente- de nuevo, lo había hecho sentir como cuando niño, como si nada hubiera cambiado. Y la verdad suponía que eso constituía a que en si Sakura no había cambiado en lo absoluto, a deferir de el cambio físico y el que ahora fuera mucho mas firme y decidida en si, acerca de temas constituyentes a importancia de su parte.

Un escalofrió, que movilizo todo su cuerpo, interrumpió sus profundos pensamiento y lo puso alerte de inmediato, poniéndose de pie- estaba acostado en su cama- al instante.

Todo ser con magia sabia que un escalofrió era una señal de que algo malo sucede o sucederá.

Cerro sus ojos y concentro su energía en un cuarto, un cuarto en especificó, en el cual descansaba la invitada de su madre.

Puso todo su empeño en sentir algo producente de ese cuarto.

* * *

-_Ayer recibí una llamada de parte de mi madre y yo le conté que todas las cartas Clow habían sido cambiadas y que no sucederán cosas extrañas por estos alrededores. _

Porque recordaba eso en un momento como ese, en donde aun consiente, había cerrado los ojos porque estaba apunto de desmayarse.

-_¿Sabes? Me siento muy feliz de a verte conocido. Cuando vine por primera vez a este país, lo único que hacia era pensar en mi, solo quería reunir las cartas Clow e incrementar mi nivel de magia, yo solo quería hacer eso… En cambio tú luchabas con todas tus fuerzas por alguien, siempre tomabas en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás. Tienes muchas cualidades de las cuales yo carezco._

Ese recuerdo era… era… era de aquella tarde, después de que Shaoran le había confesado lo que sentía. La ultima tarde en la que lo vería, esa era la despedida que él le había dado, y que ella había escuchado sin saber que seria la última vez que hablaría con él.

_-Gracias, eso era lo único que quería decirte._

Lo recordaba, lo recordaba con tanta claridad que sentía que podía hablar en el recuerdo.

Y de alguna forma las palabras que ese niño le había dedicado hacia mucho tiempo, le había dado fuerzas renovadas, porque quería ser la persona que ese chico describió. Quería creer que era esa persona tan especial que entonces era.

No quería rendirse, no había superado las innumerables pruebas que el mundo le había puesto, solo para rendirse cuando mas le convendría. No había logrado ser la card master sin esfuerzo, al igual que no había superado las pruebas de Eriol con facilidad.

En ese momento, fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en un percance del tamaño de una pasa, si lo comparaba con las demás pruebas que la vida le había impuesto.

-_No me rendiré… No después de todo lo que paso, no, no me rendiré- _ se dio ánimos mentalmente.

Pero como despertar a Kero de otra forma.

-_Es el hechizo de levitación- _recordó la una tarde en la que Amaya le había estado enseñando hechizos nuevos- _Es uno de los mas simples hechizos que existes, solo trata de concentrarte en el objeto que quieras elevar, y pon todo tu esfuerzo en imaginarlo flotando en el aire._

_-¡Eso es!- _Se apremio mentalmente.

Cerró sus ojos y trato de relajarse en la postura en la que se encontraba. Se olvido de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y se concentro en la lámpara que se encontraba junto a la cama.

Todo estaba blanco, y lo único que se encontraba en lo blanco era una lámpara de diseños dorados y negros.

Trato de ser sensitiva en todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, las paredes, la cama, las mesas, las sabanas y… y… y algo mas… algo que daba una presencia absterna.

Al descubrimiento de lo que parecía, su agresor, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos botando el objeto en su proceso.

¡¡¡¡¡GGGRRRRR!!!!!!

El grito de transformación de Kero se hiso escuchar en todo el lugar.

Al abrir los ojos el guardián, lo primero que cruzo su mente fue la sensación de peligro que llenaba la habitación. Al ponerse consiente de la situación- Una Sakura flotando en medio del cuarto, moviendo sus piernas con desesperación- al principio no entendió lo que la joven Kinomoto hacia en esa posición, pero luego de cerrar los ojos y sentir una presencia a la par de ella, rugió una vez mas poniéndose nuevamente en posición de ataque.

Cuando el guardián de las Sakura cards se propuso a saltar sobre lo que quiera que fuera esa presencia, lo detuvo el sonido de la puerta abriéndose con gran estruendo.

Por un segundo el recién llegado y la bestia del sello, se miraron uno con el otro, esperando algo. Pero la bestia volteo hacia su dueña y amiga para- por tercera vez- rugir, pero esta vez solo para poner al tanto al joven Li.

Sakura no miraba que hacer, pues en pocos minutos no le quedaría nada de oxigeno y se desmayaría y si eso pasaba seria nuevamente la carga y no podría ayudar en nada. Así que se concentro de nuevo tratando de hacer un escudo alrededor de ella- algo que todavía no se le daba bien, pero tenia que intentarlo- y con éxito observo como el escudo- con el color de la energía mágica de Sakura (rosado)- se extendía cada vez mas y mas asta que cubrió toda la habitación.

Al verse libre, la joven maestra de cartas, callo al suelo de espaldas, ganándose un golpe en todo su parte posterior. Una exclamación de dolor se le hiso escuchar.

Shaoran aun sin entender lo que había pasado, se acerco a la chica y la trato de ayudar, pero ella no acepto su ayuda y se sentó en el piso con la respiración toda agitada, con los ojos abierto de par en par viendo hacia la nada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Shaoran.

Pero la chica no respondió y su respiración se hiso mas acelerada y mas notoria.

Al ver que ella no parecía estar consiente del todo en el momento, se preocupo, pensado que le pudieron a verle hecho algo mientras él no estaba. Si ese era el caso no se lo perdonaría, no podía haberle pasado algo.

-¡Sakura!- le grito desesperado.

Y con éxito, obtuvo la atención de la joven.

-Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto una vez mas algo mas calmado.

-Si… Estoy bien- contesto algo distante.

Una mano de la joven Kinomoto se dirigió automáticamente hacia su cuello, en el que todavía sentía la sensación de opresión.

-Déjame ver- le pidió el joven quitando delicadamente la mano de la chica para poder observar.

La toco con suavidad examinando con detenimiento las marcas rojas que se imprimieron en su piel. Tal vez él no se había dado cuenta de lo que hacia, pero Sakura estaba demasiado consiente, jamás había dejado que alguien la tocara de esa forma- o al menos no un hombre- por lo tanto sentía que su tacto quemaba en su piel, no sabia si era por la herida o por la sensación que el le provocaba.

-¿Te duele si hago esto?- y presiono un poco en la herida.

El dolor era intenso y no pudo evitar agarra con su mano la de Shaoran, alejándola de su cuello haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Si. Si me duele- respondió todavía sintiendo el dolor.

Al darse cuenta de que estaban tomados de la mano, Shaoran soltó con incomodidad la mano de Sakura.

-Posiblemente tengamos que ponerte algo en esa herida, tienes marcas en todo el cuello y aparentemente son profundas- le informo el chico.- Iré por algún ungüento que pueda ayudarte.

-¿Qué pasara si regresa?- pregunto Kero desconfiado.

-Creo que serás capas de protegerla, amenos que seas tan inútil como para…

-¿Cómo te atreves? Soy la gran bestia del sello…

-Y bla, bla, bla. No será por mucho tiempo regresare lo mas pronto que pueda, creo que te las podrás arreglar sin mi- le corto fastidiado el joven.

Trato de parecer tranquilo a la hora de salir, pero al verse libre de la vista de la chica, salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de medicaciones. No quería dejarla sola, y menos después de lo que paso. Pero era necesario que saliera por esa medicina, le dolía con solo un pequeño rose, quería decir que quien quiera que fuera el maldito que le había hecho eso probablemente la quería muerta, había sido un milagro que siguiera consiente después de lo que le habían hecho, que consiente ni nada, era un milagro que estuviera viva después de lo que había pasado.

Lo hacia sentir inquieto saber que podría volver a pasar y que peor todavía que esta vez no sobreviviera. Se sentiría muy culpable, ya que después de todo la querían matar solo por venganza a su Clan, era casi injusto que la estuvieran atacando a ella, porque después de todo ella era solo otra victima inocente que no entendía lo que pasaba en realidad, dentro de todas esas peleas.

* * *

-Creo que mi regreso es inevitable- comento en voz alta el joven de lentes.

-¿Qué es tan importante para regresar joven Eriol?- pregunto el pequeño ser.

-Todavía no estoy seguro de lo que es Spy. Pero se que es necesario que regrese.- le contesto tranquilamente el chico.

-Uff… que fastidio.- se molesto una joven de cabellos cortos y cafés- Aunque viéndolo bien, ya me aburrí de los chicos ingleses, todos son tan estúpidos y aun así se creen lo máximo… Tal vez me hace falta un cambio.

-Nakuru no estas obligada a ir si no quieres- le recordó el chico de lentes.

-No seas tonto. Yo estaré en cualquier parte en la que tú estés. Además será bueno, porque podre usar la ropa nueva que acabo de comprar.

-¿Qué acaso no estabas con el hombre que te acompaño ayer?- pregunto neutral el pequeño Guardián.

-¿Hablas de Frederick?- pregunto algo aburrida la joven- Me pidió matrimonio. Pero ¿A quién le importa? De todas formas iba ha acabar con él. Así que estoy libre…

-¿A caso nunca te piensas casar Nakuru?- pregunto con una sonrisa el joven de ojos azules.

-¡Estas loco!.... soy felizmente soltera, no necesito coo-depender de Alguien para ser feliz.- se burlo la mujer- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tú te vas a casar?

-Sabes que no creo en nupcias si viene referido a mí.- le contesto el chico.

-Lo ves, es más probable que tú te cases antes que yo. Y eso espero, porque tú eres el que tiene dos vidas como soltero… Eso a de verse mal asta para mi.- se burlo Nakuru.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la luz de un nuevo día.

Se sentía cansada, después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, no era para más.

-Buenos días... veo que ya despertaste- una voz lleno todos sus sentidos e izo que se sobresaltara.

-¿Amaya?- se sorprendió la joven.

-Si ¿A quién esperabas?-le sonrió la joven Asaka- Oh. Ya entiendo, tu esperabas ver al Chico Li aquí ¿no es así?

-¿Cómo es que…?

-¿lo se?- completo la mujer- Bueno vine temprano y decidí pasar a ver como estabas en tu habitación y me lo encontré sentado observándote. Así que le pregunte lo que sucedía, pues pensé que habías vuelto a gritar dormida- al recuerdo la joven de orbes verdes se sonrojo- así que cambiamos de turno, y me quede a cargo de vigilarte… Después de todo parecía cansado.

-¿Vigilarme?- pregunte perezosamente la chica.

-Si. Con eso de los ataques no es bueno que te quedes sola.

La joven Kinomoto no pudo evitar dirigir su vista hacia abajo, avergonzada de causar los problemas referentes a un tema tan delicado.

-No es tu culpa. Y lo sabes, así que no trates de ponerte responsabilidades que no son tuyas.- las palabras no destinaban a salir tan firmes y duras, como emitiendo una orden, y efectivamente la joven Asaka, le estaba dando una orden, en la cual ella no se podría culpar de nada de lo que sucediera.

-He estado pensado- le comenzó a relatar la ojiverde, con una postura pensativa- y creo que será conveniente que regrese a casa antes de lo previsto.

-Sakura pero son tus vacaciones, deberías estarlas disfrutando- le renegó la de pelo grisáceos.

-Pero si me quedo, le seguiré dando problemas a los demás…

-Sakura, tu no tienes la culpa, solo tienes que relajarte y dejar de pensar en eso- le alego algo enfadada la mujer.

-Además de que- Sabía que si sacaba ese argumento Amaya no podría renegar- podría salir lastimada si sigo aquí- El ceño fruncido de la mujer se hiso mas tenue. Solo debía darle mas fundamentos al argumento para convencerla- Ayer casi me matan, estuve apunto de morir sino fuera porque tuve suerte… Si me quedo me podrían matar. Y peor aun, podrían matar a otros.

Ahora si que la joven Asaka quedo sin palabra alguna. Si Sakura se estaba quejando de algo, era porque ese algo debía de ser muy fuerte para ella. No se había detenido a pensar en el peligro en el que la joven Kinomoto podía estar metida. Y tenia toda la razón, si ella decía la verdad y la noche anterior casi muere, lo podrían intentar otra vez y si esta vez tenían suerte y si algo malo le pasa…

No. NO, NO, NO… se lo prohibía solo pensarlo, era demasiado horrible como para pensarlo.

-De acuerdo, me convenciste ¿Cuándo quieres irte?- le pregunto con escalofríos la mujer.

-En dos días- respondió decidida.

-¿Tan pronto?- se sorprendió Amaya.

-Es lo mejor para todos. De todos modos podría empezar mis clases en la Universidad antes de lo previsto y eso seria muy bueno.- la animo.

-Tienes razón, seria mejor que empezaras antes y sacarte de este peligro lo mas rápido posible, seria lo ideal- cedió la joven mujer.

Una sonrisa cruzo por el rostro de la joven maestra de cartas.

Le había gustado encontrarse con su pasado, pero por mas que le agradaba recordar viejos tiempos, debía de quitarle la responsabilidad de cuidarla a los que la rodeaban. Su decisión estaba hecha y tendría que irse antes de lo previsto, y eso seria bueno. Después de todo si se iba antes, no le seria tan difícil despedirse y también podría recobrar sus clases antes.

Si eso seria lo mejor para todos.

-Y ahora- la voz de la joven Asaka, interrumpió el hilo de pensamiento de la chica- cuando te encontrabas durmiendo, me di el tiempo para escoger un vestido precioso que te quedara de maravilla para salir hoy de compras.

-¿Vamos a salir de compras?- pregunto algo espantada.

-Por supuesto, ningún viaje esta completo sin un viaje de compras ¿no crees?

-Ah. Si, su pondo- respondió con una gotita en la frente.

-Vamos, vístete. Creo que Mey Ling ya nos esta esperando- le apresuro.

-¿Mey Ling también ira?

-Si, claro. Me pregunto si podía ir y yo le dije que si ¿no es ningún problema no es así?

-No. Claro que no- respondió la joven de ojos verdes.

Se levanto de la cama, con el vestido que Amaya le había dado y se dirigió hacia el baño. Pero entonces…

¡¡¡¡AAAYYYY!!!!!

Callo de frente, al toparse con la pata de un enorme león acostado en medio de la habitación, durmiendo profundamente.

Cuando se recompuso de la caída, recogió sus piernas y vio como Kero se enroscaba para acomodarse mejor.

Su rostro fue de sorpresa a expectación. Era lo menos que se esperaba del glotón de Kero.

* * *

No había palabras para describir el cansancio que sentía. Dos noches en vela no eran precisamente su descripción para relajación.

Pero no había podido regresar a su cuarto a descansar, sabiendo que algo le podía pasar a la chica si él se descuidaba.

En realidad no podía decir que se había aburrido mientras la observaba descansar en paz. Su rostro se miraba tan relajado y lejano, sus cabellos castaños se enroscaban alrededor de su rostro y brillaban en la oscuridad de la habitación con la luz de la luna, lastimosamente los hermosos pares de ojos esmeraldas se encontraban cerrado tras las espesas pestañas, su piel blanca nívea se miraba exquisita en la tenue luz, y sus labios –por todos lo dioses sus labios- se miraban tan rojos y suaves, tan perfectos que parecía que lo llamaran. Juraba que casi se acercaba a besarla sin poner otro remedio, pero lo que lo freno fue la mirada ceñuda de la imponente bestia que se hallaba en vigilancia al igual que su persona.

Podría haber descansado si el se lo hubiera propuesto, pero tenia tantas cosas que hacer y preparar, que no le daba tiempo para descansar.

Ahora atrás de su escritorio, en su oficina, se encontraba ingresando a los archivos secretos del concejal, atravez de su computadora personal.

NOC, NOC, NOC.

Se escucharon tres golpes atravez de la puerta.

-Adelante- afirmo la entrada, la voz fuerte y ausente del joven Li.

Se escucho como la puerta se habría ante la entrada de alguien, unos pasos se hicieron escuchar cerca del chico.

Se detuvo a unos metros lejos de él.

-Lo siento ¿interrumpo algo?- una voz dulce y algo tímida, hiso que el heredero Li subiera su mirada hacia la interlocutora.

Se quedo sin habla.

Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía frente así. Una joven de facciones dulces y angelicales, con un hermoso vestido azul de tela suave y brillosa, y lo que cubría sus hombros era un chalín blanco con unas zapatillas que completaban el atuendo. El vestido hacia que el cuerpo de la chica se luciera dándole una visión esbelta y curveada.

-Ah…- un carraspeo de incomodidad se hiso escuchar de parte del joven- No, no era nada importante.

Su vista no podía dejar de ver aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, que parecían dos grandes lagunas de interpretaciones. La joven Kinomoto, no pudo más que desviar la vista, ante la mirada intensa que Shaoran le proporcionaba.

Otro carraspeo, esta vez de parte de Sakura.

-¿Quisieras tomar ha ciento?- le pidió aun algo rojo por ser atrapado observándola por mucho tiempo.

Se sentó frente a él.

-Solo quería venir a darte las gracias.

-No hice mayor cosa.

-¿Cómo dices eso? Sino fuera porque llegaste a tiempo, probablemente estaría muerta.

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien ahuyento a lo que fuera que te estuviera ahorcando.

-Pero la idea no se me habría ocurrido sino hubieras llegado- Le recrimino.

-Como digas- se rindió el chico.

Silencio.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes dejo su semblante pensativo.

-Ciento mucho que todo esto este pasando por mi culpa- al fin se disculpo la chica.

-No es tu culpa. Si no fueras tú podría haber sido otra persona la que fuera atacada por los, Long.- le contesto el chico.

-Pero fui yo- siguió la joven- de las millones de personas que hay, fui yo a la que ellos eligieron para atacar.

Para eso, Shaoran no tenía argumentos.

-Si no hubiera regresado a este lugar, nada de esto estaría pasando… Tal vez tuve que haber tomado mas enserio la advertencia que me dio tu madre la última vez. Me atacan, por ser quien soy y es por eso que lo siento. Porque soy una carga para ti y para tu familia.

-No eres una carga para nadie- era una mentira muy grande, pero no quería que ella se sintiera en lo absoluto de esa forma.

-Eso no es cierto y tu lo sabes- le recrimino- mírate, estas cansado porque te he estado dando problemas estos dos últimos días. Es por mi que no has dormido bien.- Había dolor y tristeza en su voz.

-No he dormido, porque no quiero hacerlo. No tienes nada que ver con eso- esta vez le decía la verdad.

-Pero aun así, sabes que no puedes negar, que no has descansado estas dos ultimas noches- le comento- por mi causa- agrego con tristeza.

-Cree lo que quieras, pero la verdad es otra- le dijo con firmeza.

Los ojos reprochadores del chico fueron a dar a la figura triste de la joven Kinomoto.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Li.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Tu cuello?- desvió la vista para restarle importancia al tema- ¿Esta mejor la marca?

La verdad no se había preocupado por el dolor de la noche anterior en su cuello.

-Si, gracias. Esta mucho mejor, ya no me duele- le sonrió- todo gracias a ti.

-No fue nada. No me estarías agradeciendo si no fuera porque tu misma te protegiste, sin mi ayuda- le dijo con amargura.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse mal por lo que el joven Li le decía. Era cierto si no fuera por algo de suerte ahora estarían velándola.

-En realidad, ayudaste mucho- le volvió a sonreír la chica- Ayer, sino hubieras estado, todavía tendría ese dolor en mi cuello… ¿Sabes? Lo cierto es que me ayudaste más de lo que crees. No hubiera podido haber dormir tranquila, sino hubiera sido porque te quedaste a cuidarme- le comento alegremente- Puedes decir que es tonto, pero cuando me llamaste por mi nombre, me hiciste recordar una hermosa época de mi vida y eso me dio mas seguridad, como la que solía tener cuando era niña y éramos amigos- le sonrió mas ampliamente todavía- Y aunque se que eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y que probablemente ya no tengamos esa misma confianza ¿quería preguntarte, si yo podría volver a llamarte Shaoran? Claro, solo si quieres.

En su interior todo era extraño. Había sido la misma pregunta que ella le había hecho cuando niño, la misma pregunta en la que él había estado pensando justamente antes de ir a su habitación.

-Ah. Si, supongo- le contesto algo inseguro.

-¿Estás seguro?- le pregunto Sakura, extrañada de la expresión que se veía en el apuesto rostro del joven.

-Si, estoy seguro- afirmo el joven líder.

-Es solo que, nunca he sido buena con esto, pero parecía que te horrorizaba la idea que te volviera a llamar Shaoran.

-Oh. Eso- pensó en una respuesta- Es solo que me recordaba a…

-¿A qué te recordaba?- lo incitó.

-No, no es nada- se negó a contarle lo de anoche.

-No, está bien. Dime ¿A qué es lo que te recuerda?- siguió diciéndole.

Carraspeo un poco avergonzado, por haber sacado eso a luz en una conversación así de casual.

-Bueno… Me recuerda a…- _No tienes porque decírselo_- es solo que ayer por la noche, antes de ir a tu habitación, por alguna razón recordé cuando era niño, y me pediste lo mismo que me pides ahora- termino algo decepcionado de si mismo, por haberle dicho a la joven de ojos verdes, lo que pensaba.

-¡Oh! Si, aquella tarde cuando te había llamado por teléfono después de que nos quedamos encerrados en el elevador y cambie la carta "El Flote"- ante el recuerdo una sonrisa ligeramente melancólica, cruzo el hermoso rostro de la antigua Card Captor.

El chico no pudo evitar quedar prendido de la hermosa sonrisa de la bella chica. Su sonrisa era muy genuina, cosa a la que él no estaba acostumbrado- pues todas las personas a su alrededor eran muy falsos.

-¿Sabes?- dijo al fin la castaña- yo también estuve recordando ayer- volvió a sonreírle- es otra cosa por la que te tengo que agradecer… Cuando estaba apunto de desmayarte, recordé todo lo que dijiste de mi aquella tarde en la que te estabas despidiendo de mi ¿lo recuerdas?

-¿Despedir me de ti?- se pregunto a si mismo el chico.

-Si. La vez en la que le contaste a tu madre que ya había cambiado todas las cartas Clow y al día siguiente tenias que volver a Hong Kong- le recordó la joven Kinomoto.

-Si, ya lo recuerdo.

-La tarde en la que hablamos en el puente- se recordó así misma- de alguna manera, eso me dio las fuerzas suficientes como para seguir consiente y poder encontrar alguna forma de salir de esa situación- le comento- Me recordó a todos los problemas que tuve cuando niña y me hiso pensar que podía salir de ese problema sin percance alguno… Eso es algo que te tuve que haber agradecido esa misma tarde… Te tuve que haber agradecido por haber sido parte de mi vida y por haberme ayudado en todos lo problemas que tuve en ese entonces y también te tuve que haber agradecido por tener fe en mi, cuando yo misma no la tenia.

-Eso fue hace mucho, ahora ya no es tan importante- su sonrojo era ligero, pero aun así hacia que le ardiera toda la cara.

-Claro que es importante- le dijo firme- por eso es que te lo digo ahora. Y es por ello que te lo agradezco hoy, sino hubieras sido parte de mi vida entonces, supongo que me hubiera rendido muchas veces ante los percances que me perseguían siempre. Incluso ayer, aunque fue hace mucho, me ayudaste a recordar lo que había pasado y lo que tendría que seguir pasando… Ese recuerdo, de alguna manera: me pedía que no me rindiera.

-Tómalo como quieras- fingió escribir en su computadora, para disimular lo avergonzado que le hacia sentir la confesión de la joven Kinomoto.

El sonido de la silla cuando Sakura se levanto, fue ligero casi imperceptible, pero se escucho claro a los oídos del joven líder de los Li y futuro jefe del consejo de lideres mágicos en oriente.

-Lo siento, supongo que te he quitado mucho tiempo- se disculpo ligeramente la castaña.

-Está bien

-No, no lo esta. Pero de cualquier manera, tengo que irme. Supongo que Mey Ling y Amaya me han de estar esperando para ir de compras.

-¿Compras?- se atormento el joven Li, al recordar lo impulsiva que era su prima al ir de compras.

-Si con Amaya- el rostro de tormento de Sakura era igual al de Shaoran, sabiendo lo alocada que se ponía Amaya a la hora de ir de compras con ella.

-Y con Mey Ling- suspiro resignado.

-Si, creo que no regresare con vida de esta. Supongo que ir con ellas dos de compras, a de ser peor que enfrentar otro ataque de los Long- bromeo Sakura- Así que si no vuelvo, este es un Adiós definitivo.

La broma de Sakura, había sacado del joven Li una sonrisa fugaz que parecía divertida, al saber que lo que decía la antigua card captor era más que cierto.

Pero esta broma lo llevo a una preocupación nueva.

-¿Van a ir solas?- pregunto.

-Si, supongo. Pero si lo preguntas por la seguridad, Mey Ling se encargo de eso… No quería que algo pasara en nuestro último viaje fuera.- Le contesto algo ausente pensando en el poco tiempo que le quedaba para irse de ese lugar.

-¿Ultimo viaje? ¿No es el primero?- El joven Li, desafortunadamente se dio cuenta de lo que la joven japonesa acaba dejar escapar sin intención.

-¿Ah? Si. Si, es el primero. Pero creo que será el último.

-¿Por qué?- No era su intención sonar tan interesado en el tema, pero realmente lo estaba.

-Creo que regresare mas pronto de lo previsto a Japón- le dijo ligeramente triste.

-¿Cuándo específicamente?

-Solo me quedare dos días mas- termino de decir.

-Pero pensé que se quedarían una semana mas- dijo sinceramente sorprendido- Oh al menos eso fue lo que dijo…

-¿Amaya?- completo Sakura- si de hecho si ese era el plan inicial. Pero hemos preferido regresar antes, pues tengo que empezar lo más pronto posible la universidad.

-Ya veo- se extraño el chico.

-Bueno me tengo que ir- sonrió despidiéndose- te veré luego… Shaoran- agrego alegre.

-Asta luego… Sakura- lo ultimo lo dijo cuando la joven, Japonesa, se vio fuera de su oficina.

Un suspiro de satisfacción se le escapo.

Probablemente la amistad que hubo entre ellos, seguía siendo tan grande como si los años nunca hubieran pasado. Era posible que el cariño de ambos hacia su pasado, los uniera en una forma especial. O al menos eso era lo que el creía, y lo que era mas probable, ya que no había otra explicación razonable para lo que sentía cada vez que la veía sonreír o escuchaba su voz.

* * *

-No puedo creer que planearas todo esto- la voz suave de Soley le decía sorprendida

-¿Planear?- se rio la chica- yo nunca planeo. Cuando planeas subsiste el fallo, yo no planeo, yo ago.

-Bueno como sea esta muy bien… Hecho- siguió diciendo.

-¿Y te sorprende?- dijo esta ves una voz masculina.

-Viéndolo bien, no, no me sorprende- contesto la mujer- pero lo que si me sorprende, es que será muy pronto.

-No nos dejaron otra opción… Las cosas se han complicado- dijo seriamente una voz femenina pero más dulce que el de la mujer.

-¿Encontró otro?- pregunto el hombre.

-Si- contesto la chica.

-Mi señora, que es lo que aremos si ella no…- comenzó a preguntar una voz profunda y madura.

-No. Tengo confianza de que todo saldrá como yo quiero… Y si es así, no habrá mas duda de lo que hay que hacer- contesto segura la joven.

-Pero mi creadora. Es bueno tener segundas opciones- le renegó suavemente otra voz femenina.

-No hay segundas oportunidades en esto… Es algo que ustedes tienen que entender. Lo delicado de esta situación es tanta que todos los acontecimientos se tuvieron que adelantar.

-Pero, estamos arriesgando demasiado… Con todo respeto princesa, pero hay una primera vez para confundirse y eso me hace cuestionarme ¿Qué pasa si esta es la primera vez que se equivoca?... Lo que arriesga es demasiado y si las cosas no salen como usted piensa, la situación seria mas delicada que de costumbre.- alego la mujer.

-Ella tiene razón. Esta arriesgando demasiado… Debería dejarnos ir nosotros mismos a arreglar las cosas para…- secundo el hombre.

El silencio de la habitación se hiso mas intenso.

La joven princesa no lo miraba de frente. Pero eso no evitaba que su postura fuera llena de liderazgo y su presencia estaba envuelta en autoridad. Después de unos minutos de silencio, ella al fin se volteo a ver a sus queridos amigos.

-¿Crees que tengan razón?- pregunto ligeramente, volteando la vista hacia un joven atractivo que se encontraba a su lado y que no había participado en la conversación.

-Lo que yo crea no es importante. Es tu decisión, ya que nadie conoce la situación mejor de lo que tú lo haces- respondió el joven, con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por la ayuda- le alego la mujer.

-No puedo negarle la verdad a mi suprema- le contesto el joven.

-Uff…- resoplo frustrada la mujer.

-Yo si te lo agradezco- le dirigió una sonrisa la princesa, al joven.

-Esa es la opinión solo de él, somos cuatro contra uno, quien debe de ganar- trato de convencerla la mujer.

-Le pregunte, porque ustedes no son capaces de dar un juicio justo en esta situación- le callo frágilmente- Ustedes no temen el que algo me dañe, ustedes temen que yo cambie en la misión que se me a ordenado cumplir.

-¿Temer? Nosotros no tememos que cambies, sabemos que lo aras. Comprendemos que esta es una misión que el gran rey supremo te ordeno cumplir y también es una misión que tu misma te has confiado- le dijo el hombre con serenidad y exasperación juntados en su interior.

-Saben que pase lo que pase, jamás dejare de quererlos tanto como lo hago ahora… Son lo más cercano que tengo. No importa si cambio o no, eso no viene al caso, pues lo que se pone en peligro al dudar de mi, es su propia integridad y confianza- le contesto la princesa- Además ella esta dispuesta a regresar con ellos y se que ara un buen trabajo al hacerlo.

-Lo sabemos, ella es la que a cambiado y no tu- le dijo la mujer- pero que pasaría si ella te traiciona al final… O si ella llegara a traicionar a todos al no poder completar lo que se le pidió. Ella no sabe lo que pasara haya y ella no es la que soporta tu situación.

-La oscuridad no llegara a ella, lo se, y su juicio no se nublara en ningún momento, y a demás de todo, estará muy bien acompañada como para que pierda de vista su objetivo.

-Ella no sabe muy bien su objetivo, ni siquiera tu sabes bien en lo que consiste la misión, solo sabes lo que debes hacer ¿Cómo es que ella no puede desviarse de su objetivo si no sabe cual es?- siguió preocupada la mujer.

-Ella lo descubrirá con el tiempo y yo lo are con ella… Además ella no puede exponernos, ya que en realidad no tiene nada que ver con nosotros- le tranquilizo la joven princesa.

-¿Acaso hablas de lo relacionado con la magia?- le pregunto esta vez el hombre.

-Aparentemente no sabe nada, aunque quien sabe, tal vez al final ella y yo seamos la…

-No ella no se compara a ti- renegó la voz madura.

-Sabes que no es cierto, aunque ustedes hablen de ella, no la conocen tan bien como yo- completo- _En realidad nadie nos conoce, no saben lo iguales que somos, y lo impredecibles que podemos llegar a ser._

* * *

-Si, es solo que prefiero comenzar lo antes posible.

-_**No te entiendo sinceramente. Estas en otro país, as trabajado mucho este año, deberías de disfrutarlo- **_Le regaño la chica del otro lado de la línea.

-Lo se- suspiro la joven de ojos verdes- Pero créeme, es mejor que regrese.

-_**Confió en tu buen juicio, Sakura, pero me preocupa que tengas tantas cosas que hacer con tan poco tiempo… Cuando regreses, sabes que no te dejaran descansar ni un solo segundo.**_

-También lo se. Pero si me quedo, temo que mas días como este se repitan- bromeo.

-_**¿Qué quieres decir?-**___Pregunto curiosa la joven Shirai.

-Salimos de compras- dijo Sakura, con pesar.

-_**¡Ah!- **_Comprendió la otra joven- _**Y ¿Cómo fue?**_

-Fue…- no habían palabras para lo que había sido salir con Amaya y Mey Ling, de compras todo el día- … Muy interesante.-completo con una gotita en la nuca.

-_**Ya veo… Y dime ¿saldrán otra vez, esta noche?**_

-No, no lo creo ¿Por qué?

-_**Bueno, es que pensé que Amaya te llevaría al concierto de "la dama enmascarada"- **_Respondió

-¿"La dama enmascarada"? ¿Quién es?

-_**¿No sabes quién es?**_

-No, no lo se.- respondió extrañada del curioso nombre- ¿Quién es?

-_**Es solo la mejor cantante del mundo… De veras Sakura ¿acaso no vives en este planeta?... "La dama enmascarada" es una famosa cantante en este lado del mundo y posiblemente en todo el mundo.**_

-No, no la conocía

-_**Te preguntaba, porque pensé que Amaya había mencionado que te llevaría a uno de sus conciertos y precisamente hoy en la noche, ella estará dando un espectáculo en Hong Kong/ China… Y bueno… Quería pedirte un autógrafo de ella… Pero ya que no saldrán, entonces no importa.**_

-No estoy segura si saldremos. Pero le preguntare a Amaya y prometo que si vamos, te traeré un autógrafo de ella.

-_**¡Oh! Gracias Sakura, te lo agradezco tanto- **_Grito en el teléfono agradeciéndole.

-No hay problema Akira. Después de todo es justo que les lleve un recuerdo de mi viaje- Sonrió por el auricular la joven Kinomoto- Pero, por ahora tengo que irme. Asta luego.

-_**Te estaré esperando en dos días ¿de acuerdo?- **_Se despidió la joven de ojos cafés.

-Está bien. Adiós- colgó el teléfono.

Un resoplido de cansancio de parte de la joven Kinomoto.

El día había sido un va y ven de lugares, de tienda en tienda, y de todas sacaban una cantidad de cosas, que no sabia como llevaría en las maletas. Amaya era una cosa, pero Mey Ling era todavía peor, y las dos juntas, eran un tormento a la hora de ir a comprar.

No había descansado en ningún momento, asta que se terminaron las tiendas para comprar.

Ya llegada la tarde, regresaron a la casa Li, en donde su padre había llamado personalmente al teléfono de la joven Asaka, para hablar con Sakura.

Cuando le conto al señor Kinomoto, que había decidido regresar antes de lo prevista, lo tomo muy bien diciendo que confiaba en lo que hacia. Por supuesto su padre no sabía todo lo que estaba pasando- Como que estaban tratando de matar a su hija y todo eso- y prefirieron mentirle de su estadía para que no se preocupara ni él, ni Touya.

-¿Qué es lo que hablaban de "La dama enmascarada"?- pregunto Amaya, entrando a la habitación en la que se encontraba Sakura.

-Ah. Akira pensó que iríamos al concierto hoy, y me pidió que le llevara un autógrafo- le informo la joven Kinomoto.

-Podemos ir si quieres. Es solo que pensé que no querrías ir después del día de hoy.

-¿Qué cosa?- Mey Ling entro detrás de Amaya.

-Estábamos pensando en ir al concierto de "la dama enmascarada" que hay esta noche- le contesto Amaya.

-¡Oh, eso seria grandioso!...- salto la joven Li.

-¿Acaso la conoces?- pregunto Sakura, algo sorprendida.

-Por supuesto ¿Tu no?- pregunto la pelinegra.

-La verdad, nunca había escuchado hablar de ella- se sincero la castaña.

-Entonces seria fantástico que fuéramos, para que la conocieras. Es muy buena, es la mejor cantante que he escuchado en todo el mundo- Le informo Mey Ling emocionada- Ahora que lo pienso, ella es también japonesa, es raro que no hayas escuchado hablar de ella.

-Sakura, no esta en esas cosas en realidad- contesto Amaya- Pero creo que tienes razón Mey Ling. Tal vez deberíamos llevar a Sakura y es seguro que le gustara ¿estas de acuerdo Sakura?

-Sip. Si ustedes quieren ir, este bien por mi- contesto con una sonrisa.

-Entonces esta hecho. Are los arreglos- y con esto la joven de cabellos grisáceos, salió de habitación, hablando por teléfono.

* * *

-Ummm…- se preguntaba- disculpe ¿venden aquí libros universitarios?

-Si, claro- le contesto una joven con lentes- ¿Tiene la lista de los libros requeridos?

-Si, aquí esta- la chica de pelo suelto le paso la lista que le habían dado hacia una hora, cuando había ido a arreglar el papeleo de su inicio en la Universidad.

La otra joven tomo en sus manos la lista.

-Lo siento. Pero ¿te he visto alguna vez?- pregunto la chica de pelo suelto.

La verdad desde que había visto a la chica de la librería, había tenido como una sensación de Deja' u. La joven de ojos grandes y marrones- al igual que ella- escondidos detrás de lo lentes que poseía. Su cabello, que lo llevaba recogido en una cola, le llegaba asta la cintura. Su figura, la cual se tapaba por un delantal que usaba, era muy contextuada.

-No lo creo… Jamás la he visto en mi vida- respondió la joven.

-Oh. Lo siento, es que me dio la sensación de haberla conocido- le comento la joven- Por cierto, soy Chijaru Minara, mucho gusto.

-¿Chijaru?- pregunto la otra joven, dejando de buscar en la lista.

-Si. ¿Por qué?... Bueno se que es un nombre horrible pero mi madre lo eligió y ya sabes con eso de las madres y los nombre…

-No, no es eso. Es solo que… Chijaru, soy yo Naoko- le dijo la joven de lentes.

-¿Naoko?- pregunto todavía sin creerlo- ¿Naoko eres tu?

-Si, soy yo. Naoko Yanagizawa- se alegro- no puedo creer que seas tu Chijaru. Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

-Naoko, que alegría me da verte- se acerco a ella y la abrazo- es por eso que me parecías familiar.

La otra chica solo sonrió.

-¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto Chijaru- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

-Bueno, después de mudarnos nos fuimos demasiado lejos de Tokio y mi abuela murió, dejándome en herencia esta tienda. Ya que ella sabia que me encantan los libros. Entonces tuve que mudarme otra vez, para poder hacerme cargo de la tienda de mi abuela y ahora soy la dueña.

-Fabuloso, quiere decir que podemos seguir viéndonos- se alegro la joven Minara.

-¿Y que hay de ti?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Digo ¿Qué ha pasado en tu vida desde que nos mudamos?- pregunto mas correctamente la joven Yanagizawa.

-Ah… no mucho, ya sabes mudanza, escuela nueva, casa mas grande, nuevos vecinos y bueno lo único que paso en todos estos años, es que mis padres hicieron un trato muy importante y por ello ahora tenemos mas dinero que antes, pero en realidad no es tan emocionante.

-¿De qué hablas? Suena genial.

-No lo es, créeme. Mis padres se volvieron demasiado… mhm… ¿Cómo decirlo? Se volvieron más "avaros" en cierto punto y un poco más ambiciosos, mis hermanas mayores disfrutan de su libertad ya que se casaron y no tiene que soportar los caprichos de mis padres.

-¿En cerio?... – pregunto sin creerlo- pero tus padres eran tan generosos y agradables.

-Bueno, eso cambio desde que comenzaron a tener más. Como dice el dicho: al que le dan más, siempre quiere más después… ¡Oye! Pero- se alegro nuevamente- ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo y seguimos hablando?

-Te lo agradezco, pero hoy todo el día estoy ocupada, pues mis ayudantes no vinieron hoy y tengo que hacerme cargo de todo yo sola- se disculpo.

-Mhm…- estaba pensando Chijaru- ¿Qué tal en la noche, cuando sales? y tendremos tiempo suficiente

-Eso estaría bien.

-Está bien, así que ¿Cuándo es que sales?

En la mente de la joven Minara, existía alegría- por encontrar a Naoko- y emoción aparte que estaba comenzando a hacer planes para pasarla con su reencontrada amiga.

* * *

-Tenían razón, es magnifica.

-Lo ves, te lo dijimos- se alegro Mey Ling.

-No puedo creer que no la haigas escuchado antes- le recrimino Amaya.

-Creo que yo tampoco- secundo Sakura.

-¿Quieres ir por tu autógrafo ahora?- le pregunto Mey Ling, viendo la fila que ya se había formado para los autógrafos.

-Si no les molesta…

-Claro que no nos molesta, además no es como si nos fuéramos a quedar aquí toda la vida- se animo Mey Ling.

*********** Dos horas después***********

-Muy bien, retiro lo dicho antes… Creo que nos quedaremos aquí para el próximo milenio- sentencio la joven Li.

-No hace falta mucho Mey Ling- le tranquilizo Amaya.

-¿Saben? Necesito ir al baño, antes de quedarme aquí otra hora. Regresare después- siguió diciendo la joven de cabellos largos y negros.

-Te esperamos, si salimos antes que tú, estaremos en la puerta esperándote- le dijo la joven Asaka.

-Si claro, como si fueran a salir de aquí antes, pero está bien- se burlo.

La figura de Mey Ling, fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Dejando atrás a las dos jóvenes en la fila que pronto se acabaría.

-Amaya, si ya no quieres esperar, no te preocupes yo puedo quedarme a esperar- le dijo una muy cansada Sakura.

-No te preocupes, además ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Li?.... que no puedes quedarte sola ni un solo segundo, por nada del mundo me apartare de tu lado.

Sakura solo sonrió en agradecimiento, por el cuidado que Amaya le proporcionaba.

******Media hora después******

-¿Siguiente?

-¡_Por fin!- _Se alegro Amaya al escuchar que ellas seguían.

-¿Nombre?- pregunto un hombre de no más de 25 años.

-Sakura Kinomoto y Amaya Asaka- contesto la joven Asaka.

-La "dama enmascarada" fue por un receso pero regresara a firmar lo que tengan… Gracias por su paciencia- se marcho el chico.

-_Uff… lo que faltaba- _Se disgusto la joven de cabellos grisáceos.

Sakura solamente se volteo hacia el lado de la salida, viendo lo muy avanzada que estaba la noche. No es que le tuviera miedo a la oscuridad, no nada de eso, pero ciertamente le daba miedo que al Clan Long le diera por atacarla esa noche y con Amaya y Mey Ling con ella no podrían salvarlas a las tres…

-¡Sakura!- Llamo Amaya.

-¿Si?

-Ya nos toca- le contesto la joven Asaka.

Esta ves cuando volvió a ver hacia la mesa en donde se firmaban autógrafos, hayo a una joven de cabellos azuleados y largos, con sus ojos tapados por un antifaz, examinándola muy detenidamente.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto la joven con voz dulce y pacifica.

-Ah…Akira Shirai- contesto la joven Kinomoto, pensando que el autógrafo era para su amiga.

-¿Creí que su nombre era Sakura?- le pregunto la joven enmascarada.

-¿Ah?... lo siento, si mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, pero el autógrafo es para mi amiga.

-¿Sakura?... ¿Sakura Kinomoto?- volvió a preguntar la joven.

-Sip…- contesto con una sonrisa la joven- ¿Sabe? Supongo que le han de decir esto con frecuencia. Pero su voz se me hace familiar, supongo que es porque mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidoji, cantaba igual de dulce que usted- le dijo la joven con una sonrisa aun más amplia por el recuerdo.

Al terminar su relato, la joven Kinomoto, se gano la atención completa del hombre que hacia un rato las había atendido, y de la joven enmascarada.

-¿Disculpe, dije algo inapropiado? Lo siento mucho- se disculpo la joven de ojos verdes.

-No… De hecho- comenzó a decir la joven del antifaz- ¿podrías venir con migo? Solo será un segundo.

-¿Acaso hice algo malo?- pregunto expectante Sakura.

-No, sol quisiera hablar con tigo, pero a solas- le contesto amablemente la otra.

-Lo siento, pero Sakura no puede estar por ningún motivo sola, por ello es que la acompaño- intervino seriamente, Asaka.

-Bien, entonces usted la puede acompañarla- le contesto la enmascarada.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Amaya pensaba en lo que hacer. Mientras Tomoyo no hallaba palabras para demostrar su emoción, y quería tanto decirle a Sakura quien era realmente, pero no podría en un lugar tan publico.

Desde que la joven Kinomoto se había volteado a ver a Tomoyo, la joven Daidoji no pudo evitar tener curiosidad al ver el gran parecido entre la joven enfrente de ella y la niña que hacia mucho había conocido tan bien. Y cuando escucho el nombre de la chica y también el relato en el que la mencionaba, su emoción había sido explosiva por dentro, solo quería abrazar a Sakura y decirle lo mucho que la había extrañado.

-¡Oigan! Por fin nos toca- se hiso presente Mey Ling- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto algo confusa entre la expresión pensativa de Amaya, la sonrisa de la joven enmascarada y la confusión de Sakura.

-No pasa nada Mey Ling- le tranquilizo la suave voz de la joven Asaka- que bueno que llegaste.

-Si, es que había una gran fila en el baño, ciento la tardanza- se disculpo la de ojos de rubí- Vas a tener tu autógrafo al fin- se dirigió hacia Sakura y luego volteo hacia la joven enmascarada y se presento- Hola, mi nombre es Mey Ling…

-¿Li?- completo la joven Daidoji- ¿no es así? Mey Ling Li.

-Si, así es… ¿Cómo es que…?- dirigió su vista hacia la joven Kinomoto que estaba tan sorprendida como ella.

-No fue Sakura la que me lo dijo- le contesto evasiva Tomoyo- simplemente lo se.

-Disculpe pero lo mejor es que nos vayamos ya- les comento Amaya.

-Pero, necesito hablar con ustedes- le contesto rápidamente la joven de cabellos azuleados.

-¿Por qué?- se pregunto Mey Ling.

-No es mucho lo que hablare con ustedes, lo prometo- siguió suplicando.

-Es que, no creo que seria…

-Creo que podemos hablar con ella tan solo unos minutos- le corto Sakura, a Amaya.

-Pero, Sakura…

-Amaya, ella no nos hará daño- sonrió conciliadoramente.

-Uff- Sabia que no podía negarle eso a Sakura, después de sus vacaciones, tenia que hacer todo lo posible para complacerla- Desacuerdo.

-¿_Sera posible que ella sea del Clan Long?-_ Se preguntaba algo preocupada la joven Li- _Si es así, es mejor que me prepare, ellas no se podrán proteger a ellas mismas… Aunque ambas poseen magia… Pero no la suficiente como para vencer a un miembro del Clan Long… solo los Li tiene ese poder._

Mey Ling siguió a las otras chicas, asta un camerino justo atrás de donde se había sentado antes la dama enmascarada. Si algo pasaba, tenia que estar alerta para poder advertir a las otras dos jóvenes. Pero no tenía tanto optimismo al pensar que podrían salir ilesas de una batalla como esa, y era posible que hasta perdieran a la joven Kinomoto, dándoles a ellos lo que querían. Aunque tal vez los miembros de su propio Clan, serian lo suficiente perceptivos para saber que las atacaban, ya que después de todo, ellos se hallaban afuera- en el estacionamiento.

-Por aquí por favor- les indico la joven enmascarada.

Las tres chicas entraron a donde la otra joven les indicaba.

Al final entro la dama enmascarada y a su paso cerro la puerta y se volteo a ella para verla. Las otras no entendían su reacción, pero aun así la joven Li, se preparaba para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que veamos?- por fin se desconfió Amaya.

Todas esperaban cualquier cosa, menos lo que la joven enmascarada estaba haciendo- que era quitarse el antifaz- pensando el porque revelaría su rostro ante ellas.

-He esperado años para poder volver a verte Sakura- dijo volteándose hacia las jóvenes por primera vez, dejando al descubierto por completo su rostro.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto poniéndose en guardia Amaya- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Sakura, no hallaba en que pensar. Atrás de ese antifaz, el rostro de la joven era hermoso, su piel era tersa y blanca, sus labios eran de un rojo delirio, no muy llamativo pero tampoco pasaba desapercibido- le daba un toque muy encantador cuando mostraba todo su rostro, sus cabellos le llegaban asta los hombros- muy pequeño comparando hacia unos años, pero estaban mas largos de lo que habían estado hace unas semanas- perfectamente lisos y azulados, y sus ojos, sus ojos eren de un ambarino brillante, siendo como lagunas de sombras en sus grandes ojos.

Su cuerpo frágil- en apariencia- y curveado, se acerco a la joven Kinomoto con paso lento pero seguro.

-Sakura ¿me recuerdas?- le pregunto suavemente.

-No te acerques más o te arrepentirás- le advirtió la joven Asaka.

Los ojos ambarinos de la joven parecían algo tristes, sin ponerle atención en lo absoluto a la joven de pelo grisáceo, y viendo como Sakura parecía algo perdida ante sus palabras.

-_Sus ojos, el color de sus ojos me parecen conocidos-_Los pensamientos pasaban rápido en la mente de la joven Kinomoto, tratando de hallar la solución- _Dijo que la conocía… Pero no conozco a nadie que tenga… No si conozco, Tomoyo tenía ese mismo color de ojos… Y cuando la mencione ella y ese tipo me miraron algo raro… Pero entonces ella es… Ella es… ¡Ella es Tomoyo!_

La vista de la joven maestra de cartas, fue a dar ahora, directamente a los ojos de la joven. Jamás había sido buena con los acertijos, pero esta vez estaba segura, la respuesta era tan clara que no había dudas.

-¡¡¡¡Tomoyo!!!- sonrió gritando, y fue directamente corriendo hacia ella abrazándola.

-¡¡¡¡Sakura!!! Que gusto me da que me reconocieras- lloraba la joven amiga de Sakura.

-Tomoyo, que feliz me hace verte- igualmente lloro la antigua card captor- Te he extrañado tanto.

-Yo también te he extrañado, Sakura- sonrió la joven de cabellos azulados.

Amaya estaba totalmente sorprendida ante la escena que miraba. Mientras Mey Ling se regaño mentalmente por no haber reconocido a su antigua amiga.

* * *

Había sido un día agotador pero muy reconfortante. Ya era muy tarde, pero tenia que cerrar su tienda a esa hora.

Traía puesto su abrigo, pues aunque fuese verano, el frio en al anochecer era casi insoportable sin un abrigo. El viento comenzó a soplar, las calles estaban desiertas y obscuridad invadía todas las calles, de alguna forma esto la hiso querer terminar de cerrar la puerta de su tienda y salir corriendo de ese lugar lo antes posible.

La verdad es que después de uno años, se convenció que las verdaderas historias de terror eran las que incluían un asesino y no un monstro. Estaba segura que si supiera que un monstro se podía aparecer en la ciudad, estaría buscando uno por ahí, pero era obvio que a los fantasmas y monstros reales, les gusta aparecer en lugares más tranquilos y pequeños.

CRIP.

Un leve y carraspeado sonido se escucho en toda la cuadra. Esto hiso que el temor de Naoko creciera notoriamente, haciendo que comenzara a acelerarse su corazón.

Una puerta mas y podría irse de ese lugar tranquilamente.

-_"Una puerta mas, una puerta mas"- _Se convencía mentalmente la joven- "_Vamos Naoko, no hay nadie ahí"._

Había terminado con éxito su última tarea del día.

Se volteo para irse caminado a su muy seguro dormitorio en la universidad. Pero cuando lo hiso vio algo que la perturbó…

- "¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"-Su grito aterrorizado, se escucho por todos lados.

* * *

-"¡Guau!... quien lo diría, Daidoji, una cantante internacional. Aunque no es difícil de creer, pues desde que éramos niñas siempre fuiste muy talentosa en el canto- comento Mey Ling.

-"No es para tanto realmente"- la dulce voz de Tomoyo se escuchaba mas que feliz.

-"Uff… ¿Qué se supone que es esto un reencuentro de primaria o algo por el estilo?- les pregunto burlonamente la joven Li- "Primero Sakura, luego esta Shaoran, Daidoji y yo… ¿Quién mas hace falta?

-"Ahora que lo dices, si suena raro que nos encontráramos así de fácil"- reflexiono Sakura.

-"Tal vez el destino quiso que fuera así, o simplemente es una coincidencia"- también reflexiono la joven Daidoji.

-"No lo creo, bien dicen que las coincidencias no existen solo…"- comenzó Amaya.

-"Las casualidades…"- se burlo Mey Ling- Jajajajajaja….

-"No... Solo lo inevitable"- corrigió Amaya.-"¡Oh! Lo siento, soy Amaya Asaka, amiga de Sakura y bueno… novia de su hermano"- se presento ante la sonriente Tomoyo.

-"Mucho gusto, soy…"

-"La mejor amiga de Sakura, Tomoyo Daidoji."- completo sonriendo. La verdad Amaya estaba muy feliz de que Sakura volviera a ver a una persona tan importante para ella como Tomoyo.- "Siento mucho haber sido así de ruda al principio, pero la situación lo requería"- se disculpó.

-"¿Qué situación?"- pregunto la joven de ojos ambarinos.

Por unos segundos las vistas se dirigieron a Sakura, una con preguntas en ellos, y las otras dos con autorización.

-"Veras Tomoyo, lo que pasa es que…"- comenzó a relatar la joven Kinomoto.

Sakura, no tuvo reservas al relatar las cosas extrañas que le habían pasado desde que introdujo su rostro en aquella "Vasija".

* * *

-No puedo creer que me hayas asustado de esa forma- le reprocho.

-Lo siento, pero no creí que te asustarías de esa forma- se disculpo aun riéndose.- realmente el tiempo no pasa por nada. "Tu" la chica "no le temo a nada" ahora te asustas, muchas cosas han cambiado.

-Nunca dije que no le temía ha nada. Es solo que si hubieras sido un fantasma no me habrías asustado tanto como lo hiciste- Naoko le contesto algo melancólicamente.

-¿Por qué te asustan tanto los vivos? Yo estaría aterrada si me encontrara con un fantasma- Chijaru no dio cuenta de que de repente el rostro de Naoko era mas pensativo.

-Al menos los muertos no te pueden unir a su pandilla- comento entristecida.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué lo dices?- Minara por fin se dio cuenta lo que pasaba con su amiga.- Dime Naoko ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Después de mucho tiempo sin repuesta, Chijaru detuvo el auto móvil en una esquina. Los ojos de la joven Minara se dirigen interrogatorios hacia su amiga de la infancia.

La preocupación sube, cuando ve que Naoko no parecía consiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, así que se acerco a ella y lentamente la agito para que reaccionara.

-¿Naoko? ¿Naoko te encuentras bien?- pregunta con preocupación.

-Si, lo siento, es solo que… estaba recordando- la joven Yanagizawa sigue en el pasado pero con los sentidos en el presente.

-¿Y? ¿Qué recordabas?- le pregunto aun con preocupación en su mirada.

-Yo… Yo… Es que yo- pero antes de decir algo coherente un sollozo destrozo todas las palabras que quería sacar de su pecho.

-Lo siento tanto no tuve que haber preguntado- se lamento Chijaru, acercándose a su amiga y abrazándola ofreciéndose para ser su pañuelo de consuelo.

* * *

-Señor, las cosas van en marcha, justo como pidió que fuera.

-Tráeme al viejo ante mi- le dio por respuesta.

-Si, señor

La oscuridad era absoluta, justo como a él le gustaba. El viento soplaba atravez de la ventana que había dejado abierta por gusto propio y las cortinas bailaban arremolinadas en una danza atormentadora.

Las cosas saldrían como él deseaba, así tendría que ser, porque sino él tendría que hacer las cosas por el solo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente con un crujido lento pero existente que denotaba el nerviosismo de su invitado.

-¿Me querías ver?- le pregunto una voz cansada y carraspeada, que arrastraba las palabras como pesas de toneladas.

-Acaso no es por eso que estas aquí- contesto molesto.

-Y ¿Cuál es el motivo?

-Acaso no es obvio ¿Parezco alguien a quien puedan engañas?- en ves de una pegunta se dio como una amenaza- si tienes la repuesta entonces responde.

-No se a que viene esto, hemos hecho todo lo que has pedido que hagamos- le respondió evasivamente.

-Ah. No sabes porque estas aquí… Bueno te diré porque estas aquí- se levanto y con un movimiento tan rápido que no pareció real, se acerco al anciano y lo azoto a la pared- Estas aquí, porque ayer por la noche: tu y tu estúpido clan…. Acaso son tan inútil que no puede seguir una pequeña orden…

-No se de que hablas- le respondió ahogadamente el anciano.

-Entonces has de ser mas idiota de lo que pensé… ¿Acaso no recuerdas que pedí específicamente que quería a la chica viva?... Y no me negaras que tu estúpido hijo la trato de matar, ayer, ahogándola- le contesto molesto.

-Pido disculpas por el infortunio de mi hijo- se disculpo el anciano, cada vez sin menos aire- pero no entiendo aun ¿Por qué quieres a la chica viva? Si de cualquier forma la mataras.

-Acaso eres tan imbécil para no ver lo importante que es tener la sangre fresca- le reprocho ahora impaciente- no me importa lo que ustedes crean, solo sigan las ordenes que yo les dio… o pagaran las consecuencias.

-Y ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te traicionaremos?... Sabiendo lo que sabemos de la chica, podemos hacer con ella lo que se nos plazca- dijo un joven entrando por detrás- ¡Deja a mi padre!- le dijo viendo al fin lo que ambos adultos hacían.

-Taisei, no te acerques, es una orden.- le ordeno severamente su padre.

-Si Taisei, no querrás meterte con migo- se burlo el otro.

-¡Maldito! ¡Esto no te lo perdono!- le contesto enfadado el joven, atacándolo frontalmente.

Cuando estaba a una distancia considerable el joven Long se lanzo por los aires dando una patada voladora. Su rostro- como casi siempre- de notaba furia y su grito de guerra se hiso escuchar a todo pulmón.

Pero al estar lo suficientemente cerca una fuerza lo lanzo hacia atrás chocándolo contra uno de los libreros.

-¡Grrrr!- el dolor era tanto que no pudo evitar emitir un grito.

-Jajajajajaja…- el hombre de las sombras se burlaba de su poca firmeza- pensé que representarías un reto mas grande para mi, muchacho, pero la verdad fue fácil… Eres mucho más débil que tu anciano y estúpido padre…. Y eres más idiota todavía, más de lo que pensaba

-¡Maldito!- musito en un susurro débil, el joven.

-¡Basta! El no a hecho nada, mátame, déjalo y castígame a mi- le replico el anciano que aun se encontraba contra la pared.

-Viejo amigo Long, jamás pensé que fueres el tipo de padre protector- se burlo con una amplia carcajada- seria mejor que dejaras que tu querido hijo aprenda de sus errores él solo.

-Juro que no volveremos a cometer otro error, de ahora en adelante, consultaremos con tigo lo que aremos- le suplico el viejo.

-Mhm… suena tentador- el hombre de sombras fingió estar considerándolo- pero como lo dijo tu propio hijo ¿Cómo sabré si confiar en ustedes?

-Doy mi palabra- juro con un suspiro el anciano Long.

-¿Y si a tu mocoso se le ocurre traicionarme? ¿Qué me darás?

-Juro que él te será fiel a ti… El jamás me desobedecería- su voz era ligeramente seria pero con matiz de cansancio.

-Pero ¿Y si lo hace? ¿Qué me garantiza lo contrario?- volvió a preguntar el hombre.

-Te daré lo que quieras, pero déjalo, por favor- cedió al fin el viejo.

-Lo que quiera ¿he?- se sonrió sombríamente- de acuerdo- y con esto soltó de su opresión al joven Long con un movimiento de su mano- Recuérdalo. Les he salvado varias veces sus vidas.

-Juro no olvidarlo.

-_Si supieras lo que tengo preparado para ustedes… Jajajajajaja…_- Se rio mentalmente- _Jamás hubieras aceptado… Viejo estúpido, tu destino será cobrado primero.  
_

* * *

Hola, hola, hola….

Siento mucho haberme tardado con todo esto, pero es que en mis vacaciones estuve algo bloqueada, pero antes de entrar a clases todo surgió. Bueno espero que les haya gustado, porque sinceramente de todos lo Cap. Que he hecho este me parece el mejor, pero esperen, porque el próximo va a ser el mejor, créanlo, porque en el próximo es en donde empiezan las verdaderas preguntas, dudas y peleas…

Esto no ha sido tanto como lo será después, y aunque no me guste, habrá mucha mas sangre de lo que creen- pero lo de la sangre viene asta mucho después- y habrá mucho llanto… Y bueno les diré que a partir del próximo Cap. Todo va a ser más confuso y nuestros amigos estarán indecisos.

Pero bueno, gracias por los Reviews que algunos de ustedes me han dejado y gracias por alentarme atravez de ellos.

**Próximos Capítulos:**

Bueno la relación entre amigos se ha fortalecido con el tiempo en vez de haberse desplegado- Próximos no próximo- las cosas se ponen mejor en la vida de todos. Descubrimientos nuevos dejan que todos se queden con la boca abierta y en el próximo Cap. Las cosas se ponen interesantes cuando la llegada de alguien desordena todo lo real en la vida de nuestros compañeros... Kero esta más alerta que antes y Yue tiene que aparecer por seguridad.

**Agradecimientos:**

-A todos por los ánimos.

-A Sakurita por no dejar mi imaginación nunca.

-A mis hermanos por ser tan molesto y alentadores al mismo tiempo.

-A mi Fanfic amiga, Gladis, quien ya empezó su Fanfic; por cierto lo leí y esta súper, su titulo es "La ultima estrella del anochecer"…. Se que suena un poco similar al titulo de esta historia, pero solo es porque compartimos varias cosas y una de esas es la imaginación, aunque su fic no es igual al mío, pero varias ideas si…….. Pero aun así es muy buena la historia deberían de leerla.

-A todos los escritores de fic ´s, porque realmente leer lo que escriben me da un poco de inspiración y me ayuda a seguir a delante.

-Y (no se me olvido) por ultimo pero muy importante… mi muy grande y desbordada imaginación que no ha descansado de emocionarse por pensar en lo que vendrá después del próximo Cap.

Bueno… Adiós a todos… y gracias.

P.D: Gracias por su paciencia. Sigan así, llegaran muy lejos.


	7. Punto de Inicio

**VII. Capitulo.**

**Punto de Partida**

El día era tranquilo con matices en el cielo que demostraban la paz del momento, el viento soplaba ligeramente y rosaba su piel como un dulce toque lleno de delicadeza.

Las sensaciones iban de abajo a arriba y viceversa, la paz que le brindaba el día no podía llegar a su persona, pues por dentro se sentía triste y a abandonar. ¿Cómo evitarlo? Había llegado el día, el día que no pensó que le afectaría tanto como lo estaba haciendo ahora…

Se suponía que las cosas no saldrían de esa manera, es decir, no se suponía que le gustara tanto estar en ese lugar… Los últimos días habían sido más que fantásticos, no solo había encontrado a su mejor amiga y a sus ex-compañeros de primaria, sino que había re encontrado esa felicidad que hacía mucho no experimentaba.

Era cierto, en realidad no todo era perfecto, ya que el Clan Long no había terminado de tratar de atraparla en esos días. Pero estas veces no mostraban señales de quererla muerta; y eso la reconfortaba mucho… Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Shaoran no había dejado de tenerla bajo "señal roja" por esos días.

No es como si le molestara el que él la estuviera acompañando a todos lados esos últimos días, es mas hallaba su presencia bastante agradable, re confortable y algo silenciosa- buena la verdad es que la hallaba muy, pero muy silenciosa-. Pero sentía, dentro de ella, que no debía pasar demasiado tiempo junto al joven Li. Es decir, sabia que era estúpido pensar que algo podría pasar si el estuviera cerca, pero lo sentía, sentía que estar junto a él mostraba un riesgo leve pero existente.

No es que ella se estuviera enamorando de nuevo de él, pero era algo que ella no podía explicar, siempre que él estaba cerca se sentía extraña y usualmente solía tratar de ser lo más amable posible con Shaoran y tratar de hacer que participara en las diferentes actividades que Mey Ling había planeado para esos últimos días.

Había tenido la dicha de hablar un par de veces, con el joven heredero de los Li, pero sus conversaciones se trataban, la mayoría de veces, del Clan Long. Sabia que no debía sentirse así, decepcionada de no poder hacer que él hablara más de la cuenta, o tal vez de alguna otra cosa que no fuera de los ataques continuos, que recibía. Era posible que solo se sintiera así porque Shaoran era un viejo amigo y perder su amistad le dolió en lo más profundo de si misma.

-"¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?"- se preguntaba la joven Kinomoto, sentada en una de las banquetas del jardín de la amplia casa Li.

Después de un par de días se había memorizado toda la casa al derecho y al revés- aunque había veces en que se perdía por falta de atención en su camino-, pero lo cierto es que había recibido mucha ayuda de parte… de parte… de la prometida de Shaoran (pero no le digan nada a Mey Ling) es mucho agregar que ambas se volvieron muy amigas- por obvias razones, a escondidas de Mey Ling- y era divertido tener a Kasumi cerca, ya que ella estaba al tanto de su situación y la hacia sentir mas calmada con sus palabras de aliento.

El viento dio una ráfaga, como tratando de llamar su atención.

Se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a girar en si misma, como tratando de mezclarse con el aire y volar libre a donde sea, sin poder ser atrapada.

* * *

-¿La extrañaras?- le pregunto una voz suave interrumpiendo lo que estaba haciendo.

El joven delante de ella lo miro con una interrogante en sus ojos castaños. La chica solo sonrió en cualquier respuesta de su acción.

-Digo ¿Qué si extrañaras a Sakura?- pregunto mas específicamente esta vez.

-¿he?- pregunto aun mas confuso de lo que antes estaba.

-Oh. Vamos no me dirás que no notaras cuando se valla.

-No se como responderte en realidad- contesto el joven Li, para hacer que su promedia no preguntara nada mas.

-Inténtalo- insisto ella

Shaoran soltó un gran suspiro- como quien no quería la cosa- seguido por una mirada de pocos amigos… Pero la joven Hariu no se daría por vencida, no sabia porque pero quería saber la opinión de su prometido acerca de la despedida de la joven Kinomoto.

-Vamos, no seas testarudo, solo quiero saber lo…- su seño se frunció para demostrar su decisión- Jamás me habías negado saber algo de ti en esta manera tan terca- le recrimino.

-No. Ahí tienes tu respuesta, no la extrañare- le contesto algo enfadado- ahora si me permites necesito tomar aire.

Y con esto azoto la puerta de su despacho con furia y salió en camino hacia el jardín.

Sabia que Kasumi estaba en lo cierto y en realidad el nunca le había negado saber nada acerca de él, pero esta vez sentía que no podía decirle lo que pasaba.

Acelero su paso con forme se acercaba al jardín principal (el mas grande), no sabia porque pero necesitaba estar afuera con mucha prisa. Quien sabe que es lo que pasaba con él en esos últimos días, pero de alguna forma le gustaba de esa manera.

El viento azoto ligeramente su rostro en cuanto se vio en el jardín. El día era perfecto se podría decir, aunque muy melancólico para su gusto.

Se coló por los rosales y sin pensarlo mucho se dispuso sentarse en el área del jardín que poseía banquetas para descansar. Pero cuando llego, la imagen que contemplo lo dejo algo perplejo.

* * *

-"¿Esta todo preparado?"- pregunto una mujer de un porte impecable.

-"Lo esta"- le contesto una joven que salió de la casa minutos después que la mujer-"yo misma los supervise".

-"Si usted lo cree, yo también"- contesto la mujer con respeto hacia la joven enfrente de ella.

-"Espero que tengas un buen viaje"- le dijo un joven a la chica que había salido de la casa anteriormente-"espero que todo lo que buscas lo encuentres".

-"Creo que no es necesario una despedida, regresare cuando menos lo esperen y espero que siga igual de armonioso de siempre"- le contesto la chica, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Creo que ya terminamos aquí"- comento un hombre que salía del automóvil en ese momento- "estamos preparados".- agrego dirigiéndose únicamente a la joven ahí presente.

-"Bien, entonces no creo que tenga que hacer nada mas aquí"- arribo en hacia el viaje que emprendería y se despidió de todos a quienes dejaba a tras, con la esperanza de regresar hacia ellos con buenas noticias.

* * *

-"Estos libros están muy pesados Naoko"- comento la joven Minara-"Estas segura que necesitas que los lleve todos".

-"Si lo deseas podría ayudarte con algunos"- respondió Naoko con una Cortez sonrisa.

-"No, está bien, yo lo are. De cualquier manera tendré que hacerlo, tú quédate aquí"- y con esto último, Chijaru salió hacia la calle con una pila de libros en sus manos- "_Sabia que no tuve que haberle pedido a Naoko un empleo aquí… Uff… pero ahora ya esta hecho"._

Podía jurar que no veía nada por la gran cantidad de libros apilados hacia arriba, Naoko le había pedido que llevara esas ediciones al auto. Para poder hacer algo que, sinceramente, no recordaba.

No lo había sentido y tampoco lo había visto venir. Podría prometerle al cielo y las estrellas que no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, de no ser porque, vio, – prácticamente en cámara lenta- como los libros se desprendieron de sus manos y cayeron sobre ella.

Lo siguiente que la joven Minara escucho fuer un grito de desesperación de otra mujer, probablemente la mujer con la que había tropezado.

-"Lo lamento tanto"- se disculpo Chijaru tratando de recoger los libros que se habían desparramado.

-"Pues deberías, chiquilla estúpida"- le contesto con furia la otra joven.

Al escuchar lo dicho por la otra, Chijaru la volteo a ver automáticamente.

-"¿Disculpe?"-pregunto con una entonación de enfado.

-"Como oyes, o acaso aparte de ciega eres muda. Valla combinación"- le contesto- "¿Qué acaso no ves que tu torpeza, me ha hecho derramar mi café en mi carísima cash mire?"- agrego.

-Oh, si ya lo puedo ver- fingió interés la joven Minara- que horror, que gran crimen he cometido… Especialmente con la persona mas estúpida que nunca he conocido.

-¿Cómo te atreves estúpida chiquilla?- dijo indignada la otra- acaso ¿sabes quien soy yo?

-No, y la verdad no me interesa. Supongo que de todas las personas en el mundo a las cuales les pude derramar el café en su "preciada" cash mire, me alegra que fuera en ti.

Ambas jóvenes se vieron con fuego en sus ojos, si las miradas mataran…

-¡Chijaru!- grito corriendo Naoko- ¡Chijaru! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Naoko!- respondió la joven Minara, su bisando su gesto- no te preocupes, estoy bien, solo me tropecé con está…- enmudeció por un momento, tratando de buscar en su mente una palabra correcta para expresar lo que pensaba-… con esta señorita.

Cuando Chijaru menciono a la joven que también había caído, Naoko instantáneamente voltio el rostro para ofrecer su ayuda a la joven que había olvidado. Pero ella ya estaba parada junto a sus bolsas, lista para irse.

-Lamento mucho que todo esto haya pasado, fue mi culpa por haber dejado que mi amiga se fuera con todas esas bolsas- se disculpo Naoko ante la otra joven. No escuchando respuesta a su disculpa, siguió hablando- Mucho gusto, Naoko Yanagizawa.

-Naoko no deberías de hablar con gente extraña, y menos tan groseras como esta "señorita"- le regaño Chijaru.

-No creo que lo que digas este en lo correcto- defendió la joven de lentes- no la conoces probablemente si te dieras el tiempo de conocer a…- pero cuando volteo a ver a la otra joven, no encontró nada mas que el vacio.

-¡Lo vez!.... no es mas que una rata- se molesto Chijaru, por la poca cortesía de la mujer al irse así de rápido.

-_Que extraño, porque se habrá ido repentinamente- _Pensaba la joven Yanagizawa- ¿_La abramos espantado?_

-_Niña, rica y tonta… como se atreve a irse de esa manera - _se arrebolaba la joven minara mientras se levantaba.

* * *

-Lamento haberte asustado de esa manera ¿estás segura que te encuentras bien?- le pregunto el joven algo avergonzado y preocupado.

-No te preocupes- le tranquilizo la joven, frotando su herida ligeramente- además, debería de ser yo la que te debe una disculpa, supongo que debí de haberme asegurado de que nadie estuviera a mi alrededor antes de… de lo que paso- termino la frase algo apenada.

La joven le sonrió con calidez- en realidad estaba sonriendo para disimular su incomodidad y es que lo que había pasado minutos antes había sido muy embarazoso.

FLASH BACK:

No sabia porque estaba girando solo era lo que sentía que debía de hacer, probablemente era una forma de sacudir todo lo que llevaba dentro para poder irse más tranquilamente, sin preocupaciones, ni ningún altercado.

Se sentía bien como el viento la acompañaba en aquella danza tan improvisada, su cabello se arremolinaba y le acariciaba el rostro, podía escuchar el sonido del aire al cortarse contra los arboles y podía escuchar la maravillosa melodía que alzaban las hojas a su alrededor.

No podía haber algo mejor en algún otro lugar.

Quería vivir ese momento al máximo, porque seguramente seria el último que viviría en ese lugar. Así que paro de dar vueltas en si y decidió que aria algo que hiciera recordar aquella despedida algo inolvidable.

Miro todo a su alrededor, y no pudo encontrar una manera mas… interesante de terminar de complementarse a si misma con ese armonioso día.

Había escuchado hablar de la sima de las montañas en China, pero era obvio que jamás llegaría ahí, o al menos no por el momento. Así que lo único que se le asemejaría en- muy poco- mas o menos la altura, seria un… un…. Veamos…. ¡O si! Un árbol.

No seria la gran cosa escalarlo, después de todo lo hacia cuando era una niña, y bueno de vez en cuando lo hacia actualmente, cuando un gatito se quedaba estancado en un árbol.

Traía jeans para el viaje, así que no seria tan difícil escalar, pero lo que si le preocupaba, es que si se ensuciaba a Amaya le daría un ataque. Pero de cualquier manera lo intentaría.

Busco con la mirada el árbol más grande y frondoso. Y sin mucho esfuerzo lo encontró, en realidad no era tan difícil encontrarlo, pues de todos los arboles ese era el mejor, el mas grande, el mas hermoso- sin desprestigiar a los hermosos arbolitos- y probablemente el que mas atraía. Y lo gracioso era que ese árbol era un árbol de cerezos/Sakura. (Perfecto no creen )

Lo gracioso es que el árbol estaba ahí, solo ahí, con su magnificencia presente. Parecía como si supiera que ella lo necesitaba.

Comenzó a escalar, su estomago le provocaba cosquilleos- como cuando estas nervioso por algo, pero no sabia porque las sentía-. La verdad el árbol era mucho más grande de lo que ella había creído al principio- pero, vamos, eso no la desanimaría.

Un paso por aquí, viendo que rama es más fuerte que la otra. Se sentía bien la brisa llegar desde por ahí arriba, le faltaba por llegar tan solo un poco.

Las cosas se veían realmente bien desde donde estaba. Probablemente llegaría sin ninguna sola mancha y lista para irse.

Las cosas iban bien, hasta que…

-¡Hey ¿que haces ahí arriba?!- una voz clara y grave la sorprendió, dejándola sin equilibrio y haciéndola soltar su resistencia.

¡POP!

Su caída fue rápida y al mismo tiempo tan lenta.

Al voltear a ver quien la había llamado y deprendido su parte frontal se veía calendo hacia el suelo con todo y ramas débiles que la raspaban.

-¡…!- su grito era de desesperación ya que no encontraba manera de tratar de sostenerse de algo.

FLASH BACK END

-Realmente lamento haberme caído sobre ti- se disculpo una vez mas la joven e ojos verdes.

-Supongo que fue mi culpa, al asustarte de esa manera- se disculpo el también- Pero de cualquier manera ¿Qué es lo que hacías ahí?- pregunto sin verla realmente a la cara- es peligroso que hagas eso- la regaño

-"Supongo que tuve que haber pensado dos veces antes de hacerlo"- contesto ella, sin verlo a los ojos tampoco- "Si me preguntas porque lo hice, no tendría una explicación"- con esto se gano una mirada confundida de su compañero-"es decir"- sonrió la joven al ver su expresión- "solo fue un impulso… solo sentí que lo debía de hacer"-su mente estaba tan serenamente pensando aquello- "¿Alguna vez te ha pasado?"- pregunto regresando al mundo.

-"¿Qué cosa?"- pregunto algo perdido, por la mirada que le enviaba la joven Kinomoto.

Ella rio, causando una reacción algo extraña en el interior de Shaoran.

-"¿Si alguna vez has sentido el impulso de hacer algo sin poder evitarlo?"- le contesto la joven.

-_"Si tan solo supiera"- _Lo cierto es que recientemente, él tenia impulsos que a veces no podía evitar; como quedar observándola por mucho tiempo o no poder evitar sentirse preocupado cuando ella no estaba cerca. Pero claro todo esto solo era porque ella era su amiga, y tantos años le habían hecho madurar en ciertos aspectos que a él le fascinaban.

-"¿Shaoran?"- pregunto Sakura algo preocupada- "¿te encuentras bien?"

-"¿Ah?"- pregunto confundido.

-"¿te encuentras bien? Te has quedado sin hablar por largo rato, y me comienzas a asustar"- le informo ella.

-"Lo lamento"- contesto él algo avergonzado.

-"Y ¿Qué es lo que pensabas?"- pregunto ella.

-"Estaba pensando en…"- estaba loco o simplemente estaba demente. Estaba apunto de revelarle a Sakura algo que no podía saber, es decir, no debía saberlo. No quería decírselo.- "_Piensa en algo rápido para decirle"_- Se reprocho- Yo pensaba que…

-"Lo siento"- le corto ella, ganándose una mirada inquisitiva del joven Li-"Lamento si fui entrometida, no creo ser la persona correcta para que me lo digas, lo siento mucho".

* * *

-"_Esto no puede estar pasando"- _Se repetía la joven en su mente, corriendo por las calles de Tokio- "_Es estúpido, no puede estarme pasando…. Tal vez… Tal vez solo este soñando ¡Si! Eso es, solo estoy soñando, un horripilante sueño- _repetía, para convencerse a si misma".

Sus pasos eran rápidos, ruidosos y poco elegantes, algo muy poco común de ella. Estaba nerviosa, y era de ver en su cara una expresión de sorpresa.

En esos momentos era cuando deseaba poder tener a alguien a quien aferrarse para poder sostenerse y no caer en la sorpresa que le habían dado hacia unos minutos.

El viento le golpeaba el rostro fuertemente, luego de su pequeño incidente, decidió ir por su convertible, para llegar ¿llegar a dónde? Ni siquiera ella lo sabia, pues necesitaba escapar, escapar del mundo para poder pensar.

El sol brillaba en sus cabellos que se revolvían por el aire que entraba por el hermoso auto.

* * *

-"¿Touya?"- pregunto el hombre con voz estañada.-"¿Touya?"

Lo agito un poco para poder captar su atención, y fue cuando solo, Touya Kinomoto voltio a ver.

-"¿Qué es lo que quiere?"- pregunto con mal humor el interpelado- "Y suéltame ¿quieres?"

-"Oye, Touya ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Pareces muy pensativo últimamente"- le reprocho Yukito- "¿no será porque hoy vuelve Sakura?"

Kinomoto solo se limito a verlo de mala gana, como si tocara un tema que él no quisiera abordar.

-"¿acaso le ocurrió algo a Sakura? ¿O a la joven Asaka?"- pregunto algo mas alerta.

-"No, todo está bien"- respondió a regañadientes.

-"Entonces ¿Qué sucede?"- la expresión en el rostro de Tsukishiro cambio una mas serena, cuando entendió de lo que se trataba-"¿No crees que si algo les hubiera pasado la joven Asaka ya te lo habría dicho?"- Touya parecía reaccionar a la pregunta que su amigo le lanzaba.

-"No estoy tan seguro de eso"- le contesto él inseguramente.

-"Se que no conozco bien a la joven Asaka, pero por lo que Sakura me ha contado, no parece ser una persona que podría a Sakura en un riesgo innecesario"- le trato de disuadir- "Tal vez solo estés imaginándolo todo… Te conozco desde hace tiempo Touya, y se que puedes ser algo paranoico cuando se trata de Sakura".

-"No se porque sigues siendo mi amigo"- contesto enfadado Touya- "Pero no confió en lo que dijeron esas dos. Algo me dice que algo paso mientras estaban de viaje… Es sospechoso que regresen antes de lo que habíamos planeado, y no me como el cuento que la monstro se invento"

-"Puede que tengas razón con respecto a que oculten algo, también lo note cuando hable con Sakura, y también me parece extraño que regresen antes de lo que ustedes habían dicho"- analizo Yukito- "Pero aun así ¿no confías en el juicio de ambas? Sakura ya esta lo suficientemente grande como para poder cuidarse a si misma y aun así la joven Asaka la cuida, casi como tu lo haces. Y si las cosas estuvieran tan mal como supones, ellas te habrían pedido ayuda… Además por lo que se, la familia Asaka tienen un alto rango en magia, supongo que puedes cuidarlas de haber pasado".

-"Aun así, algo no esta bien. Y cuando Amaya llegue, no podrá ocultarme la verdad por mucho tiempo"- dijo decidido

* * *

Los arboles se movían en compas de alguna melodía que solo ellos podían escuchar, y el viento parecía secundar.

Estaba solo en aquella oficina, pensando, esperando a que algo pasara. Probablemente tendría millones de cosas que hacer, pero no se sentía la necesidad de acabar el trabajo.

No sabia como se sentía en esos momentos, es decir, jamás se había sentido tan vacio, como si no tuviera nada por dentro que pudiera llenar para poder hacer las actividades que debía realizar. Y eso apestaba de verdad.

-"Señor"- lo interrumpió la voz afable del anciano Wei.

-"Pasa Wei"- le ordeno el joven Li- "¿Qué es lo que sucede?".

-"Señorito Shaoran, el consejo de magia lo a contactado para invitarle la coronación"- le informo el leal sirviente- "Aparentemente este año la joven princesa no podrá asistir para coronar al siguiente jefe, por ello lo adelantaron".

-"¿no mencionaron nada mas?"- pregunto Shaoran con esperanza.

-"No señor"- respondió Wei- "Pero aun así, estoy seguro que usted será el elegido".- lo animo el anciano.

-"Gracias Wei"- le agradeció el gesto.

Luego de las palabras de su joven amo, Wei salió por donde había entrado.

* * *

-"Señoras y señores, me complace anunciarles que acabamos de pisar suelos japoneses. Si siguen las instrucciones que la aeromoza les dará en unos minutos no tendremos ningún problema y podremos hacer que este vuelo termine placenteramente".- anuncio el piloto a trabes de las alta voces

-"Sakura ya llegamos"- le informo Amaya.

-"Si"- contesto ella con una media sonrisa.

El viaje había terminado, era cierto, y las aventuras se habían terminado también. Lo cierto era que le decepcionaba un poco la despedida de todas aquellas extrañas cosas. Es decir, antes de aquel viaje, ni siquiera se había imaginado lo mucho que extrañaba tener una vida dominada por la magia.

Era divertido, cuando niña, el tener una especia de vida secreta en la cual lo paranormal era parte de su vida cotidiana. Aquellos tiempos eran divertidos y llenos de alegría. Pero sabía que si la magia volvía a ser parte de su vida de ahora, seria horrible; pues tendría que cuidarse mucho más.

Extrañaba ese mundo, esa vida. Pero no lo suficiente como para decir que quisiera poner su vida y la de sus seres queridos en riesgo… Y eso le recordaba mucho al sueño extraño e inexplicable que había tenido al llegar a Hong Kong, al ver dentro de esa especie de recipiente mágico. Pero lo que más le perturbaba de ese sueño era que recordaba muy bien que la señora, madre de Amaya, le había dicho que atravez de ese recipiente muchas personas habían predicado su futuro… y que pasaría… ¿Qué pasaría, si su sueño se hacía realidad?.... ¿Qué pasaría si su padre, Touya y… y Shaoran terminaban muertos?....

-"_¡¡NO!! No debo de pensar de esa manera"- _Se reprocho mentalmente la joven castaña- "_Solamente fue un sueño; no era nada mas que un sueño, no… no era mas que una horrenda pesadilla"._

-"Sakura ¿te encuentras bien?"- la voz preocupada de Amaya la saco de sus lejanos pensamientos.

-"Si, solo estoy algo cansada por el viaje"- le contesto certeramente la castaña-"Lamento preocuparte"- sonrió apenada al final.

Era cierto que Amaya ya sabia acerca de su horripilante pesadilla. Pero lo cierto era que en realidad Sakura no le había contado detalles a la joven Asaka. No quería abrumarla con sus preocupaciones, especialmente sabiendo que tuvo que dejar a su madre al cuidado de otra persona de su clan, para poder ir a dejar sana y salva a la joven Kinomoto, a su hogar.

Y la verdad, en su fuero interno Amaya había abandonado- porque prácticamente la dejo desprotegida- a su mamá, no era solo para dejar a Sakura sana y salva junto con su familia- porque para ello, bien pudo haberle pagado a alguien- Pero algo en ella le decía, que las cosas extrañas no se iban a acabar ahí, sino que solo era el comienzo.

Algo en el interior de la joven Asaka, se removía y le decía una y otra vez que las cosas ya no serian normales, sino lo contrario. Y ahora más que nunca la familia Kinomoto la necesitaría para afrontar algo peor.

Si, era cierto. Las cosas apartar de ese punto de partida, se pondrían…. Se pondrían…. "Interesantes.

Esos mismos pensamientos pasaban por el elegante joven Hirawizagua, quien pensaba que su punto de partida se había convertido ese preciso momento.

Hacia ya una semana que había visto aquella luz alumbrar el cielo; y al verla algo en su interior le hiso pensar que todo era parte de lo que le vendría después, y presentía que seria muy entretenido todo eso.

¿Quién diría que la encarnación, del mago de todos los tiempos, se interesaría tanto en regresar a Japón?

Se podría decir, que lo impredecible en realidad es lo más predecible. Todos los acontecimientos que estaban ocurriendo eran solo parte de algo que de cierta manera lo atraía; dándole una curiosidad que pocas veces experimentaba.

Definitivamente debía de descubrir lo que pasaba. Tenia que estar preparado para su "regresar".

-"Y ¿Ahora que ocurre?"- le pregunto un mujer de largo cabello de un café rojizo, entrando a la salita en la cual el joven de lentes se encontraba, con una gran sonrisa.

- "También me place verte de nuevo"- le respondió él, con una sonrisa igual que ella- "Kaho"

-"Con los años he aprendido, que verte resulta ser solamente para casos especial, mi querido Eriol"

Aun con los años pasados, Kaho no parecía haber cambiado en ningún aspecto más que en su sabiduría. Su compostura y su serenidad seguían siendo algo que la identificado mucho. Desde sus años de maestra de primaria hacia muchos años atrás, había decidido dedicarse en la educación hacia los más jóvenes, ganándose así un puesto como directora en un instituto privado para jóvenes adolecentes.

Y ello le dejaba el suficiente tiempo como para compartir con su preciada criatura, su hijo Kouta, a quien adoraba eternamente, ya que le recordaba vivamente su esposo Kosuke Sato.

Si así es, la señorita Mitzuki la antigua maestra de primaria de Sakura, ahora se encontraba felizmente casada con un hombre que al igual que ella, poseía una vida fuera de lo ordinario, ya que él como heredero de uno de los templos mas antiguos conocidos en la historia, debía de saber varias cosas acerca de lo sobre natural.

-"Pues por nada pasa el tiempo"- le respondió el joven.

-"¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora?"- le pregunto nuevamente la mujer.

-"Todavía no estoy seguro"- le contesto el de cabellos azuleado, con desagrado- "Solo se que algo esta apunto de pasar. Algo muy importante".

-"Es seguro que lo es. No es usual que algo te llame la atención, lo que me preocupa es que no sepas todavía lo que supones".

-"Lo se… No deberías de preocuparte por tu seguridad o la de tu familia, aun no estoy tan seguro, pero si no has sentido algo raro a tu alrededor hasta ahora, supongo que no tienes que ver con nada de lo que se aproxima"- le respondió el joven, para tranquilizar un poco a su amiga.

-"Es mejor estar alerta, de cualquier manera… Hasta que no sepas nada, será mejor no bajar la guardia"- le contesto seriamente la mujer. Pero luego su sonrisa regreso a su rostro sereno y le dijo- "¿Ya tienes en donde quedarte? Tu, Spinel y Nakuru, son bienvenidos en mi hogar".

-"De hecho ya alquilamos un departamento"- le respondió- "Pero gracias por tu ofrecimiento, es bueno saber que tenemos un hogar al cual ir en cualquier caso…. Por cierto ¿Cómo sigue el pequeño Kouta?

* * *

-"¿Qué es la verdad?"- le pregunto un profesor de cabello blanco, a un alumno de primer año de preparatoria-"Dime, para ti ¿Qué es la verdad?"

-"Algo que… ¿si paso?"-contesto el chico, con una cara de decepción por su propia respuesta.

-"En parte"- contesto con una tranquila y pacifica sonrisa el hombre- "Escucha Zhuo, me han comentado que has tenido problemas para adaptarte al sistema de este lugar, y me gustaría mucho ayudarte a encontrar la manera de integrarte mejor."- le dijo pasiblemente.

-"Lamento que crea que soy un inadaptado. Pero no necesito de su "ayuda" para "integrarme" ya que no pretendo hacerlo, no es mi deseo cambiar mi forma de ser, para complacerlos ustedes"- le contesto el adolecente, con un tono rebelde y de superioridad.

-"Se lo difícil que es tener que aceptar, cambiar todo tu estilo de vida por algo tan insignificante"- la paciencia del hombre que le hablaba parecía inacabable- "Pero debes comprender que al no querer recibir ayuda, no solo te perjudicas a ti, sino a todos a tu alrededor… Me han comentado, de igual manera, que a pesar de todo eres un chico bastante popular en esta academia… Aun con el poco tiempo que llevas aquí"- se sonrió el hombre, como le recordaba este chico a su mejor amigo, y esto lo llevaba a sus recuerdos de adolescencia- "Y tal vez eso no te importa, pero si te adaptas mas rápido, podría ser que llegaras a hacer mas amigos de los que esperes".- sabia que tratar de razonar con ese chico era algo imposible, pues el mismo vivió la mayor parte de su vida, con una persona con un carácter igual al de ese joven.

RIND, RING, RING….

El sonido de la campana se hiso escuchar por todo el campus y no tuvo otra que dejar al chico irse. No es como si, obligarlo a quedarse, cambiara su opinión acerca del tema.

Se había tomado su tiempo en su oficina, ordenando algunos archivos, y uno que otro reporte de su progreso en su trabajo.

Había pasado casi toda la parte de su carrera, en las montañas de cercanas a Singapur. Según su investigación, uno de los lugres más sagrados y pacíficos para visitar. La verdad, era que aunque, si había estado estudiando en la universidad de ahí; por su beca en la central de Singapur, también había estado visitando a los monjes ancianos de esa zona.

No es que tuviera que ver con su carrera, pero algo dentro de él sentía que debía de obtener respuestas de lo que en realidad era… Es decir, no sabia como explicarlo; pero se sentía incompleto, porque por mas que él fuera la identidad que podía "vivir", sentía que le estaba robando una parte importante a su otro yo- Yue- Antes de poder seguir adelante tenia que descubrir quien era en realidad, o descubrir que es lo que era, o en tal caso "es".

No le había dicho nada a Sakura, no porque no lo quisiera, sino porque pensó que debía seguir ese viaje él solo. Si se lo decía era probable que se preocupara y lo tratar de ayudar de alguna forma; y ya ella tenia muchos problemas como para darle la responsabilidad de los de él….

Sakura no quería decirlo, pero llevaba los suficientes años junto a ella, como para poder decir que no estaba realmente bien. Después de la mudanza de todos sus amigos más cercanos, a la joven Kinomoto se le notaba una chispa de tristeza en sus ojos, un atisbo de melancolía en esos orbes verdosos que eran como lagunas en las cuales podías sumergirte a salvo.

Y cuando la semana pasada la habían ido a traer al aeropuerto, la había sentido tan lejos de ese lugar, tan triste como cuando la vio el día en el cual él mismo la había dejado- para su pesar- al irse de viaje.

-"Uff…."- su resoplo denoto lo complicado que era tratar de entender a su "dueña" sin saber que es lo que había pasado en ese pequeño viaje de vacaciones que tuvo con la joven Asaka.

Ahora que lo pensaba también había percibido algo de melancolía en la actitud de la actual novia de su mejor amigo.

En su opinión la joven Amaya Asaka parecía una mujer fácil de agradar, pero no vio nada de energía por regresar por ninguna de las dos chicas…

Algo extraño pasaba. Tal vez Touya estaba en lo cierto y algo pasaba ahí, solo esperaba a que no fuera nada que pudiera dañar a Sakura en ningún aspecto; aunque en el sentimental era probable que ya le abría afectado.

Algo le decía que cosas sorprendentes pasaría, de nuevo, apartar de ese día.

* * *

-"¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?"-El grito se escucho en todos los lugares de la mansión. Incluso la servidumbre había dejado de hacer, lo que estaban destinados, por ese grito

-"Madre, por favor, te pido que no hagas un gran escándalo por algo tan pequeño como esto"- le pidió Tomoyo.

-"¡¿Cómo me pides eso, cuando estas a punto de arruinar todo por lo que has trabajado?!"- le respondió estérica la señora Sonomi.

- "Mamá, yo no pretendo arruinar nada. Es solo que necesito tiempo…"-continuo l joven, antes de ser interrumpida por su madre.

-"¿tiempo? ¿Tiempo para qué?"- le pregunto aun molesta la señora Sonomi.

-"Tiempo para pensar, hay muchas cosas que siento que no hago bien en mi vida…. Y antes de seguir con esto quisiera estar segura de que no hay nada mas para mi"- le respondió la de ojos violeta, con una mirada decidida, referente a su decisión de su vida como cantante.

-"Tomoyo, no dudo que sepas lo que haces… Pero me preocupa, hija, que haigas tomado esta decisión en base a lo sucedido en los días pasado. Me seria difícil no creer que hayas tomado en cuenta a ese chico al cual has estado viendo en estos últimos días…. ¿acaso no es cierto?- le pregunto la madre con las cejas fruncidas".

-"Mamá…. ¿Acaso creíste que yo estaba visitando a un hombre?"- le pregunto la amatista con una sonrisa que contenía la risa.

-"Si"- respondió firme la mujer.-"¿No es así?"- le pregunto menos segura.

-"No"- le contesto dulcemente la chica- "Estaba visitando a Sakura ¿la recuerdas?".

-"¿La hija de Nadeshico?"- pregunto con ilusión-"¿Acaso se mudaron a este lugar?".

-"No, solo estaba de visita. Y nos encontramos por un pequeño "tropiezo".- le dijo, la joven Daidoji, con una gota resbalándole por la nuca. Como diciendo, a quien no le gusta la cosa-."Y se estaba hospedando en esa casa…"

-"¿Y ella tiene que ver con tu decisión?"- la verdad, Sonomi, estaba esperando a que así fuer. Le parecía estupendo el saber que su hija y la hija de su querida Nadeshico se volvieran de nuevo mejores amigas, como en tiempos pasados.

-"La verdad es que, si. A pesar de todo este tiempo, quisiera volver a…."

-"Entonces no digas más, tienes mi total apoyo en tu decisión. Yo me encargo de lo demás"- parecía como si Sakura fuera una palabra mágica para obtener un si de parte de su madre.-"Solo prométeme que la cuidaras, y también te cuidaras a ti misma".

-"Si, no te preocupes mamá. Todo esta bien"- le respondió con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro-"Te estaré esperan en Tokio".

-"Por supuesto"- le respondió la madre.

* * *

_**-"Buenos días Tokio, mi nombre es Hoshiro Kawuamura, y el día de hoy yo seré su locutor acompañándolos en esta hermosa y brillante mañana"-**_El sonido del radio despertador la hiso exaltarse un poco antes de apagarlo.

El pronóstico del chico en la radio le había dicho que seria un día maravilloso, pero la verdad no le miraba nada de impresionante. Se sentía mal al saber que no podía ayarle algo de positivo al día que se le presentaba en ese momento….

Y siendo honesto ella no había encontrado nada de positivo a toda esa semana. Simplemente no se sentía ella misma, no desde que había regresado de Hong Kong. Es como si hubiera dejado una parte de ella, cuando se fue.

No era como si la mudanza a la ciudad de Tokio le hubiese sido de mucha ayuda que digamos. Claro era necesario ese cambio, en nuevo trabajo de su padre como conferencista y catedrático en la Universidad a la que ella asistiría, la universidad de Tokio (una de los universidades más importantes del mundo y la institución japonesa mejor posicionada en el ranking mundial Shangai Jiao Tong, elaborado por esta universidad china.)

Y no es como si pudiera quejarse del lugar. La verdad estaba bien ubicada, como para quedarle cerca de todo, pues se encontraba en Wasade, Shinjuku una de las aéreas mas extensas en la ciudad de Tokio. Además de que el espacio del departamento, que la universidad de Tokio le había, amablemente, presidido a su padre, era increíblemente grande; y la vista era bellísima- todavía no sabia el porque de esa grande donación de la universidad, pues ellos no solían hacer eso- bueno la verdad era que el gran espacio era porque su hermano, Touya, había decidido vivir en otra parte, a la hora en que (su padre y ella misma) se mudaron.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no había nada de lo que se pudiera quejar de ese lugar… Pero de alguna forma, el estar sola en ese lugar- porque la mayoría del tiempo su padre estaba trabajando- la hacia sentir sola, y no tenia esa agradable sensación de calidez, que su antigua casa propagaba.

Tal vez era solo ella, si eso debía ser, ella no se sentía bien desde que había regresado de su viaje y no importaba el lugar en donde se encontrara, eso no iba a cambiar…. Pero también se sentía mal por Amaya; entendía lo mucho que le tuvo que haber dolido tener que irse de Hong Kong y dejar sola a su madre. Bueno la verdad era, que si había muchas personas cuidando a la anciana Asaka, pero aun así no era lo mismo que el cuidado de su propia hija.

-"¿llegaras tarde de nuevo?"- le pregunto un ser diminuto, sacándola de sus profundos pensamientos.

-"No. De hecho me desperté mas temprano, para llegar a tiempo"- le contesto, sin animo alguno.

-"¿Qué es lo que pasa, Sakurita?"- le pregunto el guardia, notando el estado de animo de su ama.

-"No me sucede nada, solo es la mudanza. No te preocupes por mi Kero"- no quería que Kero se preocupara por ella. Suficiente tenía con todas las cosas que ya conllevaban como para preocuparlo por sus tonterías.

El rostro del guardián de las Sakura Card, no cambio su expresión de preocupación… Se sentía muy impotente a la hora de tratar de adivinar los sentimientos humanos. Sakura usualmente no le ocultaba las cosas, y si lo hacia era porque le preocupaba algo y no se lo quería manifestar para que él mismo no se sintiera de la misma forma.

-"¿Adonde iras?"- le pregunto viendo, como la ojiverde, metía algunas cosas en una mochila de hombro.

-"Iré a las clases de Calculo y administración económica… El abuelo me pidió que fuera para mejorar mi rendimiento"- le contesto la joven, con una expresión de desanimo.

-"Todavía no entiendo para que iras a esas clases, solo porque ese señor ter lo pide".

-"Kero, es mi abuelo y se preocupa por mi… No puedo simplemente rechazarlo, temo que le duela"- le contesto.

Desde que Sakura había visto al abuelo de su madre, Masaki Amamiyama, no había podido rechazarle nada de lo que le ofrecía. Y a pesar de saber lo mucho que él rechazo a su padre, no podía evitar querer su felicidad al máximo, asta tal punto de seguir una carrera que no le gustaba para hacerlo sentir orgulloso.

-"Ya me tengo que ir… deséame suerte"- la sonrisa, que le regalo al pequeño muñeco, fue genuina. Como solo ella podía ser.

-"Suerte en tu primer día"- le dijo sonriéndole de vuelta.- "Solo, cuídate mucho Sakura, hay mucho peligro a tu alrededor, en este momento"- agrego cuando la joven Kinomoto, ya se había ido.

* * *

-"Felicitaciones por su asenso, señor Li".

-"No tenia duda alguna, que al final lo lograría".

-"Me alegro por usted, señor".

-"Sera una honor, trabajar con usted."

-"Me impresiona, espero que siga así, señor Li."

-"Sera mi placer servirle, señor Li".

Más, y más frases de felicitaciones por su nuevo puesto en el consejo de lideres mágicos en oriente…. Y todas esas frases, no eran mas que pura mentiras de las personas a su alrededor.

Ya hacia una hora atrás, el consejo se reunió para tomar la decisión final de los votos que eligieran al nuevo jefe Mágico. Los minutos pasaban lentamente, mientas que los ancianos líderes, se reunían para la decisión… Nunca en su vida había vivido un momento tan dramático, lleno de intriga.

Al salir, lo habían anunciado como: 'El nuevo Jefe de los Lideres mágicos de Oriente'. Cabe decir, un gran honor para él y su familia.

Lastimosamente, algo en él no parecía dejarlo ser feliz por completo… Había creído que era posible que deseara que la autoridad más poderosa, le otorgara ese gran Honor- pero no había podido estar ahí, por razones desconocidas a su personas-. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que era por otra cosa, algo mas grande que se manifestaba dentro de él.

-"Querido, me alegro tanto por ti"- la voz de su prometida lo saco de si mismo, abrazándolo con cariño- "Es justo lo que querías… Justo lo que queríamos".

La sonrisa de Kasumi, le hiso recordar la sonrisa de alguien mas. Ahora lo entendía, no podía ser totalmente feliz, hasta saber que la joven Kinomoto ya no corría riesgo alguno por sus enemigos…. No podría descansar en paz asta saberla a salvo.

-"Xao ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?"- pregunto preocupada la joven Hariu.

-"¿Qué?"- no había entendido su pregunta. No había hecho nada como para que le preguntara algo así.

-"Te veo muy distraído el día de hoy"- apunto Kasumi- "Pensé que estarías feliz".

-"Y ¿Qué te dice que no es así?"- le respondió un joven traspasando la puerta del despacho de Shaoran, con una amplia sonrisa- "Digo, mi querido primito, están inexpresivo, que de seguro la emoción que siente en este momento lo hiso paralizarse…"

-"Muy gracioso Saske, pero no creo que sea la razón"- le respondió sin emoción alguna, la joven prometida.- "¿Qué haces aquí?

-"También me alegro de verte, Kasumi"- le contesto sarcástico el chico.

-"Sabes a que me refiero"

-"Solo vengo a felicitar a mi primo y venir a presentar mis condolencias"- se burlo

-"¿Cómo?- pregunto la voz dulce de la joven

-"Después de esto es seguro que lo perdimos para siempre, si no lo miro ni cuando esta en casa, ya me imagino cuando se mantenga encerrado en su oficina de ratas…."

La risa de Sake, fue corta y burlona. Pero fue lo suficiente como para despertar a Shaoran de su trance interno- el cual lo hiso quedarse estático en toda la conversación entre los otros dos jóvenes- y de pronto su cerebro proceso la información, haciéndolo recordar algo muy importante.

-"¿Encontraste lo que te pedí?"- pregunto por fin el, recién nombrado, jefe del consejo.

-"Por fin reaccionas… ¿En dónde te encontrabas? ¿Marte?"

-"Te agradecería que no hicieras bromas en este momento"- contesto fríamente Shaoran.

-"Bien, bien, ya te entendí… Kasumi, serias tan amable de dejarnos solos"- le pregunto cortésmente.

La verdad Shaoran estaba tan ensimismado, que no recordaba la presencia de su joven prometida. La chica asintió, sabiendo que de lo que tenían que hablar esos dos, era bastante serio, como para que le pidieran que saliera de la habitación.

Cundo se escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras la joven Hariu, Shaoran volvió su atención a Saske.

-"¿Y bien?"- pregunto impaciente.

-"Tenias razón"- contesto el joven, con una expresión que iba perfectamente con su tono serio (utilizado en él, muy pocas veces, solo en casos extremos).- "Y llevaban varios años planeándolo".

-"Rayos"- contesto molesto- "!¿Cómo no pudimos habernos dado cuenta de esto antes?!"

-"Cálmate, no lograras nada poniéndote de esta manera"- le dijo su primo- "Seguramente lo tenían muy bien ocultado, sabiendo que el consejo estaba de su lado hasta hace unos meses".

-"Aun así, esto cambia todo"- se irrito el joven.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"- pregunto intrigado, Saske.

-"¿Qué no lo entiendes?... tengo que destruirlos antes de que logren su cometido"

-"Ni siquiera sabes en donde se encuentran. Hace algunos días que desaparecieron del mapa"- le recordó.

-"Lo se. Pero ellos estarán pendientes de lo que desean".

-"Hablas de que…."- antes de terminar la frase el otro le corto.

-"Dile a Wei que me prepare mis cosas y comunícale a Ren que necesito boletos con destinatario a Tokio"- le ordeno Shaoran.

-"Shaoran, eso no es lo mas correcto en este momento, y lo sabes. Te acaban de nombrar Jefe del consejo y no seria bien visto que te fueras en este momento"- le hiso pensar el otro joven miembro del Clan.

-"¿Desde cuando te importa tanto lo que los demás piensen?"- pregunto sorprendido.

-"No me importa, pero me preocupa tu actitud ante la situación. Además, si no te cuidas ¿Quién mas que yo lo hará?"-se sonrió.-"Aun con Kasumi, sabes bien que yo soy el que te impedirá de hacer tonterías, para eso estoy yo, no dejaría que te robaras la atención de mi, nada mas."

Shaoran sabía que lo que su primo le decía era cierto. Aun con su actitud playboy, podía contar con él en todo momento, aun cuando diga que no lo necesita, siempre tendría su espalda.

-"Bien, esto es lo que harás. En primer lugar, no empacaras nada, esperaras tres días antes de irte. En segundo lugar, prepararas un permiso para ausentarte y dirás tus motivos para irte (y espero a que sean muy convincentes). En tercer lugar, buscaras a un reemplazante mientras te vas (y sugiero que sea la tía Ieran). En cuarto lugar, llevaras a Mey Ling en tu viaje….

-"¿Por qué ella?"- pregunto confundido Shaoran.

-"Porque, si te apareces frente a Sakura, solo, ella pensara que algo mala esta pasando y comenzara a preocuparse por los demás; poniéndose en un riesgo innecesario"- contesto acertadamente

-"De cualquier manera se dará cuenta".

-"Es cierto, pero si manejamos con cautela, probablemente, encuentres una debilidad en los Long, dándonos ventajas y esto dejara a Sakura mas tranquila".

-"¿Por qué pareciera que todos la conocen de maravilla?"- se irrito, haciendo que la sonrisa de Saske se alargara.

-"¿Acaso te molesta?"- el rostro, de Shaoran, palideció de repente- "Volviendo a lo nuestro, lo mejor en este caso es llevar a Mey Ling, alegando que ella te obligo a pasar unas vacaciones involuntarias. Y, además, ya que nuestra querida prima es tan buena amiga de Sakura, puede ser que quisiera pasar sus vacaciones con ella…. ¿No lo crees así, Mey Ling?"

Shaoran vio como su primo se acerco al armario y lo abrió votando a Mey Ling en el suelo, con su rostro lleno de sorpresa y calendo gotas de sudor por todos lados.

La joven Li se reincorporo de inmediato, re componiendo su vestuario, y tratando de tener una expresión serena- sin éxito alguno.

-"¿Mey Ling?"- la sorpresa de Shaoran era inmensa… ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta? ¿Qué es lo que le sucedía ese día?

-"Puedo explicarlo…"- contesto Mey Ling.

-"No hace falta… De cualquiera manera, ya que estas enterada de la situación, no hará falta que te la expliquemos."- le corto su primo-"Comienza a empacar y espero que ya estés preparando en donde se alojaran en Japón y también la mentira que le dirás a Sakura a la hora de llegar".

-"Y ¿Qué pasa si me niego?"- le reto la joven, con el seño fruncido.

-"Y ¿Crees que te creeré eso?... Te mueres por ir en este viaje, además, no te estoy preguntando solo te estoy avisando…."- Su rostro tenia una sonrisa, pero el tono que Saske estaba usando era algo frívolo para provenir de él- "Comenzare con los preparativos para su partida, por ahora quiero que se enfoquen en lo que le he dicho…. Especialmente tu Shaoran"- luego de dejar sus cartas sobre la mesa, Saske salió por la puerta dejando a unos atónitos Shaoran y Mey Ling.

Lo cierto era, que cuando su primo lo intentaba, podía ser bastante razonable en sus órdenes… Saske podría ser el líder del Clan si así lo deseara. Pero él siempre lo había creído demasiado frívolo para el, aunque debía de admitir, que por algo era el segundo al mando.

Que irónica era la vida algunas veces.

* * *

El frio de aquel lugar era extremo, lo hacia sentir sin vida, pero esa era la intensión de su propietario.

-"Perfecto. La dejaron como un blanco fácil, que estúpidos son los Li, me sorprende que todavía no los ahogan vencidos"- comento un hombre, con una sonrisa sombreada- "Lo mejor es que han elegido al joven Li, el joven Xao Lang Li, como jefe del consejo de Lideres mágicos de oriente. Cosa que hace difícil que vaya ayudar a su amiguita…. Dejándonos el camino libre".

El representante de los Long, se encontraba contemplando el regocijo del hombre delante de él.

-"Espero que esta vez no arruinen todo con su incompetencia"- le recrimino el hombre, ocultando su rostro en las sombras- "Hay demasiado en juego, como para que cometan mas errores".

-"Le prometemos que esta vez no habrá ninguna equivocación".- le prometió

-"¿estas seguro de poder mantener esa promesa? …Porque si no es así, esta vez no tendré ningún reparo en matarlos a todos."- le dijo el hombre, burlándose- "Dile eso al anciano, y también al heredero".

Y con esto el mensajero se fue del lugar, dirigiéndose a la salida. Le temía, bueno en realidad, todos le temían… sabían que era capaz de matarlos sin reparos, lo sabían.

Como le gustaba que la gente le temiera, eso le daba el poder. Le daba lo que el necesitaba. Nada ni nadie se entrometería en sus asuntos, esta vez, todo saldría perfecto. Y de no ser así, ya sabía con quien desquitarse.

* * *

El edificio era enorme. Acaba de salir de una reunión de negocios, con sus acompañantes, y todo había salido como ella lo quería…. En realidad siempre era así, las cosas siempre salían como ella quería, no sabia si era un dos una pesadilla.

Probablemente un poco de ambas. Pero siendo princesa, que es lo que esperaban. Las cosas le debían salir tan impecablemente perfectas.

Lo único que le preocupaba era el equivocarse con la misión referente a la chica que había enviado…. Si ella fallaba, ella misma también lo haría.

Lo peor de todo es que no estaba dispuesta a eso mismo, fallar, era una palabra que nos se encontraba en su vocabulario… De cualquier manera la tendía vigilada hasta por lo más mínimo, no dejaría que sus propósitos- fueran malos o buenos, según como lo mirara la gente- se arruinara.

-"Por aquí, mi señora"- le dijo un hombre con alto porte.

-"Si" – contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

-"Uff…"- resoplo una chica a un lado de ella-"que aburrid fue esa clase de calculo, y aparte de todo no entendí nada de lo que el profesor dijo…"- por un momento no se percato de la presencia de la joven de ojos verdes, a su lado. Pero cuando lo hiso la volteo a ver y le sonrió- "Lamento mucho mis malos modales. Mi nombre es Tarasí Kamimura."

-"Mucho gusto, Sakura Kinomoto"- contesto la joven.

-"Nunca había oír hablar de ti ¿eres nueva aquí?"- l pregunto la joven Kamimura.

-"No, de hecho es mi primer clase"- contesto la joven.

-"Oh. Y ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te costo entenderlo?"- le pregunto amablemente la joven.

-"En realidad, es difícil de entender para mi"- le contesto algo apenada la joven.

-"Eso es normal, después de todo no estuviste en las primeras clases"- le dijo consoladoramente la otra-"Escucha. ¿Te puedo llamar Sakura?"

-"Claro".

-"Bueno, pero entonces tu me llamaras Tarasí".

-"Si"-contesto la chica con una sonrisa.

-"Bien, Sakura, me encantaría ayudarte a adaptarte mejor a estas clases… Porque no te presto mis notas y veré si te ayudo con algo ¿de acuerdo?

-"Eso seria increíble, gracias- le dijo emocionada la ojiverde.

-"Bien, entonces es un trato"- el sonido de la bocina de un auto hiso que la joven Kamimura, volteara rápidamente su rostro- "Oh. Ya me tengo que ir…. Mucho gusto en conocerte"- y con esto se fue rápidamente.

-"Asta luego"- le dijo la chica.

Había sido muy agradable haber conocido a alguien tan amable, como Tarasí. Lo cierto, era que necesitaba ayuda en abundancia…. Pues aunque había entendido la mayoría de cosas que había dicho el profesor, estaba casi segura de que reprobaría si no ponía todo de ella.

Estaba agotada, en todos lo sentidos de la palabra, pero mas que todo estaba agotada mentalmente. Ir de aquí para haya, ir de ahí por ahí…. Era exhausto tener que correr para llegar a tiempo a cada clase- y no me malinterpreten- llego tarde a varias de esas clases. Incluso, no entro a una de ellas.

Sabía que debía de adaptarse, y sabía que lo haría. Pero no de esperar tanto de su desempeño, porque es casi obvio, que de tanto desvelarse por estudiar, su cerebro no servirá del todo bien.

Y no es que se quejara y nada de eso…. Pero en realidad, no estaba tan convencida de poder mantener el ritmo por el resto del año o más bien dicho años. Pero es decir, como seguir con eso, si ni la carrera le gustaba. Se había convertido en esas personas que no seguían sus sueños; sino los de alguien más.

Cuando le había contado la situación, a Tomoyo, lo que le había aconsejado era: "Dile la verdad al abuelo, dile que no es lo que quieres hacer, es cierto que probablemente le duela. Pero te entenderá al final"…. Y probablemente su mejor amiga tenía razón; pero de cualquier manera, no tenía decidido la carrera que quería seguir…. Estaba perdido, en ese punto, y tal vez era por eso que seguía las órdenes de su tatarabuelo.

-"_Uff…"- _resoplo mentalmente.

Su vida parecía un lio en ese momento, analizando todo con cuidado. Pero sabia que las cosas mejorarían, estaba tan agradecida de encontrarse con personas tan especiales para ella.

Y algo en ella, le decía que las sorpresas no se acaban. Y suponía que tenia que ver en su repentino recuerdo por esa persona que no se desidia a recordar desde hacia ya muchos años atrás. Incluso antes de convertirse en Card Captor… Pero eso solo eran tonterías, esa persona no existía, todo había sido producto de su imaginación… Solo fue eso.

Ring, Ring, Ring…

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-"Hola"-contesto la joven.

-_**"Sakura… es importante que me escuches**_**"**- le dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea

-"¿Kero? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- le pregunto la joven con un extraño presentimiento.

-_**"Sakura, ten cuidado… Las cartas dicen que lago te pasara en este momento ¿en donde que encuentras?"- **_Le pregunto nervioso el guardián.

-"En la Universidad ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que te dijeron?"- se puso de pronto nerviosa, la ojiverde.

-_"Señorita Sakura Kinomoto, se requiere su presencia en las oficinas de registros, por favor"_- la llamaron en el alta voz.

-"Kero me tengo que ir, me están llamando.- le corto Sakura.

-"_**Espera, no lo…"**_- pero fue demasiado tarde.

Tu, tu, tu…

Lo único que escuchaba, era el sonido de la línea cortada.

-"Ten mucho cuidado Sakura, las cartas no mienten"- la preocupación de Kero era cada vez mayor.

* * *

-"Señor Kinomoto, tiene una llamada en la línea 4"- le informo su secretaria.

-"Gracias"- contesto cortamente.

Era abrumador el estar contestando, la mayoría del día, el teléfono…. Que creían que era, recepcionista o algo como eso. El no había firma un contrato para eso.

El era un serio abogado, trabajando en una bufete muy respetado. Lastimosamente, el trabajo venia con un teléfono… le hubiera hecho caso a Yukito, cuando le dijo que hubiera sido mejor que siguiera la carrera de veterinario, así no tendría que relacionarse con la gente.

Pero y el daño estaba hecho.

-"Touya Kinomoto ¿Quién habla?"- algo que la otra persona había dicho en la otra línea, le había hecho levantarse en un santiamén- "En seguida estaré ahí. Gracias por avisarme".

Tomo su abrigo y sus llaves de su automóvil y se dispuso a marcharse de su oficina.

-"estaré fuera por varias horas, Katane. Toma las llamadas y me las das cuando regrese".

-"Si, señor Kinomoto"- contesto la secretaria, amablemente.

Nunca entendería a su ermitaño jefe. Pero admitía que trabajar junto a él, era realmente interesante. Y no podía dejar de admira que era increíblemente guapísimo.

Uff… Si tan solo fuera soltero.

* * *

-"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"- le pregunto la mujer con su rostro lleno de intriga.

-"Algo sorprendente pasara en este momento"- le contesto el joven, con una sonrisa misteriosa, en su rostro.

-"¿Qué es lo que pasara?"- se aventuro a preguntar Kaho.

-"Todavía no se que es… Pero, este es el punto de partida"- filosofo el joven Hirawizagua.

-"Así, que apartar de este momento, las cosas se pondrán difíciles"- completo la mujer.

-"al parecer, si"- le contesto retóricamente el joven- "_Solo espero descubrir, antes, de que se trata".}_

* * *

Se sentí nerviosa, es decir, no había pasado ni un solo día y ya la estaban llamando a la oficina del rector.

Suponía que la recepcionista había visto el miedo en su rostro, porque le dio una sonrisa de compasión. Su estomago daba vuelcos en su interior, había algo emocionante en todo eso- no el tener que ir a la oficina del rector, sino algo mas- en su interior las ansias no esperaban a hacerse presentes.

¿Qué es lo que pasaría?

La verdadera pregunta ahí, era ¿Qué es lo que había hecho como para que la llamaran?

-"¿Sakura? ¿Te encuentras bien?- la voz afable de su padre la hiso regresar a la gravedad de la situación.-"Hija que es lo que paso".

-"No lo se ¿Por qué estas aquí?- si habían llamado a su padre, había sido porque algo grave había pasado.

-"Me llamaron, dijeron que era importante y no podía esperar porque era acerca de ti".- le contesto su padre.

-"Señorita, vengo a buscar a Sakura Kinomoto, dijeron que era urgente- la voz de Touya se dirigió a la recepcionista, la cual señalo a los otros dos Kinomotos.

-"¿Hermano? ¿Qué haces aquí?"- pregunto cada vez mas extrañada.

-"Me llamaron, dijeron que era urgente… ¿Qué es lo que hiciste Monstro? Mas vale que lo digas ahora y no luego"- le dijo Touya con un tono entre enfadado y preocupado, en su voz.

-"Hijo, estoy seguro de que Sakura no hiso nada, tal vez es solamente algo de chequeo… Suele pasar"- lo tranquilizo Fujitaka.

La preocupación de Sakura, ahora si que era extrema. Tal vez tuvo que haberle hecho caso a Kero y hubiera terminado de escucharle.

-"La familia Kinomoto, por favor, pasen a la oficina. El decano los espera"- les informo la señorita.

Los tres Kinomoto, pasaron a la oficina, como la recepcionista les había informado.

-"Buenas tarde, señor Kinomoto, es un honor volverlo a ver"- les saludo el decano, un hombre ya grande, con canas es todo su cabello y una sonrisa muy amplia, dándole unos buñuelos adorables. Si no fuera imposible, era casi seguro que el decano, era un doble perfecto de Santa Claus.

-"Señor, no pretendo ser descortés. Pero quisiera saber de inmediato, el motivo de su llamada"- le corto irritado Touya.

-"Veo que interrumpí algo importante; pero lo que debo decirles es urgente, y han de saber que tiene que ver con su familia"- les informo el señor.

-"¿ha habido algún problema?"- pregunto Fujitaka.

-"En absoluto, es solo un asunto que les concierne a ustedes…. Pero no soy yo quien debe informarles esto, en realidad solo soy un mensajero"- presiono el botón de su teléfono fijo- "Señorita, me podría enviar aquí a nuestra invitad especial, por favor".

-_"Si señor, un placer"- _le contesto la recepcionista del otro lado de la línea.

En ese momento, Touya, pensaba en lo absurdo que había sido que lo interrumpieran para ir a ver a un "invitado especial"- no es como si tuviera muchas cosas que hacer, pero le irritaba el hecho.

La puerta se abrió haciendo ruido dándole un sentido de presencia a la persona que acababa de entrar.

El decano se para a su presencia y la señalo diciendo:

-"Les presento…"- pero la voz de la joven corto su comunicado.

-"Puedo presentarme sola, muchas gracias por sus servicios decano. Pero me pregunto si nos dejaría por un momento a solas."

-"Por supuesto"- le contesto el decano, marchándose de inmediato.

Los Kinomoto se encontraban de pie aun, así que giraron en si para ver a la chica de frente. Y lo que vieron los dejo en completo shock.

¿Que significaba eso? ¿Qué es lo que sucedía?

Los ojos de Touya se salían de su orbita y Sakura no pudo mas que atinar respirar cortadamente. Se escucho el sonido de algo caer y romperse en el segundo.

-"Sa… Sa…. _Sakary_"- El nombre salió de los labios de alguien y no sabían de quien.

Se encontraban tan ocupados viendo a la joven, que ni siquiera se preocuparon en verse los unos a los otros.

-"Hola familia… Cuanto tiempo de no verlos"- la sonrisa de la joven parecía irreal. Eso era seguramente simplemente algo irreal, un sueño, o una broma, lo mas seguro. Porque fuera lo que estuviera pasando, no era real, no podía serlo.

No podía esta sucediendo otra vez, no nuevamente. Tantos años junto ella, su calidez, su cariño, su compañerismo, y luego el dolor de su partida, el desgarrador momento de su desaparición…. Pensaron que jamás la volverían a ver después de eso. Pero se equivocaron, estaba pasando, ella estaba ahí…. Y después de tanto esperar, no sabían que hacer, no sabían como sentirse.

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Por qué ahora?

* * *

¡¡Wola!! Chicos.

Lamento tanto mi tardanza, pero al fin termine, luego de tanta espera, aquí esta el cap. Donde todas las emociones comenzaran; y se que fue demasiada espera, como para que los dejara justo así como los deje, con muchas preguntas.

Las verdaderas preguntas aquí son

¿Quién es la tal Sakary? ¿Qué significa su llegada? ¿Qué es lo que, esta loca y desenfrenada escritora, nos esta ocultando, después de dejarnos a medias?

Y no los culpo por remarcar la última. Pero solo para ser claros no les diré nada en relación a Sakary….

Y solo si preguntan, les responderé como lo hacen mis profesores en los exámenes: "Yo, en este momento, no se nada"…. Deberán de averiguar acerca de ella, ustedes mismo. Ahora la pregunta que se harán en los próximos capítulos, Sera: ¿Es Sakary, de los buenos o de los malos?

Descúbranlo ustedes mismos, y veremos quien es mejor espía.

Adiós: Fer-Kim Cambio y fuera.


	8. Punto de inicio II Parte

**VIII. Capitulo**

**Punto de partida II**

La lluvia resonaba en el suelo, las gotas caían una por una, dando un efecto melancólico. Y era así, justamente, como se sentía, melancólica.

Solo hacia algunos días que se sentía así, como si algo le hiciera sentirse triste… No había motivo por el cual sentirse así, pero de cualquier manera, así es como se mostraba el panorama para ella.

Siento que estoy a kilómetros de distancia

De mí, mas y más estos días

He estado debajo de muchos caminos

Pero nunca me conducen a casa

Y ahora tan sólo no lo sé

-"¿Qué te sucede Sakura?"- le pregunto una voz infantil, tras de ella.

-"No lo se, solo me siento…"- pero su boca no podía expresar en palabras lo que sentía.

-"Lo entiendo"- le sonrió la niña- "Es como si algo te impidiera ser feliz ¿algo te advierte que las cosas no están del todo bien?"- le pregunto. Pero más que una pregunta, parecía una afirmación

-"Si, así me siento"- le respondió la ojiverde sorprendida de que la otra niña lo supiera- "¿Cómo lo supiste?".

Quién realmente soy

Como esto va a ser

¿Hay algo que no puedo ver?

Quiero entender

-"Solo, lo se"- le respondió la niña de ojos azulados.

-"¿También te sientes así?"

-"Algo así, pero yo se porque me siento así"- le respondió.

Tal vez nunca seré

Quien era antes

Tal vez ya no la conozco

O tal vez quien soy ahora

No está tan lejos de ayer

¿Puedo encontrar una manera de ser cada parte de mí?

-"¿Por qué?"- le pregunto la pequeña Sakura.

-"Porque, las cosas ya no serán iguales, a partir de ahora, Sakura"

-"¿Qué quieres decir Sakary?"

Entonces intentaré...intentaré de hacer las cosas mas lento

Y encontrarme...poner mis pies de vuelta en la tierra

Tomará tiempo pero sé que estaré bien

Porque nada ha cambiado mucho...en el interior

-"Que ya no seremos iguales, cambiaremos…. Seremos diferentes de ahora en adelante, Sakura"- le respondió la niña, filosofando un poco

-"No te entiendo"

-"No hace falta que lo hagas, ya lo sabrás cuando lo veas".

Es difícil de entender

Como esto va a ser

Porque no se realmente ahora

Quiero entender

El sonido de la lluvia fue lo ultimo que se escucho después de esa ultima frase… parecía que las gotas que caían del cielo le dieran una afirmación al razonamiento de la pequeña niña de ojos azulados.

-"¿desde Cuándo tomas descansos?"- le reprocho el chico en la habitación.

-"¿quieres dejarme en paz?- le respondió cortante la joven- "Si me quiero tomar un día de descanso, tengo derechos, no soy un robot".

-"Rika ¿te encuentras bien?"- le dijo mas serio el joven, pero sin abandonar su tono burlón- "Usualmente no actúas así".

La chica se debatía en si decirle, o no, lo que pasaba dentro de ella. Realmente necesitaba desahogarse, se sentía confundida y devastada.

Volteo a ver su amigo, Hoshiro Minuka, quien le había acompañado a Tokio, aun con su fría actitud de por medio. El era el único verdadero amigo que le quedaba, no sabia que haría sin el algún día; porque, aun no queriendo involucrarse con él lo hiso y ese dolor era demasiado grande, tendría que decírselo, debía, y lo sabia.

Lagrimas comenzaron a resbalarse de sus enormes ojos cafés y sus manos fueron directamente a taparle su rostro. Hoshiro se quedo pasmado de la impresión y rápidamente la abrazo en consolación.

-"Hoy… me tope… con mis antiguas amigas…"- sus palabras se entrecortaban por el llanto-"Y las trate muy mal…. Pero… yo no sabía…. No quería"- lloriqueaba la joven-"Es que…. ¡Soy un monstro!

Y terminando sus oraciones cortadas, se recostó en el hombro de su querido amigo y lloro todo lo que pudo.

-"Eso no es verdad-"- le dijo Hoshiro, acariciando cariñosamente el lacio cabello de la joven Sasaki.

Jamás había visto a Rika en esa posición, usualmente siempre tenia todo fríamente calculado- incluso sus sentimientos-. Y realmente le aterraba pensar que alguien podía afectarle de esa manera.

Muchas personas, le preguntaban la razón por la cual se quedaba siempre al lado de esa joven, con reputación de mujer de hielo y una persona deshumanizada. Pero él sabia que las cosas con ella no eran así, siempre creyó que había algo especial dentro de ella; desde aquella vez, en que la conoció en su cena de presentación – algo que lo tíos de la misma, le obligaron a dar. Una tontería para su gusto-, y no podía evitar recordar como la habitación se esfumo cuando ella entro… No es como si la quisiera o algo por el estilo, solamente le hacia recordar a su pequeña hermana- la cual se encontraba hospitalizada por una enfermedad mortal- y eso le daba un sentido de protección hacia ella; claro, solo eso podría ser. La chica era tan fría, que era obvio que el no intentaría nada con ella, además estar con ella era una forma de pasar tiempo con su querida hermana menor.

Solo eso podía haber entre ellos, ambos eran tan diferentes que jamás podrían tener nada mas que un cariño profundo, el uno por el otro.

(**Sakura**)

Nunca me había sentido más confundida en mi vida- sin contar la vez en que supe que tenía magia- los sentimientos parecían llover y mezclarse. Los hechos se volvieron irrealidades, y las irrealidades se volvieron hechos. Y tal vez eso era lo que realmente parecía, tal vez eso era lo real o al menos, lo más real que había vivido en años.

Ya no había una línea divisora entre los sueños y las razones…. Y en realidad esa era mi verdad, de pie, justo enfrente de mí.

No puedo pensar con claridad, y no creo que lo pueda hacer asta mucho después de esto. Todavía me preguntaba en mi interior ¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto? Habían pasado años y aun así, sentía que eran horas. Creo que había perdido el sentido del tiempo y con él se llevo a la realidad, a lo seguro.

Si recuerdo bien, el decano de mi universidad me había llamado, yo me encontraba tan nerviosa que no podía evitar sentirme exaltada. Mi hermano y mi padre, se encontraban a mi lado; según mi prejuicio, cuidándome. Luego, el decano hablaba- y yo le ponía toda la atención que podía brindarle- pero fue algo que dijo lo que me hiso confundirme, que quería decir: que era un asunto que nos concernía como familia.

Pero, estoy casi segura que toda duda se disipo cuando la vi. Cuando escuche su voz, tan conocida y al mismo tiempo desconocida…. Después de todo, Kero tenia razón, debía de estar mas preparada para cualquier cosa.

También recuerdo que algo calló al suelo, haciendo un ruido leve, pero con el silencio extremo que dominaba la habitación, se escuchaba como un edificio desmoronándose. Más tarde había descubierto, que habían sido los lentes de mi padre, que cayeron de la impresión- y no era por nada su reacción, yo estaba en la misma situación.

-"_Hola familia"- _Esa palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, sin encontrarle un sentido de verdad.

Y solo por descuido su nombre se escapo de mis labios "_Sakary"._

Sentía algo tocar mi mejía resbalándose por mi rostro. No sabia que es lo que era, y tampoco me esforcé por averiguarlo, pues mi mete estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de entender lo que sucedía fuera de mi subconsciente.

Mi cuerpo se irguió, me entumes totalmente. Ella se estaba acercando a mí, con paso lento y seguro- como siempre lo había hecho- se detuvo cuando encontró lugar enfrente de mí, y sonrió. No pude evitar entonces dejar salir tantas lágrimas que empañaron mi vista, tenerla a ella ahí presente: me confundía, no sabia como sentirme, feliz o angustiada.

Y fue cuando hiso la pregunta que me hiso regresar al pasado.

-"Porque lloras, hermanita"- su voz fue como miles de ángeles cantando, tan tierno y tan dulce. Me reconfortaba escuchar su voz, y su presencia me hacia sentir una gran seguridad.

En ese momento, había tantas cosas que descubrir tantas que resolver, y muchas por encontrar…. Nunca se había sentido tan interesado en buscar algo, y pueden apostar a que jamás se sintió tan regocijante de ser un juguete utilizado por otros.

-"_Las cosas se ponen interesantes. Me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que será esto que me hace sentirme así?- _Los ojos azul marino, del Joven Hirawizagua, miraban con curiosidad el vacio de su gran biblioteca.

No entraba mucha luz en ese lugar, y la verdad a él no le importaba. No le gustaba que su espacio privado tuviera toda esa energía. Porque la verdad, pensaba mucho más con un ambiente sombrío. Y es que en su antigua vida- como Lead Clow- el estilo de las casas era de esa manera, sobrio.

-"¡Erioool!"- entro gritando una mujer, somatando la puerta en su camino.

-"¿Qué sucede Nakuru?"- le pregunto el joven, con una sonrisa, de esa que solía dar, enigmáticas.

-"Me alegro tanto de que me trajeras aquí contigo"- le conto la mujer, con millones de bolsas en sus manos-"Es tan refrescante cambiar de ambiente. Ya me estaba cansando la aburrida vida de Inglaterra".

-"Me alegra que encuentres satisfactoria tu decisión en acompañarme"- le dijo propiamente el de ojos azules.

-"Tontito ¿no pensabas realmente que te dejaría irte a uno de tus viajes sin mi?"- con respuesta a su pregunta retorica, Eriol solo sonrió mas ampliamente-"Hablando de eso ¿ya descubriste lo que querías?"

-"Todavía no, pero presiento que pronto lo sabré"- sus palabras se perdían en millones de interpretaciones-"_Y algo me dice que esta vez será muy interesante"._

Ya no estaba, ya no había nada de ella. Como si se hubiera esfumado de la faz de la tierra. Como si nunca hubiera existido.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la desaparición de la pequeña niña, y aunque muchos- los cuales la conocían- seguían buscando, era seguro que las autoridades no les ayudarían.

Y no lo podía creer, hace dos días Touya se encontraba en sus clases de las tardes, Sakura en el parque pingüino con sus amigas, y por supuesto Fujitaka estaba dando clases en la Universidad. Y lo más confuso, fue cuando cada uno regreso a su hogar y no encontraron a la pequeña niña, de ojos azulado con tonos oscuros; y no pudieron encontrar después de eso. Tampoco estaban sus cosas: no ropa, no juguetes, no recuerdos, ni siquiera pudieron encontrar las fotos familiares en las que ella se encontraba, y lo que más les perturbo, a la hora de ir a la jefatura y reportarla como desaparecida; los oficiales pidieron alguna forma de identificarla. Pero como no se encontraban las fotos ni las cosas que ella utilizaba, los oficiales no les creyeron y por ello fueron a sacar los records médicos y demás papelería de la pequeña, y no encontraron nada; ni siquiera en los registros civiles.

Parecía como si toda prueba de la existencia de Sakary Kinomoto, se hubieran esfumado con el aire.

Dos días después, ahí se encontraban, buscando por alguien que no parecía existir. Y lo peor que podía pasar en ese momento, era que la lluvia seguía sin parar, bloqueándoles la salida de la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda.

Ahora fue cuando la pequeña Sakura, entendió lo que su hermana le había dicho hacia algunos días, era muy cierto.

¿Quería decir que Sakary ya sabía que eso pasaría?

No, eso era imposible. Era una niña, si supiera que la iban a secuestrar, seguramente lo habría dicho.

¿O no?

10 años después ahí estaba, enfrente de sus ojos, con una sonrisa que parecía decirles que el tiempo no había pasado, que todos esos terribles años nunca fueron reales. Pero lo eran, y eso es lo que lo hacia tan doloroso.

Era correcto apuntar, que nadie sabia que hacer. La única persona que parecía actuar normal era la joven de ojos azules.

Reconocer a Sakary, era tan fácil para cualquiera que conociera a Sakura; porque ambas jóvenes eran exactamente iguales- ya que ambas eran gemelas-aun pasado todos ese tiempo seguían siendo idénticas; claro que para diferenciarlas solo bastaba con ver sus ojos, puesto que mientras Sakura lucia sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, Sakary lucia sus profundos ojos zafiro.

¿Qué es lo que pasaría después de eso?

Muy pocas personas sabían esa trágica historia parte de la familia Kinomoto. A nadie le gustaba recordar ese momento tan doloroso…. Era obvio que después de eso ninguno de los Kinomoto podría dejar de hablar de eso.

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde su re nombramiento como Jefe del consejo de líderes mágicos de Oriente. Y se sentía preocupado, le había dado sus razones al consejo, para irse a Japón y encontrar a los Long…. Pero los ancianos seguían consultándolo, y eso le hacia desesperarse a cada segundo.

No es como si no le gustara su nuevo puesto como jefe, de una de las organizaciones más poderosas, místicas y antiguas. Era solo que sentía la necesidad de chequear si la joven Kinomoto estaba bien… Y era una preocupación muy razonable, no era el único que sentía que los Long estaba vigilando bien a esa chica; pues sus primos e incluso su prometida, se sentían preocupados por la seguridad de la joven de ojos verdes.

Se sentía desesperado en esos momentos. Le había mostrados sus planes e ideas al consejo, mas sin embargo ellos decidieron considerarlo… Y eso lo hacia sentirse impaciente, no quería que nada malo le pasara a Sakura, estando el al mando del consejo.

-"Mi primo preferido"- entro estruendosamente Saske, riendo por la cómica pose en la que había encontrado a Shaoran-"Creo que deberías de dejar de preocuparte tanto, Si sigues así te saldrán arrugas y canas, en menos tiempo de lo que imaginas… Y eso que tan solo han pasado 2 días en tu puesto, imagínate en unos años…"

El rostro del joven de ojos grisáceos cambio a una pose mas pensativa, dándole a entender al otro joven, que estaba imaginándose a un Shaoran más anciano. Su risa era divertida y juguetona.

-"A este paso, Kasumi ya no querrá casarse con tigo; y no la culparía, digo, no creo que este lo suficientemente enamorada como para casarse con un viejo"- siguió jugando el de ojos grisáceos

-"¿Podrías dejarme en paz?"- le pregunto retóricamente Shaoran-"Creo que tengo suficiente con que lidiar como para que vengas a molestarme".

-"Oh, vamos Shaoran. Estos dos días has estado encerrado en esta oficina, que aunque debo de decir que es muy grande y me imagino miles de cosas que podría hacer en ella…"- se imaginaba que podría hacer ahí adentro con algunas de sus conquistas-"no he podido verte, ni siquiera cuando llegas a casa…. ¿es tan malo extrañar a mi primo favorito?"- le pregunto con una sonrisa de diversión.

Ante la expresión de Saske, a Shaoran se le deslizo una gruesa gota por la nuca.

-"¿Por qué estas aquí?"- pregunto cambiando de tema.

-"Esa es una de las cosas que mas me gustan de ti, siempre al grano"-dijo con un tono burlón.

-"Saske si solo viniste a fastidiarme, olvídalo, no tengo el tiempo suficiente como para tus juegos"- le dijo cortante el de ojos color chocolate.

-"Bien, bien… Veo que no tenemos un bueno humor hoy, así que iré directo al grano acerca de mi presencia aquí….….. Estuve investigando y…"- Shaoran lo vio incrédulo-"Para su información señor biblioteca, también investigo cuando me da la regalada gana, y no necesito de su aprobación para ello".

-"Continua"- le dijo a medio reír, imaginándose a Saske investigando en una biblioteca de verdad.

-"De acuerdo…- Saco algunos papeles que contenían estadísticas- Descubrí que, aparentemente las cuentas de todos los miembros del Clan Long, fueron trasladadas a una sola, que es la cuenta del hijo mayor y heredero del Clan Long, Taisei…."

-"Bien, y ¿eso qué?"- pregunto confundido.

-"Bueno, esta cuenta desapareció exactamente una semana antes del ataque hacia Sakura…"- cuando Saske llamo a la joven por su nombre, Shaoran levanto una ceja en señal de sorpresa-"Quiere decir que este plan se estaban llevando acabo desde hace varios años, porque el dinero del Clan, fue trasladado desde hace ya 5 años…. Y actualmente todos los negocios del clan, quedaron en quiebra".

-"¿Por qué hicieron eso? Digo ¿Por qué entregarle el dinero a Taisei y llevar a la quiebra a sus negociosos?"- pregunto el joven Jefe del Consejo.

-"Y no es lo único que averigüe"- Señalo el otro joven-"Los registro dicen que el anciano Long, el padre de Taisei, esta muerto… Según dicen, murió de un infarto. Mas sin embargo no hay registros en el hospital de que haya ingresado y tampoco de que su cuerpo fuera embalsado para enterrarlo…"

-"Tal vez lo ensenaron"-dio otra opción Shaoran.

-"Eso seria extraño, ya que según dice en la papelería, los Long enterraron al anciano. Fui al panteón familiar y hay una lapita con su nombre… Lo mas raro que encontré, es que murió hace ya 3 años, cosa que es imposible."

-"Cierto, porque hace tres años que el fue nombrado el anciano mas poderoso en Oriente; yo estaba en su nombramiento"- razono el joven líder Li.

-"Exacto"- le concedió el otro.

-"¿Qué es lo que crees que sucede?"- le pregunto Shaoran, tratando de razonar el mismo.

-"Mi mejor acierto, es que están utilizando ese dinero para algo mas grande de lo que pensamos. Algo que tiene que ver con Sakura… Si lo miramos de este modo, ellos sabían que los estaríamos buscando luego de lo del ataque a Sakura…."- saco algunos papeles del portafolios que llevaba-"Según esto, cada uno de los Long han ido desapareciendo con el tiempo; y lo del dinero lo han estado haciendo desde que Taisei nació, hicieron una cuenta con su nombre y han estado poniendo cada uno, dinero poco a poco. Sacándolo de su propia cuenta".

-"Pero eso ha sido desde hace mucho tiempo"- se asombro el joven Li.

-"Pero no creo que esto sea idea de ellos"

-"¿Qué quieres decir?".

-"Dime algo, crees que los Long desafiarían al consejo e incluso a la Michiko, sin estar seguros de que ganaran… Han estado planeando esto desde hace ya varios años y no creo que hayan estado recibiendo ordenes así como así. Ellos sabían que esto pasaría. Están demasiado confiados en que ganaran, y eso solo puede ser si alguien los esta ayudando. El día en que Sakura manifestó su poder, el legendario escudo de la familia Asaka, no funciono a la hora en que Taisei entro a al templo…"

-"Porque Sakura misma lo desvaneció con su poder"- razono confiado Shaoran.

-"Es una opción, pero fui al templo, en donde Sakura se encontraba. Y encontré residuos de ese escudo"

-"Pero eso es imposible, el escudo se debió de haber roto por completo. No pudo dejar pedazos".

-"Exacto, creo que alguien lo deshizo pero no lo destrozo, para no levantar sospechas…. Cuando Sakura expandió su poder, el escudo se ato a su aura. Porque cuando Taisei se la llevo, el escudo se disperso ¿no es así?".

-"Si, así es"

-"Era porque ya estaba predeterminado a que él se la llevara, y con el escudo pegado a ella, Sakura no podría irse a ninguna parte porque el escudo se lo impediría, mi opinión es que Taisei llevaba alguna clase de artefacto mágico que le ayudo a capturarla…"- finalizo Saske.

-"Maldición, ellos ya tenían todo planeado…. Quiere decir que saben en donde esta y esta vez ella esta sola"- se ponía furioso a cada palabra-"La podrían matar".

-"Se que no sabemos mucho, pero creo que deberías de hablar con el consejo, otra vez y explicarles que la situación es mas peligrosa de lo que creen…. Si no nos equivocamos, los Long tiene a alguien de su lado y con eso basta como para levantar una guerra de hechiceros".

-"Gracias por la información"- dijo el joven Jefe, tomando algunas cosas de su escritorio, llamando por el teléfono a su asistente y diciéndole que mandara a llamar a una reunión de Lideres mágicos.- "Hare todo lo posible".

-"Seguiré investigando un poco mas"- le dijo el otro, como despedida-"Suerte".

Shaoran salió disparado de su oficina.

Ahora si que se hallaba desesperado, cada segundo perdido para él, los Long lo utilizaban para planear la muerte de la joven Kinomoto. Si no actuaban con rapidez, era probable que lograran su cometido.

Era una total molestia ser Jefe del consejo, en ese momento… ¿Cómo podría lograr su cometido y seguir liderando en Hong Kong, desde Japón?

Ser tan joven y tener tantas responsabilidades era realmente agotador. Ojala y la autoridad más grande de la magia no estuviera en otra misión más importante como para atenderlo a él.

-"Me siento algo decepcionada de que ninguno de ustedes haiga dicho palabra alguna"- su mira azulada parecía divertida ante la imagen congelada de su familia.

El silencio volvió a la sala, al término de sus palabras. Incluso se podía oír el golpe ligero, del viene en la ventana. Los pensamientos eran lo único que llenaba la sala. Ninguno de ellos se había recuperado de la supresa que era tener a la joven Kinomoto de los ojos azules, de vuelta.

Las imágenes eran borrosas y parecía que sus cerebros no captaban la información que se les era dada.

El señor Kinomoto confiado, se agacho a recoger sus lentes- que minutos antes se habían caído- y una sonrisa se cruzo en su, renovado, rostro apacible.

-"Hija mía, tu presencia entre nosotros nos alegra tanto que nos has quitado las palabras de la boca"-dijo al fin el señor Kinomoto.

La sonrisa, de Sakary, se engrandeció al igual que la de su padre. Mientras que Touya, sorprendido, volteo a ver a su padre con su rostro lleno de escepticismo….

La vida esta llena de sorpresas y no hay que dudar en la fuerza de estas.

-"Papá, no sabes cuanto me alegro de volverte a ver"- le abrazo la recién integrada Kinomoto.

-"No tanto como me alegra tenerte de vuelta"-abrazo devuelta Fujitaka

La escena era totalmente familiar para los ojos de los otros dos hermanos Kinomoto… En el pasado-antes de que Sakary desapareciese- las muestras de amor entre padre e hija eran muy comunes. Volverlo a ver solo hacia que él tiempo se detuviese a su alrededor.

-"! Sakary!"- sonrió Sakura, aun con las lagrimas recorriendo su hermoso rostro.

-"También me alegra verte Sakura"- le volvió a sonreír la joven-"Y a ti también hermano"- Touya la miro aun sin creer que eso fuera real-"¿No dirás nada Touya?"

-"No creo que haya nada que pueda decir"- le contesto el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto, sorprendido que las palabras salieran de su boca.

La alegría que sentía la familia en ese momento era demasiado grande como para que más palabras la interrumpieran.

-"Crees ¿Qué estará bien?"- le pregunto la mujer de ojos dorados, con preocupación.

-"No podría contestar ha eso… Es demasiado impredecible como para intentar descifrarla"- le contesto su hermano, con el mismo color de ojos.

-"¿Qué pasara si no podemos protegerla de esto?"- continuo la mujer- "Me preocupa el no poder salvarla de lo que sea que le venga encima".

-"Ella es lo suficientemente grande como para poder salvarse a ella misma… ¿lo recuerdas? Es mucho mas inteligente que cualquiera que he conocido y sabrá como arreglárselas si algo malo pasa"- le contesto el hombre, confiado de su respuesta.

Las cosas podrían ponerse dramáticas si los planes no iban como querían. Solo podrían esperar a que las cosas mejoraran.

Ninguna táctica funcionaria sino tenían la situación bajo control.

Muchas veces sientes que el mundo gira a un ritmo diferente al cual tú giras… Muchas veces sientes que no encajas, pero no porque no puedas, de hecho encajas tan bien que te asustas, pero son esas especificas veces en las cuales quieres encajar en otra parte del rompecabezas.

Tal vez era por eso que le dieron ese nombre- "rompecabezas"- porque se supone que te rompas la cabeza pensando en donde encaja cada pieza de tu vida.

Esos eran los profundos pensamientos que invadían la mente de Yamazaki en esos momentos… Y que lo habían estado siguiendo desde hacia ya una semana atrás. Luego de aquel fisgo de la semana pasada- en la cual debía de recoger a Chijaru del aeropuerto y nunca apareció- había tratado de localizarla, mas sin embargo no aprecia en el mapa.

Había llamado a su casa y le habían dicho que ella ya se encontraba instalada en su departamento cerca del campus. Trato de llamarla a su celular y nadie contestaba, siempre sonaba como ocupado.

Y algo en su interior le decía que había hecho algo malo como para alejarla así, pero la pregunta de un millón era ¿Qué había hecho?... si ni siquiera la había podido ir a recoger ¿había sido por algo que dijo? ¿Acaso ya no lo quería volver a ver?

Jamás en toda su existencia se había sentido tan confundido por algo que se supone hiso… Tal vez era tan complicado averiguar lo que pasaba en la cabeza de Chijaru, porque ella siempre había sido tan predeciblemente impredecible en muchas de sus decisiones.

-"¡Hey! Takashi, no quieres ir con nosotros al bar. Esta vez le toca a Takeda invitar".

-"Tengo cosas que hacer. Tal vez a la próxima"- le contesto el joven Takashi, con libros alrededor de su cama.

-"Como quieras, pero a la próxima tu invitas"- y con esto el inquilino corrió por los pasillos para encontrarse con los demás.

-"¿noche de conquistas, Takashi?"- le pregunto un pelirrojo, quien era su compañero de clases.

-"Eso deseara, tengo que estudiar"- se rio el otro.

-"Para ser uno de los mejores mentirosos de todo el campus, eso ni siquiera tu mismo te lo creíste"- le dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa algo peculiar.

-"¡Atrapado!"- levanto las manos en señal de juego.

Ambos se rieron, y por un momento a Yamazaki se le había olvidado todas esas ideas tontas que se le habían metido en la cabeza.

-"¡Vamos!, no le digas a nadie pero me das lastima (quedándote solo un viernes por la noche) tengo una cita con un bombón de nena, si la llamo tal vez podamos arreglar que traiga a una de sus amigas y ya sabes…"- le sugirió el otro, enfatizando en las ultimas palabras.

-"Aunque me suena bastante tentador, deberás, que tengo pasar esta vez. Tengo cosas importantes en que pesar en este momento, aun si no lo crees"- lo rechazo Yamazaki.

-"Acaso se trata de esa chica ¿Cuál era su nombre?... ¿Chizato? No ese no es…"- levanto su dedo hasta su mentón demostrando su concentración-"¿Chijaru? ¡Si! Era Chijaru".

-"¿Cómo es que sabes acerca de eso?"- le pregunto el otro sorprendido.

-"Por favor, para ser aspirante ha abogado, eres muy malo cuando se trata de hechos"- le dijo el otro- "Habas con ella cada día, incluso cuando estoy presente".

-"Procurare ser mas cuidadoso la próxima vez."- le dijo riendo el otro.

-"Si, claro. Te olvidaras de lo que dices ahora, cuando esa chica te vuelva a llamar".

Ambos jóvenes rieron, sabían que era cierto lo que el pelirrojo decía. Después de todo cuando sabes que una persona especial llama, no miras a quien pisas en el camino por llegar al teléfono.

-"Que interesante selección de carrera, has hecho"- sonrió su hermana- "De todas las opciones que tuviste, admito que me sorprende un poco tu decisión."

-"Yo también lo estoy"- le contesto la ojiverde.

-"Y ¿Por qué decidiste Economía?"- le pregunto interesada Sakary-" No es que, no confié en que podrías terminar exitosamente tus estudios… Pero siempre pensé, que tu decisión se desviaría por algo mas activo".

-"Supongo que no eres la única que se sorprendió cuando dije lo que había decidido"- le contesto algo pensativa la joven de ojos verdes.

-"Lamento si me meto en tus decisiones"- se disculpo con una sonrisa Sakary.

Sakura no pudo evitar verla detenidamente. No ignoraba que Sakary era parecida a ella en todo sentido, y cuando la vio sonreír, no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que '¿Así me veo yo?'.

-"Supongo que si, así es como te ves tu"- rio la de ojos azules viendo hacia el frente.

Una mirada confusa cruzo por el rostro de la joven Sakura; pero luego no se sorprendió sabiendo que desde muy pequeñas Sakary siempre había podido leer sus pensamientos, aunque esa cualidad no era compartida por las dos, solo por ella.

-"¿Qué estas pensando?"- rompió el silencio la joven de ojos azulados.

-"Solo me alegro de que este aquí"- le sonrió la ojiverde-"Sabes, las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que no estabas, y volverte a ver me causa una gran felicidad".

-"Y a mi me gusta estar aquí"- le sonrió de vuelta-"Estoy segura de que todo ha cambiado en estos diez años, seria muy decepcionante el que no fuera de esa manera… Aunque pensándolo bien, tu no has cambiado demasiado en todos estos años".

-"Supongo que no"- respondió algo apagada la ojiverde.

-"No es algo malo. Tu, eres ya especial, no tienes porque cambiar en nada"- le dijo consoladoramente Sakary.

-"Gracias"- le correspondió con una sonrisa.

Las preguntas se apegaban a sus pensamientos y las respuestas perecían escasear, como agua en el desierto. No sabía como sentirse. Se había excusado con su familia, diciendo que debía regresar a su trabajo, y se había excusado en el trabajo diciendo que se sentía realmente mal.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, usualmente él no era de esas personas que se sientan ha analizar su "yo" interior. Siempre había creído que eran puras patrañas creadas por personas que no tenían nada bueno que hacer más que sentarse ha auto compadecerse de si mismas. Pero ahora, no sabia que pensar realmente…. La situación se salía de la jurisdicción de su razonamiento.

¿Cómo poder volver a ser el mismo, después de que tu hermana perdida se ve hallada?

Una respuesta dura que responder para un hombre como Touya Kinomoto, por ello opto por una idea mas conveniente, que seria dejar eso de analizar al que nació para hacerlo y ¿Qué mejor persona que su mejor amigo, quien lo conocía desde hacia años atrás y el cual había vivido cada fase de la acomodación, luego de que su hermana había desaparecido?

-"Hola Touya, me alegra mucho que me llamaras"- le saludo muy apaciblemente Yukito.

Touya no pudo más que verlo y simplemente limitarse asentir con el seño algo fruncido.

-"¿Qué es lo que te sucede? No luces nada bien"- le pregunto el hombre de lentes con algo de preocupación.

-"Y ¿Cómo rayos esperas a que este, luego de lo que paso?"- le respondió el otro, tratando el tema como si su mejor amigo ya lo supiera.

-"¿Acaso le sucedió algo a Sakura?"-le pregunto el otro, evitando el tono de mal humor que ese día en particular se apoderaba de su amigo.

-"No. No creo que le haya pasado mas de lo que me ha pasado a mi"- le contesto el abogado.

-"Entonces ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?".

Touya trago saliva notoriamente siguiendo en shock, y después de una pausa muy larga, miro a Yukito de frente, y pensó dejar que sus palabras salieran fluidamente. Parecía que estaba pensando en recitar un gran discurso, pero solo podía pensar en una frase que transmitiría todo en su más extrema simpleza.

-"Sakary… Regreso"-le dijo, con tono algo raro; como si todavía se tratara de convencer de esa misma noticia.

No se podría decir que la noticia hiso que Yukito se callera de la silla, en la que se encontraba sentado, de la impresión. Pero no paso desapercibido el sentimiento de impresión que le causo.

-"¿ha regresado?"- pregunto aun sin creerlo, a lo cual el abogado solo asintió con la cabeza.

Claro que Yukito sabía acerca de Sakary, si había sido por ella que el psicólogo Tsukishiro había pasado a ser tomado como un familiar mas entre los Kinomoto.

¿Cómo tomar esa noticia ahora, que sabia que ni la persona mas calmada que conocía, podía borrar la impresión de su rostro?

Definitivo estaba perdido, en un mar de pensamiento.

-"Vamos, no puedes hacerme esto"- alego la joven.

-"Ralamente, no tengo otra opción. Si no voy las cosas se verán mucho más peligrosas de lo que pensábamos."- le contesto el joven de mirada ambarina.

-"Pero, aun no entiendo el porque no quieres que valla contigo".

-"¿Acaso no entiendes la gravedad de la situación? No es tan fácil, no podría protegerte si algo te llegara a pasar"- le dijo algo atareado de repetirle lo mismo.

-"Xao, te recuerdo que ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarme por mi misma."- le dijo con algo de enfado.

-"Eso lo sabemos, Kasumi"- entro con una sonrisa el muy siempre bromista Saske.

-"Saske"- le dijo con advertencia Shaoran.

-"¿Qué? Solamente le daba la razón a tu novia"- se rio el joven ya mencionado.

-"Gracias Saske, pero no creo necesitar tu ayuda en estos momentos…. Es una discusión entre Xao Lang y yo"- le dijo la joven mujer de ojos violetas.

-"Lamento informarte querida, casi prima, que me concierne en todo sentido"- los rostros de los presentes lo voltearon a ver con una gran interrogante-"Si, desde luego. No me miren así… después de todo soy yo el que tendrá que ir después contigo Kasumi"

-"¿Cómo dices?"-Pregunto la mencionada.

-"No creías realmente, que te dejaríamos sin nada de diversión ¿no es así?"- se rio un poco al ver la sonrisa de esperanza que le lanzaba su casi prima política-"Tu iras con migo unos días después de que Shaoran y Mey Ling se vallan".

-"Quieres decir ¿Qué los acompañare?"- le dijo sonriente la joven Hariu.

-"Saske, yo no veo la razón por la cual ustedes deban de estar en Japón"- gruño Shaoran.

-"Shaoran, si dejas a Kasumi aquí, no solo se vera mal ante el consejo, que su líder deje desprotegida de su propio cuidado a su prometida; sino que también Seri un error muy grande el que otros clanes sepan que no te encuentras con ella… Es por ello, que después de que te establezcas con Mey Ling en Japón, yo me encargare de llevar a Kasumi contigo. Estoy seguro de que aceptaras pues es lo mas inteligente que podemos hacer.

-"De acuerdo, pero será bajo tu cuidado que ella vaya"-le contesto irritado el otro joven.

-"Lo se, y no te preocupes, yo cuidare de las chicas y tu de lo demás, ¿no es así Mey Ling?"- y diciendo esto, abrió la puerta del closet de Shaoran, dejando ver a una muy sonrojada Mey Ling.

Shaoran estaba atónito… ¿desde cuando su prima se escondía en todos lados?

-"Yo… yo…"- Mey Ling se levanto rápidamente limpiándose su regazo con ambas manos y con la vista hacia abajo-"Yo… yo estaba buscando mi maleta".

-"Si, claro ¿sueles guardar tus maletas en la habitación de nuestro primo Shaoran?"- se burlo el joven de ojos grisáceos.

-"Tal vez Wei se confundió y los coloco aquí, no tienes derecho ha juzgarme"- contesto enojada la otra-"Ahora, si me disculpan. Tengo que ir a empacar para el vuelo mañana, y todavía me hacen falta un millón de cosas".

Y con esta aclaración la joven perteneciente al clan Li, salió con la frente en alto y con una indignación notable. Mientras que los otros tres jóvenes solamente la miraban salir y al ver su actitud una gota gigante aprecio en sus nucas.

Definitivo, hay gente muy rara en este mundo.

-Y ¿Qué harás ahora?- le pregunto su hermana.

-"¿Ah qué te refieres?"- re-pregunto la otra chica.

-"Piensas quedarte ¿no es así?".

-"Por supuesto… Y si preguntas por lo de la Universidad, seguiré la misma carrera que tú llevas"- le respondió al fin la joven de ojos azulados-"Tal vez nos ayudemos mutuamente si estamos juntas. Además, a pasado tanto tiempo, que quisiera saber mas acerca de ustedes".

Sakura sonrió de alegría, hacia unos pocos minutos atrás, habían regresado (con su hermana) al departamento que compartía con su padre. Se sentía feliz, pues habían hablado bastante con su recién encontrada hermana, en el camino de regreso; los temas fueron más acerca de la vida de la ojiverde que la de Sakary. Pero todo tendría que recurrir poco a poco, no quería bombardear a su hermana con preguntas y asustarla de esa manera.

-"Así que es aquí, en donde viven papá y tu"- dijo con una sonrisa la hermana gemela de Sakura.

-"Es bastante grande, se lo dieron a mi padre cuando lo aceptaron como profesor de la universidad a la que asisto"- respondió la otra, a manera de explicación.

-"¿Quieres que te ayude con la cena?"- le dijo Sakary, observando como Sakura se dirigía a la cocina. Viendo que la ojiverde iba a, amablemente rechazar su ayuda, ella actuó rápido y le dijo-"Sabes que me encanta hacer la cena junto a ti, me hace sentir más en casa".

Sakura ya no pudo negarle la ayuda que su hermana le proporcionaba; pues sabía que tenía que hacer todo lo posible porque ella se volviera a sentir como en casa.

Sakary prendió el radio que se encontraba en la cocina y siendo las 6:30PM. Se encontraba en la programación de esas canciones alegres y movidas que le gustaban a Sakura. Con alegría Sakary comenzó cantar, incitando a Sakura a seguirla.

Ambas se encontraban haciendo cosas diferentes; Sakura hacia: la sopa. Y Sakary: el plato fuerte de la noche. Parecían divertirse, y en todo el tiempo que ambas estuvieron ahí metidas en la cocina, a Sakura le dio la impresión de que Sakary jamás se había ido. Pues seguía teniendo esa vivacidad y esa energía la cual contagiaba a los demás y hacia el ambiente mas alegre.

Habían pasado una hora desde que se habían visto en la tarea de hacer la cena. Durante ese tiempo Touya había llamando, informando que llevaría en compañía a Yukito.

-"Hermano ¿crees que a Yukito le gustaría tener como postre un pastel de fresas con chocolate?"- pregunto la joven hermana de ambos Kinomoto, pidiéndole a Sakura el teléfono antes de que Touya cortara la comunicación.

Del otro lado de la línea, un muy rígido Touya se quedaba sin palabras. Cerró los ojos y luego de varios segundos volteo a ver a su mejor amigo, quien se veía sorprendido de la actitud del abogado. Pero luego comprendió de quien se trataba.

-"Sabes hermano ¿Por qué no lo pones al teléfono?"- sonrió la joven atravez de la línea.

Touya mecánicamente le paso el teléfono a Yukito, quien lo recibió sin palabra alguna.

-"Hola Yukito"- saludo Sakary. Cortes pero vivaz mente atravez del teléfono.

-"Hola"- contesto Yukito, con aparente control, pero se sentí extraño de hablar con la joven-"Sakary".

-"Espero que te sigan gustando los postres tanto como antes, porque estoy pensando en hacer un pastel de fresas con chocolate ¿te parece bien?"- pregunto Sakary, con la sonrisa aun latente en la conversación.

-"Por supuesto, mi apetito no ha cambiado en absoluto. Me muero por probar tu deliciosa comida, dulce Sakary"- el psicólogo sonrió de vuelta por fin.

-"En realidad, Sakura me esta ayudando en la cocina, oh mas bien diría, yo la estoy ayudando a ella"- le contesto la joven del otro lado-"Pero me emociona verte de nuevo y me alegra saber que el sentimiento es reciproco".

-"Por supuesto que si".

-"Bien, nos vemos aquí… Todavía tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, dile a Touya que se retrase un poco mas, si no es que el trafico ya lo hiso, asta pronto"- se despidió la joven de ojos celeste colgando.

Se sentía muy feliz, feliz y completa. No podría desear estar en otro lugar. Veía como todo se acomodaba en su respectivo lugar, el lugar que jamás se le fue arrebatado como la mediana de sus hermanos.

En efecto, ese había sido un buen día para ella. Parecía como si el tiempo jamás hubiera pasado alrededor de su familia, a excepción del cambio físico, esta claro resaltar.

-"Y ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje a China?"- pregunto de repente la joven recién llegada, exaltando un poco a su hermana.

-"¿Cómo?"- pregunto la otra como no entendiendo de donde venia tal pregunta, si ella no recordaba a verle mencionado a su hermana que había hecho un viaje a China.

-"Supe que fuiste a un viaje a China, con la novia de Touya… ¿no es así?"- pregunto, como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo. Y tal vez si ella no se hubiera ido, si hubiera sido la más norma… Pero no era así, entonces ¿Cómo es que ella supo acerca del viaje?

-"Fue muy…. Especial"- contesto no muy segura de sus palabras.

-"Te divertiste ¿no es así?"- siguió preguntando Sakary.

-"Si, me gusto mucho el viaje. Pasaron cosas…. Cosas inesperadas y hermosas"- contesto nuevamente la ojiverde.

-"Me alegra saber que tu viaje fue placentero"- sonrió Sakary- "Tal vez, podamos viajar juntas algún día".

Había pasado 2 horas y luego de arduo trabajo en la cocina, las jóvenes Kinomoto por fin terminaron de preparar todos alimentos que servirían esa noche tan especial.

Sakary se encontraba dándole los últimos toques a su pastel de Fresas con Chocolate. Mientras tanto Sakura ponía los cubiertos, minutos mas tarde Touya y Yukito llegaron al departamento.

-"Yukito"- sonrió Sakura a manera de saludo.

-"Hola Sakura"- le sonrió de vuelta el hombre de lentes.

-"Huele delicioso"- dijo Touya sorprendiendo a Sakura, a quien luego le dirigió su atención-"Espero que no te lo haigas a cavado ya monstro, con el apetito que ustedes los monstros tienen me sorprendería que haigas dejado algo a tu paso".

-"Uff… Hermano, siempre me molestas"- una venita apareció en su frente.

-"Estoy segura que en mi guardia nadie se ha comido nada, hermano"- entro diciendo Sakary, para la sorpresa de los presentes-"Hola Yukito".

Los lentes de Yukito se resbalaron, quedando en la punta de su nariz. No es como si no supiera que Sakary se encontraba en el departamento que Sakura compartía con su padre, pero era muy distinto saberlo que vivirlo. Ahora entendía perfectamente como su mejor amigo se sintió cuando vio nuevamente a su hermana menor.

-"Hola Sakary"- dijo al fin, subiendo sus lentes.

Una figura diminuta vislumbraba todo lo que estaba pasando en el comedor. Su rostro se torno serio, no entendía lo que pasaba. Se acababa de despertar de su siesta por las tardes… Y no entendía nada de lo que pasaba en ese lugar.

Pero no dudo en desconfiar de la situación, cuando Sakura terminara su cena, a bombardearía de preguntas. Pero la mas importante ¿Quién es la tal Sakary? Y ¿Por qué rayos se parece a Sakura?

-"Ya llegue"- sonó la voz del señor Kinomoto acercándose al comedor-"Lamento llegar tan tarde, pero me hacia falta mucha papelería que terminar".

-"Hola papá"- saludaron los tres hermanos, las gemelas al mismo tiempo haciéndolas reír.

-"Muy buenas tarde, señor Kinomoto"- saludo Yukito.

-"Muy buenas tarde hijas, joven Tsukishiro, es un gusto recibirlo en nuestro hogar nuevamente"- saludo el señor Kinomoto.

La cena pasó sin percances, al principio nadie (a excepción de Sakary) sabia de que hablar y se sentía un poco incómodos por lo que pasaba. Mas sin embargo la joven de ojos únicamente celestes, hacia que la situación fuera menos forzada, abordando temas fácil de llevar para todos… Incluso hiso reír a Sakura y sonreír a los demás.

Los temas iban desde: los viajes que había hecho su papá, hasta la beca académica de Yukito y el ambiente de trabajo de Touya. Todos los temas eran increíblemente fáciles de sobrellevar y opinar acerca de… Pero como era de esperarse, Sakary no soltó ninguna palabra que la delatar- es decir que la hicieran hablar de ella- y ya era conocido para los demás que jamás pasaría.

Sakary era una chica especial, en un modo diferente a Sakura. Era una chica inteligente (demasiado para su edad), dulce, amigable, calculadora, intuitiva, divertida, con un carisma impresionante, observadora (en extremo) y lo mas importante una gran persona. A pesar de los 8 años que habían pasado desde que la joven no se relacionaba con ninguno de ellos, pudieron saber que Sakary no había cambiado sus en todos esos años.

Tal vez el que mejor lo podría explicar, era Yukito. Pues fue por intersección de Sakary, que el joven Tsukishiro conoció a la familia Kinomoto y pasó a ser uno de ellos.

El todavía lo recordaba, como si por mas que quisiera, ese recuerdo jamás se esfumaría.

Las gotas de lluvia caían y chocaban ruidosamente contra el piso. Personas iban y venían con paragua o carpas para la lluvia.

Se sentía como el aire pegaba, de vez en cuando, fuerte y sus ráfagas se deslizaban torpemente alrededor de la gente. La silueta de las personas pasaba desapercibidas para ella, estaba ocupada observando fascinada las gotas de lluvia caer del cielo, con su mente hacia que estas cayeran mas lentamente- no por medio de magia o algo parecido, solamente las observaba- le gustaba sentir la presencia de la lluvia a su alrededor; siempre le había gustado el invierno, los interminables días de frio con algo de viento… Para ella cada cosa tenia su presencia, y la que mas le gustaba sentir era la presencia de su querido amigo el viento.

Tan viejo como el tiempo, tan sabio como un espejo que te refleja como era, tan honesto como las palabras de un sabio. Era una conexión que, a pesar que ella sabia que no podría confirmar, tendía con facilidad a dejarse llevar por ella.

Un joven de no mas de 11 años, se le acerco, diría que bruscamente porque solamente se interpuso entre ella y su vista a la lluvia. Mas sin embargo no le sorprendió, el joven la había estado observando ya hacia mucho rato- no de una forma inapropiada- y sabia que tarde o temprano se acercaría para hablar.

-"Hola"- le dijo sonriente el chico- "¿Estas sola?"

-"Hola"- sonrió de vuelta la niña, sin voltearlo a ver a los ojos-"Si".

-"¿Por qué te no te vas a tu casa? ¿Acaso estas perdida?"- le pregunto nuevamente el niño.

-"No, no estoy perdida… Solo no puedo regresar por la lluvia"- le dijo la niña por fin volteándolo a ver.

-"Pero te he visto otras veces correr por la lluvia"- apunto el otro niño-"Y si no me equivoco, parece como si te gustar".

-"Adoro la lluvia, es mi mejor amiga"- la niña parecía muy tranquila-"Pero me compraron este vestido, es nuevo, y no lo quiero arruinar".

-"Y, ¿Dónde vives?".

-….

La niña no contesto nada después de su último comentario, y regreso su atención a la lluvia. Lo hiso tratando de no ser muy grosera con el chico, quería darle a entender que no seguiría hablando, y menos de cosas como esas.

-"No te dejan hablar con desconocidos ¿no es así?"- dijo el chico, tratando de hacerla hablar otra vez, y parecía haber logrado su cometido.

-"¿Cómo te llamas?"- le pregunto la niñita.

-"Yukito Tsukishiro"- contesto el niño de ojos plateado al igual que su cabello-"¿Y tú?".

-"Sakary Kinomoto".

-"¿eres hermana de Touya Kinomoto?".

-"Si, él es mi hermano mayor"- contesto neutralmente la niña. Era un tono de voz algo raro de apreciar en una niña de la edad de 4 años.

Hubo otra pausa larga después de eso, como si al niño se le acabaran los temas que conversar con la niña.

-"Bien ¿te puedo llamar Yukito?"- pregunto nuevamente la niña.

-"claro, y ¿Yo puedo llamarte Sakary?"- pregunto el otro, a lo que la niña asintió con la cabeza.

-"Entonces ya no eres un extraño, ahora era Yukito, mi amigo Yukito"- sonrió tiernamente la niña.

-"Ya que somos amigos, ahora ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Tengo un paraguas muy grande y prometo que no te mojaras"- le dijo el chico.

-"Esta bien"- contesto contenta la niña.

-"¿quieres que te cargue? Para que no te mojes tus zapatos"-le ofreció amigablemente el niño.

-"No gracias. Ves"- le enseño sus diminutas botitas. La niña apenas le llegaba a las caderas al niño-"Son mis botas rojas, son especiales".

-"Esta bien".

La niña era encantadora, le hablaba y lo hacia hablar. Yukito se había sorprendido al principio, ya que una niña con tan pocos años de edad no se supone que pueda sostener una conversación analítica y razonable con una persona mayor. Le conto acerca de las presencias de las cosas a su alrededor, le dijo lo mucho que le gustaba cantar y tocar en el piano (o si, agárrense de sus asiento, porque Sakary podía hacer eso a su tan corta edad, como podía hacer otras cosas sorprendentes).

-"¿No crees que tus padres se molestaran si te ven llegar con un extraño?"- le pregunto el niño Tsukishiro.

-"No creo que ha papá le importe"- dijo la niña-"El es muy amable con todos, y si conoces a mi hermano, es seguro que no se opondrá".

-"Y ¿tu mamá?"- pregunto distraído el niño.

-"Te diré esto, porque se que no se lo dirás a nadie, y se que eres una buena persona"- le dijo la niña, algo misteriosa-"En realidad no se que es lo que pensaría… Ella murió el año pasado"- respondió la niña con un toque extraño en su voz.

-"Lo siento, yo no quise….

-"Esta bien, su recuerdo es grato para mi y no me importa que los demás la mencionen, mientras que sea bueno".

¿Qué clase de madurez es esa, en una niña de 4 años? Ni siquiera él se había podido recuperarse todavía del recuerdo de sus padres fallecidos, y eso había pasado ya hacia más de 5 años

-"Y ¿Cómo estabas tan segura de que no te aria daño?"- le dijo el niño tratando de aprender mas acerca de la actitud de la niña hacia él, ya que parecían mas amigos de lo que realmente eran, o tal vez si lo eran-"No me malinterpretes, no te hare daño…. Pero parecías tan segura de eso cundo hable".

-"Lo se, por tus ojos"- le respondió la niña simplemente-"Eres una buena persona y has sufrido mucho, tus ojos me lo dice…. ¿acaso no sabes leer los ojos?"

-"No, no los se leer"- se sorprendió antes la pregunta y contestación de la niña.

¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño, podía tener un repertorio de palabras tan sabias? Y mas importante ¿Cómo pudo haber visto en sus ojos todo eso?

-"Pensé que los podías leer por tu comprensión hacia las personas. Pero ya veo que me equivoque"- dijo algo cabizbaja la niña.

-"Supongo que solo las personas muy especiales puedes hacerlo… Así como tu"- le respondió el niño tratando de que la niña se alegrara de nuevo, en vez de tener una cara de pensativa.

-"No, no es así…"- contesto la niña con una sonrisa de paz-"Mi hermana y mi hermano, son muy especiales, y de ellos no pueden leer las miradas de los demás".

La sonrisa de la niña, solo le hacia saber que ella adoraba a sus hermanos.

-"Y ¿Quién te enseño a leer miradas?"- pregunto Yukito, muy interesado en la respuesta.

La niña se torno nuevamente pensativa, y su silencio alarma al niño Tsukishiro.

-"Es un secreto, nadie lo sabe"- respondió la niña muy seria-"Y nadie lo sabrá hasta que sea el momento".

Esas palabras hicieron que le diera un escalofrió al niño de ojos grisáceos.

-"¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- grito la criatura.

La joven avanzo rápidamente tapándole la boca al muñeco volador.

-"Kero ya cállate o alguien te escuchara y estaremos en problemas"- le reprocho susurrando la joven castaña.

-"¿Cómo esperas a que lo tomara?"- le dijo el muñeco con su seño fruncido-"Nunca mencionaste tener una hermana gemela…. Y además, la historia es muy poco creíble".

-"Kero, no te lo mencione porque era una parte de mi vida que trate de olvidar, porque le causo un dolor muy grande a mi familia y también a mi"- respondió la chica-"Por mucho tiempo me convencí de que yo jamás había tenido una hermana, fue muy difícil la vida después de eso… Pero debes de entender que era doloroso su recuerdo, y era mejor para todos fingir como si nada hubiera pasado"- la melancolía de las palabras de la joven Kinomoto, no pasaron desapercibidas por el guardián de las cartas Sakura

-"Lo entiendo"- dijo al fin el muñeco, comprendiendo perfectamente por lo que ella pasaba. Pues le había pasado lo mismo con su creador, mas sin embargo a Kero le gustaba mas hablar de él que ocultarlo. Pero comprendía que no era la misma situación.

-"Me hace muy feliz saber que esta devuelta"- ahora sonreía la joven.

-"Sakurita, se que te alegra que tu… que tu hermana regrese"- dijo no muy convencido el guardián. Toda la historia era una telenovela, es decir: hermana gemela desaparece y luego de muchos años regresa sin explicación alguna y actúa como si nada pasara realmente. Parecía sacado de la novela de la TV que el se encontraba viendo "Miedo al pasado" y estaba justo en el punto donde la protagonista descubría que su prometido en realidad estaba enamorado de su hermana gemela, la cual era malvada y había planeado todo desde su desaparición…. Agito su cabeza tratando de concentrarse en su conversación con su joven ama-"Pero, no te parece un poquito raro que después de que, el clan enemigo del clan del mocoso, te atacara. Tú hermana regrese y no sabes porque".

-"Kero, Sakary jamás haría tal cosa. Por simplemente ser ella"- le respondió despreocupada la castaña.

-"Sakurita, no quiero verte herida y menos por alguien a quien quieres tanto…. Pero es solo que todo esto me parece muy extraño, y me parece muy sospechoso que ni siquiera te haiga dicho sus razones para dejarlos"- analizo en voz alta el pequeño muñeco.

-"Kero tu no lo entiendes, porque ella no es tu hermana, pero yo la conozco y se que ella jamás haría algo como eso… Confió en ella"- su voz sonaba decidida al decir lo ultimo.

-"_Tengo que saber quien es ella en realidad"- _dijo mentalmente el pequeño guardián.

Kero sabía que no debía confiarse, especialmente después del conflicto en el cual se había metido Sakura al arribar en Hong Kong. Estaba seguro que ese tal Clan Long no los dejaría en paz solo porque si.

-"Se me había olvidado darte un pedazo del pastel que Sakary hiso"- diciendo esto Sakura le mostro a Kero el delicioso pedazo del postre que Sakary había horneado.

El pequeño guardián podía oler el delicioso aroma del postre. Parecía sacado de esos programas de cocina para profesionales, tal vez tendría que estar un poco desconfiado de comer algo que aquella joven, hermana gemela de su ama, cocinara… Pero no podía evitarlo, se miraba delicioso y olía exquisito. Así que en grandes bochadas se lo comió y no satisfecho quiso mas.

¿Debería de desconfiar de alguien que cocina tan bien?

Lo siento tanto….. Soy una irresponsable total, he estado tan ensimismada en mi propio mundo que no deje algo de mi imaginación o energía como para terminar esta Cap. La verdad llevaba meses con solamente la mitad de la mitad. Pero luego de mucho tiempo aquí esta lo que prometí, espero que les haiga gustado tanto como mi.

Aunque estoy segura de que es algo inesperado eso de la hermana gemela. Pero créanme cuando les digo que luego de analizarlo bien, verán lo mucho que les agradara Sakary como una Kinomoto.

Hay varios secretos ocultos en esta familia, y la llave para descifrarlos todos son Sakura y Sakary. Toda la historia gira alrededor de ellas… Así que traten de relacionar todo lo que pase con ellas.

Acerca de la vida de los demás personajes, estoy segura que es algo extraño que alguien como Saske sea tan intuitivo en esas cosas. Pero es solamente por sus traumas infantiles que mas adelante sabrán.

Bien, prometo por mi vida que el próximo capitulo será mas entretenido, y lo publicare lo antes posible.

**Avances:**

Shaoran y Mey Ling se encuentran con una gran sorpresa al llegar a su destino. El clan Long sigue con sus planes malignos y una sombra oscura los ayuda.

Sakura conoce a dos personas muy especiales, y Touya junto con Kero se ven un poco desconfiados por los sucesos.

ATT: su querida escritora Fer-Kim.


	9. Lazos Del Destino

**VIII. Capitulo**

**Los lazos del destino.**

_Prefacio I: _

El tiempo todo lo dice: nada puede desafiar los azares del tiempo y nunca nadie podrá elegir el destino. Se por experiencia, que cuando varios sucesos se presentan- no importa si parecen incoherentes a las demás escenas vividas- todos van entrelazados y se convierten en uno…. Y todo esto es manejado por el destino.

Las cosas que menos esperamos que ocurran, son las que mas sueles ocurrir. Las sorpresas son muchas veces anhelos que esperamos a que se vuelvan realidad en algún momento.

La vida es una corriente de continuos sucesos y de estos sucesos solamente algunos balen la pena recordar. El dolor que nos provocan las pérdidas, es en parte la energía que necesitamos para seguir adelante…ahora entiendo lo importante que son las personas pérdidas, para la emoción de encontrarlas.

Su escritorio estaba lleno de miles de papeles, unos que había que revisar, otros archivar, otros aprobar y muchos otros que debían de ser analizados y enviados a la dirección.

Era agotador ver tanto papel acumulado en un solo lugar, pero Dios bendiga la paciencia que el joven Tsukishiro tenia. Fue terminando poco a poco. Aunque debía de admitir que la mayoría no los leía, no era porque no quisiera hacerlo o porque le aburriera hacer- que seria lo más normal en tal caso- sino porque su infinito enfoque se encontraba perdido en esos momentos.

No podía concentrarse en nada de lo que hacia. Todavía se encontraba un poco sorprendido por la reciente llegada de su antigua amiga, Sakary, porque eso es lo que eran: amigos. Aunque era cierto que la mayoría de veces era él mismo el que hablaba más que Sakary- cosa que es raro en Yukito- pues se sentía cómodo rebelándole a la niña todo lo que a él le sucedía. Incluso se podría decir que eran mucho más amigos de lo que Touya y él mismo eran. Pues Sakary no se permitía quejarse o decir nada negativo o un simple cometario que diera a entender lo que ella sentía, tan solo dejaba que Yukito hablara de cosas triviales y otras veces- y con otras veces me refiero a muy de vez en cuando- cosas acerca de sus sentimientos, cosas importantes.

Ella parecía tener la misma paciencia que él, que en su subconsciente, sabia que poseía. Era una niña que jamás pareció tener niñez, no porque no se divirtiera o porque no sonriera, sino por la madurez tan avanzada que poseía. Era toda una jovencita desde la edad de 4 años. Era lógico que ahora siendo más grande fuera aun más propia y más jovial que antes. No mucho de ella había cambiado, desde que había desaparecido, cuando solo poseía 8 años de edad; la misma edad de Sakura en eso entonces.

No podía sacar de su cabeza la breve pero informativa conversación que había sostenido con la joven aquella primer noche que se volvieron a encontrar, al inicio de esa semana.

**FLASH BACK:**

-"Entonces ¿me dirás lo que pasa?"- le pregunto Yukito a Sakary, acercándosele con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Para ser muy paciente, eres muy exigente"- le contesto la joven con una sonrisa de vuelta-"Se que te preocupa mi presencia aquí, y en verdad ¿a quien no le preocuparía?... Pero lamento no poder decirte mas de lo que ya sabes".

Ambos se encontraban en la terraza del edificio- después de que todos terminaron su cena Sakary se excuso para ir al aire libre- el viento helado de la noche movía los cabellos de la joven, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y su rostro parecía estar lleno de paz.

-"¿Qué te dice?"- pregunto de pronto Yukito-"¿Qué te dice la presencia del viento?"- pregunto mas correctamente esta vez.

-"Muchas cosas, cosas que me susurro al oído en secreto"- le respondió Sakary con su voz baja y relajada.

Minutos pasaron, los minutos más pacíficos que Yukito había vivido nunca. Ni siquiera cuando se encontraba con los monjes sintió tanta paz.

-"Necesito que le hagas entender"- dijo la firme voz de Sakary-"Necesito que le hagas entender, a Touya, que no divague mas acerca del asunto…. Pues no encontrara nada".

-"Sabes lo difícil que es para él. No descansara asta saber la verdad, y no lo culpo".

-"No esta listo, ni él, ni Sakura. No entenderá nada a menos que yo se lo explique"- la seriedad de Sakary había hecho que el semblante de Yukito también se tornara algo mas serio-"Ellos no están listos para saber lo que yo se. Daria mucho porque lo supieran, pero no pueden, no ahora, no en este momento…. Y quiero que tu también lo comprendas".

-"Ten entiendo, pero no estoy seguro de que podre lograr lo que me pides. Touya es muy terco. Y tu sabes bien lo difícil que se pone"-sonrió de nuevo el psicólogo escolar.

-"Él te escuchara, si le das una buena razón… Confió en ti Yukito"- le sonrió la joven.

Luego del comentario de Sakary, esta se había ido del lugar. Dejando a un muy pensativo Yukito.

**FLASH BACK END.**

Ahora en el presente, se sentía un poco confundido por la petición de Sakary.

¿Por qué no dejaba que Touya simplemente investigara un poco acerca de su desaparición?

Bueno, no es como si él ya hubiera empezado, pero ambos- Sakary y Yukito- sabían que pronto el se pondría ha averiguar cosas acerca de lo que le había pasado a la joven recién encontrada.

Este seria un largo día, y cuando terminara pensaba en ir a visitar a los Kinomoto nuevamente. Si, eso es lo que haría.

-"¿Qué mas hace falta de la lista?"- le pregunto Sakura a su hermana idéntica.

-"Solo unas cuantas cosas"- le respondió ella-"Escucha, porque no tu vas a buscar algunas cosas que hay que comprar en el supermercado y yo comprare el helado y las cosas para repostería ¿de acuerdo?

-"Si, claro. Me pare bien"- respondió la ojiverde.

-"Nos encontramos en la heladería de la esquina"- y con esto la de ojos celestes se dispuso a irse.

Se sentía extrañamente feliz. Y digo extrañamente, porque a pesar de sentirse satisfecha había un sentimiento de preocupación que no le dejaba olvidar lo que había pasado con los Long.

¿Qué pasaría si Kero tenía razón? Y ¿Si el clan Long la perseguía y encontraba a su familia?

Jamás se perdonaría que su familia saliera herida. Y el sueño que había tenido aquella vez que casi la secuestran, no se le había olvidado, seguía temblando al pensar en que su padre y hermano pudieran morir.

Había pasado todo ese día junto a su hermana gemela, Sakary, ya que ambas se encontraban haciendo compras. No podía ocultar sus sonrojos al ver como la gente se les quedaba viendo en la calle, cuando ambas pasaban. Como si nunca hubieran visto gemelas.

Pero lo que la inocente de Sakura no sabia era que ninguno de los habitantes había presenciado una belleza tan perfectamente igual en dos hermanas. El deseo de todo hombre, dos chicas hermosas que son además gemelas.

Diviso el supermercado a una cuadra más, y así pues con la lista de víveres que les hacían falta, entro al local, perdiéndose entre los pasillos.

Se sentía muy mal. De todas las veces en las que se pudo haber confundido, ahora era el momento menos indicado.

-"Comamos algo Xao"- le dijo suplicante su prima-"Ya me canse de tanto ir y venir".

-"Mey Ling, yo no te pedí que me acompañaras, si quieres ir a comer me da igual, solamente ve y no me moles con tus quejas inoportunas"- su voz denotaba lo enfado que se encontraba. Y no era para más, pasaron casi toda la mitad del día tratando de encontrar algo y no habían tenido éxito.

-"No es mi culpa, que te hayas confiado demasiado y no haigas contratado a un detective para hacer este trabajo… gruñón"- le contesto enfadada la joven de ojos carmesí.

Y es que ella tenía razón. Desde que arribaron a Tokio Japón, solamente pararon a dejar sus cosas en el departamento- que habían alquilado, para su estancia en ese lugar-, y luego no habían dejado de ir de universidad a universidad. Bueno si quieren saber porque, ahí les va. Shaoran pensó que al llegar a la ciudad de Tokio, podría reconocer fácilmente el aura de la joven Kinomoto y encontrarla mas fácilmente, mas sin embargo con la energía mágica que despedía la torre de Tokio y las muchas presencias que se podían sentir en los alrededores, era obvio que su plan había fracasado.

Y la verdad se encontraba muy desesperado por encontrar a la joven Kinomoto en esos momentos, después de todo se había tardado una semana mas de lo previsto, pues para prepararse para ese viaje, debía de arreglar muchas cosas y eso le tomo mucho mas tiempo del predicho…

Y para hacerle más "Feliz" la situación, Mey Ling no paraba de quejarse. Y sinceramente ya lo estaba cansando. Hubiera sido mejor que la hubiera dejado en el departamento y el se arrimara a esa búsqueda infringida, solo…. Y para el colmo, era sábado, no podría encontrar a la joven en la Universidad en un día como ese. Y con toda la gente hiendo y viniendo, no creía tener mucho éxito en ese día.

-"Bien, tu ganas…"- Mey Ling lo vio algo confundida por el comentario, no sabia a que se refería, había ganada en ¿Qué?-"Comamos".

Le dijo él, alejándose de la chica a paso rápido pero inconsciente. Mey Ling no sabia si estar feliz por haber ganado, o enojada porque se hubiera ido tan rápido.

No sabían a donde se dirigían, mas sin embargo encontraron un restauran de fachada casual, no muy elegante, y decidieron almorzar ahí. Mey Ling no paraba de hablar y hablar de las cosas que deberían de hacer ya que se encontraban ahí. Shaoran solamente asentía, sin ponerle atención alguna, Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en las millones de cosas que debía de hacer ahora que ya estaba en su destino.

Luego de una larga comida- que a Shaoran le pareció eterna- ambos jóvenes fueron por un helado. Que según Mey Ling una de sus amigas- que recientemente había viajado y visitado Tokio- le había recomendado, que según ella, eran los mejores helados de todos el mundo. Y por ello no podían comerlos en ninguna otra parte.

Shaoran tan solo acepto, después de todo no tenia nada importante que hacer. Y si tenía que hacer, estaba seguro de que no avanzaría a ningún lado. Pues hasta no encontrar a su a la joven Kinomoto, no podía hacer nada de nada.

-"Ven Shaoran"- lo jalo su prima-"Estoy segura que te encantaran.

Un suspiro de desesperanza se le escapo al joven… Ese seria un día largo y aburrido.

El día parecía perfecto. Las cosas parecían estar poniéndose en su lugar y a pesar de no saber las razones, sentía que ya le llegaría su turno, de sorprenderse, aunque la idea le diera más diversión de lo que debería.

¿Qué le sorprendería a él? ¿Al chico de 2 vidas?

-"Eriol, es un día muy hermoso. No entiendo como puedes desperdiciarlo quedándote aquí solo"- le reprocho la joven mujer que se encontraba presente-"Pronto será visto como un ermitaño…"- bufo la joven.

-"Nakuru lamento informarte que mis planes no divisan de tal diversión, de la cual tu estas acostumbrada a vivir en"- le sonrió el joven de ojos azulados…

-"Bien, como quieras, tu vida es tu vida."- se dirigió molesta a la puerta.

El estruendo que hiso la gran puerta, al cerrarse, demostró lo enfadada que se encontraba la joven Akizuki en esos momentos.

-"Eriol, creo que Nakuru tiene razón. No es bueno que te mantengas tan solitario"- le siguió Spinel el hilo a la conversación.

-"¿Tu también Spi?"- dijo el chico, con un tono neutral.

-"Esta bien para mi el pasar todo mi tiempo aquí, pero solo porque soy un guardián, y no se me puede ver en publico, o causaría estragos"- continuo el muñeco negro.

-"Spinel, no le veo caso el salir de aquí, si no hay nada que realmente me entretenga por mucho"- le contesto en el mismo tono neutro.

El guardián alado ya no pudo decir nada, porque era cierto. De hecho Eriol no podía mantenerse mucho tiempo ocupado; y no lo culpaba, para él, como guardián, no le importaba mucho lo que los humanos dijeran, ya que todos eran fáciles de leer, a excepción de Eriol por supuesto.

Solo esperaba a que Nakuru no tuviera razón y su amo comenzara a parecer un ermitaño sin diversión.

La mañana ya estaba muy adelantada. Y Hoshiro Minuka, el amigo de Rika, se sentía muy preocupado por la joven Sasaki.

Llevaba ya una semana con una depresión notable, por ello él mismo tuvo que hacerse cargo de los preparativos para la inauguración de restaurante de los tíos de Rika. Pero eso sinceramente no le importaba, lo único que quería saber era si la joven se encontraba mejor… pues no había querido salir de su habitación.

Se encontraba afuera del cuarto personal de Rika, en esa semana eso es lo único que había hecho, sentarse a esperar a que saliera. Esperaba y esperaba, pero eso realmente era lo que menos le molestaba de toda la situación.

Un suspiro se le escapo, estaba muy cansado, no había podido dormir bien tampoco… Solo podía pensar en la preocupación de la joven.

-"Te ves muy cansado"- le interrumpió una voz, la cual le era grata de escuchar.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron en un momento que parecía eterno para el joven Minuka. Una sonrisa atravesó el rostro de la chica; algo que sorprendió al joven, pues encendió algo dentro de él y pensó que jamás había visto sonrisa más hermosa en su vida….

-"Deberías descansar, creo que puedo encargarme a partir de ahora"- le dijo con una sonrisa la joven Sasaki.

-"No, esta bien… No me siento tan cansado"-le dijo él, pero era una mentira, pues estaba tan cansado que podría desplomarse en ese mismo momento.

-"Me harás obligarte a hacerte ir adormir como un niño pequeño"- se rio la joven.

La risa de ella, era como miles de ángeles descendiendo del cielo. Quedo hipnotizado con la presencia de ella.

-"Vamos Hoshiro, has hecho mucho por mi y te cause muchas molestias. Por favor ve a descansar mientras que yo me encargo del resto"- le suplico la joven con su rostro lleno de preocupación por él.

Debía de admitir que se sentía bien que ella se preocupara así por él.

-"De acuerdo, pero de cualquier manera. Tú no me provocaste problema alguno"- le respondió poniéndose de pie de su asiento y acercándose a ella-"Tan solo me tenias preocupado"-le susurro en el oído.

La joven se congelo con sus mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rojo. Cosa que encanto al chico, que por fin se retiraba a su habitación.

La mañana era preciosa. Había terminado su misión al encontrar todas las cosas para reposterías que en la lista se requerían, incluso se había pasado a comprar un ramillete de flores, pues le había quedado bastante tiempo de sobra.

En ese instante se encontraba afuera de la heladería en la cual había quedado, con Sakura, de encontrarse. Pero ya había pasado más de 25 minutos esperando a que llegara. Y en realidad no es que le molestara que su hermana se tardara tanto, era solo que no podía hallar nada que hacer en ese momento.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que había regresado con su familia. Y todo se había colocado en su lugar. Fujitaka se sentía especialmente feliz sabiendo que su familia por fin estaba completa. Touya, seguía molestando incesante a su hermanita Sakura, pero se le miraba mas seguido sonreír sabiendo que su otra hermana estaba con ellos. Y por supuesto Sakura se encontraba feliz de ver a su hermana, y ambas no se habían separa ni un solo segundo desde que Sakary había arribado- a excepción de los momentos cuando Sakura se debía ir a sus clases de ayuda en su carrera, de la universidad.

El panorama se miraba bastante alegre y divertido. Pero habían pequeñas cosas las cuales se habían marcado en esos días, por ejemplo: Amaya se había tenido que regresar urgentemente a China, pues aparentemente su madre realmente estaba grave y había tenido que dejar a Sakura- para el desagrado de la mujer- ; y para variar, las amigas de Sakura no habían regresado aun de sus vacaciones de fin de año. Las amigas, a las cuales no les había comentado lo de su hermana gemela.

Y también estaba el punto de que Tomoyo llegara ya en 2 días solamente, y tampoco le había comentado nada acerca de Sakary. A la cual Tomoyo había llegado a conocer, pero como signo de respeto a Sakura, no la mencionaba.

La estruendosa puerta de la heladería se había abierto, dejando ver a una hermosa chica de cabellos largo y negros. La chica parecía estarse divirtiendo pues tenia una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

Sakary tan solo volteo a ver al camino por el cual Sakura debía de llegar, ignorando a la joven que acababa de salir de la tienda. El viento se coló en sus hermosos cabellos castaños- los cuales debían de tener el mismo largo que los de Sakura- su mirada azulada se topo con la de la otra chica, la cual la miraba con gran curiosidad y dejando su sonrisa atrás, dejaba ver su sorpresa en sus ojos.

Aparentemente la chica de cabellos negros, la había estado observando desde hacia un buen rato.

-"Lo siento, no te había reconocido con esos lentes de contacto que tienes"- le sonrió la chica de mirada carmesí acercándose a Sakary-"Oye pensé que jamás te encontraríamos".

Sakary solamente la miro, en su rostro se plasmaba una expresión neutra, sin emoción alguna, solamente escuchaba.

-"Disculpa, pero ¿nos habíamos visto antes?"- le pregunto la joven de ojos azules, aun en con su expresión neutra.

-"Oh, vamos acaso me vas a decir que no me conoces ahora… Soy yo Mey Ling, la chica a la cual viste no hace mas de una semana y media"- se rio la joven.

-"Lo siento, pero yo no te vi hace una semana y media…. Apenas acabo de llegar y no creo que nos hayamos visto antes".

-"Vamos Sakura, no seas así… Como no me vas a reconocer"- le insistió la otra, comenzando a impacientarse.

-"Oh… tu conoces a Sakura"- dijo con tono resolvente Sakary, pero aun con su tono neutro.

-"Por supuesto que te conozco, y ¿Por qué hablas de ti, en tercera persona?"- le pregunto la joven Li-"Parece como si vinieras de esas películas de….."

Las palabras se le quedaron estancadas a Mey Ling. Su rostro cambio totalmente y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-"Sakary, la mentó la tardanza."- dijo una joven con ojos esmeralda, y con su respiración agitada, pues había corrido para llegar a ese lugar.

De repente los ojos de Sakura se toparon con la mirada sorpresiva de Mey Ling. Y no pudo más que copiar su rostro en ademán a lo que estaba sucediendo.

-"Mey Ling ¿Qué es lo que…..?"- y la pregunta de la joven ojiverde se quedo en el aire, pues un grito proveniente de Mey Ling, se escucho por toda el área.

Sakary miraba a Mey Ling, Sakura miraba a Mey Ling, y Mey Ling solo gritaba a todo pulmón. El grito capto la atención de varias personas, y pronto otro joven más se unió a la escena.

-"Mey Ling ¿Qué es lo que te pasa….?"- y esa presunta también quedo en el aire, cuando Shaoran se topo con dos rostro iguales de una persona conocida, y con dos tipos de miradas diferentes.

El helado que Shaoran sostenía- pues acaba de salir de la heladería, apresurado por el grito de Mey Ling- se había caído al suelo y su rostro poseía una expresión que no era fácil de leer, Mientras que la mente del líder Li se revolvía buscando razón a lo que veía.

-"¿Cuándo es que…? ¿Cómo es que….? Yo no… ¿Qué?"- fueron las preguntas y oraciones a medio hacer, de parte de Mey Ling.

El rostro de Sakary no parecía en lo más mínimo inmutado, sus ojos fueron del rostro e Shaoran, al de Mey Ling. Luego de unos minutos la joven de ojos azulados simplemente quedó sin expresión, más que la seriedad que se palpaba en su rostro, esperando a que Sakura hablara.

Mientras tanto la joven ojiverde no hallaba las palabras correctas para expresarse. Cuando se dio cuenta que todos estaban esperando a que ella hablase, una gruesa gota de sudor se le resbaló por la nuca. Sabía que tendría que contarles todo el asunto de Sakary a los jóvenes Li.

Y sinceramente, no le atraía esa idea.

-"Tu silencio me agobia ¿Qué es lo que sucede?"- una voz cálida y gentil se le acerco por detrás.

-"No entiendo tu preocupación, todo va como ha sido planeado"-le contesto con voz robusta y masculina.

La joven mujer simplemente sonrió amigablemente, sabia que lo que él decía no era cierto. Comprendía su preocupación, pero también entendía la necesidad de que las cosas salieran bien en esa situación tan desquiciada mente importante.

-"Las posibilidad de que las cosas salgan mal son de uno en un millón"-Dijo la mujer, tratando de sonar conciliadora.

-"El uno porciento es lo preocupante"-contesto el hombre volteándose a tomar su abrigo-"Iré a caminar… No me esperen"-diciendo esto salió del lugar con una expresión de soslayo.

Los días iban pasando y no había escuchado nada de ella, la única persona a la cual quería ver en ese momento. No sabia que hacer sin ella, su vida era un abismo sin la joven que llenaba sus días de inmensos pensamientos y lo sumergía en un conocimiento preciso del regocijo del mundo.

Ella podía hacer que soleara cuando estaba lloviendo, ella podía volar atravez de sus sueños, y ella podía darle un significado nuevo a la vida, un significado que te llenaba de sed de saber.

Nadie podía comprender lo que él sentía por ella, ni siquiera él mismo lo podía entender. La relación que sostenía con esa persona, no era cualquier relación, estaban unidos atravez de un lazo fuerte e indestructible, porque él era parte de ella y ella era todo de él.

No importaba si iba en contra de las reglas por ir a verla, tenia que hacerlo, era ahora o nunca.

Sus pasos se hicieron más veloces, no sabía adonde iba, pero podía sentir la presencia de ella y eso lo guiaría. Iba a cruzar la calle cuando…

Conmoción.

Escucho gritos, luego diviso dificultosamente a una joven con cabellos largo y sus ojos… Jamás había visto unos ojos tan bellamente violetas, denotaban preocupación; vio como los labios de la joven se abrieron para hablar y una musical voz lleno cada fibra de su cuerpo.

¿Quién era?

Ese fue su último pensamiento, después de eso la negrura se apodero de su mente y callo inconsciente.

-"¡Alguien llame a una ambulancia! "-gritaba una joven con un hombre en brazos.

TAILANDIA-HRS 22:00

En la oscuridad de lo alto de un edificio, el sonido de la noche se deslizaba por sus oídos. Su sonrisa macabra era lo único que se divisaba a esas alturas. El rumor del viento helado pegaba fuerte sobre su gabardina negra.

-"Esto se esta poniendo interesante"- rio, el hombre, con gran estruendo.

-"Te lo estoy advirtiendo una vez más, deja de jugar con fuego o te quemaras"- le advirtió otro recién llegado.

-"Amigo mío ¿jamás te han dicho lo aguafiestas que eres?"

-"No, pero me han agradecido por salvarles la vida"- le contesto el otro serio.

El hombre de las sombras quedaba a espaldas del recién llegado. Pero aun así el que había dicho lo último, pudo divisar una mueca de desagrado del hombre de las sobras.

-"Jamás te rindes ¿no es así?"- comenzó a decir el que permanecía en las sombras-"Si no fueras mi amigo, hace mucho que te hubiera arrancado la cabeza".

-"Escucha, solamente me preocupa que te aliaras con gente tan poco capacitada como los Long… A pesar de ser el segundo Clan al mando en oriente, son poco práctico y si aun no han podido con los Li ¿Por qué esperas a que ahora lleguen a derrotarlos?"

-"Crees que todo lo que dices no lo se ya… Mi plan va mucho mas haya que la patética venganza de los Long. Solamente son títeres a los cuales desechare cuando ya no me sean necesarios"- le contesto el otro con semblante pensativo pero firme-"La hora llegara, y ni siquiera ellos podrán salvarse de lo que continua".

La risa macabra del personaje se escucho por toda la inmensidad y el compañero recién llegado simplemente rogaba a sus dioses que nada pasara y que su amigo tuviera razón.

-"¡ ¿Cómo dices? ¿Ella es tu hermana gemela?"- la sorpresa de la joven Li no pasaba desapercibida para ningún peatón que pasaba cerca del parque y escuchaba los gritos escandalosos que la chica hacia.

-"Mey Ling baja la voz ¿quieres?"- le callo su primo, el cual tampoco podía dejar de sorprenderse al relato de la joven Kinomoto acerca de su hermana recién encontrada.

Sakura no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa al contar los episodios pasados acerca de su vida al lado de su hermana. Tuvo que contarles a los Li toda la historia, desde el principio, ósea desde el día en que Sakary desapareció.

Realmente se le hubiera hecho desastrosamente incomodo el contar todo eso enfrente de su hermana, afortunadamente la joven de ojos azules se había excusado al decir que debía terminar de comprar lo que hacia falta en la lista.

-"¿Estas segura de que es tu hermana?"- esa pregunta la había hecho salir de sus cavilaciones. Le sorprendió lo Shaoran le preguntaba.

-"Si"- fue lo único que respondió, sinceramente se sentía insultada por tal pregunta y había respondido con poca amabilidad.

Mey Ling había notado lo mal que había tomado la pregunta la joven Kinomoto.

-"Sakura, solo queremos asegurarnos de que tu hermana realmente sea… tu hermana"- trato de suavizarla la de ojos carmesí-"Nos preocupa la historia que nos cuentas. Después de todo tu misma dijiste que ella había desaparecido por 8 años".

-"Entiendo, pero no creo que haya nada de lo cual preocuparse"- le respondió la joven ojiverde con mas calma.

Shaoran vio como la decisión se pintaba en la cara de Sakura, y podía sentir atravez de esas lagunas verdes, que no deseaba que se le hicieran más preguntas respecto al tema.

-"Y ¿Cuándo regreso?"- fue lo único que pregunto el líder Li.

-"Al inicio de esta semana"- contesto rápidamente Sakura.

El viento soplo, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y los matices en el cielo comenzaron a cambiar dando a ver tonos cálidos y apaciguadores.

Sakary se acercaba desde la lejanía y su expresión era seria, aunque al acercarse a Sakura sonrió cálidamente.

-"¿puedes agarrar esto por unos segundos?"- le pregunto a Sakura, sin dejar su sonrisa irse.

La ojiverde sonrió y asintió, tomando así las cosas que su hermana le pedía. Luego de esto Sakary saco su celular de una de sus bolsas, de la pantaloneta que se había puesto ese día, marco un número rápidamente y se puso el audífono al oído. Se quedo callada por un buen rato y seguramente alguien había respondido del otro lado de la línea porque Sakary solo sonrió y dijo.

-"¿En qué hospital?"- su voz sonaba tranquila mientras preguntaba y alguien respondió porque ella contesto-"Bien, iré a revisar y luego te digo".

Cerró el teléfono. Los jóvenes Li no tenían idea de lo que pasaba, después de todo Sakary no les había mencionado palabra desde que había regresado, voltearon a ver a Sakura para conseguir respuesta pero esta se encontraba en las mismas que ellos.

De pronto Sakary se volteo y mostro su mejor sonrisa, luego de examinar a cada uno de los jóvenes, se dirigió hablando con Shaoran.

-"Li Shaoran ¿no es cierto?"- su voz sonaba pacifica, y a la pregunta el líder mágico asintió algo confundido-"¿Podría llamarte solamente Shaoran?"- la sonrisa de Sakary se agrando.

-"Si"- contesto solamente el aludido. No sabia porque accedía a tal petición de una persona la cual no conocía.

-"Bien, entonces tu me llamaras Sakary"- le dijo ella y siguió sonriendo-"Me imagino que vienes en tu automóvil ¿no es así?"

Una vez más Shaoran asintió.

-"Podrías, tu ¿llevarme al hospital?"- esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a los tres jóvenes presentes.

-"Hermana ¿te sientes mal?"- pregunto preocupada Sakura.

-"No"- le contesto la joven simplemente la joven-"Pero al parecer algo a sucedido y quisiera confirmarlo por mi misma…"-respondió mas largamente-"¿Podrías Shaoran?"

No entendía porque pero estaba aceptando a llevar, a aquella chica en la cual no confiaba, al hospital para ver a alguien que él no conocía.

-"Gracias"- le dijo la joven Kinomoto-"Sakura ¿me acompañaras o prefieres quedarte en casa?"

-"Yo te acompaño"-le contesto Sakura, la cual se encontraba en expectación. Sentía una gran curiosidad por saber quién era esa personar. Se suponía que Sakary acababa de llegar a Japón, entonces ¿Qué es lo que debía de hacer en el hospital, ese día, que fuera tan importante?

Mey Ling tenía la misma pregunta en la mente. No podía decir que Sakary le desagradaba, porque no seria cierto, tal vez le parecía sospechosa pero nada más. No se sentía enojada con ella, como lo había estado con Sakura en los primeros días que había tenido clases con ella en su infancia, sino que sentía algo de curiosidad por la joven.

-"Y tu eres Mey Ling Li ¿cierto?"- de repente pregunto Sakary.

-"Si"- le contesto algo distraída la joven-"Y puedes llamarme Mey Ling, si lo prefieres".

Sakary sonrió.

-"Perfecto, y tu me llamaras Sakary".

La escena era extraña. Esta chica aparentemente contenía varias sorpresas en si; algo le decía a Shaoran que la joven debía de ser más vigilada que cualquiera. Pues aunque no había sentido magia, ni impureza alguna en ella, algo le decía que no tenía que confiar en ella.

Y con estos pensamientos en cada uno de los jóvenes- a acepción de Sakary- se subieron al carro de Shaoran y se vieron rumbo al hospital.

Se sentía nerviosa, su corazón se había acelerado cuando, sin darse cuenta, había atropello a un hombre que cruzaba la calle-mientras conducía-, cuando calló en cuenta de lo que había pasado su corazón se había parado y no podía pensar en más que en ayudarle a ese pobre hombre.

Había arribado en Tokio algunos días antes de lo planeado, para darle una gran sorpresa a Sakura. Pero luego de atropellar al pobre hombre que ahora se encontraba en cuidados intensivos, tendría que quedarse en el hospital asta que supiera algo de él; no quería quedarse en ese lugar, pero seria muy rudo y grosero dejar al pobre ahí, y además, las enfermeras no habían podido localizar a la familia del hombre, pues ni si quiera sabían quien era y como se llamaba.

La preocupación le comía las ansias ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de por donde manejaba?

Era una irresponsabilidad muy grande. Y ahora era cuando las consecuencias se daban muy gravemente.

Tic Toc, Tic Toc, Tic Toc.

Lo único que acompañaba su agonía era el agobiante sonido del reloj, siseando, marcando los minutos más largos que Tomoyo Daidoji había pasado en su vida.

Puertas abriendo y cerrándose, enfermeras y doctores yendo y viniendo. Cada paso y exclamación que los visitantes y familiares hacían, eran suficientes como para llamar su atención.

-"Pobres personas"- se decía la joven de mirada amatista.-"Han de sufrir mucho sabiendo que sus cercanos no regresaran a casa con ellos".

-"Muchos se sienten aliviados al pensar que ya no tendrán una carga en sus casas"- le sorprendió la voz de una enfermera-"Buenos días"- le saludo la mujer extendiéndole la mano-"Mi nombre es Aiko Mihamara, y soy la enfermera asignada a su amigo".

-"En realidad, no es nada mío"- Le contesto la joven, cosa que sorprendió a la mujer enfermera.

-"Oh, bien… entonces ¿Quién es Uds.?"- le pregunto curiosa la enfermera. Mas sin embargo al ver como Tomoyo la observaba, especifico-"Necesito saber su relación con el paciente, para poder darle el diagnostico que se le ha hecho".

Tomoyo lo pensó un buen rato. Pero al final simplemente no tuvo otra escapatoria que decir la cruel verdad.

-"Yo lo atropelle"- le respondió con un expresión mas seria

-"Lamento escuchar eso"- le dijo la enfermera poniéndose rígida por la incomodidad-"Pero no podre darle la historia medica del paciente, pues no tiene relación con el".

Por un momento la joven Daidoji pensó en suplicarle, para que le dijera el estado del hombre; pues quería quitarse ese peso de enzima y saber que se encontraba bien. Pero algo sucedió que la dejo en un shock total, y estaba segura de que no era la única…

-"Pero yo si lo soy"- dijo una voz interrumpiendo cualquier pensamiento de ambas mujeres.

-"Disculpe, pero ¿Quién es Uds.?"- pregunto la enfermera algo confusa.

-"Mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakary, y soy familiar cercano del paciente al cual Uds. Tiene hospitalizado"- le contesto la joven recién llegada.

El nombre de la joven hizo que a Tomoyo se le erizara la piel y pensara que todo era un producto de su imaginación.

-"Pero no hemos llamado a ningún familiar, pues no sabemos el nombre del paciente"- le insistió la enfermera.

La joven sonrió.

-"Su nombre es: Kyel O´Donoval. Su nacionalidad es Inglesa y si no estoy mal ha sido atropellado por esta joven aquí presente"- el rostro de la enfermera se puso naranja de la impresión, y que decir de Tomoyo la pobre no sabia que sentir en ese momento.

-"Bien, entonces he de decirle que su joven amigo a sobrevivido al golpe"- le dijo la enfermera automáticamente-"No hay daños cerebrales, ni tampoco derrames o daños en cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo… Aunque nos gustaría que se quedase para observación".

-"Gracias"- le dijo la joven de ojos celestes.

La enfermera le mando una mirada desorientada a las dos jóvenes presentes. Era seguro que les contaría esa escena a sus amigas en el hospital. Era algo extraño y raro a la vez.

Mientras la enfermera se alejaba, Sakary enfocaba su vista en la habitación en donde sabia se encontraba su amigo. Y Tomoyo se encontraba demasiado ocupada pensando que debía decir o hacer en una situación como esa.

Acaso ¿sabia Sakura que su hermana estaba en la ciudad? Y si no lo sabia ¿debía decírselo? Sabía que no se equivocaba al pensar que esa joven parada a su lado, era la hermana gemela de Sakura desaparecida hacia varios años. Pues eran idénticas.

-"Si, ella lo sabe"- le dijo la joven Kinomoto sin voltearla a ver-"Pero no sabia como decírtelo".

Silencio…

-"Hola Tomoyo, es un gusto volverte a ver."- le dijo nuevamente la chica.

Aunque pensaba que todos eso parecía algo sub- real y le daba algo de miedo saber que Sakary estaba de vuelta, se armo de valor para contestar a lo que la joven le decía.

-"Entonces, de verdad eres tu"- dijo Tomoyo con tono conciliador.

-"A pasado mucho tiempo"- le sonrió la joven- "es increíble que esta sea la manera como nos reencontramos".

-"El destino trabaja en formas misteriosas"- dijo mas para si que para la otra.

Nuevamente el silencio se hiso en la sala. Tomoyo, muy dentro de su fuego interno, simplemente, pensaba que eso era un sueño muy poco probable de que sucediera en la vida real.

Por supuesto que sabia acerca de Sakary, conocería muy poco a Sakura de no ser así. Tomoyo había conocido a ambas hermanas desde hacia mucho tiempo atrás a la desaparición de la joven de ojos azúceles.

Aun podía recordar, con toda nitidez, todos los recuerdos que aguardaban en su memoria de ambas hermanas. Recordaba lo unidas que eran y lo madura que Sakary llegaba a parecer, aun para su corta edad. Sabía más que nadie en el mundo, lo mucho que la partida de Sakary le había afectado a todos; porque la verdad es que la desaparición de la niña, no solo le afecto a los Kinomoto, sino también a toda la comunidad de Tomoeda.

Sakary desde pequeña, había tenido un personalidad única y brillante- más o menos, como la personalidad de Sakura, pero con un toque de madures prematura- la cual atrapaba a las personas inmediatamente. Su carisma había hecho que muchas personas conocieran a la familia Kinomoto como una de las más agradables y amistosas familias de toda la comunidad de Tomoeda- o al menos una parte de esa gigantesca comunidad-. No es que ella se llevara el crédito de las amistades que los Kinomotos poseían- en eso entonces-, solamente ayudaba a que la gente conociera mejor a su familia. Y era algo predecible, pensar que Sakary jamás llegaría ha ser alguien a quien todos quisieran, sino fuera por su familia; pues la mayoría de veces Sakary no hablaba de si misma a no ser que concerniera a su familia dentro del tema.

También debía de admitir que Sakary poseía muchas cualidades que eran muy raras de observar en una persona, y menos ver esas cualidades todas juntas en una persona tan joven. En un punto de todo esto, era obvio que Sakura y Sakary eran hermanas gemelas, pues ambas se complementaban en muchas formas.

Sakura era una niña muy alegre con dotes de desprender felicidad y emoción a donde quiera que fuera, y su inocencia y su forma ingenua de llevar las cosas, eran características de una hermosa y linda niña- o en este caso, chica- la cual era fácil de querer al instante con su ternura.

Sakary era una niña la cual- no importaba que- siempre pareciera feliz; su amabilidad y cortesía daba una sensación de paz y calma a la cual era fácil de apegarse. Su madures y la forma discreta y agradable con la cual llevaba acabo todo, la caracterizaba como una hermosa niña con una ternura y diplomacia digna de una damita cortes y elegante la cual era fácil de relacionarse con todo el mundo.

Ambas juntas eran una onda que llenaba por dentro el alma de cualquier persona, una onda de paz y felicidad, de energía y calma…. Ellas eran un paquete completo, un 2*1 de oportunidades.

No, Tomoyo definitivamente no era ignorante a la situación de Sakary y la familia Kinomoto… Es más, estaba casi segura que todos en Tomoeda sabían acerca de Sakary y su desaparición. Especialmente sus compañeros de escuela, que recordaban muy seguido a la joven desaparecida.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde eso y no podía evitar sentir una gran sorpresa al verla ahí parada, sin decir nada, solamente viendo al chico que estaba dentro de esa habitación de hospital, golpeado por ella misma….

….

….

Un momento ¿Cómo es que ella sabía acerca del joven al cual ella había atropellado? O peor aun ¿Cómo sabia que ella misma lo había atropellado? Si no se había notificado el accidente todavía.

Algo raro estaba pasando y no le gustaba tanto la idea. Hacia tan solo una semana se había reencontrado con Sakura, y ahora ¿Sakary? Eso era muy extraño, y sin dejar atrás ese presentimiento de que las cosas no estaban pasando por casualidad, y algo se les vendría encima, algo muy grande.

Un silencio sepulcral era lo que rodeaba ese lugar. Sinceramente, para su gusto, era bastante dulce el estar tranquilo en medio del silencio. Pero aun así, extrañaba a la persona que le daba ese toque de paz al lugar.

Ya había pasado bastante tempo desde que se había ido, y sabia que tenia que esperar para verla, de no ser así, seguramente las cosas no saldrían como todos esperaban a que salieran.

Ya era bastante tarde y los tonos del cielo lo denotaban. No tenia nada que hacer y simplemente se le hacia aburrido sentarse a leer- cosa que no era normal en él- ya que era una tarde hermosa, como para desperdiciarla estando sentado. Esa era una de sus manías que había obtenido de su persona especial; a la persona a la cual le debía mas que su vida, ella lo había salvado de si mismo y tal vez de muchas cosas mas….

Por algo era tan especial en su vida.

Con paso determinante y sereno, camino por los largos y elegantes pasillos del castillo en el cual se encontraba. Se encontraba vacio y eso lo hacia ver mucho mas desolador…

Pudo observar desde los grandes ventanales, los establos- no se encontraban tan lejos- con algunos pensamientos y pasos mas, llego a la puerta que lo dirigía a la parte de afuera. Saludo respetuosamente a todos los del personal que se paseaban por los alrededores y se topaban con él en alguna delegación.

Al llegar a los establos vio como dos caballos, en la parte más grande del establo, saltaban de alegría al sentir su presencia. Ya sabia quienes eran mucho antes de siquiera voltear a saludarlos.

-"Hola muchachos ¿Cómo han estado?"-les dijo acaricien dolos en la parte frontal de los animales, a lo cual ambos contestaron con saltos de emoción-"lamento no haberlos venido a visitar, pero he tenido tanto trabajo, ahora que ella no esta"- con estas palabras el caballo de color blanco se movió bruscamente-"Tranquilo, tranquilo muchacho. Todo esta bien"- le volvió a tranquilizar acariciándolo en la frente-"Yo también la extraño, pero tienes que entender que esto tampoco es fácil para ella… además estoy seguro que ha de extrañarte también".

No sabía si se lo decía realmente al animal o más bien a él mismo. Desde que ella se había ido, las cosas no eran tan divertidas como se supone. Sabia que para cualquiera su trabajo era aburrido y asta desesperante, y era cierto, pero algo en la persona para la cual trabajaba hacia que todo fuera mas fácil y agradable.

Tomó a su caballo, el cual era de un color café rojizo, y cabalgo por donde solía salir por las tardes con "ella". Y se sentía muy liberador salir del castillo por aunque sea unos minutos, pero seguía siendo desolador el que "ella" no lo acompañara.

Pero pronto recibiría noticias y entonces podría verla y escucharla de nuevo.

Un hermoso atardecer se le presento mientras pasaba por una colina.

-"_Esto será muy interesante, podre conocer mas acerca de ella. Y eso es algo bueno_"- pensaba el joven mientras que su vista color violácea se empañaba con el color del atardecer-"_Pero, eso no hace que la extrañe menos"_-se lamento.

-"¿Cuánto desea que lo bajemos, señorita Sasaki?"- pregunto seriamente un hombre alto y robusto con apariencia cansada y algo preocupada de lo que fuera a decir esta vez la joven.

Para la sorpresa del hombre contratista, la joven Sasaki se volteo a verlo a la cara y en su rostro deslumbro una gran sonrisa lo cual hiso que sus facciones se relajaran y se agraciaran mas de lo que ya estaban.

-"No se preocupe, entiendo que Usd. Y sus hombres han de estar cansados del pesado y tedioso trabajo que han hecho en estos últimos días. Así que me parece perfecto el Angulo en el cual ya esta. Pueden tomarse el resto del día libre. Pero regresen mañana temprano para darle los toques finales.- le contesto la joven. Esto hiso que se notara, que su tono de voz, se había endulzado extremadamente.

-"Gra… Gracias"- tartamudeo confuso el contratista. Una semana atrás, seguramente esa joven la hebrea gritado escandaliza diciendo que ella lo aria mejor.

¿A caso esa chica sufría de ataques de bipolaridad?

¿Cómo de fría y áspera, paso a dulce y agradable? Tal vez esos días de descanso que ella había tenido, realmente le había venido bien, o al menos eso es lo que había dicho el chico que había estado yendo en vez de ella; días antes, el chico, les había informado que la joven Sasaki tomaría unos días de descanso.

A decir verdad, en estos momentos el contratista creía que el chico era mucho mas exigente que la joven Sasaki, pues mientras el había estado yendo, los dejaba trabajando hasta muy tarde.

Que ironía más grande.

-"señorita Sasaki, el señor Minuka la llama"- le dijo una joven secretaria, la cual se le acerco con algo de precaución y miedo en sus ojos.

-"Gracias, la tomare"- y le quito suavemente el celular de la mano. La joven anonadada se quedo en su lugar sin mover un musculo, pensando que eso era una clase de prueba para ver que tal le iba-"Puedes retirarte"- le ordeno Rika al ver que la joven secretaria no se movía de su lugar.

La chica se fue con la sorpresa impregnada en su rostro.

-"No tienes que llamarme, no es necesario"-comenzó a decir Rika con voz apacible

-"_**Solo quiero comprobar que estas bien, no tiene nada de malo eso"**_- le contesto el chico atravez de la line.

-"Te lo agradezco, y lamento mucho causarte preocupación"- le sonrió la joven. Ella estaba consiente de que su joven amigo la había acompañado en todo ese tiempo en el cual pudo reflexionar inmensamente el rumbo que su vida estaba tomando.

Tal vez toparse con sus antiguas amigas era una seña, una señal de que el mundo le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad de confiar nuevamente. Lo sabia, desde aquel día, algo en ella había hecho clic, ya ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesta a dar todo por recuperar lo que tenia.

-"_**No tienes que agradecerme nada, tus tíos me matarían si supieran que algo malo te paso, por ello es mejor para ambos que este incidente se quede encerrado entre nosotros"**_- le

Dijo sonriente el otro chico.

-"realmente te agradezco eso también, pero tengo que irme, todo esos días afuera me dejaron mucho trabajo y necesito recuperarme de eso ahora"-hablo nuevamente Sasaki.

-"_**¿Estas segura de que no necesitas ayuda? Puedo ir ahora mismo para ayudarte"**_

-"No, puedo sola, gracias"- y con ello se quiso despedir-"Asta luego".

-"_**Mucha suerte"**_.

Solo se escucho el sonido del tu, tu, tu que suena cuando se cuelga.

Estaba muy feliz de ver que Rika había tomado las cosas como lo hiso. Sentía que la nueva Rika le estaba gustando- pero del modo de amigos, ya que él no podría enamorarse de ella- Le gustaba mucho saber que la joven había cambiado en ese sentido. Pero le preocupaba que lo hubiera hecho tan rápido, así como vino así se puede ir. Aunque algo en su interior le decía que las cosas iban a mejorar a partir de ese momento.

Hubiera sido divertido haberla acompañado al trabajo, y ver la cara de todos los trabajadores al ver a la nueva Rika. Pagaría oro por observar eso, después de todo, fue bastante gracioso ver a las del servicio de la casa voltearlo a ver varias veces a él tratando de de cifrar como tratar con la amabilidad de la joven.

Y no era para más, Rika no solía ser así de amable.

Pero bueno, que más daba. Solo esperaba que este repentino cambio en Rika fuera permanente y no pasajero, porque entonces seria una lastima, no solo para el, sino para ella quien se miraba mejor con ese cambio.

Solo el tiempo lo diría.

**(SAKURA)**

Me sentía ligeramente preocupada. Hacia mucho que Sakary no había dejado esperándola en una de las sala de espera del hospital, al cual habíamos asistido por petición de ella misma.

Debo admitir que me sentía muy nerviosa, había tantas preguntas que rodaban mi mente que no podía evitar los nervios.

Los sucesos sucediendo demasiado rápidos. Primero mi viaje a China, mi secuestro, la enemistad del clan Long, el encuentro con Shaoran y Mey Ling, el reencuentro con Tomoyo, el regreso a Tomoeda, la repentina partida de Amaya, la gravedad del estado de la señora Asaka, y lo que mas me dejaba desconcertada, el regreso de mi hermana gemela Sakary

Sinceramente, cuando la había vuelto a ver, sentí una sensación de abandono en mi corazón. No me mal interpreten, adoro a mi hermana y la extrañe en todos esos años que ella no había estado con nosotros.

Pero cuando se fue, paso mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera volver a sonreír fácilmente. Fue hasta que me convenís que todo era parte de mi imaginación cuando pude volver a sentí alegría. Ahora me sentía muy mal por haberlo hecho, había negado la existencia de mi hermana.

Nunca pensé que la volvería a ver. Y termine por convencerme que solamente era un mal sueño. Y fue fácil hacerlo, ya que todas las pruebas de que Sakary existía, se había esfumado en el aire.

Cuando comenzaron mis sueños, o más bien dicho mis premoniciones, era cuando en mi no cavia duda alguna de que Sakary solamente fue un producto de mí muy activa imaginación. No podía evitar seguir sintiendo una punzada de culpa por ello.

Pero sinceramente no había tenido opción, el dolor que en eso entonces sentía no podía soportarlo. Primero mi madre y ¿luego mi hermana? No soportaba la idea de que mi padre y mi hermano también se fueran.

Recuerdo bien que al principio, todos a mí alrededor me preguntaban si había noticias de Sakary: mi maestro, mis compañeros, mis amigos, y muchos otros vecinos-que la conocían- me lo preguntaban. Pero con el tiempo dejaron de hacerlo, y simplemente comenzaron a sonreírme en vez de preguntarme. No se, si eso me alegra, o me entristece.

Jamás he sido buena fingiendo y por eso mismo supongo que prefería hacer como si nada paso a pensar y mortificarme pensando que mi hermana podría estar en cualquier parte, sufriendo, llorando, llamándome y yo no podía hacer nada por ella; nunca pude hacer algo por Sakary que ella no dominara bien…. Siempre fue buna en todo lo que hacia.

Muchas veces me culpaba por estar ahí, con mi familia, mientras que mi hermana estaba desaparecida. Pensaba que todo hubiera resultado mejor, si tan solo yo hubiera ido en vez de ella…. Siempre fue la mas fuerte de las dos y también siempre fuer la mejor. No es que eso me moleste, no, ella es mi hermana siempre lo ha sido y me alegra mucho que sea como es; en parte creo que Tomoyo y Sakary se parecen mucho ya que la mayoría de cosas que hacen siempre resultan bien, y me llena de satisfacción el saber que ella hace todo lo que se proponen al cien por ciento.

En realidad siempre me a gustado saber que Sakary es mejor que yo en muchas cosas, y nunca le he tenido celos o envidia, ya que para mi, mi hermana ha hecho grandes cosas las cuales resultan maravillosas y alegran a todos incluyéndome.

-"Uff, que frio"-me estaba congelando en ese lugar.

Realmente nunca me han gustado los hospitales, siempre representan algo fúnebre y frívolo. La ultima vez que entre en un hospital fue el día en que mi bisabuelo- el abuelo de mi madre- mando ha llamar mi presencia a su lado.

Si, se que suena extraño. Pero fue tan repentino, cuando llegue de la preparatoria un día cualquiera, ahí estaba, una limosina en frente de mi casa. Luego de esto mi padre se encontraba hablando con un hombre de traje negro, y después de eso, todo fue tan confuso.

**FLASH BACK:**

Los pasos de la joven se aceleraron cuando se dio cuanta del rostro serio que su padre tenia. Parecía que lo que sea que ese hombre de traje negro le estaba contando, no era mucho de su agrado.

Cuando al fin cayeron en cuanta de la presencia de de la joven que se acercaba, fijaron sus vistas en ella. El hombre de trajes negros la observaba con gran sorpresa, como si la hubiera dejado de ver por largo tiempo y ahora se sorprende de lo grande que esta; y su papá, su papá la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si tratara de indicarle que todo estaría bien.

-"Sakura, hija"-le saludo su padre, cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente como para escucharlo-"Este es el señor Minushiro. Y hay algo importante que el viene a decirte."

-"Buenas tardes Señorita Kinomoto"-se inclino respetuosamente ante ella. Luego de un silencio largo en el cual ella no hallaba que decir, el hombre la miro de frente y se dispuso a hablar-"ver, me encuentro aquí por deseo de su bisabuelo"- esto si que sorprendió a Sakura.

Es decir ¿Su bisabuelo? Ella no conocía a su bisabuelo, jamás lo había visto. El único contacto que había tenido con él, eran los regalos que se mandaban- entre si- durante las festividades.

-"Me pidió que la llevara a verlo"- prosiguió el hombre, con voz profunda y ronca-"Es de suma importancia, pues el señor Amamiyama se encuentra mal de salud".

Eso era sorprendente. No sabia porque, pero Sakura, sintió una punzada de dolor al saber que su bisabuelo se encontraba mal.

-"Hija, es tu decisión si deseas ir"-le sonrió conciliadoramente su padre-"Estoy seguro que él lo entenderá".

La joven no sabia que hacer, que decir, o peor como sentirse ante tal noticia… No entendía muy bien lo que sucedía

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK:**

No se como lo hice pero al final me subí al carro de ese señor, y nos dirigimos al encuentro de mi bisabuelo. Luego de ello todo fue historia para mí.

No recuerdo bien de que es lo que hablamos, ni siquiera recuerdo si hablamos en realidad. Todo era tan repentino. Aunque si pude recordar la sorpresa que me causo, el que mi bisabuelo fuera aquel hombre anciano al cual yo solía visitar en las vacaciones, cuando nos íbamos al campo.

-"Oye ¿te encuentras bien?"- una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

No sabía cuando, pero había comenzado a llorar.

-"Si, gracias"- y tome el pañuelo, que el chico que me había hablado, me extendía.

-"Es difícil ¿no es así?"- sonrió nuevamente el chico.

Yo solo lo mire con algo de extrañeza en los ojos, no sabia de que me estaba hablando.

-"Digo, es muy triste este lugar, hace las cosas mas difíciles…"-me sonrió y me pareció una persona muy buena-"Yo estoy aquí porque mi abuela se encuentra enferma"-su rostro se volvió sombrío después de decir eso-"¿Y tú? ¿A quién vienes a ver?".

No sabia que responder, realmente no venia a ver a nadie, solamente me encontraba esperando a mí hermana.

-"En realidad no vengo a ver a nadie"-le respondí, aunque pareció sorprenderle mi respuesta.

-"Y ¿Por qué llorabas?"- entonces comprendí porque se había sorprendido. Por supuesto que creyó que yo venia a visitar a alguien, si me encontraba llorando. Cosa que parece normal si estoy en un hospital.

-"Recordaba como había muerto mi bisabuelo"-le conteste con honestidad.

Los hospitales me traían malos recuerdos desde su muerte. Fue el día en que murió, cuando conocí a mi abuelo-el padre de mi madre- y fue ese día cuando le prometí que me haría cargo de su patrimonio, como su única nieta.

Ahora que lo pensaba, seguramente ninguna persona en mi familia sabía la existencia de Sakary. Y era comprensible, porque sinceramente no recuerdo ninguna ocasión en la cual nos visitaran. Y a decir verdad mi tía Sonomi – la mamá de Tomoyo- apenas si sabia de mí.

-"Si, eso también es horrible"-contesto, después de un rato de silencio en el cual no hablamos, el chico-"Cuando algo te impacta tanto que no puedes olvidarlo"- su tono se suavizo, ese chico me agradaba en serio, parecía muy amable-"Tal vez sea tarde, pero siento mucho tu perdida".

-"Gracias, y yo espero a que tu abuela se recupere".

-"Soy Ryusei Kasai"- su sonrisa se sentía muy sincera.

-"Sakura Kinomoto"- le dije, correspondiendo con una sonrisa amable.

-"Sakura. Que bonito nombre"

Solamente le sonreí. Parecía una persona muy agradable, tal vez podríamos ser amigos si nos encontráramos en una situación diferente.

Y entonces la vio, sonriente hablando con un hombre al cual no conocía.

Estaba algo nerviosa, porque no sabía si Sakary le había dicho la verdad

-"¡Sakura!"- corrió para abrazarla.

-"¿Tomoyo?"- el tono de Sakura era de total sorpresa. Es decir ¿Cómo era posible que Tomoyo estuviera ahí?

-"La encontré en mi camino"-le respondió una voz diferente a la de Tomoyo.

Pronto Sakura volteo al lugar de donde provenía la voz y se encontró con la silueta sonriente de Sakary.

-"Ella quería darte una sorpresa y por ello adelanto su vuelo… Pero las cosas no salieron como debieron"- parecía como si Sakary pudiera leer su mente y decir las palabras que quería escuchar

Seguidamente dos jóvenes más se acercaron a la escena.

-"¿Mey Ling? ¿Li?"- pregunto desconcertada la amatista.

¿Qué es lo que sucedía en ese lugar?

La escena era rara y todos lo que se encontraban ahí se preguntaban que pasaba ¿Quién rayos era la hermana de Sakura? ¿Por qué todo pasaba tan repentinamente? ¿Qué es lo que sucedería después?

Todos estaban desconcertados a excepción- claro- de Sakary, ella los contemplaba como si lo que sucedía fuera lo más normal de todo el mundo, cosa que les pareció sospechoso a todos.

-"Supongo que esta es una especie de reunión"- dijo al fin Sakary.

Luego de lo dicho por la joven nadie volvió a pronunciar palabra. Pensamientos se filtraban por la mente de todos

¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo?

La pregunta del millón.

HOLLLLLAAAAAAAA!

Siento tanto haberme atrasado de esa manera, pero entre tantas cosas que me han sucedido no había podido concentrarme lo suficiente como para poder ordenar mis ideas y terminar el Cap.

La verdad este capitulo en lo general, fue el que mas me ha costado de armar. Pues, no tenía planeado la aparición de Tomoyo, pero lo tuve que agregar por motivos relativos.

Espero que le haiga gustado, y sinceramente espero poder publicar el próximo Cap. Lo mas pronto posible….

Se que todo es confuso y se que no podrán hacer mucho para descifrar lo que esta pasando en realidad… Bueno y no son lo únicos, Sakary es un personaje muy misterioso y singular. Nunca se sabe lo que piensa y es por ello que se desconfía en ella bastante.

Y por cierto, no les diré si ella es de los buenos o de los malos. Hagan sus propias conclusiones…

Solo espero que les agraden mis ideas algo locas….

Los quiero y espero sus Reviews.

Bye, Bye.

**Avances:**

Prometida angustiada+ Primo desesperado= Shaoran mas gruñón que nunca

Chico misterioso+ expectación= Eriol intranquilo.

Chico lindo en hospital+ Universidad= una buena posibilidad para Saku.

Amatista sorprendida+ chico atropellado= mas preguntas para Sakary.

Niña antes fría+ amigas del pasado= un extraño choque.

Ya no se que mas agregar….

Las cosas no sucederán en orden cronológica, pero espérense mucho de esto en los próximos Cap.

Los quiero

Att: una amiga


	10. Uniendo Piezas

**Capitulo X**

**Uniendo Piezas.**

Sus labios se movían, pero su rostro no mostraba ninguna clase de emoción. Su pose era erguida y seria, mas sin embargo daba una sensación de naturalidad. Sus ojos eran inflexibles, como si se negara a mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento o dar siquiera, pista alguna de lo que pensaba.

En cambio el joven, con el cual se encontraba hablando, mostraba un sentimiento de arrepentimiento y a decir verdad también se le podía ver que se encontraba muy avergonzado. Mas sin embargo un atisbo de felicidad se colaba entre sus ojos, extraño para la situación en la que se encontraba.

Ambos se había encerrado a hablar ya hacia mas de una hora y a decir verdad parecía como si él se encontraba arrepentido de alguna acción provocada. De vez en cuando ella le hablaba, aparentemente en tono neutral, con precisión. Él en cambio hablaba mas de la cuenta- o al menos eso parecía- y se limitaba a asentir cuando ella hablaba y a explicar cuando no lo hacia.

De repente él levanto su rostro a la ventana y pudo observar como un numeroso grupo de jóvenes los observaban. Frunció el seño, seguramente le molestaba el no haberlo notado desde antes.

-"Puedes entender algo de lo que dicen"-pregunto Sharon de la nada.

-"Claro que no"-le respondió su prima-"Se me da muy bien el leer labios, pero ella esta de espaldas y cuando él pronuncia palabras, lo hace muy rápido, además de que no enfatiza con sus labios lo que dice".

-"Si es cierto"- secundo Tomoyo, a la cual los jóvenes Li no pudieron evitar voltearla a ver-"Es como si no quisieran que se supiera lo que hablan."

-"Acaso ¿tu también intentabas leerle los labios? Daidoji"- pregunto sorprendida Mey Ling.

-"Si"-le respondió simplemente la joven-"Me dio algo de curiosidad el saber que es lo que hablaban, pero al igual que ustedes, no tuve suerte".

-"Supongo que han de ser muy buenos en guardar secreto, no conozco a muchas personas a las cuales no les pueda leer los labios… Digo, los seres humanos usualmente hablamos lento y acentuamos las palabras cuando la conversación fluye con naturalidad"- le dijo intrigante la joven de ojos rubí-"Pero ellos no se han descuidado ni un solo segundo, lo que es muy extraño".

-"A de ser muy importante lo que hablan"-supuso Tomoyo.

Todos guardaron silencio.

En unos pasillos lejanos a donde los tres jóvenes se encontraban, la figura de Sakura vagaba distraídamente. Su rostro demostraba lo lejano que se encontraban sus pensamientos. Pálida e inquietantemente pensativa, se dedicaba a tomar paso por paso, tomándose su tiempo para hacerlo. Muchas fueron las personas que la voltearon a ver dedicándole un rostro de condolencia y varias fueron las enfermeras que la pararon para preguntarle si estaba bien y la verdad ella no lograba formar una respuesta clara para ellas.

No sabía ni que pensar ni que sentir, ni que esperar. Los sucesos iban de uno a otro, y sentía como si no tuviera tiempo siquiera para acostumbrarse a uno antes de que el siguiente se presentara. Muchas personas y muchas preguntas.

Es decir ¿Quién no estaría sorprendido después de descubrir que tú hermana gemela desaparecida, a la cual ya ni mencionabas en pensamientos, había regresado después de casi 9 años de no saber nada de ella? Y para variar después venían más y más personas a las cuales tenias 8 años exactos de no saber nada.

Es decir, tal vez si después de unas semanas luego de que se acostumbrara a la idea de tener a su hermana de vuelta, aparecieran mas personas, no tendría tanto problema. Pero en vez de eso, todos se habían aparecido al mismo tiempo, como si se hubieran planteado regresar a su vida en el mismo momento.

¿Qué acaso la querían volver loca?

Ya ni llevaba la cuenta de quien vino primero de quien. Y sinceramente en ese momento lo único que deseaba hacer era desmoronarse y salir de ese infierno que en ese momento era su mente.

-"Uff"-resoplo fuerte con cansancio.

Su mente era un alboroto.

-"Oye te encuentras bien"- una voz familiar llamo su atención.

-"Si solo estoy algo cansada"- le respondió con una sonrisa.

Él sonrió de vuelta y se le acerco más.

-"Tenia la intención de buscarte luego de que te fuiste, pero no te encontraba en ninguna parte"-le dijo suavemente-"Para ser tan hermosa eres muy difícil de encontrar".

Este comentario hiso que Sakura se sonrojara ligeramente, cosa que provoco risa en el joven Kasai.

-"Lo siento, es solo que tenia que salir a tomar algo de aire, y cuando entre ya no podía encontrar mi camino de regreso"- respondió con vergüenza la de ojos verdes.

-"Si quieres puedo ayudarte"-le volvió a decir-"Y podría a provechar para invitarte a un café… Estoy seguro que los cafés de la cafetería no son los mejores, pero me gustaría que dijeras que si".

Lo dijo en un tono tan encantador que era difícil decir que no.

-"De acuerdo"- le respondió la joven.

La verdad era que ese chico le agradaba mucho, hasta podría decirse que le gustaba su manera de ser. Incluso le había hecho olvidar de la situación de su hermana y todo eso por unos momentos. Y le había contagiado su sonrisa.

-"Por aquí Madame"- le dijo con una gran sonrisa indicándole el camino.

Se encontraba ocupado, cosa que era extraño en él, pues no solía mantenerse ocupado. Su vida era más bien liberal con un toque de rebeldía, pero que podían esperar de él.

Su oficina era amplia, moderna, de un estilo único y bien acomodada. No solía pasar mucho tiempo ahí, puesto que no le gustaba mucho el trabajar o más bien le recordaban muchas cosas ese lugar.

Una de las empresas más grandes, de reconocimiento elite. Una de las empresas de márquetin más confiables del medio. Eso es lo que ese lugar era para el mundo, pero para él solo era un recuerdo innecesario de cosas pasadas.

Debía de admitir que a pesar de que no le gustaba estar en ese edificio, el márquetin era una de sus mas fuertes habilidades, era muy bueno para ese negocio y podía olfatear a kilómetros las buenas oportunidades. Aunque, como las grandes empresas suelen hacer, solamente se encargaban de la publicidad de negociosos multimillonarios, confiables y exclusivos.

Esto quiere decir que él en si, era mas rico de lo que se podría decir, aunque la verdad no gastaba ni la cuarta parte de la mitrar de la mitad de su concesión-no lo creía tan necesario-. Era cierto que le encantaban los autos deportivos y tenia varias propiedades a su nombre, pero en realidad no gastaba casi nada; no como varios de lo jóvenes ricos de la alta sociedad, como se supone que era él.

No, él no era así. Las propiedades eran las que sus padres le había heredado y los autos, bueno los autos eran porque de vez en cuando es saludable darse un gustito.

No, definitivamente no. Saske Li, no era uno de esos jóvenes caprichosos y odiosos de la alta sociedad; aunque varias personas creyeran lo contrario solamente porque lo veían con varias mujeres en diferentes ocasiones, y la verdad no los culpaba podían creer lo que quisieran, pero para él las mujeres eran mujeres, y un hombre no puede negarse a admirar la naturalidad de la hermosura de una mujer. Y es que Saske estaba enamorado, no de una, no de dos ni de tres, Saske estaba enamorado de todas las mujeres del universo. Aunque unas lo encendían mas que otras, y muchas eran mejores en- bueno en donde ustedes ya saben- que otras, y posiblemente a él le encantaran unas mas que otras y algunas eran mas hermosas o esculturales que varias. Pero la verdad racional de Saske Li, era que él estaba enamorado de la mujer en si.

Le encantaba amar y ser amado por mujeres- si es que así se le pueda llamar- y quien lo podía culpar, el 85% de los hombres no era genéticamente capaz de solamente amar a una mujer, el otro 5% eran los milagros que se daban de vez en cuando (ósea los hombres que solamente nacían para amar a una mujer para toda la eternidad) y el ultimo 10% eran los hombres que no se podía llamar así porque en el proceso se perdieron pasando a ser un equivalente entre un hombre y una mujer… Y ese amigo mío es un hecho científicamente comprobado.

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad sorprendiendo al joven sentado en el escritorio. Esto hiso que todos sus pensamientos se borraran en un segundo y enfocara su atención en lo que sucedía. Frunció el ceño, pensando en la poca educación que la persona que entro así debía de tener como para ser tan brusca.

-"Vaya, jamás pensé el verte algún día bien arreglado con traje y todo."-le dijo una joven de ojos violetas.

-"Señor, lo lamento. Le dije que no podía entrar pero insistió en verlo y no la pude detener"-dijo la secretaria dirigiéndole ojos asesinos a la joven de cabellos azabaches.

Saske le hiso una seña con la mano que indicaba que los dejara solos. La secretaria obedeció al instante cerrando la puerta tras de ella, con algo en sus ojos que no pudo leer.

-"Hay una primera vez para todo"-le dijo él haciéndole ademan para que se sentara, cosa que ella hiso al instante-"Siempre pensé que una de mis amantes irrumpiría en mi oficina de esta forma, jamás pensé que la prometida de mi primo haría algo de tan poca clase y no digno de una dama, como se supone que eres".

-"Eso solo confirma mis sospechas de que tus "amantes" son solamente mujeres vulgares y de pocos modales"-le contesto ella, a lo cual él solamente se mantuvo serio-"Escucha si entre de esta manera no es porque venga a reclamarte el que no me hayas llamado desde hace semanas, o el que te vi con otra mujer en la esquina, no soy de ese tipo... Para que yo fuera tu amante aria falta un milagro ¿De acuerdo?"-dijo con gracia ante la idea.

Se rio de forma burlona.

-"Querida Kasumi, si yo quisiera que fueras mía, hace mucho que te hubiera tenido. Pero mi lealtad hacia mi primo es demasiada como para desperdiciarla de esa manera"-le respondió con picardía.

-"Jajaja… si como no. Si esperas a que alguien te crea eso, estas muy lejos de la realidad"-se burlo ella-"Además no vine hasta aquí a hablar de estas tonterías, hay algo mucho mas importante que debo de decirte".

-"Habla entonces"-le dijo en tono serio.

-"Bien. Quiero que me digas a donde se fue Xao Lang y quiero la dirección exacta"-le dijo ella sin chistear.

-"Y ¿Por qué debería de dártela? Se acaba de ir hace un par de horas, no veo porque la insistencia en que te de la dirección si de cualquier manera te llamara"-le dijo él-"A menos de que estés desconfiando de su devoción hacia ti y te sientas nerviosa de que se vea con otra mujer o algo por el estilo, lo cual confina que eres de ese tipo".

-"Por supuesto que no, confié en él lo suficiente como para dejarlo ir con Mey Ling"-le atajo ella.

-"En eso tienes razón"-le secundo Saske-"Entonces ¿para qué necesitas la dirección de donde esta?"

-"Porque no quiero quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados mientras él esta luchando con los Long solo y sin refuerzos".

-"Te recuerdo querida, que tu no posees magia alguna, así que aunque quisieras no podrías ayudarlo. Además por lo que se, Sakura posee un gran nivel mágico, se que ella podrá ayudarlo si se metiera en problemas…. Y tan solo han pasado ¿Qué?"-miro su reloj de mano-"6 horas con 15 minutos y 45 segundos. No creo que en tan poco tiempo se haya metido en una batalla a muerte con los Long".

-"Tu que sabes, si estas aquí… Es cierto que no poseo magia alguna, pero tu si y seria bueno que nos fuéramos a ayudarle lo más rápido que podamos, y por si no lo habías notado, Sakura aun no puede controlar su magia, por supuesto que ha estado entrenando pero según ella, jamás había tenido esa clase de poder y tiene miedo a usarlo"

-"De cualquier manera esa mujer que venia con Sakura, la de la familia Asaka, también podría ayudarlo y el guardia de las cartas Clow también se encuentra con ellos"- le trato de convencer Saske.

-"Es por ellos que tengo la necesidad de estar ahí, la joven Asaka regreso a China porque su madre se encuentra grave. Acompañe a mi madre a ver a la anciana, ya que son amigas desde hace mucho, y ahí me encontré con Asaka quien me dijo que tenia un fuerte presentimiento con respecto a Sakura, pero no sabe que es"-le dijo nerviosamente. Paseándose por toda la oficina.

-"Tal vez tengas razón"-la verdad él también sentía muchas ganas de estar en Japón con Shaoran y Mey Ling, y especialmente con Sakura. Pero quien sabe si esa era una buena decisión, tal vez lleguen en un mal momento y en vez de ayudar terminarían haciendo estragos.

Además, debía de decir que Kasumi no era una buena ayuda si se trataba de batallas mágicas, pues la joven- al igual que su prima- no había heredado la parte mágica de su familia. Y seguramente al verla, Mey Ling se podría volver insoportable y lo podría atacar verbal y físicamente al saber que cedió ante la prometida de su primo, quien no le agradaba ni un poquito a la joven.

Pero tampoco podía dejar a Kasumi en China, pues le había prometido a su primo cuidarla, por si los Long decidiesen secuestrarla para dañar a Shaoran.

-"Vamos Saske, por favor, llévame a Japón"-le dijo suplicante-"No me quedare quieta hasta que vaya y tu sabes que es cierto".

Que decisión mas difícil ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer?

La noche había caído ligeramente. El cielo estaba ya completamente lleno de estrellas, aunque por supuesto que en la ciudad no se podían ver.

Era sábado y al día siguiente no le tocaría trabajar en el negocio de autos de su padre, pues era su único día libre. Los cursos de reforzamientos de la universidad habían comenzado al inicio de esa semana, aunque él no había asistido porque no se sentía muy animado a hacerlo. Había entrado con éxito el semestre pasado, luego de haber terminado las clases antes que sus compañeros- él creía fervientemente que era porque la mayoría de profesores eran mujeres y bueno, sin presumir, pero cuando se trataba de hacerse agradar por el sexo femenino él era el mejor, aunque también se debía a que le puso empeño a sus labores estudiantiles para salir lo antes posible- y al hacerlo iba mas atrasado que cualquiera en su facultad, pero con un poco mas de esfuerzo, logro poder nivelarse, esfuerzo y muchas clases tutoriales dadas por un maestro que sus padres había contratado exclusivamente para su mejoría.

Y además de todo lo anterior, sus "amigos" le ayudaban mucho en algunas cosas. Y para agregar, era un muy buen estudioso, siempre lo fue, desde la primaria.

-"Takashi, ya viste a la preciosura que esta trabajando en la librería afuera del campus"-mas que pregunta parecía que el chico que se le había acercado le daba una afirmación-"Me dan ganas de comprarme toda la librería, deberías de venir a verla".

No sabía de donde rayos había salido ese chico, porque antes de que él llegara, Yamazaki se encontraba paseando por los alrededores de los dormitorios. Él sabia que debía de abandonar su habitación al igual que su compañero de cuarto había hecho hacia unos días. Pero le gustaba demasiado el no tener que pasarla en Tomoeda como sus padres habían hecho. Hacia mucho que no iba a Tomoeda y la verdad no lo quería hacer, por el momento. Es por ello que se había quedado a "cuidar" del negocio de su padre.

-"Debo de hacer mis maletas para desalojar mi cuarto, lo siento, tal vez la chequee en otro momento"-le respondió algo tosco, pero sin dejar su tono agradable.

-"Pues as lo rápido, porque si tu no vas, voy yo"-se alejo con voz alegre.

Sus padres le había pagado un departamento solamente para él-para darle su espacio-, pero simplemente el no deseaba alejarse de las muchas personas que se encontraban a su alrededor cuando se encontraba en los dormitorios de los campus, ellas hacían que el panorama fuera mas alegre y juguetón para el.

Muchos podrían pensar que su familia era de mucho dinero, pero lo cierto es que eso no era verdad, tenia dinero pero no era millonario. Su padre gana bien, pero por ser hijo único era que él podía disfrutar de muchos beneficios. Su padre era dueño de una sucursal de Vehículos, pero eso no lo hacia rico. Y la casa de sus padres era de un tamaño formidable-no tan grande y no tan chica- en un vecindario como cualquier otro.

Era un chico promedio con la suerte de ser hijo único, aunque no era un beneficio tan grande. Recordaba que luego del temblor en Tomoeda, su familia se había quedado en bancarrota, vivieron varios años en un departamento pequeño de dos habitaciones y él consiguió varios trabajos de medio tiempo, que le daba dinero para comprarse sus gustos y no pedirle a sus padres por dinero para no agobiarlos.

Quería a sus padres y eso era lo único bueno que pasaba en su vida, su familia era muy unida. Aunque lo cierto era que el mudarse a Tokio en su adolescencia no había sido una muy buena idea. Pero no era una chico malo-nunca lo fue-, era solo que trataba de encajar mejor en el ritmo de vida que se llevaba en la ciudad.

Soltó un gran suspiro que le venia del alma. Estaba algo cansado. A decir verdad, detestaba trabajar en la sucursal de su padre, no porque no le gustara ayudarlo, sino porque era fastidioso trabajar en algo que no le gustaba. Aunque lo cierto era que era muy bueno en las ventas, era muy convincente cuando se trataba de persuadir al comprador- con sus mentiras acerca de las cualidades del automóvil, era demasiado fácil.

Si, estaba cansado y todo. Pero al menos no era tan aburrido o mal agradecido como la mayoría de chicos de su edad y tampoco era ni muy común ni muy raro. Y por supuesto que no se metía en tantos problemas como todos lo demás, aunque de vez en cuando se la pasaba en una que otra fiesta y si conocía a una que otra chica bonita ¿Por qué no?

Era joven y merecía un poquito de diversión ¿o no? De cualquier manera no tenía ninguna relación importante en ese momento.

Había tensión en ese corredor, nadie había interrumpido ese silencio porque cada uno, de los tres jóvenes que se encontraban ahí, se hallaban sumisos en sus propios líos mentales.

-"Así que ¿tampoco confías en ella?"-de repente pregunto Mey Ling a Tomoyo.

Le tomo un tiempo contestar pero al final lo hiso luego de un suspiro largo.

-"No lo se"-le dijo con la voz cansada-"Sinceramente no ha cambiado en nada, sigue siendo la misma que era antes"

Esto sorprendió a los jóvenes Li

-"Tu ¿Ya la conocías?"-esta vez pregunto Shaoran

-"Si"-les sonrió con algo de melancolía-"Ha de sonar extraño para ustedes, saber esto ahora, porque nunca nadie les menciono acerca de ella…. Pero casi todos en Tomoeda conocían a Sakary"-esto hiso que los Li se sorprendieran aun mas, y escucharan con atención-"Seguramente Sakura les menciono que Sakary desapareció hacia 9 años atrás"-ambos jóvenes asintieron-"Lo que no les ha de ver dicho, es que Sakary desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. No encontraron sus registros de nacimiento, ninguna cita con el doctor, ni tampoco fotos o videos en los que ella aparecía. No había papeleo que confirmara que realmente existía, cosa que era muy extraño, fue como si ella nunca hubiera estado ahí y pronto dejaron de hablar de ella por la familia Kinomoto, supongo que comprendieron que les era doloroso esa situación y solamente dejaron el tema atrás, de repente el asunto de Sakary se convirtió en un tabú"

"En la escuela todos la conocían, todos la querían, eran muchas las personas que lloraron la perdida de Sakary. Y cuando dejaron de hablar de ella, fue como si hubiera terminado de desaparecer, Sakura no la mencionaba, ni tampoco su familia. Como si realmente ella jamás hubiera existido. Y luego de esto, Sakura comenzó a actuar como si eso nunca hubiera pasado y todo estuviera bien"-medito unos segundos con el rostro algo triste por el recuerdo-"… Supongo que logro olvidar que su hermana existía y no la culpo en realidad"

"Unos meses después Sakura abrió el libro "The Clow" y se volvió la card captor. Un año luego de que Sakary desapareciera ustedes llegaron a Tomoeda."

Su relato no fue tan largo ni tan corto. Pero fue muy impactante.

-"Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado"- dijo Shaoran luego de unos momentos.

-"Y ¿Por qué lo hubieras hecho? Sakura volvió a ser la misma de siempre, nadie se hubiera imaginado que hubiera pasado por eso"-le respondió Tomoyo-"Estoy casi segura que bloqueo de su memoria a Sakary para no tener que soportar con tanto dolor… Y creo que fue algo muy razonable de hacer."

-"Pero es su hermana"-le dijo Mey Ling-"¿No tuvo que haberla buscado por mucho mas tiempo? Parece un poco cruel el olvidarla de esa manera".

-"¿Qué harías si Li desapareciera de un día para el otro y no tengas pruebas de que jamás existió?"-le pregunto tranquilamente Tomoyo-"Que arias si eres tan solo una niña y la policía se negara a buscarlo, porque no hay evidencia de su existencia. Y ¿si nadie te creyera?"

El rostro de Mey Ling cambio. No podía imaginarse lo horrible que eso seria.

-"Tal vez, tengas razón"-le respondió.

Se escucho como la puerta de una habitación se habría y lo jóvenes pudieron observar como una mujer de porte elegante entraba a la habitación en donde Sakary y el otro chico se encontraban.

Los tres jóvenes se levantaron y se dispusieron a ver por la ventana lo que sucedía.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca pudieron ver como la mujer, que minutos antes abría la puerta, ahora se encontraba abrazando con cariño al hombre en la camilla, mientras Sakary solamente sonreí ya de pie. Pronto Sakary volteo a ver con una sonrisa a los tres curiosos jóvenes detrás del vidrio los cuales se sonrojaron al instante- a excepción de Tomoyo quien veía la escena con gran interés.

Sakary se acerco a la puerta, lo cual hiso que la pareja- la cual había estado conversando hasta entonces, la mujer sentada a la horilla de la cama y el hombre recostado- le prestaran su atención. La joven castaña camino con una sonrisa hacia la puerta y la abrió.

-"Si querían entrar, solamente tenia que preguntar"-las palabras que Sakary les dirigió a los jóvenes los dejaron congelados en sus lugares.

-"¿Quiénes son ellos Sakary?"- pregunto la mujer, que de pronto estaba parada junto a ella.

Los jóvenes se quedaron esperando a la respuesta que la chica haría, pero está tan solo volteo a ver a la mujer, quien sonrió y les extendió la mano a los jóvenes presentes.

-"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Liza O´Donoval".

Pero ninguno pudo corresponder a su presentación, pues estaban demasiado sorprendidos por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-"Liza es una amiga mía."-les dijo Sakary-"Liza, te presento Xao Lang Li"-la sorpresa se hiso mas grande cuando se dieron cuenta de la perfecta pronunciación de Sakary en chino-"Ya has oído hablar de él".

-"Por supuesto, el heredero de la familia Li, es un placer".

-"Ella es Mey Ling Li, es la prima de Shaoran"-un momento ¿Cuándo es que le dijeron a Sakary que Mey Ling era su prima?

-"Un gusto".

-"Y por ultimo, ella es Tomoyo Daidoji una querida amiga de la infancia, y mi prima"- bien esto se estaba poniendo raro. Sakura y Tomoyo descubrieron que eran primas un año después de la desaparición de Sakary.

-"He escuchado cosas maravillosas de ti, es un placer al fin conocerte".

-"El placer es mío"-pudo corresponder Tomoyo, lo cual hiso que Sakary y Liza sonrieran aun mas ampliamente.

Hubo un momento largo de silencio-lo cual parecía estar volviéndose una costumbre- los Li parecían estar sorprendidos cada vez mas y mas. Y eso que apenas había pasado 6 horas desde su llegada a Japón.

Aparentemente en 6 horas, puedes descubrir que alguien a quien pensaste conocer-por lo menos en los aspectos mas importantes-tiene una hermana gemela la cual acaba de regresar de saber donde y que aparentemente no se sabe que es lo que ha hecho en los últimos años en los cuales había estado desaparecida. Además de que en ese tiempo puedes encontrar en el hospital a una antigua amiga de primaria, la cual no pensaste ver en ese lugar. Y aparte de eso también puedes descubrir que los amigos de esta tal hermana gemela desaparecida, son personas muy extrañas.

-"Tomoyo, me pareció que desearías saber que Kyel se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, le darán de alta, seguramente, en una semana"-Sakary vio directamente a Tomoyo.

-"Gracias"-le sonrió por primera vez Tomoyo-"Realmente siento mucho lo que paso"-estas palabras fueron dirigidas a Liza.

-"Oh, por favor no te preocupes. Él es una persona testaruda, por algo es mi hermano, no se derriba con facilidad. Además estoy segura que por lo que hemos hablado, no fue tan solo tu culpa, él iba distraído y por ello paso lo que paso"-le consoló Liza.

Tomoyo pudo observar de cerca la belleza peculiar de la presunta joven O´Donoval. Su piel era blanca nívea, sus ojos eran de un color extraño como verdes pálidos- el mismo color que el de su hermano, pues los había visto antes de que él se desmayara en la calle- su cabello era un café pelirrojo -bastante bonito- el cual estaba peinado de una forma muy clásica y casual, llevaba una trenza la cual se asomaba desde la melena suelta y le daba un toque inocente pero a la ves audaz. Su cara era larga, de forma ovalada y con retoques finos y suaves. Era una mujer alta y su pose era como la de una modelo-recta y con endereza-Su cuerpo era esbelto contextualizada en bellas curvas. Sus labios eran pequeños en diseño, pero hermosamente definidos y su color era un rosa brillante.

Llevaba puesto una falda de paletones color beige que le llegaba hasta un poco antes de la rodilla. Y como parte superior lleva una blusa estilo chaqueta de color marrón. Una mujer definitivamente clásica con un toque de modernismo chic.

Parecía una persona agradable, además poseía un aire Europeo en ella, al igual que sus facciones-denotando de donde provenía-, y sabía por experiencia que cuando Sakary confiaba en alguien lo suficiente como para llamarle su "amiga" era porque era una persona especial y única.

-"Kyel, deberías de decir algo. Un 'lo siento' no estaría de mas"-le dijo su hermana.

-"Oh no, fue mayormente mi culpa, no tiene porque"-el tono de Tomoyo fue conciliador, pero por dentro estaba algo nerviosa por lo que sucedía.

-"El no miro por donde pasaba, se salto un alto y es por ello que esta aquí. Tu no tuviste enteramente la culpa"-le dijo Sakary en tono neutral. Parecía saber muy bien lo que había pasado al fin y en cuentas. No le sorprendía en nada, desde niña Sakary se las arreglaba para saber cosas que otros no.

Nadie hablo, o mas bien nadie quería hablar porque no sabían que decir. Sakary parecía ser la única a la cual no le afectaba la incomodada que se había formado.

-"¿Acaso hubo un accidente?"-el propósito de Mey Ling no era que todos la escucharan, pero su voz sonó fuerte y clara, cuando debía de sonar mas a un susurro.

-"Si. Kyel se distrajo y camino en la calle mientras los carros pasaban, solamente fue cuestión del destino que fuera Tomoyo la que iba manejando mientras el pasaba"-La afirmación de Sakary dejo algo desconcertados a los Li.

Ahora que lo pensaban bien, ellos no habían preguntado la razón de Tomoyo para estar en el hospital. La situación de Sakary era lo suficientemente inquietante como para ocupar todo el espacio en sus mentes.

-"Lo siento mi distracción causo esto"-la voz masculina de Kyel se hiso escuchar.

-"Muy bien hecho Kyel"-le sonrió Sakary-"Lo vez Tomoyo, no tienes porque sentirte enteramente responsable, si al final él también tuvo algo de culpa. Aunque seria bueno que ambos presenten mas atención en el futuro".

Con este último comentario la joven Kinomoto se alejo de los demás hacia uno de los pasillos de ese gran hospital. Los dejo a todos con la boca abierta.

Esa chica si que sabia como sorprender a todos, y aparentemente lo hacia sin esfuerzo alguno-como si fuera algo natural en ella.

Se encontraban cerrando. La calle estaba silenciosa, no pasaba ni una sola alma por ahí. Un candado, otro candado, Naoko cerraba. Mientras Chijaru se encontraba recostada en la pared, viendo el cielo y esperando… bueno no se sabe que estaba esperando, tan solo miraba el cielo como si tratara de visualizar algo que no estaba cerca. Tal vez era cierto, tal vez estuviera viendo algo lejano, algo que muy pocas personas pueden ver.

Un suspiro se le escapo.

-"¿Te encuentras bien Chijaru?"-la voz de Naoko la saco de sus cavilaciones. La volteo a ver, sus ojos estaban abiertos esperando por una repuesta, Chijaru tan sol sonrió.

-"No, no pasa nada"-le aseguro con voz pacifica, tratando de tranquilizarla-"tan solo estaba tratando de ver estrellas en el cielo, pero supongo que en una ciudad como esta no se pueden ver".

-"Ah si, tienes razón"-le aseguro comenzando a caminar-"En eso extraño mucho Tomoeda. Ahí cada noche me acercaba al balcón a ver las estrellas, y trataba de distinguir las constelaciones."

Naoko levanto su brazo y señalo el cielo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Solo llegue a distinguir pocas en las oscuridad, me hubiera gustado seguir con eso; lo he extrañado desde que nos fuimos".

-"Si, yo también lo extraño"-le dijo Chijaru caminando al lado de ella. Una sonrisa le surco la cara pero solamente era una sonrisa melancólica carcomida por el tiempo-".Pero bueno, ya no podemos seguir pensando en esas cosas ¿no es así?"

-"Tienes razón"-le dijo Naoko-"No siempre podemos seguir pensando en esas cosas… Han pasado muchos años desde que nos fuimos de Tomoeda ¿Quién crees que se habrá quedado?

-"Bueno, no estoy tan segura, pero… Veamos, tú no te quedaste, yo tampoco, estoy segura que Rika tampoco se quedo; supe que después de ese terremoto su madre murió, y recuerda que años atrás su padre también había muerto. Me sentí muy mal por ella, y quise irla a visitar y decirle que lo sentía mucho, pero aparentemente había salido del país. Y como no sabia en donde estabas…. Además Takashi también se fue…"

-"¿Yamazaki se fue?"-pregunto Naoko interrumpiendo a Chijaru-"Eso yo no lo sabia, pensé que se había quedado, ¿Cómo es que tu lo sabes si te fuiste incluso antes de que yo lo hiciera? "

-"Bueno… Ah… Yo"-Titubeo un poco antes de decidirse a decirle la verdad a Naoko, suspiro y la miro a los ojos parando en una luz de la calle-"Bueno… Yo… Nos tropezamos hace unos años, y mantuvimos contacto. De hecho el esta en esta misma universidad".

-"¿En serio?"-le dijo algo sorprendida Naoko, pues ella no se había tropezado con él ni por casualidad-"Wow… no lo he visto asta ahora… ohm… será que tal vez me lo haya tropezado por casualidad y no me he dado cuenta ¿esta muy cambiado?"

-"Ah, en realidad no se que decirte, ha cambiado un poco, por supuesto… Pero estoy segura que lo hubieras reconocido si ya lo hubaras visto".

-"Tal vez tengas razón"-nuevamente Naoko se había encaminado seguida por Chijaru-"Y ¿todavía sigue contando esas historia extrañas que inventaba cuando era un niño?"-rio dulcemente al recuerdo.

Chijaru también rio suavemente acompañando a Naoko en el recuerdo.

-"Sinceramente creo que si… ohm… se decidió por seguir derecho, aparentemente quiere ser abogado"-le comento Chijaru-"creo que es una carrera perfecta para él"

-"Si, creo que si"-le secundo una animada Naoko.

Ambas jóvenes caminaban por la calle- muy lento como para poder llegar a su destino rápidamente- estaban muy animadas con la conversación que estaban llevando. Era lo que les hacia falta a las dos, poder relajarse y no tener que preocuparse por nada mas que por disfrutar su amistad.

-"Oye ¿Qué crees que este haciendo Tomoyo?"- pregunto nuevamente Naoko.

-"Bueno, conociéndola tal vez este trabajando en la empresa de su madre, o tal vez se volvió cantante o algo por el estilo"-especulo Chijaru.

-"No creo, si eso hubiera pasado ya habríamos escuchado de ella; digo una cantante japonesa como ella, seria una sensación aquí"-le dijo Naoko.

-"Es algo difícil adivinar… Tomoyo siempre fue buena para muchas cosas"

-"Si, es cierto"-le dijo Naoko imaginándose a la que seria Tomoyo ahora-"Ella pudo haber elegido cualquier cosa y seguiría siendo la mejor. Aunque pensé que ella y Sakura siempre iban a estar juntas, ya sabes, porque ambas eran inseparables cuando eran niñas".

-"Si tienes razón. Y ahora que lo pienso, Tomoyo ya se había ido a América, mucho antes de que todos nos fuéramos"-recordó Chijaru-"¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado con Sakura?"

-"No lo se, sinceramente ella era igual que Tomoyo en ese punto, era muy buena en muchas cosas"-Naoko se puso en posición pensativa antes de subir a su auto.

-"Si"-le secundo Chijaru subiendo al auto cuando Naoko le abrió la puerta-"Aunque en lo que mas se destacaba eran los deportes".

-"Era una de las mejores, siempre a sido muy especial"

-"Seguramente este en la universidad o algo por el estilo"

-"Bueno si, se supone que todos deberíamos de empezar en la universidad este año"-le dijo Naoko-"A menos que este en un evento olímpico…. Tal vez se mudo de Japón y ya no se encuentre aquí, ya que fueron pocos los que se quedaron luego de lo que paso".

-"No creo, estoy casi segura que se quedo en Japón. Aunque me pregunto ¿Qué carrera eligió? O ¿Dónde esta estudiando entonces?"-medito por unos segundo-"tal vez tengas razón y se haiga convertido en una campeona olímpica o algo por el estilo, porque se le daba muy bien esa clase de cosas"

-"Podría haber elegido cualquier cosa"

-"Si"-rio Chijaru un poco mientras paraban en una luz roja-"Cualquier cosa que no se relacionara con las matemáticas, era su mayor debilidad".

-"Si"-la secundo Naoko-"Al igual que los fantasmas".

-"Y que las mentiras de Takashi"-le recordó la joven Mihara-"Ella y ¿Cómo se llamaba el chico de intercambio que tuvimos en cuarto año?"

-"Oh si, hablas de Li"-le recordó Naoko

-"Si, ambos eran el único par que le creían al tonto de Takashi cuando contaba sus historias"-rio Chijaru de buena gana.

-"Si, pobres… eran las presas favoritas de Yamazaki"

-"Lamentablemente…En esa época, tuve que mantener a Takashi bien alejado de ellos"-le dijo Chijaru con una gotita resbalándose por la nuca.

-"Ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué habrá pasado con Li y Mey Ling?"-pregunto Naoko.

-"Cierto… Bueno quien sabe. No conocía a Li lo suficiente como para saber que es lo que estará haciendo… Pero seguramente Mey Ling realizo su sueño y se caso con él"-rio recordando lo mucho que Mey Ling solía decir que el muchacho era su prometido.

-"Seguramente, siempre lo decía. Creo que lo mencionaba tantas veces por Sakura"

-"¿Por Sakura?"-pregunto intrigada Chijaru.

-"Si, no se de donde saco esa idea de que Li y Sakura tenían algo, porque, si no recuerdo mal siempre atacaba a Sakura en una forma extraña… ¿recuerdas que al principio, cuando la conocimos, mira a Sakura como si la odiara o algo así?"-Naoko puso su dedo en su barbilla recordando las múltiples escenas en donde Mey Ling parecía odiar a Sakura.

-"Y es algo extraño, porque no veo el porque alguien podría odiar a Sakura"-le dijo Chijaru-"Era tan inocente, que no podría haber dañado ni a una mosca por error".

-"Estoy de acuerdo… Pero también recuerdo que Li la trato muy mal al principio tan bien"

-"Siempre me pareció como que esos tres se traían algo extraño, junto con Tomoyo"-le dijo muy pensativa Chijaru-"Como si tuvieran un secreto o algo así. Y es extraño porque, de llevarse muy mal, pasaron a ser muy buenos amigos… Podría jurar que Li y Mey Ling saben mas acerca de Sakura de lo que todas nosotras juntas jamás llegamos a saber"

-"Tampoco creo que sea tanto, recuerda que nosotras sabemos acerca de Sakar…"

-"Ni la menciones, a pesar de que han pasado muchos años, ella también fue muy importante para nosotras ¿lo recuerdas?"-le decía Chijaru, decidida a no hablar del tema.

-"Creo que, ninguno de nosotros supero esa perdida en realidad"-le dijo Naoko-"Supongo que es porque nunca supimos nada acerca de ella, y ese capitulo nunca tuvo un verdadero final"

-"Si, supongo"-le dijo Chijaru.

-"Pobre Sakura, ahora se como se sentía cuando ella se fue. Es horrible ese sentimiento, por mucho que todos la llegamos a apreciar, y lo mucho que nos dolió su partida, no se compara con el dolor que Sakura sintió por su perdida."

-"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo"-dijo una pensativa Chijaru-"Jamás te recuperas totalmente luego de una perdida como esa"

Ambas guardaron silencio por el resto del camino. Sabían, las dos, que perder a alguien podía ser tan doloroso que nada se compararía, especialmente si pierdes a un ser muy querido- como Yamazaki era para Chijaru.

El bosque se encontraba en penumbras, lo único que iluminaba el paso era el brillo consolador de la luna. Todo estaba tranquilo nadie hablaba, los pasos de las personas bajo las capas eran presurosos, pero ligeros.

Sus rostros eran protegidos por antifaces de los mismos colores que de sus capas:

Rojo, fuego

Azul, agua

Verde, tierra

Blanco, aire

Amarillo, Luz.

Cada una de las capas venía de diferentes direcciones a encontrarse en un mismo punto. Sus cabellos eran largos y, al igual que los antifaces, del mismo color que las capas que llevaban puestas.

Por fin todas se encontraron. No se miraron a la cara, pero sabían quienes eran. Había un asunto sin resolver y por ello se habían reunido a hablar.

-"¿Qué sucede?"-hablo la de capa roja.

-"A de ser muy urgente sin nos han llamado de manera tan brusca"-esta vez fue la de capa verde.

-"En efecto, es un tema muy delicado, el cual no podía aguardar mas"-la luz hablo.

-"Y ¿De qué se trata?"-El agua pregunto.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral luego de esta pregunta, el viento soplo revoloteando las capas de las 6 chicas.

-"Las cosas se han complicado, y según mi criterio, no creo que podamos seguir resguardando este asunto por mas tiempo"-dijo con sorna la luz.

-"Pensé que tenían las cosas bajo control"-dijo la tierra.

-"Nosotras también lo pensábamos, pero creo que subestimamos al enemigo"-afirmo el aire.

-"Y ¿Qué quieren hacer? Después de todo es su misión"-pregunto el fuego.

-"No somos tan solo nosotras las que estamos incluidas en este plan, ustedes también son guardianas de su majestad. Tan solo fueron asignadas a cuidar a otra persona"-dijo algo frustrada la luz.

-"Lo sabemos, pero ya que esta es su misión y nosotras no estamos, que digamos, muy al tanto de ella… Seria bueno que nos dijeran que es lo que esperan que hagamos"-le contesto irritada el fuego-"No veo mucho que podamos hacer".

-"Ella tiene razón, lo mejor será que nos digan que es lo que esta pasando para poder determinar como ayudarles"-dijo la tierra-"porque no creo que nos haigan traído aquí para decirnos que hay problemas, sino para pedirnos ayuda en la resolución de este".

-"Bien"-Dijo molesta la Luz, quien de las 6 mujeres que estaban ahí, era la mayor.

El aire poso su mano en el hombro de la Luz, para tratar de hacerla tranquilizarse. Monstro una sonrisa, que no era tapada por el antifaz, dispuesta a explicarles a las otras tres como estaba la situación.

-"Como dijo Luz, las cosas se están complicando. Pues ya no se nos permite observar de cerca a nuestro enemigo y sus tácticas, porque al igual que nosotros desean mantener un bajo perfil de lo que esta pasando"-dijo con preocupación el aire-"Este ya no es solo un asunto menor que nos concierne a nosotras dos como la luz y el aire; sino que también les concierne a ustedes, el fuego, tierra y agua… Creemos que es hora de prepararnos para luchar, pero también hay que informarle a nuestra majestad, y como ustedes ya saben, durante este lapso de tiempo ella nos ha pedido mantenernos a una distancia considerable de ella, pues esta terminando de organizar los preparativos para lo que será la batalla."

-"Además de que aparentemente el enemigo se esta preparando sin que nosotras dos pudiéramos ver lo que tramaban, lo cual nos preocupa porque esto solo significaría dos cosas. La primera es que probablemente saben lo que tramamos y por ellos decidieron cuidarse más, negándonos la vigilancia de ellos. O que lo que quiera que estén haciendo, es tan grande que no puedan mostrarlo a sus propios hombres. Lo cual es lo que estábamos haciendo, tomando a sus hombres mas débiles y utilizándolos para una mejor perspectiva de lo que estaba sucediendo"-siguió explicando la luz.

-"Significa que de cualquier manera estamos mal"-dijo esta vez el fuego.

-"Así es"-le dijo el aire.

-"Lo mejor será decírselo, después de todo ella es nuestra líder"-dijo la luz.

-"Pero eso seria desobedecer sus ordenes"-le dijo el aire.

-"Tal vez seria bueno, pensarlo un poco mejor"-le dijo la luz.

Hubo un gran silencio después de eso, que solo era interrumpido por el aire ligero que soplaba en el bosque. El agua quería hablar y darse entenderé en esa conversación, así que se decidió

-"Y ¿Qué proponen que hagamos?"-pregunto el agua.

A la pregunta del agua ambas-el aire y la luz- intercambiaron miradas.

-"¿Qué es lo que sucede?"-pregunto nuevamente el agua.

-"Bien… el problema agua, es que… Uff"-exhalo el aire-"Lamento decirlo agua, pero tu no has ascendido al igual que todas nosotras"

-"Eres la menor de todas, y todavía no tienes todo el poder que se necesita en una situación como esta"-le dijo con algo de simpatía la luz.

-"Pero yo puedo luchar al igual que todas ustedes"-le renegó el agua.

Era cierto, la menor de las 6 era el agua. La mayor era la luz precedida por el aire, el fuego, y después la tierra- quien hacia poco había ascendido.

-"Escucha agua, a pesar que la situación este tal y como esta ahora, de riesgosa, no creo que la fecha que nos dio su majestad se va a adelantar. Todavía podemos mantener esta situación bajo control…. Y necesitaremos de la entrega del poder de las 6 y eso no pasara asta que tu asciendas, mientras todavía no lo hagas eres un riesgo para nuestra misión"-le repitió la luz, tratando de hacer que entendiera.

-"Ella tiene razón agua, mientras no hayas ascendido eres un peligro no solo para ti sino que también para lo que debemos proteger"-le dijo el fuego.

-"Lo mejor será que esperes a tu escondimiento y se te sea conferido tu poder, para que nos puedas ayuda"-le dijo esta vez la tierra.

-"Pero yo no asciendo hasta mucho después, falta demasiado tiempo para eso"-alego el agua.

-"Lo sabemos"-le trato de decir el aire-"Pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar, eres importante para completar la misión y por ello es que debes de hacer las cosas correctamente; Haciende primero y ayuda después".

-"Ellas tiene razón en todo, lo mejor será que comiences con la iniciación lo antes posible para que no te tome mucho tiempo terminar y ayudarnos"-le siguió la tierra.

-"Bien, pero volveré lo antes posible"-le dijo el agua dándole un movimiento ligero a su capa y desapareciendo en el acto.

Las demás encapuchadas observaban fijamente el lugar por donde el agua había desaparecido hacia segundos. Todas suspiraron con cansancio, era agotador ese trabajo.

-"Y nosotras ¿Qué hacemos?"-pregunto la tierra.

-"Sigan con las ordenes que la suprema les ordeno, terminen. Y rueguen porque lo que sea que ella este haciendo, termine rápido; mientras, nosotras trataremos de observar un poco mas y trataremos de resguardar esta situación lo mas que podamos".-la luz menciono

-"De acuerdo, manténganos informadas"-dijo el fuego.

-"Así será"-esta ves fue el aire.

Y con esto ultimo todas hicieron el mismo movimiento que su compañera había realizado minutos atrás y desaparecieron en el acto. Todas se dirigían a distinto lugares, pero con el mismo pensamiento en sus mentes.

"¿Qué pasara después?"

Sus risas eran ligeras y animadas. A la mayoría de personas en el lugar no les importaba, pero para otras era un poco molesto el escuchar risas en esa situación.

Pero no les importaba. Él estaba conmovido por escuchar una risa tan alegre y sincera como la de ella. Y ella estaba feliz, porque junto a él podía olvidar por momentos la situación por la que estaba pasando.

-"Así que estudias en la universidad de Tokio ¿no?"- le pregunto él, tratando de hacerla hablar un poco mas acerca de ella misma.

-"Si"-le dijo ella con una sonrisa y tomando un sorbo de su café-"En este momento estoy hiendo a unas clases de reforzamientos para poder comenzar el próximo año".

-"Y ¿Qué carrera escogerás?"-le pregunto intrigado él.

-"Bueno…"-suspiro, como detestaba tener que contestar a esa pregunta-"En si, estudiare Economía".

Él se encontraba tomando su café, pero al escuchar la respuesta que le dio ella, puso el baso de café en la mesa y la vio fijamente, con algo de sorpresa.

-"¿Economía?"-pregunto nuevamente.

-"Si"-dijo ella, con voz tímida, sabiendo perfectamente porque la reacción que él tuvo.

La verdad es que ella sabia bien que esa carrera no era para ella-no iba con su personalidad-pero no podía decirle que no a su abuelo-a quien conoció en el funeral de su tatarabuelo.

-"Lo siento por mi reacción, es solo que no me lo esperaba"-se disculpo él-"Usualmente las personas que siguen esa carrera, son un poco mas ¿Cómo decirlo?…. En realidad son un poco menos agradables y comunicativos, mientras que tu eres todo lo contrario, será un gran cambio tenerte en la industria "

-"No, esta bien, entiendo perfectamente tu punto"-le sonrió ella.

-"Tal vez nos tropecemos el próximo año, entonces"-le sonrió de vuelta.

-"¿Por qué?"-pregunto ingenuamente.

-"Bueno, es que yo también estudiare en la universidad de Tokio"-le respondió-"Aunque yo estaré en la facultad de Ingeniera".

Ella lo miro y le sonrió gentilmente. A él le encantaba la idea de topársela de nuevo, sinceramente esa chica le había agradado mucho, y tenia ganas de verla en otra ocasión que no fuera en un hospital.

-"Estaría encantado de encontrarme de nuevo contigo"-le dijo él.

Hubo un lapso de tiempo en donde ninguno hablo.

-"Si, a mi también"-a ella de igual forma le gustaría verlo de nuevo. Ryuse era un chico bastante agradable y le gustaba su compañía. Tal vez si cultivaba un poco más ese sentimiento, podrían llegar a ser muy buenos amigo.

-"Y dime ¿Cómo siguió el amigo de tu hermana?"-pregunto el, haciendo que Sakura pusiera cara de no entender-"Ya sabes, al que vinieron a ver"- con esta explicación ella recordó la situación en la que se encontraba.

-"Ah, si… él esta bien".

-"Y ¿tu hermana es mayor o menor que tu? Porque no veo mucha razón en que estés aquí sino conoces al herido… a menos que lo conozcas"

-"Es mi hermana mayor, pero ella y yo somos…."

-"¡Sakura!- ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver a la persona que profesaba el llamado.

Sakura se levanto de su asiento, mientras que Ryuse quedo algo impactado por la visión que tenía: dos jóvenes igualmente bellas con diferente color de ojos.

-"Lamento si interrumpo"-se disculpo Sakary, con un tono agradable y respetuoso.

-"Eh… No, esta bien"-respondió de pronto Ryuse.

-"Sakura, te estuve buscando. Me imagine que estarías aquí"-le siguió Sakary.

-"Si… Salí a tomar un poco de aire y me tope con Ryuse cuando regresaba"-le explico Sakura.

-"Oh, que descortés soy, mucho gusto mi nombre es Sakary Kinomoto, hermana de Sakura"-presento la joven, de ojos zafiros, a Ryuse

-"Mucho gusto, Ryuse Kasai"-el joven dio una leve inclinación al igual como Sakary había hecho al presentarse.

-"Así que ustedes dos se acaban de conocer"-afirmo Sakary.

-"Así es, nos topamos en uno de los pasillos hace unas horas"-le a dijo Ryuse.

-"Si, de hecho te vi hablar con ella"-le sonrió Sakary-"Te agradezco mucho el que distraigas a mi hermana en estos momentos, se que es muy difícil para ella estar en un lugar como este, y en la situación en la que nos encontramos"-Esto ultimo hiso sorprender a Sakura ya que su fobia a los hospitales era algo reciente ¿Cómo Sakary supo acerca de ello?

-"Oh no, esta bien ella también me ayuda a olvidar mi situación en este lugar".

-"Lamento hacer esto, pero necesito hablar con mi hermana ¿Podría arrebatártela en este momento?"

-"Claro, de cualquier manera mi abuela ya ha de estar despierta, seria bueno que fuera a verla"-se levanto Ryuse de su asiento y se alejo considerablemente-"hasta luego, fue un gusto haberlas conocido, espero topármelas alguna otra vez".

-"Estoy segura que así será "-le contesto Sakary a forma de despedida.

-"Fue un placer Sakura"-le dijo Ryuse.

-"Asta luego"-le respondió Sakura, lo cual hiso que Ryuse sonriera ampliamente. Y se desvaneciera por los pasillos.

Luego de que Ryuse se fuera las cosas entre ambas hermanas se quedaron en silencio. Sakura no sabia que decir y Sakary se encontraba callada e inmovible.

Luego de unos momentos Sakary tomo asiento cerca de Sakura, quedando enfrene de ella.

-"Entiendo que esto sea difícil, y probablemente no cómpredas porque todo esto esta pasando ahora. También entiendo que se te sea trabajoso el tratar de adivinar porque ahora y porque en estos términos es que aparezco de la nada en tu vida, luego de 9 años de no saber nada acerca de mi…"-le comenzó a decir Sakary a Sakura, la cual se encontraba sorprendida de que su hermana le hablara de eso sin incomodidad alguna y contante naturalidad-"Esta bien sentirte así, porque de no hacerlo significaría que hay algo malo contigo, y no es así… Quiero que entiendas que aun hacen falta muchas cosas extrañas y difíciles de comprender en adelante. Porque tienes una misión, y creo ser parte de ella".

Esto sorprendió inmensamente a Sakura ¿Acaso Sakary sabia acerca de los Long? ¿O las cartas Clow? ¿Acaso Sakary sabia que ella tenía magia?

-"Todas las preguntas que tengas para mi, serán contestadas… Quiero que sepas que regresé porque tengo un asunto el cual solucionar y también quiero que confíes en mi con respecto a esto"-le dijo Sakary-"Tal vez no entiendas mis palabras ahora, pero créeme cuando te digo que todavía no estas lista para escuchar lo que tengo que decirte. Ni Touya ni tú están listos para saber que ha pasado conmigo en estos últimos 9 años…. Pero quiero que confíes en mi, porque yo se que puedo ayudarte si me lo permites. Soy tu hermana mayor, tal vez tan solo por minutos, pero siempre te he cuidado y siempre los he querido porque son mi familia. Si me fui hay una razón y si regreso es porque también hay una razón."

"Tan solo te pido que para mientras esto dure, no me preguntes nada. Porque no estas lista para escucharlo. Si te estoy diciendo esto ahora es porque se que querrás preguntarme cosas cuando se den algunas situaciones. Mi regreso significa mucho Sakura y no solo para ti sino que también para Touya y papá… Solo te pido tiempo ¿Confías en mi lo suficiente como para concederme eso?"

Estaba entre confundida, intrigada y difusa. Es decir ¿Qué es lo que su hermana quería decirle con eso?

Debía de admitir que a veces Sakary era tan… tan… tan sorprendentemente confusa. Comprendía que las cosas eran extrañas y que todo se estaba poniendo raro con el tema respecto a Sakary. Pero por más que Kero y Shaoran le dijeran que no podían confiar en Sakary, ella jamás lo había dejado de hacer.

Al principio fue extraño tener a Sakary con ellos, porque al fin y al cabo ella no había estado presenta desde hacia mas de 9 años. Ya no sabían nada acerca de Sakary y si fuera una persona cualquiera entonces se podría decir que Sakary no sabía nada acerca de ellos, pero de hecho Sakary había demostrado que a pesar de los años que habían pasado, seguía sabiendo mucho acerca de ellos… Todavía podía decir cual era el postra favorito de su padre, o la cena preferida de Touya, la cantidad exacta que Yukito necesitaba para poder llenarse completamente, los programas que a Sakura le gustaban ver-los cuales ambas se sentaban a ver juntas luego de cada comida-y también pequeños detalles que ni siquiera entre ellos mismos se conocían, como: el color preferido de Touya o el traje para trabajar que mas usaba el cual era el menos incomodo para él. También sabia que tipo de libros Yukito leía o que a él le gustaba el olor de las flores de naranjos-los cual nadie sabia. Aparentemente era porque le recordaba a las plantaciones que su abuela tenía en el jardín cuando él era chico-. Al igual que sabia la expedición favorita que Fujitaka había realizado jamás o el que le gustara el tener una flor Nadeshiko en su desayuno todos los días-porque la misma Nadeshiko solía hacerlo antes-. Y también sabía que debía dejar una porción de comida guardada, porque Sakura solía llevársela a su habitación, o que a ella no le gustaba mucho la carrera que estaba llevando y que las clases de reforzamiento la confundían aun más.

Durante toda la semana Sakary se había adaptado muy bien a la forma de vida de todos ellos, y con mucha suerte se había ganado la adoración de Kero-por la comida que preparaba- durante esos días todo parecía extraño y a la vez tan normal. Nadie le había preguntado a Sakary que es lo que le había pasado en el tiempo que estuvo fuera de casa. Nadie había mencionado tampoco que es lo que pensaba hacer mientras estuviera ahí, o si se iría después de un tiempo, o el porque había regresado tan repentinamente.

No, nadie había preguntado nada. Y ahora sin siquiera pensarlo, Sakary le pedía que confiara en ella de una manera extremada. Le pedía que no dejara que sus dudas la llevaran a desconfiar en su hermana.

-"Si, yo confió en ti"-le respondió al final Sakura.

No sabía que significaba esas palabras. Pero Sakary era su hermana y ella misma sabía que Sakary daría cualquier cosa por ella, en cualquier momento, en cualquier situación, en cualquier lugar y con cualquier persona y de igual manera confiaría en ella en los momentos que lo necesitara. Por que Sakary era así, porque Sakary siempre había sido así y sabia que eso no cambiaria nunca porque ambas estaban unidas mas que por una lazo de amistad, por uno de hermandad.

Si era sincera, Sakary siempre había sido su mejor amiga. La había escuchado cuando más lo necesitaba y la había apoyado aun siendo una niña… Siempre la alentó por más pequeña que fuera. Y por ello Sakura también la apoyaría esta vez, porque en el pasado nunca lo pudo hacer y ahora ella se lo estaba permitiendo.

Sakura ya había tomado una decisión. Pero lo que no sabia, es que esta decisión conllevaría demasiadas cosas, cosas que nadie entendería y que la llevarían a Sakary.

Tal vez había tomado la decisión correcta, o tal vez estaba cometiendo un erro tan grande que ella misma no se daría cuenta asta cuando ya fuera tarde

¿Quién tiene las respuestas de todo esto?

Adivinen

Hello!

Este Cap. Lo termine rápido por ustedes. Porque realmente espero que les guste. Como verán Sakary no solo es extraña sino impredecible, nadie sabe lo que puede suceder con ella presente.

Se que tal vez tengan muchas dudas, pero no les puedo decir nada sino seria muy fácil para ustedes entender las cosas. Todo es muy enredado y yo lo se, pero es necesario el desorden para poder llegar al orden…

Y solo para que lo sepan, no estoy tan de acuerdo con la opinión de Saske, pero entiendo su punto de vista. Y quiero que sepan que todavía hace falta saber mas acerca de Sakary, porque es tan misteriosa que solamente yo se de que se trata su regreso. De lo que me di cuenta es que no he puesto muchas cosas acerca de su "Majestad" y probablemente no lo entiendan hasta que los personajes la conozcan en persona, y déjenme decirles que esto también los va a dejar boqui abiertos. No se imaginan quien es esta persona, y preferiría que no fuera tan obvio, pero si tienen la mas remota idea, entonces no lo comenten. Aunque no creo que lleguen a esa conclusión así como así.

También se es algo extraño la situación de las 6 mujeres en el bosque, pero quiero que sepan que es importante que entiendan lo que ellas tratan de decir, porque aparecerán mas seguido y espero que tengan la confianza suficiente para decirme si no lo comprendieron. Aunque en tiendo completamente del tema de su conversación.

Espero que les haiga gustado, los veré a la próxima.

DEJARE LOS ADELANTOS PARA LA PROXIMA PORQUE BASTA CON LOS QUE YA TIENEN AHORA.

Att: FeR-Kim


	11. Rastros Fundamentales

**Capitulo XI.**

**Rastros Fundamentales **

Prefacio II;

¿Cuanto tiempo necesitamos para darnos cuenta de nuestros errores? O ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitamos para resolver un misterio que no tiene pistas en absoluto?

Podría decir que entre mas trato de entender lo que sucede, mas perdida me veo en lo que se supone es la respuesta a lo que busco. Las cosas no se resolverán solas y uno mismo tiene que decidir tomar la iniciativa de esa búsqueda, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando tienes que encontrar algo que te puede cambiar la vida?

Las personas son confusas, porque nunca están decididas en un propósito verdadero, y se enfocan en construir una verdad que no les interesa ni les pertenece. Es por ello que a veces no podemos encontrar a la persona que se supone que estamos buscando, dentro de un cuerpo vacío. Sin alma no llegaremos a entender la mitad de lo que se nos presenta acerca de esta persona, es por ello que hay que empeñarnos en ver esa alma dentro de ese cuerpo y convertirlo en una persona.

Pero ¿Y si nosotros no somos una persona completa? ¿Y si nos perdemos en estas verdades ridículas que no nos interesan?

No llegaremos a mucho si no terminamos de encontrarnos a nosotros mismos, y hacemos de nuestro cuerpo una persona con alma. Hay muchas personas que encuentran su yo interno, y tal vez son las personas que menos esperamos que sean.

Esa mujer era definitivamente irritante, no sabía como su primo podía soportar tanto tiempo con ella, porque de ser él posiblemente la habría matado hacia mucho tiempo atrás.

Y es que, desde que Kasumi le había pedido llevarla a donde Shaoran se encontraba-o sea, a Japón; para saber ni que, según ella-, esta no lo había dejado en paz ni un solo segundo. Llamaba en el día para repetírselo; Se quedaba a esperarlo en su casa para decírselo-y esto había arruinado varias de sus conquistas por la noche-; Mandaba mensajes de texto y también E-mails; además de que se había presentado en su trabajo, varias veces, irrumpiendo unas cuantas reuniones, para gritárselo.

Porque mierda su primo había decidido casarse con una tipa tan insistentemente desagradable; era mas irritante que Mey Ling; y eso que su prima era irritantemente desesperante, por así decirlo. Kasumi era 10 veces peor

Había pasado ya 3 días de esa manera. Y hacia 3 malditos días que no tenia sexo...

¡3 MALDITOS DÍAS!

¿Acaso saben ustedes lo que son 3 días sin sexo, en la vida de Saske Li?

Son días en los que él se mostraba mas enojado y serio que la propia Ieran Li. Maldita sea la hora en la que le prometió a su primo proteger a la joven Hariu, porque en estos momentos tenia ganas de matarla y despedazarla por completo.

Definitivamente tenia que impedir esa boda, porque él no soportaría toda la eternidad emparentado con una maniática como lo era Kasumi.

-"¡Saske!-y hablando del diablo-"¡Saske!

Quiso seguir caminando pero sabía que era inútil, porque al final ella lo alcanzaría y se irritaría más aun. Así que decidió quedarse congelado en su lugar, tratando de no pensar en agarrar a la chica y echarla de la casa a padas, aunque la idea se le hacia muy tentadora.

Al fin ella llego a donde él se encontraba, lo vio de cerca y se percato de su enojo, pero no le importo porque lograría su cometido, costase lo que le costase. Tenia que admitir que Saske era bastante testarudo como para haber aguatado 3 días sin siquiera haberle dicho nada al respecto, incluso con todas las cosas que había hecho para molestarlo. Cualquiera en el lugar del joven Li, le hubiera dado lo que ella quería hace mucho tiempo atrás o por lo menos le habría gritado desesperado por que lo dejara. Pero él lo había soportado bastante bien, cosa que le sorprendía.

Nunca antes, nadie se le había resistido por tanto tiempo. Entendía que era la prometida del jefe del clan-aunque eso no le importaba a Saske-, y también entendía que el primo-casi hermano- de Saske la amaba, pero era demasiado lo que él estaba soportando por ese lazo.

-"Saske yo creo…"-comenzó a decir Kasumi, antes de ser interrumpida.

-"Maldita sea, Shaoran me matara por esto. Pero ¡ya no te soporto!"-le grito, haciendo que Kasumi se estremeciera un poco, pero siguió con su posición decidida-"Empaca tus cosas, nos vamos a Tokio"

Por fin se había rendido. No podía soportar seguir con esa vida, con Kasumi persiguiéndolo y atormentándolo por todas partes, aun si eso quería decir aguantar los regaños/gritos y probablemente los atormentos constantes que recibiría de su primo; y las miradas feas de Mey Ling. Pero él era un hombre, y los hombres no pueden vivir siendo perseguidos por una mujer, o al menos no de la manera en que la joven Hariu lo estaba haciendo.

Y lo peor, perseguido por la mujer de otro. No, no, no, no, eso si que no lo permitiría nunca. No permitiría ser perseguido por una mujer como si fuera de su propiedad. Él era un hombre libre y así siempre iba a ser.

Mientras Saske se alejaba por los pasillos, para preparar sus cosas para el viaje, Kasumi se retiro para hacer lo mismo, contenta por haber logrado convencer su futuro cuñado-sabia que Saske era el primo de Shaoran, pero ambos se trataban mas como hermanos que cualquier otra cosa.

No sabían lo que iban a encontrar en Tokio, pero algo bueno saldría de todo eso

Si pensaban que en 6 horas se podrían descubrir muchas cosas y sorprenderse de cada una de ellas. Entonces no sabían lo que 3 días podían hacerle a la salud mental de dos personas completamente saludables.

Llevaban 3 días viviendo en Tokio, Japón. Y durante ese tiempo había descubierto mas cosas interesantes y extrañas de Sakary.

Por ejemplo: Sakary sabia muchas acerca de millones de cosas; había viajado, visitado y visto una cantidad impresionante de lugares; podía hablar varios idiomas-lo descubrieron porque a veces hablaba con los O´Donoval hablaba en ingles y de vez en cuando hablaba con los Li en Chino-; podía saber cosas de ti, con tan solo verte; era una persona muy agradable cuando se llegaba a tratar correctamente; y por sobre todo, nunca te decía muchas cosas acerca de ella misma.

Era una chica, talentosa, hermosa, agradable, elegante y misteriosa… Algo en ella se le hacia familiar a Shaoran, pero no lograba recordar lo que era.

Debía de admitir que, sino fuera porque no la conocía en nada, probablemente le gustaría ser mas cercano a ella. Pero ese no era el caso, y en esto momentos, ella era una sospechosa, no sabia si esta en lo correcto al encasillarla como una de los Long. Pero no podía evitarlo, él no confiaba en muchas personas, y Sakary era tan extrañamente peculiar, que lo dejaba en duda.

Recordaba bien lo que había hablado con Kero, días atrás-el primer día que llegaron a Tokio Sakary les ofreció a los Li y a Tomoyo invitarlos a cenar, a lo cual accedieron- y el pequeño guardián había mostrado las mismas inquietudes del líder de los Li con respecto a Sakary.

FLASH BACK;

Habían llegado al departamento que los Kinomoto poseían en el centro de la ciudad. Los recién llegados debían de admitir que era un bonito y espacioso lugar, el cual la universidad le había otorgado al señor Kinomoto.

-"Si… muy bien"-decía Sakary por el teléfono

Desde que abandonaron el hospital se habían repartido el lugar de cada quien a la hora de subirse a los carros. Sakary manejo el carro de Tomoyo-pues esta no se atrevía a manejar luego de lo sucedido con Kyel O´Donoval, el hombre al quien atropello por accidente-y junto con ella se fueron Sakura y respectivamente Tomoyo. En el auto de Shaoran, solo iban los Li, lo que les daban tiempo para pensar las cosas mejor antes de llegar al hogar Kinomoto.

Por lo menos pasaron 15 minutos manejando, aunque fueron 20 por lo del tráfico, que era tremendo en esa ciudad.

-"Si… por supuesto que si"-seguía diciendo Sakary al teléfono-"No te preocupes papá, ya lo tengo cubierto… Esta bien, de cualquier manera en cuanto crees que llegaras"-Nadia sabia que la persona que había llamado a Sakary al celular había sido nada mas ni nada menos que el señor Kinomoto-"Bien, ya todo estará listo para cuando llegues, pero preferiría esperar un poco mas para comer todos juntos"-Sakary se dirigió a la cocina con algunas bolsas-"No creo que les importe… Si, alcanzara para todos"-se puso el delantal sin soltar el teléfono-"Déjame ver, seremos 8 esta noche"

Los demás se dirigieron a la sala, mientras Sakura, prendía las luces del departamento y corría las cortinas de las grandes ventanas que daban una gran vista a la ciudad.

-"No, esta bien… Yo se que are con los espacios papá, solo no te preocupes, lo tengo bajo control"-seguía diciendo Sakary desde la cocina.

-"Sakura ¿Estas segura de que no hacemos estorbo aquí?"-pregunto Tomoyo-"Porque si quieres, podemos irnos a…"

-"No, esta bien"-dijo Sakura luego de unos momentos-"Decepcionaran mucho a Sakary si no se quedan a comer"

-"_No estoy seguro de que esa sea una mala idea"-_se decía mentalmente Shaoran.

-"Además, estoy segura de que no será una problema"-Sakura se mostro muy callada por bastante tiempo.

Según Tomoyo, era por el Shock que le provocaba el que todo eso sucediera tan rápidamente. Así que decidió por hacer de la velada un poco menos incomoda y comenzó a hablar.

-"Y ¿Cómo fue su viaje?"-pregunto Tomoyo a los Li-"yo había llegado en el vuelo de las 1:00 pm."

-"Nosotros vinimos en el de las 3:45 am."-le contesto Mey Ling.

-"¿Tenían mucha prisa por venir?"-pregunto Tomoyo.

-"Algo así"-le contesto nuevamente Mey Ling, con una gotita resbalándose al recordar lo que habían estando haciendo desde que llegaron.

De repente se escucho como la puerta se abría y cerraba. Y la figura de dos hombres apareció en la sala.

Touya y Yukito habían llegado.

-"Ya llegue"-dijo el moreno colocando su abrigo en el perchero.

Touya no pudo evitar quedar congelado ante la imagen que veía ¿Quién rayos eran esas personas que estaban sentadas en su sal? O más bien dicho, la sala de su padre.

-"¿Qué es lo…?"-comenzó a articular antes de ser interrumpido.

-"Que bueno que llegaste hermano, la cena estará servida en unos minutos"-le dijo Sakary entrando a la sala junto a todos-"Hola Yukito"

-"Bunas noches Sakary"-respondió el peli blanco.

Los jóvenes en la sala se quedaron estáticos, la escena era demasiado extraña como para interrumpirla.

-"Supongo que ustedes se acordaran de Tomoyo"-comenzó a decir Sakary

-"Oh, es un gusto volverte a ver Tomoyo"-le dijo Yukito.

-"Y también los amigos de primaria de Sakura"-le dijo Sakary señalando a los Li-"Shaoran y Mey Ling Li"

Uff… Si Touya estaba sorprendido por la situación, ahora se encontraba molesto. Todavía podía recordar al mocoso ese, el tal Li ¿Qué rayos hacia en ese lugar?

-"Hermano, son invitados míos"-dijo Sakary haciendo que la mirada molesta y desconfiada de Touya se suavizara un poco-"Escucha, porque no pones los cubiertos y platos para todos, porque los invite a cenar… Papá esta de acuerdo"

No sabia como, pero Sakary era la única persona que podía decir lo que fuera a Touya- a excepción de su padre-y este no se enojaría por ello.

-"Como sea"-dijo el moreno restándole importancia.

-"Yo te ayudare"-le dijo Yukito-"Es un gusto volver a verlos"-les menciono a los Li antes de retirarse.

Shaoran se había sonrojado ligeramente al recordar la amabilidad tan peculiar del joven Tsukishiro, la cual siempre había sido bien agradecida por él.

-"Shaoran, acaso te sonrojaste"-le llamo la atención Mey Ling

-"No seas tonta"-le callo su primo.

Tomoyo miraba con gran diversión la escena que lo jóvenes hacían. El tiempo no cambia a las personas, y eso era algo agradable para ella, le recordaba muchas cosas de su infancia feliz al lado de Sakura y las miles de situaciones peculiares y divertidas con lo de las cartas Clow.

Hablando de Sakura ¿Dónde estaba?

-"Si, por supuesto que lo era"-escucho que decía Sakary en la cocina, haciendo que Sakura sonriera.

-"Me agrado mucho"-le contesto la ojiverde-"Perece un buen chico"

-"No estoy segura que lo de buen chico sea un adjetivo que valga a su personalidad… Pero aparenta ser un chico agradable"-le comento Sakary.

-"De ¿Quién hablan?"-pregunto Yukito ya mas cerca de ambas.

-"Hola Yukito"-le sonrió Sakura por toda respuesta.

-"Buenas noches Sakura".

-"Es un chico que Sakura conoció hoy en el hospital"-le comento Sakary-"Su nombre es Ryuse Kasai"

-"¿Kasai dices?"-pregunto Yukito.

-"Si"-le afirmo Sakura.

-"Ese chico a de ser el hermano mayor de uno de mis estudiantes"-les conto Yukito-"Omahu Kasai, una gran familia… Se acaban de mudar a Tokio, solían vivir en Corea del Norte"

-"Que interesante"-dijo Sakary con tono casual-"¿Es el paciente del que me has hablado? "

-"Si, un chico excepcional, pero algo tímido"-Yukito tomo los cubiertos que había ido a buscar y se retiro de la vista de las hermanas Kinomoto.

-"Me parece que por lo que nos ha dicho Yukito, tendría que ser una persona agradable"-le siguió diciendo Sakary a Sakura.

-"¿Crees que lo volvamos a ver?"

-"Estoy segura que si… Si va en la misma universidad, no dudo que terminen por tropezarse"-Sakary se encontraba picando algunas verduras para la cena-"Esta muy interesado en ti, y estoy segura que si no se tropiezan, él te ira a buscar"

-"Creo que seria un gran amigo"-Sakura estaba ayudando a Sakary con la cena-"Y es una persona muy interesante… Me dijo que había viajado a diferentes lugares, por el trabajo de su padre"

-"Sin duda alguna, es un chico de mundo"

-"¿Chico de Mundo?"-Pregunto Sakura ingenuamente, no sabiendo a lo que su hermana se refería.

-"Quiere decir que ha experimentado muchas cosas. Se le hace más fácil hacer cosas que requieran de personalidad: como conocer nuevas personas. Que encerrarse en si mismo"-le explico pacientemente la gemela-"Tu eres una chica de mundo, se te hace fácil lo practico. Aunque igualmente una persona de mundo debe de saber muchas cosas"

A Sakura se le había hecho natural hablar de esa manera con su hermana. Durante la ultima semana la ojiverde le había hablado a Sakary sobre sus actuales amigas-y que cada una estaba de viaje por las vacaciones- de las personas que estaba conociendo en la facultad, de lo mucho que le gustaría ser arqueóloga tal y como su padre lo era, y viajar y visitar muchos lugares alrededor del mundo.

-"El postre esta hecho desde ayer"-le menciono Sakary-"Son suflés de vainilla y chocolate"

Sakary solía impresionar a su gemela, por lo rápida y excelente cocinera que se había vuelto-aunque desde pequeña solía cocinar exquisito, no se comparaba con las maravillas que hacia ahora-era una suerte tenerla en momentos de desesperación, porque ella solía tranquilizar las cosas con su manera de resolver todo en tiempo record.

-"¿Qué es lo que harás ahora?"-le pregunto Sakura-"No creo que haya mucho tiempo para hacer toda esa comida Sakary"

-"Sakura ¿quieres tranquilizarte?"-le contesto su hermana-"Lo tengo bajo control, solo cálmate"

Mientras las gemelas se enmalezaban en la cocina. Los demás se sentaban callados en la sala. Touya y Yukito habían ya puesto los cubiertos y servidores, y como ya no vieron anda que hacer se sentaron en la sala junto a los otros.

Touya no podía dejar de observar a Shaoran con el ceño fruncido. Shaoran solamente trataba de olvidar la situación en la que se había metido. Yukito se quedaba callado cómodamente sentado al lado de Touya. Tomoyo se encontraba muy ocupada tratando de ver que es lo que las jóvenes hermanas Kinomoto se encontraban haciendo en la cocina, mientras Mey Ling observaba a Tomoyo.

Todo un lio desalmado.

Minutos de silencio pasaron. Era mejor si las cosas se quedaban así. Tomoyo observo el reloj y vio que ya habían pasado media hora desde que habían llegado al departamento.

-"Iré a ver si necesitan ayuda"-se paro Tomoyo.

-"Iré contigo"-dijo rápidamente Mey Ling acompañando a la joven Daidoji.

Entonces solo quedaron los hombres, Touya, Yukito y el pobre de Shaoran.

-"Venimos a ver si necesitaban ayuda"-se escucho en la sala las palabras que Tomoyo había proferido en la cocina.

-"Lamento hacerlas esperar, pero hacen falta un par de minutos mas para que terminemos"-les dijo Sakary-"Aunque, no se si están de acuerdo, pero estaba pensando esperar a mi padre para comenzar a servir la comida"

-"No, esta bien"-respondió Tomoyo.

-"¿Necesitan ayuda?"-les pregunto muy anima Mey Ling, arremangándose su blusa para ayudar.

-"Claro"-respondió Sakary-"La ayuda jamás esta de mas"

FLASH BACK END:

Minutos más tardes la cena estaba servida justo cuando el señor Kinomoto entro en el departamento.

Era extraño ver como la familia de Sakura se relacionaba tan frescamente con Sakary. Según sus expectativas, todo iba a ser algo incomodo. Pero la cena transcurrió sin problema alguno, y la incomodada no se hiso presente, es mas, asta se podría decir que fue toda una maravilla estar en compañía de esa familia, la cual parecía ser, una familia muy unida.

Sakary dio un toque de paz a la comida-cosa que Shaoran pocas veces había experimentado-. La comida estaba deliciosa, las conversaciones eran de temas triviales y poco convincentes, que hacían que todos participaran en la plática. Se había sorprendido pasando un buen rato, se le había olvidado todo problema concerniente a la magia, y por primera vez-desde hacia mucho tiempo-se había sentido pacíficamente normal. Era preocupante saber que esa extraña chica era la que le provocaba ese sentimiento.

Pero no se iba a dejar llevar, todavía no confiaba en nada en Sakary. Y por lo tanto la estaría vigilando de cerca.

Se había tomado el día libre, necesitaba un descanso de todo eso, alejarse de todo. Era suficiente con su trabajo y ahora también su vida personal. Además estaba algo confundido y necesitaba tiempo para pensar todo con calma.

Todo iba bien hasta que la presencia de ese mocoso se interpuso en su camino. Es decir ¿Quién se creí? Hacia muchos años que no lo veía y eso había sido un alivio para él. Y ¿no se supone que ese chiquillo se había ido a su país o algo por el estilo? ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo, ahora, cerca de su familia otra vez? ¿Acaso ese mocoso no se cansaba de aparecerse de la nada, en su vida, y desquiciarle un buen momento?

¿Por qué en este momento precisamente regresaba a la vida de su hermana?

Por supuesto que recordaba al chiquillo Li ¿Cómo olvidarlo? La presencia del mocoso en el pasado, había significado solamente, una catástrofe mágica en la vida de su hermana. Y eso solamente quería decir que algo había sucedido en el viaje que Sakura y Amaya hicieron, algo que ninguna de las dos le había dicho todavía; porque después de ese viaje fue que las cosas se comenzaron a poner raras.

En esos últimos 6 días había estado agotado no solo físicamente sino que mentalmente también, tan exhausto se encontraba que se había decidido por tomar ese día libre para pensar mejor las cosas-claro que había llamado para reportarse enfermo-. Y ¿Qué lugar mejor para sentirse cómodo nuevamente, que su antigua casa en Tomoeda? Así que había decidido pasar por ahí. En ese momento se encontraba manejando hacia el que alguna vez había sido su hogar y el hogar de su familia completa; el lugar en donde, en algún momento de la historia, toda su familia había estado ahí, unida, feliz y completa.

Tenia que admitir que la presencia de Sakary le confundía mucho. Pero tampoco podía acabar de sentir un alivio infinito de tenerla cerca, lo cierto era que no demostraría lo feliz que se sentía sabiendo que su pequeña hermana había regresado. Él más que nadie estaba consiente de lo significativo que era el regreso de su hermana.

Las preguntas se acomodaban en su mente ¿Dónde había estado? ¿Con quién había estado? ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Por qué regresaba ahora? ¿Cómo había regresado?

De solo pensar en todas ellas, su mente le hacia peso en la cabeza y sentía que explotaría. Seguramente de no haber tomado la iniciativa, al escaparse de todo eso y tratar de relajarse un poco, le daría un fuerte caso de migraña. Lo cual no era muy recomendable.

Su vida entera siempre se había tratado de soportar con presiones grandes. Su carrera se basaba en ello, y la desaparición de Sakary lo había hecho reforzar esa aptitud, en su adolescencia también tubo que cargar con la presión de no saber realmente lo que era y porque podía hacer las cosas que hacia, al igual que tuvo que cargar con la presión de soportar ver a Sakura probarse así misma como card captor.

Pero todo lo que sucedía era demasiado, incluso para el mismo. Y en sima de todo, ahora resulta ser que tenia que soportar a ese tipo chino-el cual le desagradaba de sobre manera- eso ya era el colmo de los colmos.

La verdad no se había ido de la ciudad por eso, pero si era uno de los grandes motivos para hacerlo. Se había decidido a regresar, a Tomoeda, para tratar de descubrir algo que estaba seguro se encontraba ahí. Lo cierto era que hacia varios días después de la mudanza que sentía que debía de regresar. No sabia que era, pero estaba seguro que era importante, por ello tenía que regresar. Era una suerte de que su padre no vendiera la casa y la quisiera conservar.

Se estaciono con paciencia en la calle. Todo era tan familiar que no parecía que se hubieran ido. Se decidió a bajar y con paso lento y pensativo se dirigió a la casa amarilla que se encontraba delante de él.

Encendió, con toda normalidad, un cigarrillo. Hacia mucho tiempo que había abandonado el hábito, pero al ver nuevamente al joven chino le había regresado la necesidad de desesterarse regresando a ser un fumador activo.

Antes de entrar apago el cigarrillo y se dispuso a buscar lo que había ido a encontrar.

Era un día hermoso día, el sol estaba en lo más alto y el clima no era ni tan caluroso, ni tan frio. Un día perfecto, demasiado perfecto como para quedarse en casa todo el día, por ello había decidido salir de compras.

Pero por supuesto que ella, como Mey Ling Li, no salía sola de compras había invitado a Sakura y Tomoyo. Lamentablemente Sakura estaba demasiado ocupada ese día como para aceptar la invitación de Mey Ling, y por ello mismo es que ahora se encontraba caminando en la calle con bosas alrededor de sus brazos con Tomoyo y Sakary.

Y, por sorprendente que parezca, le había encantado salir con la joven de ojos zafiro. Había descubierto que Sakary era una gran compañía para una actividad como esa, sabia mucho de texturas de ropa y cuerpos, sabia de marcas famosas y caras, sabia de combinaciones, y tenia que decir que Sakary tenia un estilo muy Chic por así decirlo.

A Tomoyo también le había sorprendido bastante el saber que a Sakary le interesaban esa clase de cosas, muchas mas saber que era una experta. Pero lo hallaba entretenido e interesante a la vez; por ello es que había aceptado ir de compras con Mey Ling, aunque al principio le pareció algo incomodo estar con Sakary otra vez, había descubierto que Sakary no había cambiado demasiado, o al menos no en lo que mayormente podía ver.

Tomoyo había nacido con la gran habilidad de poder leer a las personas fácilmente, pero tenía que admitir que Sakary es ese tipo de personas que no se pueden leer tan fácilmente y tampoco con gran esfuerzo.

Sakary era muy especial y se podría decir que casi intocable. Lo que a Tomoyo le interesaba era, por lo menos, ver indicios de que Sakary actuara fuera de lo normal para poder descifrar si era posible confiar en ella o no. Pero solamente vio lo que los demás veía, una chica normal, o al menos, lo normal de Sakary.

-"Y ¿Cómo siguió tu amigo del hospital?"-pregunto Mey Ling, mientras caminaba tratando de ver en que otra tienda entrar.

-"Bien, gracias"-contesto Sakary.

-"Se nota que no le gustan los hospitales"-seguido conversando Mey-"Digo, eso es lo que creo, ya que la ultima vez que estuvimos ahí se le notaba muy serio"

-"El siempre a sido así"-contesto la joven de ojos zafiros.

Entonces fue cuando a Tomoyo se le ocurrió una idea. Ya que Sakary estaba dispuesta a hablar de sus amigos, porque no preguntarle más de ellos, tal vez así podría descifrar siquiera un poquito de la historia de Sakary después de que desapareció.

-"Y ¿desde hace cuando los conoces?"-pregunto la amatista-"Parecen ser muy cercanos"

-"Lo somos"-dijo Sakary con voz amable pero algo monologa-"Los conozco el tiempo suficiente como para decir que somos familia, aunque no estemos involucrados cuando al ADN se refiere".

-"Se nota que te quieren mucho"-Tomoyo-"El joven O´Donoval siempre sonríe cuando entras en la habitación y su hermana siempre esta atenta a lo que necesitas"

-"Para ser hermanos gemelos son muy diferentes"-comenzó a decir Mey Ling-"El hombre es algo frio y distante, mientras que la mujer es muy alegre y le gusta interactuar bastante. Lo único que tienen en común eres tu"

-"Ellos siempre han sido así. Supongo que ese es el chiste de ser hermanos de sexos diferentes"-Sakary-"No soy lo único que tienen en común, aunque así lo parezca es casi todo lo contrario… Ambos me quieren y yo también, pero su cariño hacia mi es tan distinto como sus personalidades"

-"¿Cómo es que los conociste?"-Tomoyo-"Para que ambos te quieran de esa manera, debió de ser en algo muy especial"

-"Lo fue. Pero se podría decir que ellos y yo nos conocíamos mucho antes de que nos viéramos en persona"-las respuestas de Sakary eran bastante evasivas, pero nada fuera de lo normal-"Se podría decir que los conozco mejor de lo que ellos mismo se conocen, es como si fueran parte de mi"

-"Suena increíble"-Mey Ling, impresionada por la forma en que Sakary describía a sus amigos-"Querer a una persona de esa manera, suena a algo muy especial…"

-"Son bastante jóvenes"-Tomoyo-"¿Acaso están aquí porque vienen a estudiar? ¿O solamente estaba visitándote?"

-"De hecho, están aquí por trabajo"-dijo Sakary-"Su trabajo los trajo aquí, pero estaban pensando en visitarme"

-"Y ¿En qué trabajan exactamente?"-Mey Ling-"A de ser algo grande, ya que vinieron hasta aquí desde Gran Bretaña ¿no es así?"

-"Si"-Sakary-"Su trabajo exige mucho de ellos, y casi siempre están de viaje. Heredaron un imperio laboral basado en un tipo de joyería especial"

-"¿Joyería?"-Mey Ling-"Venden Joyería ¿Qué tipo de ella? Yo solo conozco una"

-"Bueno, se especializan específicamente en crear joyas únicamente a los herederos de la realeza"

-"¿Cómo?"-pregunto Mey Ling algo confundida-"¿Qué quiere decir eso?"

-"Se dedican a crear joyería exclusivamente para personas que tienen linaje real alrededor del mundo. No importa de que país es con tal de que tenga que ver con la realeza"-Contesto en un tono neutro Sakary.

-"Jamás había oído hablar de un negocio que se dedica exclusivamente a la joyería real"-dijo Tomoyo no muy segura.

-"Es porque se supone que nadie, a excepción de los clientes y los que están involucrados, deben saberlo"

-"Entonces ¿Por qué nos lo dices?"-Mey Ling.

-"Porque no se lo dirán a nadie. Y si alguna vez lo hacen, entonces nadie estará dispuesto a creerlo"-dijo Sakary tranquilamente-"No hay pruebas de que esto suceda"

-"Y ¿Por qué no?"-pregunto Tomoyo con algo de precaución-"No creo que sea tan malo que las personas sepan de eso"

-"Es importante ya que si alguien llega a saber que las joyas que utilizan la realeza, son hechos por ellos; habrán consecuencias muy malas. Se les aran amenazas, sobornos, y muchas otras cosas, solamente para por eso-"Dijo la joven-"Es un riesgo que no se puede correr, y por ello es que es secreto… Y sus clientes están de acuerdo".

-"Tiene mucho sentido"-dijo Mey Ling, entendiendo perfectamente la situación-"Podría haber hasta asesinatos por eso…es comprensible"

-"¿No quieren comer algo?"-pregunto de repente Sakary luego de que caminaran minutos mas tarde-"Ya hemos comprado suficiente, seria bueno que comiéramos antes de que se haga demasiado tarde".

-"Me parece bien"-contesto Mey Ling.

-"Si, es una buena idea"-afirmo Tomoyo.

Y las tres chicas se dirigieron a los puestos de comida del centro comercial.

En un día tan hermoso, como ese, seria muy poco divertido de su parte quedarse encerrado en su casa, por ello había decidido hacerle una pequeña visita a Kaho. Lamentablemente, le había dado lo mismo que quedarse en su casa, ya que al llegar Kaho lo había recibido con gran acogimiento, pero después de una pequeña y rápida platica con él, se había tenido que ir al parque con su hijo, ya que se lo había prometido al infante antes de que Eriol llegara.

Podía irse y hacer miles de otras cosas, pero había decidido quedarse y leer de la pequeña colección que Kaho tenia, de libros mágicos, lo cuales en su mayoría, habían sido comprados por el. Antes de dirigirse a la biblioteca, hiso un pequeño recorrido por el departamento. No era tan grande como para alabarlo en espacio, pero tampoco estaba tan pequeño como para no vivir cómodamente en el.

Eriol sabia bien que, el esposo de Kaho, Kosuke no ganaba demasiado como Secretario oficial deberes mágicos, después de todo, solo era un secretario. Aunque debía de admitir que no era un trabajo tan mal pagado, y por sobre todo era un hombre de gran honra y buena persona, algo parecido a Kaho. Además de que, Kosuke, como médium, era muy buscado; había dado varias conferencias en las academias de educación mágica y bien era dicho, que era una persona muy estimada por su Majestad mágica; y para ser apreciado de esa manera, es porque realmente era una persona de fiar.

En el mundo mágico bien se sabía que Eriol era la reencarnación del mago Clow, o al menos se rumoraba la identidad de la persona-Solo las personas importantes y poderosas sabían quien era él-. Por supuesto que se descubriría luego de ayudarle a Sakura a cambiar las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, ya que la cantidad mágica canalizada de las ocasiones en que él se entrometía, habían sido captadas por la Administración integral mágica y claro que dieron con él al final. Luego de ello le ofrecieron varios trabajos en los ministerios mágicos, pero todos los había rechazado; si no le interesaban como Clow ¿Por qué debería de importarle ahora?

Kosuke se le parecía una persona agradable y pacifica, ideal para tener una charla; pero tenia su punto irritante, muchas veces había tratado de disuadirlo para que se uniera a alguna administración mágica o cosas por el estilo, cosa que irritaba en cierto modo a Eriol. Nadie era nadie para decirle como rondar su vida más que él mismo.

Hacia mucho que su único pariente vivo se lo había enseñado, su tío. Años antes de que siquiera supiera que era Clow, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente en carro, lo cual llevo a que su tío fuera su custodio y único pariente. Lo cierto era que tenía muy pocos recuerdos de ellos, y no le importaba demasiado. Las cosas pasan por una razón, y la verdad era que su tío fue mucho mejor mentor de lo que posiblemente sus padres jamás podrían ser, cuando de magia se hablaba.

Su tío era distante y calculador, y eso hacia que le fuera más fácil aprender a utilizar su magia como algo exterior que se controla con su mente y no con sus sentimientos.

"Un gran mago es aquel que no involucra su interior con las fuerzas poderosas de la magia", era lo que su tío solía decir.

Pero también le había enseñado a no tomarse las cosas demasiado en serio-al igual que su vida pasada- y a buscar fuerza desde adentro cuando las cosas se ponía difíciles. La verdad era que su tío era muy contradictorio: 'Un genio tiene derecho a cambiar su opinión'.

No es que se quejara o burlara de la exentica vida, que llevaba su tío; es mas, era muy divertido vivir con él, y aprender cosas que usualmente solo, una persona que ha vivido varias situaciones, sabían.

Ahora Eriol era mayor y se considera más liberal como para seguir bajo el cuidado de su tío. Y el tío ya era un anciano, y la verdad era que hacia años no le veía, y aunque quisiera hacerlo seguramente no lo encontraría tan fácilmente. Luego de que decidió quedarse a vivir en Londres, con Nakuro y Spi, él viejo se había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra; no sabía en donde estaba, con quien estaba, que es lo que hacia, ni nada al respecto de él, a excepción de unas cuantas cartas que le enviaba-las cuales aparecían mágicamente en un libro viejo que él mismo le había regalado a Eriol-. La verdad no era como si Eriol hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo por re conectarse con él, porque la verdad no le había interesado volverlo a ver, pero si le alegraba que estuviera bien y que su vida no hubiera cambiado demasiado.

Siempre había sido como un padre para él, pero Eriol sabia que no podían seguir apegados como antes, pues en esos momentos, a Hiraguizawua, lo único que le importaba era descifrar un rompecabezas que hacia mucho había empezado, y que lo había llevado de regreso a Japón.

-"Solo es cuestión de tiempo"-dijo Eriol con tono misterioso y una sonrisa.

Su atención era muy poca para el tema que estaban viendo. Llevaba dos semanas asistiendo a esas clases de ayuda en la universidad, y sinceramente ya se le habían quemado todas las neuronas que le quedaban.

'Administración Genérica De Las Operaciones'

Era lo que estaba escrito en la pizarra electrónica del salón.

-"El área de la 'administración de operaciones' ha evolucionado en un plazo muy corto, históricamente hablando. Sin embargo, sus raíces se remontan a la Revolución Industrial, iniciada en la década de 1770 con los siguientes acontecimientos importantes"- decía el decano encargado de impartir la clase.

El hombre era no mayor de 45 años, aunque estaba muy bien físicamente. No tenia nada en especial, no se diferenciaba de ningún otro profesor; aunque se destacaba un poco más por su peculiar forma de ser y de enseñar. Era uno de los mejores estudiosos de la economía que existía, su reputación lo presidia al igual que su personalidad.

Sus ojos color oro, eran cubiertos por lentes ligeramente rectangulares de color negro. Su cabello era castaño casi rubio. Su altura le daba un toque de presencia a su personalidad. Y sus facciones eran europeas y remarcables, lo cual lo hacia muy difícil de olvidar.

Probablemente era el profesor que tenia la clase mas aburrida de todo el campus, pero aun así hacia que las cosas se vieran mas fáciles y cotidianas. Todos sus alumnos adoraban su clase, bueno todos excepto una persona; por más que el profesor Edgar E. Gibbs lo explicara, Sakura no terminaba de entender muchas cosas acerca de su clase.

-"1. El concepto de 'división del trabajo', adoptado por Adam Smith

2. La máquina de vapor, de James Watt.

3. El concepto de 'partes intercambiables', desarrollado por Eli Whitney"-el profesor Gibbs hablaba mientras escribía los conceptos en la pizarra.

Mientras los demás escribían-algunos en cuadernos y otro en laptops- lo que en la pizarra decía y lo que el profesor agregaba verbalmente, la campana sonó, lo cual indicaba el término de la clase.

-"Bien, los veré el miércoles con sus reportes acerca del tema"-finalizo el profesor.

Poco a poco cada uno de los estudiantes, en el salón, fueron saliendo, a excepción de una joven de ojos verdes, quien parecía más interesada en la ventana que en salir del salón. El profesor Gibbs se dio cuenta de la mirada monótona y risueña de la joven, y decidió sacarla de sus cavilaciones, ya que seguramente no lo haría por si sola hasta en mucho tiempo después.

-"Señorita"-la llamo, ya que no sabia su nombre, o en tal caso no lo recordaba-"Señorita"

Aun así la joven no salía de sus pensamientos. Entonces el profesor decidió acercarse y tratar de hacer que reaccionara, porque sinceramente ya le estaba preocupando la actitud de la joven.

Al estar mas cerca de la joven, el profesor poso su mano en el hombro de la ojiverde y esto si logro captar la atención de la susodicha, ya que rápidamente volteo toda su atención al profesor.

-"Sabia que esta clase era aburrida, pero jamás pensé que daba esta clase de efecto en los estudiantes"-le dijo sonriente el profesor-"Señorita, hace ya un buen rato que tocaron para su hora de salida, y usted no aun sigue aquí"

-"Lo… Lo siento"-dijo la joven, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas y comenzando a recoger sus cosas para poder salir. No sabia que podía desconectarse tanto de la realidad, que no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-"Lo lamento, pero creo que se me olvido su nombre"-le pregunto curiosamente el profesor, algo en esa chica se le hacia familiar, profundamente familiar se podría decir.

-"Kinomoto, Kinomoto Sakura, profesor"-dijo ella con una sonrisa pero todavía avergonzada y nerviosa.

-"_Kinomoto, eso lo explica todo. Con razón se me hacia tan familiar"-_dijo mentalmente el profesor-"¿Kinomoto? ¿Acaso es usted la hija del decano de arqueología, Fujitaka Kinomoto?"-él ya sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero quería escucharlo de la propia joven.

-"Si"-respondió con una gran sonrisa a la mención de su padre. Estaba muy orgullosa de ser la hija de su padre.

-"Que interesante"-dijo el profesor respondiendo a su sonrisa-"Bueno señorita Kinomoto, me doy cuenta que tiene problemas con respecto a mi clase, y me gustaría ayudarla ¿Por qué no le doy unas cuantas instrucciones para que pueda entender mejor acerca de este tema? … Déjeme decirle que se le hará más fácil, y podemos repasar algunos puntos si pasa a mi oficina una tarde en que su horario se lo permita ¿le parece bien?

-"¡Si! Muchas gracias profesor"-le abrazo la joven.

Era un gesto tan genuino e inocente, que no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente. Esa chica era la viva imagen de su madre, muy parecida. Luego de un momento Sakura se separo del profesor y recogiendo las pocas cosas que le quedaban se despidió.

-"Adiós Profesor"

-"Adiós Señorita Kinomoto"-se despidió él de ella-"Salude a su padre de mi parte, la veré el miércoles"

-"Si"-se escucho su respuesta antes de que desapareciera completamente de la vista del profesor.

-"_Que linda chica"-_Pensó para si el hombre.

Le había agrado haberse encontrado con la ojiverde, parecía como si fuera cosa del destino. Definitivamente le agradaba tener a una alumna, como la joven Kinomoto, en su clase, tal vez se miraba despistada y posiblemente dormía despierta, pero él creí que era porque estaba en sus genes. Prácticamente lo había heredado.

Llevaban dos horas en el centro comercial, y luego de pasar a cada tienda y boutique, que ha Mey Ling le llamaba la atención, se encontraban fuera del edificio buscando el carro de la joven Li y la joven Kinomoto-este automóvil había sido proporcionado por los hermanos O´Donoval, como un regalo a Sakary, cosa que le pareció extraño a todos (a excepción de los Kinomoto) especialmente por el tipo de auto que era, un hermoso convertible negro con amueblado gris, BMW.

Tomoyo se iría con Mey Ling en el mismo automóvil y seguirían a Sakary hacia el departamento Kinomoto, ya que habían quedado de verse con Sakura luego de que esta saliera de sus clases de la universidad.

-"Es un magnifico día, creo que iré a dar un paseo por el parque que esta aquí cerca"-les informo Sakary-"¿No les molesta que las alcance luego?"

-"¿Adonde iras?"-pregunto extrañada Mey Ling.

-"Solamente tengo una corazonada de que debo estar en el parque"-le contesto con su eterna sonrisa Sakary.

-"¿Una corazonada?"-Mey Ling

-"Si ¿Tu no has tenido una antes?, esa extraña sensación de tener que estar en algún lugar"-le pregunto la joven de ojos azulados.

-"Claro que las he tenido… Pero no entiendo porque tienes que irte así"-contesto Mey Ling.

A Tomoyo todo esto le parecía extraño y no quería dejar ir a la joven de ojos zafiro sin saber en donde estaría. Luego de todas las cosas raras que estaban pasando últimamente, y la amenaza a la vida de Sakura, lo menos conveniente seria dejar que la joven Kinomoto anduviera sola merodeando la ciudad, sabiendo que los Long estaban ahí y podrían aparecer en cualquier momento y emboscarla de repente.

-"¿Quieres que te acompañemos?"-pregunto la amatista.

-"No, Sakura las debe de estar esperando y no creo que la deban dejar sola en estos momentos"-le contesto Sakary sin siquiera verla-"Las veré luego"- y se volteo caminando hacia su destino dejando a las otras atrás.

Cuando la figura de Sakary se perdió en la distancia Mey Ling se volteo a Tomoyo.

-"¿Qué quiso decir con eso?"-le pregunto extrañada la de ojos rubí.

-"No lo se"-le contesto una pensativa Tomoyo-"Pero no esta equivocada, entonces será mejor que sigamos lo que nos dijo y vayamos con Sakura"

Luego de esto ambas jóvenes subieron al auto, Mey Ling arranco y salieron del estacionamiento con duda.

No sabían que es lo que Sakary quería darles a entender, pero no creían que fuera tan malo como para no dejarla sola.

-"Señor Takimiro, lamento mucho no poder estar ahí para atenderlo personalmente, pero le aseguro que mi personal esta totalmente calificado para atenderlo como se debe"-Dijo el joven con voz seria y distante, como la que los ejecutivos utilizaban.-"No, le aseguro que desearía estar ahí para atenderlo, pero algunas cosas se salieron de control en otras de mis sucursales y no pude aplazarlo"-El joven afirmo por el teléfono con un mullido, suspiro y con el seño fruncido procedió a responder-"Siento mucho su decisión, pero si cree que es mas conveniente llevar su cuenta a otra casa representante, esta bien… Solamente espero poder servirle en un futuro, y créame que sinceramente lamento el no poder estar ahí"

Luego de unos momentos colgó la conexión, y suspiro sonora y pesadamente. El Señor Takimiro no le había dicho que le quitaría la cuenta, pero tampoco le había dado esperanza alguna en que se la dejaría. Sentía que había perdido un trabajo importante, por cuidar a una chica que ni le agradaba.

-"¿Era importante?"-pregunto la voz arrepentida de Kasumi.

-"Algo"-le resto importancia.

-"Bueno, parecía importante ¿Qué paso?"-La verdad no quería saber la respuesta, porque en parte sabía que el resultado había sido su culpa, pero no podía evitar preguntar.

-"Nada… solo perdí la cuenta de un tipo desagradable y egocéntrico"-le respondió desenfadado, pero con un tono molesto-"Una cuenta de $.1, 4 millones"-Se dijo en voz alta, poniendo sus manos sobre sus ojos.

Kasumi lo miro con algo de condescendencia, pero no podía decir que se arrepentía del todo de su decisión, algo le decía que tenía que estar al lado de Shaoran y no ignoraría ese presentimiento. Además ella solamente quería saber la localización de Shaoran, jamás le pidió a Saske que la acompañara, en parte era solamente la culpa de él.

-"Yo no te pedí que me acompañaras, si tenias cosas mas importantes que hacer, simplemente me hubieras dejado venir sola"-Le dijo Kasumi, quitándose la responsabilidad del asunto.

-"Si buena idea. Hubiera sido mejor que te dejara venir sola para que los Long te atrapen y te usen en contra de mi primo"-Dijo molesto-"Grandiosa idea. ¡Tal vez así ya no tenga que ver tu pretencioso rostro, ni escuchar tu insistente y desagradable voz! ¡Y MI PRIMO YA NO TENDRIA QUE CASARSE CON UNA PERSONA TAN DESAGRADABLE COMO TU!"

De lo enojado que estaba se puso a gritar, y todas las personas en el aeropuerto de Japón, que se encontraban cerca, lo voltearon a ver. Luego de darse cuenta de que todos lo observaban, se paro de su asiento y se alejo, no sabia a donde iría pero cualquier lugar seria mejor que estar cerca de Kasumi. No entendía como alguien como ella, podía llegar ha afectarle los nervios de esa manera, nadie lo había logrado antes, ni siquiera Shaoran o Mey Ling.

No entendía como es que ella y su primo se podían llegar a concebir la idea de casarse, con el mal genio de Shaoran y la desesperación de Kasumi realmente seria una cosa para ver, o más bien para alejarse.

Sabia que ella no se había merecido que él le contestara de esa manera, pero ya lo tenia arto, solamente 3 días y ya lo tenia arto, eso era algo que no se lograba a menos que la persona fuera tan desagradable como Kasumi pretendía parecer. Pero algo dentro de él sentía que las cosas no estaban bien, no sabia que era o de que se trataba, pero sentía que estaba mas emocional que antes por alguna razón; jamás había llegado a ser fastidiado tan fácilmente y menos por la joven Hariu, es mas ambos se llevaban bien, no para decir que tenia una relación buena, pero se llevaban de la manera en que dos personas normales que apenas se conocen se llevan.

Desde que había conocido a la chica de ojos verdes, y pelo castaño, todo se había vuelto un caos en la vida de todos a su alrededor y aparentemente también la de él, no es que le afectara directamente ella, pero le estaba afectando in directamente. Y eso no era nada bueno.

¿Qué es lo que seria que era esa sensación?

No lo sabia, jamás había sentido algo así antes. Pero algo sabia de sobra, no podía seguir dejando que sus sentimientos lo llevaran a decir y hacer cosas de las que podría arrepentirse, él no era así, Saske Li no era así. Saske Li conquistaba chicas por montón y no se quedaba con ninguna en partículas-no es como si las tratara como basura, pero era claro que a él no le importaba lo que les pasaba-Saske Li no se preocupaba de la vida y prefería que pasara rápido. Saske Li no se compadecía de él mismo. Saske Li no dejaba que los sentimiento afloraran en él, porque lo hacían obvio y él era todo menos eso. Saske Li no se preocupaba por ser el mejor pero de cualquier manera lo era. Saske Li dejaba que las cosas pasaran a su propio ritmo y no se preocupaba por el futuro. Y para ser precisos, él era Saske Li y no dejaría que lo que había tratado de construir por tantos años se fuera al caño.

No señores. Saske Li era del tipo de hombres que prefería que el pasado se fuera, el futuro viniera y el presente pasara. Él no permitiría que todas esas patrañas inútiles que todo el mundo llamaba 'Emociones' se interpusieran en su camino nuevamente, no dejaría que los 'sentimiento' avivaran su pasado, porque eso ya no le importaba.

Mientras Saske se trataba de auto-animar, una muy sorprendida Kasumi se encontraba tratando de buscarlo y no perderse.

-"_¿Qué es lo que paso? Él o es usualmente así, no pensé que lo que dije le iba afectar de esa manera… Es extraño que ahora se comporte de esa manera, jamás lo había visto tan molesto, corrección, jamás lo había visto enojado. Últimamente se comporta de una manera extraña y diferente ¿Qué será?"-_Se preguntaba mentalmente la joven, mientras trataba de ver alguna cara familiar entre tanta gente-"_Seguramente esto de los Long lo esta afectando demasiado. Tendré que decirle a Xao que verifique que nada le pasa realmente, tal vez los Long le estén haciendo algo que él no pueda controlar…. Y como están las cosas en este momento, no creo que seria buena idea que dejemos un eslabón débil, que se deje llevar por sus emociones de esa manera"  
_

Kasumi estaba realmente preocupada por Saske, después de todo ellos nunca discutían. Tal vez sus sospechas fueran ciertas y Saske realmente estaba siendo influenciado por los Long, o quizás ella había llegado muy lejos pretendiendo ser fastidiosa y eso lo molesto, después de todo la había soportado por 3 días y lo entendía, cuando ella quería ser fastidiosa, realmente lo lograba.

De repente alguien la tomo del brazo y la jalo, ella trato de zafarse de quien la estuviera agarrando, pero sus intesto fueron en vano.

Sentía miedo, sorpresa, y expectación, todo al mismo tiempo. No sabia lo que le iba a pasar, pero de algo estaba segura, no podía temer.

Era un bellísimo día. El sol brillaba desde lo alto, la brisa era lo suficientemente fresca como para no sentir el calor de los rayos del sol, y la sombra que los arboles, del parque central de Tokio proporcionaban, era magnifico como para dar un paseo y regocijarse del momento.

Caminaba lento pero firme, haciendo que sus movimientos mecieran agradablemente los flecos de la falda blanca que llevaba puesta. Sus cabellos habían sido recogidos en una coleta que caía en su hombro izquierdo, desparramándose sobre su blusa de tirantes dorada. Su postura era agraciada y al igual que sus pasos.

Su imagen era la de una chica alegre-con aire sofisticado-, tierna, dulce, y accesible. Por lo joven que se veía podría ser que acabara de salir de la preparatoria.

Daba una gran impresión cuando pasaban caminando por los senderos marcados en el parque. Muchas personas la voltearon a ver y ella les regalaba una sonrisa a cambio, y recibía sonrisas de vuelta. Claro había otros que tenían otras intenciones, pero lograba alejarlos lo suficiente como para ignorarlos.

Se sentó en el césped, a la sombra de un árbol frondoso de Sakura. Se recostó en el tronco del árbol por unos segundos, cerro sus ojos mientras el viento la tocaba insistentemente-como si quisiera su atención-. Abrió sus ojos de repente y sus ojos color zafiro se vieron cristalinos, insípidos y tranquilos. Nadie lo había notado antes, o al menos no lo habían comentado, pero los ojos de Sakary no eran solamente azul vivo, sino que tenia diferentes tonos alrededor de su iris.

De lejos no se podía apreciar los diferentes tonos de sus ojos, aunque se podía ver un leve destello de ellos. Los colores que usualmente se ven en los ojos de las personas, eran los que mas se notaban: verde, café, gris, y sus diferentes tonos; y los que no eran peculiares de encontrar en los colores de los ojos de varias personas: rojo, violeta, naranja, dorado-especialmente este ultimo- y otros, se encontraban pero en destellos menos luminosos. Sus ojos eran como una unión perfecta de colores.

Se levanto de donde se encontraba sentada y camino alrededor del árbol, hasta que encontró un pequeño niño sentado en uno de los entornos del árbol. El niño la miro detenidamente y parecieron siglos el tiempo en que la observaba. Ella le sonrió y le extendió su mano, el niño tomo su mano y se levanto de donde estaba.

Su mamá específicamente le había dicho que jamás aceptara irse con un extraño, pero el niño de por lo menos 5 años sentía una fuerte sensación de confianza para con la joven de ojos zafiros.

-"Me perdí"-dijo la voz infantil del niño. No sabía porque le decía eso a una mujer que no conocía, pero algo en ella le decía que le podría ayuda-"Y ahora no encuentro a mi mami".

-"¿Estabas jugando a las escondidas?"-pregunto Sakary, en un tono dulce y maternal.

-"Si. Mi mami tenia que encontrarme, pero me aleje mucho"

-"No deberías de alejarte de tu mami, y tampoco deberías de hablar con extraños"-le regaño levemente la ojiazul.

-"Pero tu no eres un extraño. Yo te conozco"-le respondió el niño, recordando de repente algo que le ayudo a identificar a la chica.

Ella le sonrió y lo tomo de la mano guiándolo de vuelta al camino de asfalto del parque.

-"No puedes decirle eso nadie, será nuestro secreto"-El niño le sonrió y asintió-"¿quieres un helado?"

-"¡Si!"-salto el infante-"Por favor"-recordó sus modales.

-"Bien, luego te ayudare a buscar a tu mamá"

El niño seguía ha la joven sin dudar. Le alegraba que ella lo hubiera encontrado.

Se podría decir que cualquier niño de 5 años no tenía la capacidad de entender lo malo que era irse con cualquier persona mayor que no conozca, al igual de malo que era recibirle cualquier clase de alimento. Pero Kouta Sato no era cualquier niño de 5 años, él era hijo de dos grandes entidades mágicas. Su padre tenía un importante trabajo en la comunidad mágica, y su madre era una respetable guía espiritual de un templo, ambos eran grandes padres y le habían enseñado a bien.

No era un niño común y ciertamente era un pequeño muy maduro para su edad. Tal vez sabia cosas que otros niños de su edad ignoraban, y eso le gustaba.

Las cosas iban muy lento en la librería. No habían vendido casi nada en todo el dial, cosa que parecía extraño, dado que desde que había comenzado a trabajar ahí varias personas se habían presentado a comprar mas de un libro- aunque casi todos los compradores eran hombre, cosa que no le pareció extraño en lo absoluto-. Quería salir a tomar un descanso, y hacer alguna otra cosa mas que estar ahí recostada en el mostrado, esperando a que alguien entrara.

Desde que se había mudado a Tokio no había hecho nada divertido, o por lo menos emocionante. No había ido a ninguna fiesta, no había visitado los lugares que le interesaban, no había salido a otra parte más que de su departamento a la librería y de la librería a su departamento.

Lo único bueno que le había sucedido, desde que se entero que Takashi tenía una novia, había sido encontrarse con Naoko. La verdad le daba algo de nostalgia el tenerla cerca, porque solamente le recordaba lo diferentes que ahora todos debían ser-no es que no se lo esperase, pero nunca pensó que las personas podía cambiar tanto-. Le hacia reexaminar su vida desde otro punto de vista, era muy diferente de niña de lo que era ahora.

En el presente Chijaru sentía que no tenia mucha ilusión por el futuro, en cambio de niña, tenia miles de sueño, pero con el tiempo el cambio drástico que su familia había tenido, habían destruido toda esperanza por un mañana mejor. Ahora miraba las cosas de otra forma, a cuando era niña; siempre se considero una persona muy realista, pero ahora que lo veía bien, siempre había tenido una perspectiva diferente a lo que era la realidad, nunca se perdonaría haberse dejado cambiar por los demás.

-"Ya no hay estudiantes viviendo en el campus, es por eso que no hay tanta gente"-le comento Naoko a la muy pensativa Chijaru-"¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves cansada".

Chijaru vio a Naoko a los ojos. Era extraño, pero no sentía la necesidad de contarle a Naoko lo que verdaderamente le pasaba, algo dentro de ella no quería rebelar lo que sentía.

De pronto Chijaru sonrió, pero no se sentía como una sonrisa espontanea y verdadera, más bien se sentía como una sonrisa fría y sin verdadera alegría. Naoko lo pudo notar, pero no quería preguntar, sabia que cuando Chijaru estuviera lista se lo diría, por el momento ella solo podía ser una buena amiga.

-"Porque no tomas tu descanso un poco antes, después de todo no creo que hayan muchos clientes a los cuales atender"-Naoko le sonrió y tras sus lentes cristalinos se pudo notar que su sugerencia era genuinamente porque le preocupaba, hacia mucho que Chijaru no sentía que alguien se preocupaba por ella, hacia mucho que nadie le mostraba interés-"Es enserio, ve y regresas mas tarde"

-"Gracias"-realmente que agradecía ese gesto. Lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era que nadie preguntara nada, porque se había cansado de no saber las respuestas a esas preguntas. Le gustaba tener una amiga como Naoko en su vida, porque ella entendía que necesitaba su apoyo y nada mas.

Se quito el delantal que usaba para identificarse como una empleada en ese lugar, tomo su suéter-aunque no creía que lo necesitara-, junto con su bolso, y salió del local, haciendo que la campana de la puerta en la tienda sonara a su salida.

Mientras la joven Mihara se alejaba sin rumbo especifico, Naoko la observaba ha través de la vitrina del local. No sabia exactamente que es lo que le sucedía ha Chijaru, pero esperaba que lo que fuera que fuese se resolviese pronto, no le gustaba ver a su amiga de esa manera. Las personas podían cambiar drásticamente.

La campana de la entrada sonó y fue suficiente para tornar su atención a los nuevos clientes que entraban. Buenos mozos, altos, uno con cabellera negra y el otro marrón, fornidos y bien parecidos. Desde que Chijaru había comenzado a trabajar, muchos chicos así aprecian en el día.

-"Buenos días, en que puedo ayudarles"-pregunto amablemente Naoko.

-"Estamos buscando unos libros"-contesto el de cabellera marrón.

-"Y ¿Qué libros serian estos?"-pregunto nuevamente la chica.

Mientras el chico de cabellera marrón le explicaba a la joven de la tienda, Yamazaki decidió darse una vuelta por el local y ver algo que le llamara la atención. Como estudiante de derecho debía de cultivar el hábito de la lectura, cosa que en realidad le encantaba ya que su pasión era leer, especialmente las obras de ciencia ficción que vendían hoy en día.

Y fue cuando lo vio, un hermoso libro de pasta roja. Bien conservado, pero sus paginas amarillas demostraban lo antiguo que debía ser. Había leído en la entrada de la librería un cartel pequeño que decía: **"También compramos y vendemos libros antiguos, en buenas condiciones"**

Tomo el hermoso librito con el titulo:_ HISTORIAS SECRETAS DE LA ULTIMA GUERRA- Selecciones del READER´S DIGEST. _Nunca había oído hablar de ese libro, pero se veía interesante y los libros que le llamaban la atención, más que los de ciencia ficción, eran los de historia.

Con el libro en mano, se encamino a la caja registradora, para comprar el libro. Se sentía emocionado, leer lo hacia meterse tanto en la historia que lo hacia olvidar la suya.

-"Buena elección"-le dijo la chica de la tienda cuando lo vio acercarse-"Es una bella historia. Muy interesante. Te hace entender muchas cosas"

-"Me pareció un buen libro"-le respondió el siempre sonriente Yamazaki.

La chica le sonrió también, parecía que el libro que hacia años estaba en la tienda-lo había leído cuando era niña y visitaba a su abuela en su local- había encontrado un dueño apropiado para sus magnificas historias.

-"Disculpa, pero ¿Dónde esta la otra chica que trabaja aquí?"-pregunto el acompañante del sonriente chico.

-"¿Quién?"-pregunto Naoko, sin entender bien la pregunta.

-"La otra chica, la que acaba de comenzar a trabajar aquí"-le dijo nuevamente el chico-"Creo que su nombre comienza con 'C'"

-"Oh… hablas de Chijaru"-le respondió la chica, y Yamazaki no pudo evitar sentir un hormigueo recorrerle el cuerpo-"¿Acaso son amigos de ella?"

-"Se podría decir que si"-le respondió el chico de cabellera marrón

Takashi no lo podía creer, podía ser posible que…. Es decir, cuanta coincidencia seria esa… tal vez ¿seria posible? ¿Qué tanta casualidad podría ser esa?

-"¿Cuál es su apellido?"-pregunto Yamazaki de repente, interrumpiendo algo que su amigo había comenzado a decir.

-"¿Por qué lo quieren saber?"-pregunto algo desconfiada Naoko-"No creo que sea buena idea que yo…"

-"Acaso es ¿Mihara?"-pregunto Yamazaki nuevamente, su temperamento se había vuelto desesperado, pero seguía mostrando su calma habitual aunque, esta vez, apresurada.

-"¿Cómo lo sabias?"

-"¿En dónde esta?"-Yamazaki estaba ahora emocionado.

-"No lo se, salió minutos antes de que ustedes entraran"-le respondió Naoko, con una sospecha ligeramente formulada en su mente-"¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué es lo que quieren de Chijaru?"

-"Lo siento mucho, mi amigo esta algo emocionado…. Aparentemente conoce a tu amiga"-le dijo el sorprendido chico-"Mi nombre es Takanari Oyadi, y mi extraño amigo aquí es Takashi Yamazaki"

De repente Naoko sintió como si fuera parte de una de sus obras de primaria que elaboraba de pequeña, en donde las coincidencias eran inevitables. Minutos antes Chijaru había abandonado el trabajo y justo después Yamazaki se presentaba por primera vez en su librería ¿Cuan bizarro puede ser eso?

-"¿Takashi Yamazaki?"-pregunto la chica, pensando que había escuchado mal.

-"Si ¿te a hablado de mi?"-pregunto el chico sonriente.

-"Ahora que lo pienso, no nos has dicho quien eres"-le dijo el amigo de Yamazaki.

-"Naoko Yanahizawua"-respondió la chica, lo que (por su puesto) causo sorpresa en el joven Takashi.

-"¿Naoko? ¿Qué tan grande puede ser una coincidencia?"-le dijo el chico, acercándose para abrazarla, tenia un gran impulso de querer demostrarle cuan grato era verla, la había extrañado, sinceramente la había extrañado mucho, a ella y a los otros-"Nunca pensé el volver a verte…"

-"Bueno, yo tampoco lo pensaba"-le sonrió la chica, correspondiendo a su abrazo.-"Me alegra verte, definitivamente que es una gran coincidencia"

Ambos chicos rieron alegremente mientras hablaban, y el chico que iba con Yamazaki se había retirado para no interrumpir el reencuentro de ambos amigos. Todo iba bien entre ambos, y apenas y podían convencerse de las personas en que se habían convertido, pero les agrado mucho el saber el uno del otro, paso media hora y seguían hablando y riendo y recordando; como los viejos amigos que eran.

La verdad la relación entre Yamazaki y Naoko jamás fue la más estrecha, pero si era una buena. A Naoko siempre le causo gracia la manera en que Takashi inventaba historias y hasta la manera en que desarrollaba sus mentiras; es mas, de hecho Naoko había basado varias de sus obras en algunas de las mentiras de Yamazaki, le daba una clase de unión a él; y a él siempre le gusto el gran conocimiento y atención que Naoko presentaba, sabia que jamás había creído alguna de sus historias, pero si sabia que a ella le gustaba escucharlo y jamás lo interrumpió mientras contaba una historia, lo cual le agradecía mucho y lo tomaba en cuenta.

-"Sabias que antiguamente las coincidencias eran consideradas presagio"-comenzó a decir Yamazaki, con su típica mueca de cuando contaba una de sus historias-"En la antigüedad, se creía que si una coincidencia se presentaba era porque un acontecimiento grande se avecinaba…."

Y siguió contando, mientras que Naoko lo escuchaba atentamente con una libreta y un bolígrafo anotando lo que él le decía.

Una pareja realmente bizarra, en una situación bizarra, con una coincidencia de por medio

Llevaba media hora buscando a su hijo, y no lo encontraba en ninguna parte. No sabia cuando fue que lo había perdido de vista, pero no era nada bueno. Había presentido algo antes, y creía fervientemente que algo estaba apunto de suceder, pero no podía irse hasta encontrar a su hijo.

-"¡Kouta!"-gritaba mientras caminaba por el parque. Sabia que lo iba a encontrar, pero necesitaban irse de ese lugar, lo cual la hacia dudar un poco.-"¡Kouta!"

Escucho a miles de niños y personas a su alrededor, lo cual lo hacia peor.

-"¡Mami! ¡Mami!-grito un niño y al ver en su dirección encontró a Kouta con un helado en su mano y corriendo hacia ella.

-"Kouta"-dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-"Mami, creí no te volvería a ver"-le dio el niño asustado, y Kaho no pudo más que sonreír.

-"Te he dicho que no te alejes, pero lo importante es que estas aquí"-se sentía aliviado de haberlo encontrado.

-"Si, es que me perdí, y ella me encontró y me trajo contigo"-el niño le señalo a una jovencita de gran belleza y ojos zafiros.

De lo aliviada que estaba por encontrar a Kouta, no se había percatado de la presencia de un tercero en esa escena.

-"Lo lamento si no lo traje antes, pero fuimos por un helado"-le sonrió la chica, a lo cual Kaho se enderezo y la vio de frente, algo en ella se le hacia familiar y peculiar al mismo tiempo.

-"No, gracias por encontrarlo"-levanto su mano-"Kaho Sato, mucho gusto"

-"Sakary Kinomoto, un placer"-y con esto estrecharon manos. La pelirroja se había dado cuenta que no había sentido nada al tomarle la mano a esa extraña joven, usualmente tenia alguna sensación con la energía de las personas, pero en ella no. Le sorprendió el apellido, porque le recordaba a una pequeña card captor que había conocido hacia muchos años atrás, cuya hermana había desaparecido cuando ella se hallaba en Inglaterra-por sus estudios.

-"¿Kinomoto dices?"-le pregunto amablemente.

-"Si"-le respondió simplemente.

-"Conocí a una niña también llamada Kinomoto hace muchos años"-sabia que solo así confirmaría sus sospechas. Era posible que hubieran miles de Kinomoto por el mundo, pero tenia un presentimiento acerca de esta chica en partículas-"Serás tu la hermanita de un chico con el que Salí hace mucho tiempo… cierta hermanita que desapareció"

-"Es un gusto volver a verte Kaho…"-le sonrió la chica, y Kaho le sonrió de vuelta.

-"A pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos encontramos".

-"Las vueltas que dan la vida son curiosas"-le dijo Sakary con un tono despreocupado.

-"¿Acaso ellos saben que….?"

-"Ellos lo saben"-le corto la joven

-"Así que has regresado"-no era una pregunta-"y ¿A qué se debe, si se puede saber?"

-"Kaho, creo que es un poco descortés no ver a una persona por mas de 10 años y al tropezarse con ella preguntarle algo tan directo como eso"

-"Nunca habías evadido mis preguntas antes, debe de ser algo importante"-le sonrió la pelirroja. Ella sabia bien como funcionaban las cosas con Sakary-"Aunque siempre fuiste discreta".

-"Una mujer debe tener discreción a la hora de expresarse"

-"Lamento mi falta de educación al no recibir tu presencia con mas alegría"-le dijo Kaho-"Te agradezco por haber encontrado a mi hijo".

-"Es un gran niño, muy maduro para su propio bien, déjame decirte"

-"Tu también lo eras"-le contesto aun con su sonrisa. Las conversación con Sakary siempre llevaban a callejones sin salidas, pero Kaho siempre había encontrado fascinante hablar con ella

-"Y mira a donde me llevo"-le contesto la otra-"Deberías de enseñarle a temerle a lo que no conoce… Tu lo hiciste por un tiempo"-le recordó con una chispa en sus ojos.

Kaho solo sonrió, tomo al niño de la mano y se volteo a verla.

-"¿Nos acompañarías?"-La invito la pelirroja.

-"Si, di que si… quiero enseñarle a Sakary mi colección de libros mágicos que el tío Eriol me regalo ¿Puedo mami?"-dijo el niño emocionado.

-"Por supuesto que si Kouta"-le dijo su madre-"Pero mas tarde debemos de hablar acerca de no hablar con extraños"

-"Pero mami, ella no es…"-Pero el niño callo al ver a Sakary sonriendo en frente de ellos.

-"Un niño no debe tener secreto con su madre"-Kaho dijo viendo a Sakary.

-"Entonces, prometo que te lo dirá cuando el tiempo sea oportuno"-dijo con voz apacible la joven Kinomoto.

-"Si mami, Sakary prometió terminar lo antes posible para que yo pueda decirte el secreto"-le dijo el niño con sus ojos marrones.

-"¿Terminar qué?"

-"No lo se mami"

Amas mujeres intercambiaron miradas. Kaho había conocido a Sakary por una gran casualidad-se podría decir- y desde entonces la curiosidad de descifrar a esa niña tan misteriosa, la llevaron a encontrar miles de cosas, pero ninguna con respecto a la niña. Siempre fue muy discreta e incrédula, con un gran interés por las enseñanzas que antes daban en el templo de su familia.

-"Bien, entonces ¿Iras con nosotros?"-pregunto nuevamente Kaho. Era inusual su comportamiento cuando se encontraba con Sakary, pero era simplemente porque Sakary sabía más acerca de ella que cualquier otra persona. Y aunque no le molestara, tampoco le agradaba mucho que alguien supiera tanto de ella sin que ella supiera nada de la otra persona.

-"Claro".

Luego de esto, Kouta, comenzó a caminar guiando el camino de ambas mujeres, quienes no comentaron nada en todo el camino.

Mientras se alejaban una niña de ojos carmesí y un hombre de esmoquin negro las veían alejándose

-"!¿QUE ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCO?¡"-le grito la mujer, sinceramente agitada.

-"Sshhh"-le cayo el hombre-"¿Por qué tu y mi prima, se enfrascan en hacer que todo el mundo las escuchen?"-le pregunto con verdadero interés por saber la respuesta.

-"¿Acaso te volviste loco?"-le volvió a preguntar más calmada.-"Me asustaste, creí que me iban a secuestrar o algo parecido"

El sonrió negligente, le causaba gracia esa chica. Tal vez no le agradaba por completo, pero al menos lo hacia reír.

-"Kasumi, si no anduvieras paseándote por ahí, como si nada, nadie seria capaz de tomarte desprevenida"-le dijo él-"Pero la señorita es tan terca que no le importa correr en un lugar atestado de gente y todavía no esperando a que alguien la sorprenda… Cualquiera puso haberte tomado".

-"Eres un fastidio a veces ¿lo sabias?"-le dijo con mirada amenazante.

-"No tanto como tu, querida"-le reprocho.

-"Si claro, eres peor… Primero me agarras de una manera tal, que cualquiera hubiera pensado que lo estaban secuestrando; y además, tan solo me encontraba recorriendo el lugar, porque alguien se fue y me dejo completamente sola… ¿Qué esperabas a que hiciera?"

El la miro por el rabillo del ojo, y suspiro con cansancio; aunque fuera un fastidio, esa chica tenia razón cuando la tenía.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, así que la tomo de la mano-lo cual la sorprendió- y la llevo hasta afuera, en donde un transporte los llevaría hasta su destino.

-"¿Qué haces?"-le pregunto ella tratando de soltarse. No le gustaba que la gente la agarrara así.

-"¿Qué crees que hago? Nos saco de aquí, ya se esta haciendo tarde y pretendo llegar lo mas rápido posible"-le dijo mientras la arrastraba junto al equipaje-"Ya no veo la hora de que te vallas con mi primo y me dejes pensar tranquilo"

Ella frunció el seño ante este comentario ¿Quién creía que era ella? Ella era Kasumi Hariu, una integrante- aun que algo reemplazable por sus poderes- primordial del Clan Hariu, uno de los clanes más grandes.

-"Deja de agarrarme así, me lastimas"-le alego ella con algo de impaciencia, ella tampoco miraba la hora para alejarse de Saske-"¿Quién te crees que era? ¿Acaso sabes quien soy yo?"

El rio algo sarcástico ante sus últimas palabras. De verdad que él no pensaba que ella era una de esas mujeres, que les gusta su renombre.

-"Si se quien eres ¿Acaso recuerdas que seremos primos políticos?"-le respondió el aun con su sonrisa-"Jamás dejaría a mi primo casarse con alguien a quien no conozco… Y en cuanto a quien soy yo, soy la persona que te ha estado soportando todo este tiempo, y sinceramente estoy lo suficientemente desesperado como para cargarte hasta el carro… Y si no me crees capaz, Pruébame".

Estaba molesta, más que eso, estaba furiosa, nadie nunca le había hablado de esa manera. No tenia nada en contra de Saske, pero ahora estaba en su lista negra justo debajo de Mey Ling…. Nunca creyó que viviría lo suficiente como para que alguien la tratara de esa manera. Nadie se había atrevido a desafiarla antes, ni siquiera su familia.

Camino furiosamente arrastrada por su futuro primo político. No pensaba decir nada por lo que restaba del viaje, pero cuando llegara con Shaoran, iba a soltar todo y estaba segura que pagaría haberla tratado así.

Mientras Kasumi pensaba en todo eso, Saske trataba de ignorar su presencia lo más que podía. No es que la detestara, todo lo contrario, pero últimamente ella lo dejaba molesto, enfadado y-lo que más le dolía- sexualmente inactivo.

Ambos querían llegar rápido a donde se dirigía, pero aparentemente el destino no estaba de su lado, porque delante de ellos se encontraba una larga fila de automóviles. Trafico, el enemigo de un conductor.

Por eso odiaba las ciudades, aunque, como Li, disfrutaba todas las comodidades que presentaba, detestaba el ruido y especialmente el tráfico. Si todos fueran personas mágicas, seguramente solo deberían de aparecerse de un lugar a otro.

UNA HORA Y MEDIA DESPUES:

Estaban seguros que jamás saldrían de ahí.

¿Por qué mundo? ¿Por qué?

Esas eran las preguntas que flotaban en la mente de ambos jóvenes en el automóvil.

-"Oye"-le llamo la atención Saske-"Ya que no pare que vayamos a salir de aquí rápido y posiblemente moriremos en este lugar"-bromeo, lo cual le saco una sonrisa a la joven Hariu-"Creo que te debo una disculpa, no quise ser grosero… Es solo que no he sido el mismo últimamente"

Ella lo vio a los ojos, y vio sinceridad en ellos. Le sonrió honestamente, y su enojo se esfumo. Sabía que ella también tenia la culpa, por ser tan irritante.

-"Yo también siento haber actuado tan irritante"-le dijo ella-"Es solo que algo me dice que debíamos de estar aquí, y decidí utilizar un medio muy poco ortodoxo de convencerte"-él también vio sinceridad en sus palabras y le sonrió-"La verdad es que, desde lo sucedido con Kinomoto, no he sido la misma… como si se hubiera llevado la mejor parte de mi y la hubiera remplazado por algo mas"

Él la vio algo desconcertado.

-"Yo también he pasado por lo mismo"-le dijo, cosa que también le hiso sorprender a la joven-"Como si, últimamente, me dejara llevar por lo que siento, mas de lo usual"

-"Yo también"-le señalo ella.

Ambos se vieron con confusión, y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de algo… Sus temperamentos eran explosivos desde que conocieron a la joven Kinomoto.

Y fue cuando entendieron que debían de decírselo a Shaoran lo más antes posible. No era normal lo que les pasaba y probablemente tenía que ver con Sakura, aunque no supieran bien lo que era.

Se encontraba contemplando la vista del balcón de su casa. Era un departamento grande, y tenía una vista espectacular. Últimamente se sentía distante y apartada. Nada estaba bien y había tantos eventos que examinar en su vida últimamente, que no sabia bien que es lo que sentía.

Tenia ganas dejase llorar, de permitir desahogar todo lo que no sabia que sentía. Pensaba que de un momento a otro iba a explotar, porque no entendía nada de lo sucedía. Y si con eso no era suficiente, habían personas a su alrededor que le hacían recordar cosas que prefería olvida.

Su itinerario en esos últimos 3 días era el siguiente: "Se levantaba-como siempre- tarde, lo cual hacia que se apresurara- con rapidez inhumana- a alistarse para la universidad. Sakary tenía su desayuno listo para cuando ella llegaba a la concina, se apresuraba a comer y se despedía de su familia-la cual se reunía toda a desayunar, hasta incluso Touya y Yukito-. Al llegar a la universidad saludaba a algunas personas, que había conocido en la semana y tres días que había pasado ahí, corría hasta su clase y-milagrosamente-llegaba antes que el maestro. Así se pasaba la mañana y parte de la tarde. A las 3:00p.m salía de la universidad y-entre Shaoran, Mey Ling, Tomoyo y Kero habían decidido-que Shaoran la pasaría a traer-por seguridad-. Al llegar a su casa, se encontraba usualmente solo- a veces Sakary se encontraba en el hospital, visitando a su amigo, y otras veces salía por casualidad- cuando Sakary estaba en casa, se sentía mejor, porque ella la hacia olvidar un poco su situación con historias de libros que había leído, o cosas por el estilo. Pero cuando Sakary no estaba tenia que esperar en incomodidad con Shaoran hasta que alguien se apareciera… Cuando se encontraban los dos solos, no hablaban mucho y si lo hacían solo eran trivialidades, pero a veces tocaba el tema de Sakary y lo misteriosa que era o que podía ser manipulada por el enemigo y siempre trataba de hacerle ver el peor escenario en el que su hermana podría estar involucrada, luego de que se pasara el día soportando toda eso llegaba la noche y Kero seguía con la conversación que Shaoran había dejado pendiente"

Detestaba que la quisieran poner encontrar de su propia hermana…. ¿Qué acaso ellos no lo entendían? Aunque Sakary fueran mala, no hay mucho que pudiera hacer, más que sentirse mal e intentar seguir con su vida.

Ellos no comprendían que Sakary seguiría en sus vidas hasta que ella decidiera dejarlos, porque era parte de ella y también de su familia. Ellos jamás terminarían de entender, que no podría desconfiar o pelear contra ella, Sakary significaba demasiado como para pensarlo así.

Aunque descubrieran algo incriminatorio contra su hermana, ella no podría hacer nada al respecto. No podría perderla de nuevo, el dolor seria demasiado grande como para eso. Aunque Sakary resultara ser mala, no la dejaría de amar y tampoco su familia, entonces no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. Por eso trataba de no pensar en ella como el enemigo, porque la hacia sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía, y siempre miraba el lado positivo de ella y su regreso. No importante el pasado, por mas malo que pudiera ser.

Todo era tan confuso y sentía como si todos desearan algo de ella, debían de tratar de ponerse en su posición, pero aparentemente no lo lograrían. Sentía una opresión horrible, y a pesar de querer darles lo que le pedían, no podía complacerlos a todos.

Una lagrima se le resbalo sigilosamente en su mejía, y podía sentía como el frio se hacia presente en la ciudad, se abrazo tratando de sostenerse. Estaba algo desesperada, últimamente todo se le salía de control.

Mientras Sakura observaba como la tarde caí, ligera con sus matices, en toda la ciudad, Shaoran la observaba de lejos. Había pasado un buen tiempo desde que la había recogido de la universidad, y la observo distante y callada.

No era la misma Sakura Kinomoto que había conocido de pequeño. Ella solía ser más alegre y jovial, que poseía una personalidad vibrante y una sonrisa que casi nunca la abandonaba. En cambio, esta Sakura era mas sumisa, distraída y algo distante. Nunca pensó que alguien podría llegar a cambiar de manera tan drástica.

Sentía algo de pena por la joven ojiverde, porque entendía bien que lo que él y los demás le pedían era casi algo imposible para ella, después de todo comprendía que le pedían desconfiar de su hermana. Tal vez si el estuviera en su lugar, y le pidieran desconfiar de alguna de sus hermanas, o de algún familiar cercano, le seria imposible y se negaría-al igual que la joven Kinomoto-, pero ese no era el caso y él no lo estaba viviendo…. Lo cierto era que, Sakary Kinomoto era una gran amenaza o podría llegar a serlo, pero Sakura no lo quería admitir, además de que la realidad era que después de 9 años las personas pueden cambiar bastante y no creía conveniente confiar en ella.

Se acerco al balcón y vio como Sakura se abrazaba temblando-tal vez por el frio-, y vio como las lágrimas salían continuamente de los ojos de la joven.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"-le pregunto tratando de captar su atención, pero no lo logro-"¿Oye, te encuentras bien?"-le volvió a decir mas cerca de ella, pero no reaccionaba-"Sakura, ¿Te encuentras bien?"

Al escuchar su nombre volteo a ver a su interlocutor, y pudo observar algo de desconcierto y preocupación en sus ojos. Pero noto que su visión era algo borrosa y fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando; rápidamente se seco las lágrimas que salían agolpadas de sus ojos, y se volteo a ver a Shaoran.

-"¿Cómo dices?"-le dijo con la voz ronca.

-"Te pregunte ¿Qué si estabas bien?"-le volvió a repetir con el seño fruncido. No le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar.

-"Si"-le respondió con una media sonrisa, pero eso no le funciono-"Estoy bien, solo tengo algo de frio".

-"De veríamos entrar"-dijo viendo el cielo rojizo-"Ya es tarde y el frio es demasiado"

Ella asintió y entro al departamento torpemente. Él la seguía, aun con el seño fruncido, algo no estaba bien y lo sentía.

-"Iré a lavarme la cara y regresare para hacer la cena, puedes hacer lo que gustes entre tanto"-le dijo ella sin verlo a la cara, aun con esa expresión de soslayo en su rostro.

Se alejo de él, lo mas rápido que pudo, no podía creer que se pusiera así por lo que estaba pasando, no era para tanto. Pero últimamente no era la misma, y lo había sentido desde que Shaoran, Mey Ling y Tomoyo, regresaron a Japón.

Cerro la puerta del baño tras de si y se recostó en ella-como si necesitara el soporte para no caer- y se fue deslizando hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. No pudo evitarlo y comenzó nuevamente a sollozar; no lo podía evitar de verdad que no podía, sentía que era demasiado para ella y no lo soportaba más.

Con que eso era lo que se sentía la incertidumbre.

Se encontraba sentado en la pequeña sala, ordenando sus pensamientos y tratando de resolver el rompecabezas que últimamente parecían presentarle. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la perilla del apartamento abriéndose. Sabia que debía ser Kaho con el pequeño Kouta, pero no se esperaba ver la imagen de una joven de ojos zafiros en esa escena.

-"Kaho, ya te habías tardado, estaba pensando en llamarte para ver si estabas bien"-le dijo en forma de broma Eriol.

-"Eriol"-dijo Kaho con algo de sorpresa en su voz, pero sin dejar su afabilidad de lado-"Lo siento. Se nos presento algo y nos tardamos mas de lo esperado…"-dijo mientras colgaba su bolso en el perchero y le ayudaba a su hijo a quitarse los zapatos antes de entrar.

-"¡Eriol, viniste a verme!"-grito Kouta mientras se acercaba corriendo al joven ingles para abrazarlo.

La verdad era que la relación entre esos dos era muy linda. El niño admiraba mucho a Eriol y siempre ponía su palabra por sobre la de cualquiera-a excepción de algunas personas-, y a Eriol le encantaba la atención que este le mostraba, ya que, siendo hijo único le agradaba saber que podía tener un tipo de relación de hermandad con el niño.

-"Si. Pero ya estaba por irme, porque pensé que no llegarían pronto"-dijo tomando al niño entre sus brazos y cargándolo. Ese niño de verdad que lo idolatraba y eso a él no le molestaba en absoluto.

-"Lo siento, es que me perdí y Sakary me encontró y habló por horas con mamá, es por eso que llegamos tarde"-le dijo el niño rápidamente, a forma de explicación.

Eriol sonrió. Y al reparar en lo que el niño había dicho sintió como un deja vu´ pasaba como relámpago en su mente. Acaso ¿El niño había dicho 'Sakary'? ¿Por qué ese nombre se le hacia tan familiar?

A su mente llego rápidamente la respuesta, Sakura-Sakary, las ultimas dos vocales eran lo único que cambiaban.

-"Si, creo que esta vez fue mi culpa Eriol"-dijo Kaho sonriente-"Sinceramente me olvide de tu presencia aquí"

Hiraguizawua la vio de cerca- sin dejarlo notar-, no era típico en Kaho olvidar cosas como ah alguien en su apartamento. Esa chica debía de ser algo importante.

-"Oh, Eriol esta es Sakary Kinomoto"-El ingles enarco una ceja al escuchar el apellido de la joven-"Sakary, el es Eriol Hiraguizawua"

-"Mucho gusto"-dijo la joven con gran cortesía y extendió la mano amistosamente.

-"El gusto es todo mío"-dijo Eriol tomando la mano de la joven y besándolo ligeramente. Usualmente ese acto, departe de él, robaba más de algún suspiro de las mujeres, pero esta chica simplemente sonrió y no pareció inmutarse en lo absoluto.

Se vieron por un tiempo, y él supo en seguida que esa chica no era del todo normal-aunque no había sentido magia alguna dentro de ella-, las personas solían rehuir de las miradas incesantes de otro, pero esta chica le sostenía la mirada y no dejaba de lado su serenidad y paz.

-"Escuche que tu apellido era Kinomoto"-comenzó a conversar él-"Tu nombre me recuerda a una persona que conocí cuando niño, y me trasladaron de intercambio como estudiante a Japón, Tomoeda".

-"Si, debes de hablar de Sakura"-en la mente de Eriol un BINGO llenaba su mente-"Mi hermana"-y tan pronto llego así se fue.

-"¿Tu hermana?"-dijo sin creerlo.

-"Si, Sakura y Touya Kinomoto son mis hermanos"-le respondió la joven, como su fuera lo mas natural del mundo-"En verdad soy hermana gemela de Sakura, pero soy mayor por minutos"

Eriol, dudo en creerle, pero al voltear a Kaho y ver a esta asentir, no le quedo mas que la sorpresa al ver que lo que decía la de ojos zafiros era verdad ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?

-"Y ¿Te encuentras con ella?"-pregunto Hiraguizawua para disimular su sorpresa.

-"Si, de hecho, ya me tengo que ir… Me han de estar esperando para la cena"-dijo ella sonriente.

-"¿Podría acompañarte?"-pregunto él con una idea formándose en su cabeza-"Es solo que hace años que no la veo, que seria grato reencontrarme de nuevo con ella".

-"Claro, de cualquiera manera nos sobra tres platos"-dijo ella.

-"Bien, entonces creo que te acompañare".

-"Si… creo que lo harás"

No sabía que clase de juego quería jugar esa chica, pero tenia que admitir que le llamaba la atención lo que estaba pasando ahí, en ese momento. Seria divertido ver como las piezas del rompecabezas se iban uniendo. Y algo le decía que esa chica tenía que ver mucho con eso.

Camino por todo el campus, no buscaba algo en especifico, o tal vez inocentemente lo hacia. Hacia dos semanas que no hablaba con Yamazaki, y la verdad era que lo extrañaba un poco, después de todo, en esos últimos años se hablaban casi a diario. Lo gracioso era que, bueno no había nada de gracioso en lo que le estaba sucediendo.

No creía que fuera una persona mala, no, pero tampoco era la mejor persona del mundo. Hacia mucho tiempo atrás que había dejado de ser una niña inocente, con tonterías de que preocuparse y alegrías por doquier. No, ya no lo era.

En su interior sentía que el que sus papás ganaran mas dinero, en los años precedentes a su niñez, había sido mas un castigo que una bendición. Los había cambiado tanto, era cierto que hubo una época en donde oraba todo el tiempo, para que la situación económica de su familia mejorara-ya que sus padres eran miserables sin el dinero necesario para soportar a toda la familia-, pero ahora se sentía arrepentida de haberlo hecho. La había hecho tan miserable. Era como si alguien manipulara su vida para que en vez de ser agradable fuera miserable.

Y estaba harta de todo eso ¿Por qué le hacían eso a ella?

Regreso ha paso lento y al mismo tiempo apurado, a la tienda. No probo bocado alguno de la refacción que le había preparado Naoko aquella mañana-ella insistía en prepararle algo para comer, como muestra del agradecimiento que le tenia. Pero la verdad era que Chijaru era la que se sentía agradecida con Naoko, y su compañía sin preguntas-, no se sentía con ganas de comer. Pensó que seria bueno regresar porque ya se había tardado más de la cuenta.

Entro a la tienda, haciendo a la campana sonar y se fue directo a la sección de libros usados, ya que se había llevado una copia para leer-aunque solo la ojeo.

-"Sabias que en la antigüedad, en las guerras, los samuráis ponían trampas de hilos, para sus enemigos, ya que al pasar topaban los hilos que detonaban el sonido de las campanas unidas a ellos, y ponían alerta al campamento…. En esos tiempo era una especie de alarma que…"-Chijaru se quedo inmóvil en el lugar que estaba.

¿Había escuchado mal? ¿Era acaso ese…?

Se acerco un poco al mostrador, sin dejar ver su rostro, tras un estante. Y pudo observar que efectivamente ahí se encontraba la persona a la cual no quería ver en esos momentos.

No sabía que hacer, pensar o siquiera sentir ¿Cómo es que Yamazaki la había encontrado?

Levanto la vista nuevamente para observarlo, y pudo ver como él y Naoko sostenían una conversación muy amena. Reían, sonreían y hablaban. Le entro pánico al pensar en que no podía verla así como estaba, muy poco arreglada. Ni siquiera se había puesto maquillaje ese día.

-"¿Chijaru?"-dijo Naoko algo extrañada, descubriendo a su amiga. Ha Chijaru le entro pánico y Yamazaki la volteo a ver-"Chijaru ¿Qué haces ahí?"

¿Por qué el mundo era tan cruel con ella?

Se enderezo rápidamente y medio se arreglo en cabello. Cerro los ojos, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se decidió a enfrentar lo que se le aproximada.

-"¿Chijaru, eres tú?"-pregunto esta vez Yamazaki.

Tragando saliva se acerco a los dos jóvenes, y fingió una sonrisa, cuando en realidad estaba sudando frio.

-"Hola Takashi"-le dijo ella con su sonrisa falsa-"No te había visto ahí… _Mentirosa_"-se dijo mentalmente-"Estaba atrás devolviendo uno de los libros que me lleve Naoko"

Naoko la vio no creyendo lo que decía su amiga. Era obvio que le pasaba algo mas, de no ser así, posiblemente habría saltado de alegría al ver a Yamazaki…. Además de que la joven Yanahizawua estaba 100% segura que Chijaru se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Yamazaki, ya que los estaba observando.

-"Oh, si… justo después de que te fuiste, Yamazaki entro a la tienda junto con su amigo"-le siguió el juego, aunque mas tarde averiguaría que es lo que le había pasado-"Que coincidencia mas grande ¿no crees?

-"Yo no creo en las coincidencias Naoko, pero creo que en esta ocasión tienes toda la razón, es extraño encontrarte aquí Takashi… Pensé que te irías a Tomoeda, como habías planeado"-le dijo la otra tratando de disimular todo lo que podía.

-"Decidí quedarme, y me alegro haberlo hecho… de no ser así jamás te hubiera encontrado"-le dijo con una gran sonrisa, que le hiso tragar saliva a Chijaru-"¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas aquí?"

Y fue entonces cuando Naoko entendió, entendió lo que sucedía. No hacia falta ser un genio para entender lo que pasaba, y fue cuando un atisbo de arrepentimiento le recorrió a la joven de lentes.

-"Bueno… Veras… Es que…. Es que yo…"-¿Qué se supone que le diría? ¿Yamazaki, no te quería ver porque me rompiste el corazón y ahora te detesto? ¿Es por eso que no te lo avise? Eso sonaba tonto hasta para alguien despechado-"Es que pensé que estarías en Tomoeda con tu familia… y decidí no contártelo y esperar a que regresaras para que fuera una sorpresa"-le dijo-"_Antes lo golpeabas por decir mentiras y ahora eres tu la que no puede dejar de decirlas"._

Que idiota se sentía, ahora Naoko se daría cuenta de todo. Pero tenia que admitir que esa mentira estuvo bien formulada para el poco tiempo que le dieron. Aunque debía admitir que odiaba mentir a personas que quería.

-"Oh, ya veo…"-dijo el mas sonriente el muchacho-"Hubiera sido una bonita sorpresa…."-con esas palabras de veras que Chijaru sentía que se derretía-"Aunque pensándolo bien…"-dijo, y a Chijaru se le acelero el corazón-"Fue una bonita sorpresa encontrarte aquí… así que veo que tu plan no se arruino por completo".

-"No, aparentemente no"-dijo una sonriente semi-nerviosa Chijaru-"Además de que tu también me sorprendiste"

-"Si, en eso tienes razón"-le dijo el chico-"Pero creo que me lleve doble sorpresa, encontrarme a Naoko y luego a ti".

Ambos rieron poco. A Chijaru le daba la impresión de que eso no terminaría tan fácilmente, seguramente todo lo que restaba del día seria algo así como un fiasco. Ese día seria largo, realmente largo.

Hacia horas que estaban estancados en el tráfico, y gracias al cielo, al fin habían salido. Ahora se encontraban conduciendo en el atardecer, habían llegado desde la mañana y ahora estaba por anochecer ¡Fantástico!

Por eso es que a Saske no le gustaban tanto las ciudades, pero tenia que admitir que el ambiente era bueno en la mayoría de casos; bueno la verdad es que le encantaba la ciudad, pero detestaba el tráfico en ella.

Resoplo fuerte y sonoramente. Estaba algo estresado y cansado, y para variar hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta de que no tenia ni idea de a donde se dirigía. Es decir, tenia la dirección y como llegar, pero con el anochecer cerca, apenas y si podría encontrar el camino a un hotel.

-"Creo que es a la derecha"-le dijo una joven de mirada violácea cerca de él.

El siguió instrucciones, sabia que no llegarían a ninguna parte-ya se había resignado-, pero para llevar la fiesta en paz había decidido aceptar las sugerencias-o más bien los mandatos-que la joven le daba, solo para no tener que gritarle de nuevo.

-"¿Por qué haces esto?"-la pregunta hiso que se volteara a ver con mirada confundida a la joven, a lo vual ella prosiguió-"Es obvio que ni tu, ni yo sabemos a donde vamos y aun así aceptas mis sugerencias sin alegar o decirme que me rinda, cuando hace unas horas me gratabas por ser exasperante…. Entiendo que no llegaremos a ningún lugar, entonces solo dime a que hotel iremos"

El levanto la ceja, en señal de expectación. Esa chica era de verdad extraña, sino es pera es naranja, y cuando le dan naranja quiere pera.

-"Solo hacia lo que mi primo hace contigo"-le dijo él, y ella lo vio con una expresión de no entender-"Digo el hace todo lo que quieres sin decirte nada… A veces creo que te esta malcriando."-rio un poco ante esta ultima idea.

Pero luego la vio a la cara, y en ella solo había algo de decepción.

-"Lo se"-dijo ella con la mirada ahora en el camino-"Ese es el problema"-le medio sonrió.

Él no entendía que quería decir con eso. Pensaba que eso era lo que a ella más le gustaba de su primo.

-"Entonces se sincera"-le dijo él, captando rápidamente la atención de la joven-"¿Por qué se casaran?, porque no pareces muy animada con la idea".

Se quedaron en silencio absoluto, pero él estaba decidido a saber la verdad. No dejaría que Shaoran se casara con alguien que no lo amaba y ciertamente no dejaría que ella fuera miserable por toda la vida, solo por una decisión mal tomada; es decir, él no era un santo-para nada parecido-, pero tenia la convicción de que alguien se casaba por "amor", o por lo que sea que sea eso que une a las personas por años, hasta el fin de sus días y bla, bla, bla…. Pero en su interior siempre supo que si algún día su primo se casara, iba a ser porque de verdad amaba a la chica y ella lo amaba a él, Shaoran siempre tuvo esa intención y Saske de verdad que lo respetaba.

Si su primo era lo suficientemente valiente como para amar a una sola chica de por vida, entonces él iba a ser lo suficientemente respetuoso como para no meterse en su decisión; pero sabia que algo no conectaba con Kasumi, nunca pareció como si ambos no pudieran vivir sin el otro, y si algo era lo remotamente parecido al amor-en su propia definición-era eso.

La joven Hariu abrió sus labios y Saske se preparo para escuchar sus palabras con atención, esa seria la primera vez que le pondría atención a las palabras de una mujer.

-"Mira"-le señalo-"¿No es esa Sakura?"

Saske dirigió su mirada a donde la joven señalaba, y se topo con la imagen de la joven Kinomoto caminando con otro chico, en lo que parecía un parque. Nadie venia atrás de ello y pudo desacelerar un poco la velocidad para ir al ritmo de los transaucentes.

-"¡Hey, Sakura!"-grito lo mas fuerte que pudo, pero no hubo respuesta-"¡SAKURA!

Grito aun mas fuerte, pero siguió sin respuesta. Entonces Kasumi abrió su ventana y grito:

-"¡KINOMOTO!"-al oír esto, ambos jóvenes caminando en la acera se voltearon al auto.

La joven se acerco a ellos a paso tranquilo. Su mirada parecía reflejar una paz extraña y sonrió al estar más cerca del automóvil, seguida por su acompañante-Saske vio al otro joven con algo de resero ¿Quién era ese?

-"¿Me hablaban a mi?"-dijo la joven como interrogante, aunque con voz amena.

-"Si"-dijo la joven de ojos violetas-"Te vimos y te estuvimos llamando pero no contestabas"

-"Disculpen no los había escuchado"-dijo la joven, pero esta vez su voz si sonó a interrogante-"¿Qué es lo que desean de mi?"

-"Es que nos perdimos e intentamos hallar a los otros para regresar a casa"-dijo Saske.

-"¿Otros?"-dijo esta con su sonrisa acostumbrada-"¿De que lugar me hablan?"

-"Oh vamos Sakura, sabemos que Shaoran y Mey Ling están contigo"-dijo la joven.

Entonces ella y el otro joven se vieron con una sonrisa de complicidad, lo cual extraño a los otros jóvenes ¿Qué rayos pasaba ahí?

-"Oye, y ¿Qué onda con los lentes de contacto? Sinceramente me gustaban mas tu ojos verdes"-comento Saske notando la diferencia de el color de ojos.

Sakary levanto una ceja como diciendo '¿Qué quieres decir?'…. Pero ignoro ese último comentario y se enderezo-ya que se había inclinado un poco para poder hablarles a los jóvenes en el automóvil- su mira se dirigió a la carretera. Le dirigió una mirada a Eriol y le sonrió, el chico no entendía ese gesto, pero de cualquier manera asintió como si lo supiera.

-"Los llevaremos a donde quieren, pero deberán acompañarnos al estacionamiento… debo de ir por mi auto"-dijo sin verlos realmente.

-"Bien, ya era hora de que alguien supiera a donde nos dirigíamos… súbanse"-dijo Saske con una sonrisa.

Tal vez Saske no se había percatado, pero Kasumi si, esa chica no solo tenía los ojos de color distintos a los de Sakura, sino que su aura era distinta…. No poseía magia. Pero no había dicho nada por pura curiosidad, no sabia lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no creí que fuera para tanto.

-"Gracias"-dijo al de ojos zafiro-"es por la derecha en ese edificio de ahí".

-"Bien"-dijo Saske algo sonriente, al ver de nuevo la imagen de la joven-"Oye, ahora que te veo de cerca… el color de tus ojos es precioso, me retracto de lo que dije antes"

La joven solo sonrió y se dedico a ver a través de la ventana.

Kasumi pasó el resto del camino con el ceño fruncido. No confiaba en esa chica y algo le decía que había algo en ella mas allá que un rostro parecido al de Sakura; en su interior el pensamiento de que los podría estar guiando por una dirección incorrecta se acrecentaba.

¿Por qué no les había dicho que ella no era Sakura, si era tan obvio?

TO BE CONTINUE

**QUERIDO LECTOR:**

**Tengo muchas ganas de llorar, debo de recalcar, que este capitulo era destinado a ser mas largo de lo que en realidad publique (mucho + largo, mucho + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + de lo que publicare) pero pensé en que era injusto dejarlos x mucho tiempo sin un vistazo de lo que ya llevaba…. Me siento tan mal xq no fui capaz de terminar todo el capitulo, y les pido su comprensión, pero tuve q dejarlo hasta haca mi mente no terminaba de procesar la otra mitad y sabia q era injusto no actualizar, xq no lo había hecho hasta entonces.**

**ASÍ Q COMPRENDAN ME! O MORIRE DE DECEPCION (noten lo dramática q soy)**

**Bueno, pero de cualquier manera agradezco q sigan esta historia y lamento mucho mi retraso, retrasadísimo, pero entiendan….. Acabo de empezar clases en un colegio nuevo y todavía me sigo adaptando (y eso q ya llevo dos meses en él), pero es tan diferente, xq no tengo a nadie con quien compartir mis ideas (ya q todas mis amigas y yo nos separamos, para bien, a diferentes colegio y aunq todavía nos vemos, es solo de vez en cuando y ya no hablamos tanto y ella comprendían esto de mi escritura y también mi agrado a SCC) así que estoy algo sola en esto y mis ideas se golpean entre si y se rompen sin dejarme plasmarlas…. Pero prometo terminar de escribir y prometo comprometerme mas a esto.**

**Bueno creo q ya me desahogue, p´ro de cualquier manera me encantaría que me dijeran q tal me quedo, lamento dejarlos con la duda pero ya medio termine la otra parte así q no será mucho para q disipe sus dudas, aunq tal vez me tome tiempo y probablemente el otro **

**Capi no será tan largo xq solo será el final de este así q…. hay nos vemos en el próximo cap.**

**AVANCES:**

-"Debes descansar" "-le dijo con la voz calmada, y sin verla. Pero aun con los brazos cruzados.

-"Pero yo tengo que…."

-"Te hemos provocado mucho trabajo y es obvio que apenas y puedes soportarlo"-le dijo aun con su voz relajada-"Debes de descansar, yo me encargare de cocinar"

-"Pero yo…"-comenzaba a replicar Sakura.

-"¿Acaso me estas desafiando?"-le dijo con expresión de expectación.

Eso hiso que gotitas de sudor le cayeran de la nuca de Sakura como una cascada de los nervios. La verdad es que no quería llevarle la contraria, no es que le provocara miedo, solo tenía suficientes problemas en ese momento y no quería tener más, y menos con él.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-"¿Cuánto tiempo los tendrá encerrados en este juego?"

-"¿Qué quieres decir Hiraguizawua?"

-"Mientras ustedes especulan, ella sabe lo que sucederá; tratándola como su enemiga, dejar que ella sepa mas que ustedes es una mala jugada, porque le dan el control del juego"

-"Y ¿Qué clase de juego es este?"

-"Uno de adivinanzas"

.-"¿De adivinanzas?"

-"Si, quien sepa mas y pronto es el que gana…"

-"Entonces dinos: ¿Qué hay que saber?"

-"Fácil"-dijo con una sonrisa enigmáticas, como las que tenia de niño-"Todo nos lleva a una pregunta ¿Quién es realmente Sakary Kinomoto? Y al responder sabremos todas las respuestas que necesitamos"

.-.-.-.-.-.

La estaba viendo, con su mirada intensificada y el seño fruncido, no la podía ver pero lo sabía. Y lo peor es que Naoko solo se ponía así cuando estaba realmente enojada.

-"Dime la verdad Chijaru ¿Por qué no querías ver a Yamazaki?"-esa era la pregunta que precisamente ella quería evadir mas; y ahora ¿Naoko se la exigió, cuando ni ella misma tenia la respuesta?-"Él se miraba realmente triste por lo que hiciste y no creo que tengas razón alguna para ser así de mala con alguien como él.

¿Él bueno y ella mala? ¿Cómo podía decir eso, cuando fue él el culpable de que ella no lo llamara?

Ya estaba harta si Naoko quería saber la verdad, entonces le diría la verdad acerca de Takashi Yamazaki.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"¿Qué te hace pensar que eso es lo que quiero?"

-"Rika, creo que deberías de hacerlo, aunque no lo quieras, ellos fueron tus amigos y estoy seguro que les encantara verte".

-"¡No! Ya te dije que no lo hare"-le dijo señalándolo con un dedo peligrosamente-"No quiero que vean en lo que me convertí"-dijo ahora apunto de lagrima-"Soy un monstro, soy horrenda, y no quiero que me vean así"

Y después de esto se fue corriendo sollozando asta su cuarto, en donde se encerró todo el día

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	12. Rastros Fundamentales II PARTE

**Capitulo XI.**

**Rastros Fundamentales (segunda parte) **

No se sentía bien, en serio que no se sentía bien. Pero sabia que debía salir y dar su mejor sonrisa y fingir como si todo estuviera bien, porque todos merecían su mejor esfuerzo. Se miro al espejo y se sonrió levemente: "_Todo Estará Bien"_ Se repitió.

Era lo que su mamá solía decir y lo que ella había acostumbrado a repetirles a las personas en condiciones adversas.

-"_Mamá"-_pensó con su sonrisa serena. Cuando solía recordar a su madre sentía que todo mejoraba… ella siempre estaría con ella y la acompañaría en las situaciones mas horribles, de eso estaba segura.

Seco sus manos al terminar de lavarse. Se había dispuesto a preparar la cena con la mejor actitud que pudiera dar, esa noche sentía que todo debía de salir perfecto más que nunca.

Coloco su mano en el picaporte de la puerta y al girarla para salir, se encontró con algo que la sorprendió realmente. Shaoran de brazos cruzadas, con la mirada seria y su rostro estricto. A Sakura le salio una gotita estilo anime en la nuca y sonrió con algo de incomodidad ¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí? ¿No lo había dejado en la sala?

De un momento a otro el joven Li exhalo una gran bocanada de aire, como si la hubiera estando reteniendo todo ese tiempo, y su rostro se relajo.

-"Debes descansar"-le dijo con la voz calmada, y sin verla. Pero aun con los brazos cruzados.

-"Pero yo tengo que…."

-"Te hemos provocado mucho trabajo y es obvio que apenas y puedes soportarlo"-le dijo aun con su voz relajada-"Debes de descansar, yo me encargare de cocinar"

-"Pero yo…"-comenzaba a replicar Sakura.

-"¿Acaso me estas desafiando?"-le dijo con una ceja levantada, esperando a que eso la intimidara un poco.

Eso hiso que gotitas de sudor se resbalaran por la nuca, a la ojiverde, de los nervios. La verdad es que no quería llevarle la contraria, no es que le provocara miedo, solo tenía suficientes problemas en ese momento y no quería tener más… y menos con él.

-"Lamento haberte presionado"-dijo Shaoran, cambiando drásticamente de expresión-"Lo que te pedimos es demasiado… y supongo que no debimos exigirte desconfiar de tu hermana así como lo hicimos"

Ella le regalo una sonrisa algo triste, pero comprensiva…. Tal vez si la entendía después de todo.

-"No te preocupes"-dijo ella recuperando la serenidad de antes.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, ella veía el piso pensando y sonriendo melancólicamente, y él la podía observar por el rabillo del ojo con sus brazos cruzados; al ver la sonrisa de ella, no pudo evitar repara en que se había disculpado-hacia mucho que no lo hacia- y un ligero sonrojo le subió a las mejillas…. Se miraba realmente linda sonriendo así.

-"Debería empezar con lo preparativos para la cena"-dijo Shaoran, tratando de así poder alejarse de la joven.

-"¿Shaoran, estás seguro de que no quieres que te ayude? A mi no me importaría."

-"¡No!"-le dijo mas como suplica que como orden, pero se recupero rápidamente y se aclaro la garganta; se había dado cuenta de que la había sobresaltado con su expresión-"Digo… no, esta bien, yo puedo solo. Prefiero que sea así".

Ella le asintió. Comprendía el sentimiento que querer estar solo para pensar por un tiempo, y viéndolo así, el joven Li no había tenido tiempo para él solo, desde que se habían encontrado…. Siempre estaba investigando "algo"-no le decía específicamente que, pero podía notarlo por su actitud pensativa (mas de lo normal) y llevaba libros a todas partes-, y luego la pasaba a traer a la universidad y después pasaban toda la tarde juntos, para luego cenar-últimamente todos estaban reuniéndose para cenar en su casa, lo cual era raro después de muchos años de soledad- e irse con su prima a su apartamento.

Lo que Sakura no sabia, es que él no quería estar demasiado cerca y, en especial, **solo** con la joven castaña. No es que quisiera estar solo específicamente, es mas, disfrutaba de la compañía de Sakura… pero ese no era un buen momento, no después de haberla visto sonreír así.

Y así, el se dirigió a la cocina a paso apresurado, mientras ella lo seguía caminando serenamente, para preparar la mesa. Ella se sentía feliz y sonreía mas naturalmente, tal vez estar en compañía de él le hacia bien… tal vez él le recordaba a su pasado y eso la hacia sentir así.

En cambio a él, cada vez se le hacia mas difícil estar junto a ella, porque se sentía mal y al mismo tiempo tan bien, pero aun así lo hacia sentir nervioso y eso no le agradaba mucho; especialmente cuando estaban con otras personas. Desde que Sakura había regresado a su vida, muchos sonrojos se habían integrado a su día a día.

-"¿Qué hora es?"-entro un pequeño peluchito amarillo, volando por lo alto-"Tengo hambre"

Ambos castaños e voltearon a ver al pequeño guardián, ya se les hacia raro no haber escuchado de él; aunque en realidad se habían olvidado del pequeño guardián por completo.

-"Kero, eres un mal educado… te la has pasado durmiendo todo el día y sales solo para preguntar si hay comida"-dijo Sakura con el seño fruncido-"Eres un glotón y perezoso"

-"¿Qué? ¿Yo glotón y perezoso?"-dijo Kero acercándose peligrosamente a Sakura-"Y ¿Qué hay de ti? Te la pasas distraída todo el día y soy yo quien te recuerda las cosas"

-"Eso no tiene nada que ver…. Que sea distraída es muy diferente a que seas un glotón perezoso, que se la pasa haciendo nada por aquí, mas que desordenar y comer"-dijo la joven maestra de cartas empezando con una acalorada batalla campal con su pequeño guardián-"Además, sabes que no puedes salir así… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguien te hubiera visto?"

-"Pero nadie me vio, porque no hay nadie aquí"-dijo Kero-"Yo puede sentir la presencia de quienes están y quienes no; así que no veo porque te enojas".

-"De cualquier manera, no debiste de haberlo hecho… si te confías demasiado, pueda que alguien termine por verte y no quiero que eso pase"

-"No veo cual es el problema… soy el gran y magnifico guardián de las cartas Clow ahora cartas Sakura, y jamás me equivoco"-dijo el guardián con cierto aire de superioridad.

-"Bueno, creo que hasta los 'grandes' y 'magníficos' guardianes, engordan… así que deberías de tratar de comer menos"-dijo Sakura.

-"!YO NO ESTOY GORDO¡"-dijo encolerizado el guardián.

Y observando la escena con algo de desesperanza Shaoran se froto la frente con repetitiva insistencia, como si con eso dejara de dolerle los oídos de escuchar los gritos entre el guardián y su ama.

Cuando paso el suficiente tiempo escuchando, como para saber que no se callarían hasta dentro de un rato; el joven Li se retiro a la cocina para terminar de preparar la cena… después de todo se lo había prometido a la joven castaña. Aunque ahora que lo veía, se estaba arrepintiendo.

En que estaba pensando…. Hacia años que no cocinaba, HACIA AÑOS QUE NO SE ACERCABA A UNA COCINA…

Y ahora ¿Cómo se supone que saldría de esta? Era conocido que el heredero de una dinastía tan poderosa como lo era la dinastía Li, no debía de ocuparse de pequeñeces tan insignificantes, como era la elaboración de los alimentos.

Maldito el día en que decidió seguir esa regla implícita…

Ahora se arrepentía.

* * *

Llevaban por lo menos 15 minutos sin haber hablado, y se sentía una extraña y pesada atmosfera dentro del automóvil. Y ninguno de los dos jóvenes entendía porque era, solamente los sentían, desde que 'Sakura' había abandonado el vehículo.

-"¿Sabias que no era ella, no es así?"-le dijo al fin la joven, con voz seria.

-"¿Acaso me crees tonto?"-le dijo en tono divertido, pero al ver que ella iba a responderle, prefirió ahorrase la pelea-"Por supuesto que sabia que no era ella… Es demasiado obvio"

-"Entonces ¿Por qué aceptaste seguirlos?"-le pregunto evidentemente enojada.

-"Es mejor saber si es una trampa, antes que tarde"-le dijo él restándole importancia-"Es decir…. ¿realmente creíste que iba dejar pasar la oportunidad de saber que se proponen los Long?"

-"No creo que esta chica sea estúpida Saske"-le dijo ella, casi escupiendo las palabras-"No creo que sea halla tragado tu actuación… Ella sabe que no es Sakura y creo que sabe que nosotros sabemos que no es quien dice ser"

-"Te preocupas demasiado cuñadita"-le dijo él sonriéndole pero sin desviar la vista del camino, ni del automóvil negro delante de ellos-"Si sabe quienes somos lo sabremos sobrellevar…. Lo único que me preocupa es el aura del chico que se encuentra con ella, su presencia no pasa desapercibida como el de esa chica, tiene un poder impresionante y lo pude captar desde lejos, aunque no estaba seguro y lo dude por unos segundos; ya que hay muchos tipos de energía mágica alrededor, me confundí al principio; pero ahora lo estoy, y debo decir que se me hace ligeramente familiar"

-"De eso no sabría decirte, ya que no poseo magia alguna… pero tengo que admitir también se me hace extraño ese chico. Simplemente no sabría como describirlo, solo lo se"

-"Los seres no mágicos, pueden sentir presencias también; pero lo confunden a menudo con el sexto sentido"-le dijo a modo de respuesta el joven Li-"Supongo que por ello se te hace tan extraño"

-"Si, supongo que si"-y después de lo dicho, por la joven Hariu, el silencio volvió a reinar en el vehículo.

Mientras algo similar sucedía en un automóvil negro, que con ligereza se movía por las calles de Tokio. No era una silencio incomodo, ni tampoco reprochatibo, solo un silencio profundo y enigmático.

Ambos jóvenes eran poseedores de un aura misteriosa y elegante, era la misma personas que uno hombre y la otra mujer. Era extraño para Eriol Hiraguizawua encontrarse con alguien tan parecido a él, era más que extraño, era raramente interesante.

Los ojos zafiros con tonalidades diferentes miraban incesantemente el camino, no es que le intimidara el chico que tenia a la par, era solo que era el momento en que todo sucedería y al mismo tiempo era el tiempo en donde nada debía de suceder. Ella era una chica inteligente, él lo sabia con tan solo verla, era ese macabro juego que se encontraba, liderando la joven, lo que lo hacia comprender mejor la situación.

Algo ahí estaba apunto de suceder, lo tenia claro, lo que lo hacia removerse por dentro era ¿Qué? ¿Qué iba a suceder? Ya conocía a una causa, con nombre y apellido: Sakary Kinomoto. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca antes había escuchado ese nombre, ni en su mas remota imaginación cabria el significado para un nombre tan parecido al de "SAKURA", que evidentemente era la causa primaria, su joven ex compañera, tenia nada y todo que ver en lo que pasaba, y ahora estaba mas seguro que nunca, que la joven card master tenia un gran aprieto en sus manos; que irónicamente se encontraba viviendo bajo el mismo techo que ella.

-"Sakary"-dijo en voz alta, si tenia una duda tan simple, no se limitaría a esperar para aclararla-"Nunca había escuchado un nombre parecido…. Acaso ¿es inventado? ¿O tiene algún significado en particular?

La joven sonrió, pero no alejo su vista del camino-lo cual hiso a Eriol ver lo diferente que era a otras mujeres, usualmente ellas preferían hacer contacto visual- tras su perfecta sonrisa, se podía observar su hermoso encanto de joven mujer.

-"Ciertamente, no, no tiene ningún significado en particular"-dijo con voz suave-"la verdad es que es el nombre de una joven princesa de un cuanto Chino… aunque si soy sincera no creo que sea un personaje importante, pues muere a la mitad de la historia, pero su nombre en realidad era Sakury."

¿Chino? ¿Un nombre chino?

-"¿Chino?"-volvió a decir Eriol-"Es extraño, dado tu precedencia Japonesa…..o ¿me equivoco?"

-"No"-dijo con simpleza, sabiendo que el entendería su negativa. Después de un rato, el joven ingles creyó que ya no respondería, pero la dio para en un semáforo y comprendió que eso es lo que ella estaba esperando-"Siempre supe que fue por Sakura que me había nombrado así…. Mi madre era una amante de la flor de Cerezo, al saber tendría gemelas, decidió que la primera se llamaría Sakary, por la princesa de la historia y el gran parecido al nombre de la segunda 'Sakura'…. Ella quería que estuviéramos unidas en mas de un solo sentido, pero no deseaba que nos pareciéramos".

El semáforo cambio su color y ella comenzó a conducir nuevamente. Mientras le había hablado del tema, el joven Hiraguizawua pudo notar claramente NADA, por primera vez en toda su vida se había quedado sin antagonismos para una persona. No sabía como describirlo, pero simplemente no había identificado ninguna emoción en la voz, o en el rostro de la joven, que la delatara en lo más mínimo. Hablo de la historia de su nombre, como bien pudo haber hablado él del clima; se supone que podría, por lo meno, encontrar alguna matiz en sus gestos que delataran alguna cosa de la joven, pero no; ella se había dedicado a hablar con voz suave y calmada, y con una sonrisa amable pintada en su rostro.

-"Seria mejor que dejaras tu esceptismo para otra ocasión"-dijo Sakary, sacando amablemente a Eriol de su sorpresa para hundirlo a otra-"No es correcto que un caballero ingles de mundo, se quede sorprendido por cada cosa que una joven japonesa, que acaba de conocer, diga"

Era su idea o había algo realmente malo en esa situación. No, no era su idea. Él no había demostrado ninguna de sus reacciones, en momento alguno. Es decir-como ella bien había dicho- era un joven hombre ingles de mundo, sabia como disimular hasta el mas mínimo sentimiento.

Pero entonces, si él mismo estaba tan seguro de lo bien que podía ocultar sus emociones ¿Cómo ella pudo descifrarlo tan fácil, y en cambio él no pudo ver nada en ella?

-"Lamento mi falta de tacto"-dijo al fin, dando rienda a una conversación que estaba dispuesto a continuar-"Pero, debo de decir que esta joven japonesa, no es igual a las demás."

Él estaba seguro de eso, y también sabía que ella lo tenía presente.

-"¿Qué hace pensar eso a nuestro caballero ingles?"-dijo ella, sin denote de importancia en su voz-"Esa joven, respira, mira, sonríe, y hable igual que cualquier otra mujer".

-"Pero no lo hace con las mismas intenciones"-dijo sin cambiar su sonrisa de su boca.

-"Touche" -dijo Sakary volviendo su sonrisa mas amplia. Fue la señal que Eriol necesito, con eso le basto para saber que a la joven le gustaba el juego de palabras.

-"¿nos jeune d'expression française?"- dijo él con perfecto acento Francés…. (Nuestra joven habla francés) lo dijo mas como una afirmación que una pregunta.

-"Chevalier de cours, et je vois que vous aussi"- ella le contesto de la misma manera (por supuesto caballero, y veo que Ud. también).

-"Je me demande à combien plus forte saura- (me pregunto que tanto mas sabrá).

-« plus que vous devriez »-(mucho mas de lo que debería) le contesto con una ultima sonrisa y luego dirigió toda su atención al camino… dando por concluida la platica.

Pero Eriol todavía tenía una duda en su cabeza- en realidad tenia muchas dudas en ese momento más que antes, pero esta era la que mas sobresalí- y aunque sabia que ella no le contestaría, tenia que intentarlo.

-"¿quel genre de jeu auquel vous jouez?"- (¿Qué clase de juego estas jugando?)

- « chacun a le droit d'avoir du plaisir »-(todos tenemos derecho a divertirnos) le contesto con voz divertida pero al mismo tiempo neutral-« votre même"- (incluso Tu).

* * *

Lo sentía… sentía que esa pregunta venia, especialmente después de lo sucedido, se había quedado en sumo silencio, uno pesado e incomodo. No entienda porque todo esto le tenía que pasar a ella, ni que hubiera hecho algo tan criminal como para que todo pasara así de repentino.

-"Naoko pregunta de una buena vez"-dijo ya exasperada por tanta incomodidad.

La joven de lentes siguió cerrando el local, ignorando completamente la exaltación de Chijaru. Tenia que esperar, porque ahora si le diría la verdad, tal vez antes era de esas chicas que se conformaba por la verdad a medias de otros, lo cierto es que nunca le intereso saber los secretos de los demás…. Pero eso no le había acarreado nada bueno, y ahora no permitiría que alguien que le importaba mucho, le mintiera.

Se encontraba de espaldas pero podía sentir como su mirada se intensificada y fruncía el seño, no la podía ver pero lo sabía. Y lo peor es que Naoko solo se ponía así cuando estaba realmente enojada.

-"Dime la verdad Chijaru ¿Por qué no querías ver a Yamazaki?"-esa era la pregunta que precisamente ella quería evadir mas; y ahora ¿Naoko se la exigió, cuando ni ella misma tenia la respuesta?-"Él se miraba realmente triste por lo que hiciste y no creo que tengas razón alguna para ser así de mala con alguien como él.

¿Él bueno y ella mala? ¿Cómo podía decir eso, cuando fue él el culpable de que ella no lo llamara?

Ya estaba harta si Naoko quería saber la verdad, entonces le diría la verdad acerca de Takashi Yamazaki. Y esta vez le importaría muy poco si su opinión acerca de ella.

-"¡YO! ¡LA MALA!-exploto por fin, con una mirada llena de enojo, pero no hacia la joven de lentes, sino a ella misma, porque lo cierto es que lo que había pasado con Yamazaki en parte le seguía enojando ¿en parte? En realidad TODO acerca de verlo besándose con otra todavía le enojaba y hacia que su sangre le hirviera-"¡ÉL ES EL IDIOTA QUE VA POR AHÍ BESANDO A LAS PERRAS QUE LO PERSIGUEN! ¡ ¿Y YO SOY LA MALA?"

Naoko quedo con la boca abierta. Ignoraba que su amiga pudiera tener ese tipo de vocabulario, pero ahora que había dicho todo eso, entendió porque Chijaru se comportaba así; jamás fue muy observadora, y tampoco perspicaz, pero siempre fue evidente la química que entre sus amigos existía.

-"¡ES TAN ESTUPIDO!… ".por fin rompió en llanto, y su voz se quebró volviéndola mas suave-"Me quiso ir a traer con la perra esa pegada a él"-dijo recordando lo que había visto aquel día en que llego a Tokio-"… y yo…yo… yo fui mas idiota aun, porque… por…"-comenzó a hipar entre sollozos-"…porque pensé que tal vez… él sentía lo mismo que yo….que yo por él"

Naoko quedo estupefacta, ni siquiera cuando eran niñas, Chijaru le había tenido la confianza suficiente como para confesarle algo tan importante. Al final la joven Yanahizawua se decidió a tomar a su amiga entre sus brazos para poder transmitirle un poco de tranquilidad, lo cual logro sin mucho problema.

-"Y lo peor… es que… es que… nunca pensé en la posibilidad de que no fuera así"-finalizo Chijaru rompiendo el llanto entre los brazos de su amiga, y sintiéndose tan pequeña en esos momentos; a pesar de saber lo estúpida que había sido con la situación e Yamazaki, no se lo había admitido a nadie mas que a ella misma, y eso dolía.

-"Tranquila"-fue lo único que a Naoko se le ocurrió hacer

Las palabras de Naoko, hicieron llegar un poco de alivio al corazón de Chijaru.

* * *

¿Dónde estaba?

Esa era la pregunta que rondaba por la mente de un cuarteto de jóvenes, en el departamento e los Kinomoto. Hacia mucho tiempo que había estado esperando Sakary, y cada vez Sakura se estresaba más.

¿Qué pasaba si los Long la hubieran encontrado y la confundieron con ella?

¿Y si la hubieran amordazado y encerrado en alguna parte?

Ella no tenia magia, no sabía como defenderse, por muy inteligente que fuera, las cosas salían mal cuando e magia se trataba; sino ella misma se ponía como ejemplo. Su corazón se comenzó a acelerar, no podía contener bien el aire en sus pulmones y necesito ir a la cocina para deshacerse de la mirada inquisidora de los demás.

A ellos no les importaba, lo sabia bien. Sakary no era nada para ellos, porque simplemente no confiaban en ella. Pero para Sakura, su hermana era una persona importante, era una parte de ella misma… porque era como una mitad de la que por mucho tiempo tuvo que vivir separada, y ahora que ya la tenía e vuelta, no podía darse el lujo de perderla.

Cerro los ojos y trato de retener la mayor cantidad de aire posible en sus pulmones, para poder pensar en lo que su madre solía decir: "_Todo estará bien". _Y siempre lo estaba.

Se exalto asta tal punto de gritar, cuando sintió como dos manos grandes y cálidas, tomaban sus hombros ligeramente, en signo de apoyo. Se voltio ante la mirada chocolatada de su acompañante.

-"Ella regresara, todavía no es muy tarde"-y eso fue lo único que ella necesito para lanzarse a él en un abrazo de desesperación.

Tal vez fuera cierto lo que él le aseguraba, después de todo todavía no era muy tarde. Pero aun así algo le decía que necesitaba ver a su hermana de vuelta, sana y salva en ese momento, precisamente.

Y aunque la angustia invadía, cada poro de su piel, se sintió tan dichosamente relajada cuando pudo sentir el cálido cuerpo masculino de Shaoran, su aroma varonil, su pacifica presencia y su sus brazos rodeándola.

Esperen… esperen…

Un momento…

¿Él la estaba abrazando también?

¿Qué estaba sucediendo ahí? No lo sabia, pero le gustaba la sensación de ser abrazada por él, de sentirse protegida por tan solo un gesto tan pequeño como ese. Era como comer algo que te encanta y saber que nunca te empalagaras con su sabor. Así era abrazar a Shaoran Li.

La había visto desesperada, desesperanzada, preocupada y hasta nerviosa. No compartía esos sentimientos, pero si sus pensamientos… posiblemente los Long había secuestrado a la mediana de los Kinomoto, y sabia que si era así, seria simplemente para llegar a Sakura… y ese pensamiento si que lo preocupaba.

Mientras Mey Ling y Tomoyo se enfrascaban en una conversación superficial, acerca de sus días de compras, él se había dedicado enteramente a observar a Sakura. Es que, verla tan frágil, le había despertado un instinto de protección, que no sabia que tenia.

La vio levantarse e ir a ala cocina, suponía que era para tomarse su tiempo, sabia bien que ella estaba consiente de que casi nadie entre los tres jóvenes que estaban en la sala, se sentía la mitad de preocupados por su hermana. Y seguramente esa era la razón por la que prefirió salir de la mirada que se turnaban entre los tres, para ver si realmente se encontraba bien.

-"No se siente bien"-dijo la voz suave de Daidoji.

-"No entiendo su preocupación"-decía Mey Ling, pero a pesar de su actitud desinteresada, se notaba que también se preocupaba por la joven Kinomoto-"Ni siquiera se a escondido el sol… y sabemos que su hermana es perfectamente capaz de regresar sola".

De los tres ahí presentes, posiblemente la mas preocupada-pero solo levemente- era la joven Daidoji, que al igual que Sakura y Shaoran, esperaba por lo peor.

Se impaciento. Sakura se había ido por tan solo 2 minutos, y él lo había sentido una eternidad. Se levanto de su asiento, y sin esperar a contestar a la pregunta implícita que le hiso su prima, se dirigió a la cocina.

Si a Sakary le había pasado algo, no lo podía asegurar firmemente, pero estaba seguro de que no podía ver a la joven de ojos verdes pasearse nerviosa por todas partes, ya que lo contagiaba, y no era precisamente de su agrado sentirse así.

Se encontraba viendo a la pared, o eso era lo que dedujo, ya que estaba de espaldas a él. La miro tomar una gran bocanada de aire, tal vez solo necesitaba respirar un poco, solo el cielo sabía cuanto él deseaba hacerlo también.

No pudo reprimir el estúpido impulso de sobre protección que le invadió, y se dirigió hacia ella, no quería asustarla, así que suavemente se deslizo hasta estar cerca de ella. La tomo por los hombros, era un acto de lo mas incomodo, ya que no se atrevía a abrazarla, pero quería transmitirle su apoyo a través de aquel gesto.

-"Ella estará bien"-le dijo con voz pasiva, tratando de tranquilizarla.

Cual fue su sorpresa al sentir un ferviente y necesitado abrazo de aquella chica, que tanto le hacia sonrojar, y no es que lo rechazara, todo lo contrario, pero si lo sorprendió. No pensó que palabras tan simples como las que pronuncio antes del abrazo, la llevaran ah aferrarse a él de aquella manera.

No era desagradable, todo lo contrario, el olor a flores primaverales que la joven emanaba invadió su organismo, de tal modo, que estaba seguro que nunca se le olvidaría, su suave y frágil figura se amoldaba a la perfección con su cuerpo. No la rechazo, aunque algo en su mente le gritaba que lo hiciera, sino que más bien termino por regresar aquella acción con total tranquilidad.

No se sentía mal en absoluto, tenerla entre sus brazos. Lo cual le extraño de sobremanera, y es que, él no era de los hombres que andaba por ahí haciendo demostraciones de afecto, si ni siquiera lo hacia con su prometida. Pero pensó, que abrazar a la joven Kinomoto, no era de lo más desagradable, y es mas, lo encontraba tranquilizador y hasta agradable.

El sonido de la cerradura, de la puerta de entrada, abriéndose rompió aquel mágico momento, pero no precisamente porque lo exaltara el sonido de gente entrando, sino porque tan efusiva como lo había abrazado la ojiverde se soltó de aquel mágico gesto, y salio corriendo de la cocina, emocionada por encontrarse con su hermana…

Todo había quedado en silencio. No entendía porque, suponía que las tres jóvenes que se encontraban afuera, bombardearían a la gemela Kinomoto, por su desconsideración al no haber regresado a una hora más razonable.

Suspiro pesadamente, se había quedado con un gran vacío cuando Sakura se alejo de su abrazo. Posiblemente era porque, ella transmitía un aura muy tranquilizante, y eso a él le agradaba. No era que sucediera más de la cuenta, solo se sentía bien con Kinomoto y eso era todo.

Se decidió a salir, cuando minutos mas tarde, siguió sin escuchar nada.

Cual fue sus sorpresa a al encontrarse con varios mas de los que había contado con esperar ¿Eso era a acaso posible?

¿Cómo era que todo sucediera tan repentinamente?

* * *

Estaba enojada… No, no, corrigiendo, estaba furiosa. Se sentía traicionada y repugnada con la sola idea, de lo que sus tíos le proponían ¿su avaricia, acaso, no tenia limites?

Acaba de colgar la llamada que tanta tenia sus emociones a flor de piel. Sus tíos ahora esperaban a que ella abriera sola el restaurante que tanto había insistido en abrir en Tokio. Sin ellos, y su presencia. No solo querían que ella se hiciera cargo de abrirlo y hacer que el mundo se fijara en él, sino que también le pidieron que se quedara en el país, un poco mas de lo planeado, para estar a cargo de todo con respecto al tema. Ya que ellos se tomaría un ligero descanso.

Ella no se quería quedarce ahí, entre más tiempo pasaba en Tokio, mas se arriesgaba a toparse con Naoko y Chijaru, en lo cual no quería ni pensar. Suficiente era tener que aguantar a sus tíos, para poder soportar como sus antiguas amigas la juzgaban y deshilaban cada secreto guardado en su interior.

No, no quería quedarse y haría lo posible por que su estadía no se prolongara más de lo conveniente.

En aquel momento su mente maquinaba la mejor manera para evadir su responsabilidad. Iba de un lugar a otro, recorriendo cada centímetro de la biblioteca. No pensaba quedarse así, no, no se quedaría así.

Se exalto al sentir la voz aterciopelada de Hoshiro hablarle.

-"No creo que sea tan malo como lo pintas, querida"-le dijo sin inmutarse desde su asiento-"Ambos sabemos que es algo inevitable".

-"Nada es inevitable"-dijo con ojos serios, como no la había visto desde hace tiempo-"A excepción de la muerte"-al decir eso, sus ojos se volvieron triste, pero su expresión era la misma.

-"Piénsalo, como una oportunidad"-dijo Hoshiro, tratando de desviar nuevamente el tema.

-"¡Oportunidad!"-repitió con sarcasmo-"¿Oportunidad de qué?

-"De recuperar a las amigas que has perdido, querida"-al decir esto, su voz se deslizo suavemente, como si de lo que estuviera hablando fuera el clima-"Las necesitas, y se que en el fondo deseas verlas de nuevo y poder hablarles con antes"

-"¿Qué te hace pensar que eso es lo que quiero?"

-"Rika, creo que deberías hacerlo, aunque no lo quieras, ellas fueron tus amigas y estoy seguro que les encantara verte".

-"¡No! Ya te dije que no lo hare"-le dijo señalándolo con un dedo peligrosamente-"No quiero que vean en lo que me convertí"-dijo ahora apunto de lagrima-"Soy un monstro, soy horrenda, y no quiero que me vean así"

Y después de esto se fue corriendo sollozando asta su habitación, en donde se encerró todo el día

Hoshiro se reprendió mentalmente.

-"_debí de ser mas precavido… tal vez fui muy duro con ella"-_suspiro largamente-"_Todavía no se por lo que ella paso, y seria mejor ser mas comprensivo"_

Y con esos pensamientos rondando su mente, se decidió por salir de ese lugar antes de que dijera otra cosa de lo que podría arrepentirse, y se fue conduciendo por las calles de Tokio.

Tal vez Rika no quisiera contarle que es lo que le había pasado para ser como era, y comportarse como lo hacia. Pero sabia de ciertas personas que podrían ayudarlo a descubrir mas acerca de la joven, y así poder ayudarle a ser mas valiente ante su pasado. Pero tendría que ser cauteloso, no querría que Rika se enterara.

Pero antes de que las cosas se le complicaran más de lo que quisiera, saco su teléfono móvil y marco un número de memoria, y a pesar de la dicha que le daba pensar en la persona a la que le marcaba, también se le comprimía la respiración al pensar en lo que cada llamada significaba.

-"Buenas tardes Livy"-Livy era la enfermera personal de su hermana-"¿Estará ella por ahí?"

Por supuesto que se haya ahí idiota…. Que pregunta mas ridícula, pero hacerla le ayudaba a sentirse mas normal ante esa situación… como si pudiera ser normal.

* * *

¿Qué se supone que tenia que pensar ante todo aquello?, era obvio que era TODO, menos NORMAL…

-"¿Qué es lo…?"-pero tuvo que callar, porque la verdad era que no sabia como seguir con la oración, no entendía como todo esto podría estar pasando, y aparentemente no era la única.

-"Sak, supongo que has de reconocer a estas personas"-dijo su hermana con total tranquilidad, lo cual era inhumano, viendo la situación.

-"Yo… Yo..."-no sabia que era lo que pretendía con esa pregunta, pero igual no tenia como contestarla. Un nudo se le había formado en la garganta y no tenia como contestar nada, las palabras llegaban como una masa confusa a su mente.

Sakary paso a la cocina dejando a todos solos, viéndose entre si, sin entender nada. Sakura miraba al joven de ojos azules y cabello del mismo color. No lo reconocía, o al meno no del todo, pero su porte de caballero y su sonrisa enigmática, no le dejaban mucha duda.

No era la persona mas perspicaz del universo, todo lo contrario, pero sabia como recordar a una personas cuando la miraba, como lo estaba haciendo con el ojiazul.

-"Es un gusto volverte a ver, pequeña Sakura"- y como si aun le quedaba duda, con ese comentario definitivamente ya no había lugar para difusión en su cabeza No pudo mas que sonreír.

Sonrió, porque no sabia que otra cosa hacer. Sonrió porque, aunque no sabía las razones del chico de estar ahí, lo había extrañado a él también.

-"Es un gusto volverte a ver Hiraguizawua"-dijo otra joven apareciendo de la nada en la escena que se había formado.

-"El gusto es todo mío Daidoji"-contesto dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-"Eriol…"-pudo decir al final la ojiverde, pero aun en shock-"¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Bueno, he tenido un agradable encuentro con tu hermana"-dijo deslizando una mirada enigmática a la puerta de la cocina, por donde Sakary había desaparecido, y al hacer esto, los demás no pudieron evitar dirigir su mirada al mismo punto-"Y me ha invitado a comer con Uds."

Hubo un segundo de silencio seguido por una aparición repentina de una joven de ojos zafiros profundos.

-"Se han quedado callados"-dijo con una sonrisa apacible-"Querida hermana, debo decir que fue una gran sorpresa para mi, encontrarme con una viejo amigo tuyo de la primaria y mas sabiendo que es todo un…. Caballero ingles"-dijo con una sonrisa a lo cual Sakura se limito a sonrojarse, lo cual no quedo inadvertido para cierto castaño-"Y tampoco pensé en encontrarme con los primos de Shaoran"-dijo lo cual desencajo a todos, porque la verdad nadie había reparado en ambos jóvenes-"Ha sido una día muy extraño, la verdad, y me gustaría que dejaran esta tonta incomodidad y hablaran como los viejos amigos y conocidos que son, si no te opones hermana… los he invitado a comer con nosotros, sabiendo que hoy no nos acompañaran ni Yukito, ni Toya y tampoco papá"

-"No"-dijo Sakura, con un susurro apenas audible-"no me opongo"

-"Bien, entonces porque no toman asiento. La cena ya esta lista, la mesa servida y ahora solo me hace falta servirles la comida"-dijo Sakary, como toda buena anfitriona-"Lamento haberme retrasado, pero como verán hoy a sido un día muy exuberante y debí de hacer varias cosas antes de regresar…. Siento no haber llamado"

Sakura estaba, más que difusa, inadecuadamente cofundada e incomoda. No entendía que estaba pasando, pero obviamente no era de lo más normal que se pudiera decir ¿Cuántas sorpresas mas le preparaban la llegada de su hermana a su vida?, desde que Sakary había entrado de nuevo a su vida, todo se iba agolpando, sucesos, tiempos y personas… especialmente personas.

¿Cómo es que no había vuelto a escuchar nada acerca de sus amigos de primaria, por casi mas de 8, y ahora todos habían regresado a su vida así como así? La verdad es que le aterraba un poco comprobar lo que Kero y Shaoran le habían tratado de decir, era cierto que la llegada de Sakary, aparte de enigmática, acarreaba algo mas con ella, algo de lo cual no podía estar segura comprender del todo.

-"Xao Lang"-dijo una voz tenue y musical, era Kasumi, o eso es lo que ella asumió, pues estaba tan sorprendida todavía, que no se había atrevido a ver a nadie, ni siquiera se había preguntado porque ella y Saske estaba ahí-"Debemos hablar"

Esta afirmación, dejo todo en silencio. No había tiempo, ni espacio para formalismos. Nadie se saludo entre si, nadie había dicho nada, y ciertamente nadie se había atrevido a hacer las preguntas.

Sakary hacia ya uno minutos que había vuelto a desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina; y aunque nadie lo dijese, extrañaban su presencia, ya que era la única que podía aclarar todo.

Viendo que nadie se movía, Shaoran decidió acceder a la petición de su joven prometida. Le señalo la puerta del balcón y ambos desaparecieron minutos después. Asta Mey Ling estaba tan pasmada, que ni siquiera hiso replica alguna cuando su primo decidió salir con la fastidiosa de su prometida.

De hecho, Mey Ling estaba tan pasmada, que ni siquiera había reparado en lo molesto que le resultaba que la prometida de su primo estuviera ahí.

-"Mey, creo que nosotros también debemos hablar"- y ese fue su otro querido primo, sacándola de su ensoñación. Solo atino a asentir, y luego desaparecieron por la puerta de enfrente, ya que no quedaba otro lugar en donde poder hablar dentro del apartamento, prefirieron salir a hablar en privado.

En el apartamento, mas específicamente en el comedor, solo quedaban Tomoyo, Eriol, y una muy pasmada Sakura. La amatista, ni siquiera se preocupo en tratar de fingir que todo eso la confundía, asique opto por sentarse en la mesa del comedor.

-"No se supone que estés aquí"- las palabras de Tomoyo se deslizaron, sin filtrar la certeza y dures de su afirmación.

-"Debí de haber supuesto que no"-dijo el joven ingles, sin dejar que la sorpresa se mostrara en sus facciones

-"¿De dónde la conoces?"-esta vez la voz de Tomoyo fue mas demandante.

-"No la conozco de ninguna parte"-dijo Eriol, sabiendo bien que no le creería, ya que ni el mismo se creería tal cosa-"Ciertamente, ni siquiera sabia quien era, asta que ella me lo dijo"

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente. No, definitivamente Tomoyo Daidoji no se creí eso de que no la conocía, y tal vez no le creyera nada de lo que dijera.

-"¿Por qué estas aquí?"-pregunto nuevamente la amatista.

Ambos jóvenes estaban consientes, que por mucha camarería que pudiera haber entre ellos- en un pasado no muy remoto-, nunca les había proporcionado una confianza mutua. No se conocían, por muy suspicaces y observadores que fuesen, nunca se había conocido realmente. Él le había mentido a ella y también a su amiga-cuando no les había revelado su verdadera identidad como Reed Clow-, y las había metido en problemas casi insoportables, y devastadores. Y ella jamás le había dicho nada a él, que la delatara en ninguna manera; entonces la respuesta era fácil, no se conocían, nunca lo hicieron, y eso los hacia completos extraños.

Consiente de este hecho, Tomoyo no estaba dispuesta a creer nada que pudiera venir de los labios del joven ingles. Por muy mago Clow que fuera, simplemente no le podía creer. Y tampoco permitiría que volviera a involucrar a su mejor amiga en algo tan banal, como lo eran sus juegos mentales con las personas a su alrededor.

No señor, esta vez Daidoji sabia de lo que Hiraguizawua era capaz, y no le permitiría jugar de ese modo de nuevo.

-"Fui invitado"-respondió él, a su pregunta, sin inmutarse apenas.

-"No fue lo que pregunte"-dijo fríamente Tomoyo. No estaba para adivinanzas.

-"Vaya Daidoji, los años no pasan en vano"-dio como toda respuesta Eriol-"No pensé que eras del tipo defensivo".

-"Hay que amoldarse a las necesidades de cada caso"-respondió la joven, mucho mas calmada que antes-"Escucha Eriol, tengo una estima muy grande a nuestro pasado, como para desquebrajar los hermosos recuerdos que nos unen, de esta manera…."-sonrió sutilmente, como si su sonrisa jamás se hubiera ido durante la conversación-"Solamente deseo saber ¿Cómo has conocido a Sakary?"

-"Tomoyo"-dijo al fin tuteándola, en la primaria, recordaba que la joven solía tutearlo, aunque él pocas veces hiciera mismo esto hacia ella-"Siendo completamente sincero"-puso sus manos hacia arriba, como rindiéndose-"No tenia idea de que ella existiera, hasta que me la tope hoy, en la casa de una vieja amiga".

Parecía sincero. Y la verdad no podía olvidar la sorpresa que se manifestó en el joven, por breves momentos, cuando entraron en el apartamento. Entonces viendo la sinceridad de sus ojos, decidió creerle, aunque no por completo.

-"Estoy siendo sincero"-dijo al fin el ojiazul, mostrando luego una sonrisa divertida-"Como muy pocas veces lo he sido en la vida"

Ella también sonrió, y ambos rieron un poco por el comentario. Así fue como la tención se deshizo entre ambos.

-"Pero aun no creo que haya sido casualidad"-él le dijo.

-"No, yo tampoco"-su rostro mostraba la seriedad del asunto-"Nada respecto a ella es una casualidad"

Y con ese comentario ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, asta que el estruendo de la puerta los hiso poner atención a quien se acercaba.

-"Todo estará bien"-decía la voz de Sakary, con un tono reconciliador-"Solo tienes que confiar, en que todo estará bien"

El rostro preocupado de Sakura se hiso ver detrás de su hermana. Tomoyo se sobresalto, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Sakura se había ido, como en algún momento de la conversación tuvo que haber hecho.

Luego de que las jóvenes Kinomoto regresaran, de su excursión en la cocina, con la comida; los demás jóvenes decidieron regresar también. Si, podía ser que la tención entre Eriol y Tomoyo ya se había dispersado, pero eso no quería decir que la tención entre los demás se hubiera esfumado así como así. Todavía había muchas preguntas que flotaban en el aire como mariposas de desesperación, esperando por ser contestadas.

* * *

El viento corría ligero, sin preocupaciones, sin descaro, y con algo más de fuerza que lo usual. Las gotas de agua que caían del cielo, eran más delicadas y fugaces que molestas.

El sol todavía no terminaba de extinguirse, en el horizonte sus últimos rayos de día se colaban por el cielo, haciendo de un hecho un suceso.

A sus cuerpos no les afectaba el frio, pero a su precaución les afectaba su luz. Nadie debía de sentir sus presencias, y ni un alma debía de ver sus sombras deslizándose por el bosque, adentrándose por el claro y escondiéndose de cualquier ojo que se prestara a verlas.

Sus capas escondían sus rostros, pero su reputación no las exponía a todo. Caminaban rápido, sus pisadas casi no se sentían por el suelo, y no eran escuchados por nadie. Sus tranquilas presencias se encontraron al fin.

-"Solo han pasado dos día, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"- fue la pregunta de la joven de la capucha roja.

-"Han capturado una emitiña el día hoy"- le contesto la de capucha blanca.

Las demás quedaron en silencio, todas sabían lo que significaba, pero nadie diría en voz alta en lo que esto les afectaba. La de capucha roja se adelanto al círculo.

-"Díganme que están bromeando"-el rostro de la joven no se podía apreciar, pero en su voz su consternación se podía escuchar-"Esto no puede estar pasando, no en tan poco tiempo"

-"¡Acaso no es su deber proteger!-la voz de la joven de capucha verde rujió-"¡Se supone que no dejaría que esto pasara!"

-"No es nuestro deber cuidar de cada detalle, se supone que Uds. También lo deben de hacer… y yo no las veo protegiendo a nadie"-la de capucha amarilla le grito de regreso-"Si estas lista para señalarlos, esta bien, pero mírate a ti primero"

La de capuchas rojas y blanca, apartaron a las otras dos, antes de que algo lamentable pasara entre ambas.

-"Bien chicas, ya dejen su discusión para otra ocasión"-les dijo la el aire-"Esto es demasiado serio para entretenernos en cosas tan absurdas, como una pelea entre nosotras"

-"Ella tiene razón, hay que mantenernos unidas ante tal catástrofe"-les reprendió fuego.

-"Y ¿Qué sugieren ustedes que hagamos?"-les pregunto la tierra-"No hay mucho que podamos hacer apartar de ahora…. Podría ser demasiado tarde, y no podremos hablar con la princesa, hasta que la misión este completada".

-"Solo nos hace falta esperar y seguir vigilando" el aire-"Ustedes dos tendrán que advertir a los demás mientras nosotros estemos vigilando, será mejor para todos que sepan lo que esta pasando"

-"Pero no infundan pánico, solo hablen con los jefes, ellos mantendrán el orden y la seguridad sin revelar palabra alguna"-les advirtió la luz-"Si comienzan a saber de nuestra misión, las cosas podrían ir mal. No creo que a nuestra ama le agrade la idea de estar bajo el escrutinio de los demás".

-"Bien"-dijo fuego-"será mejor que volvamos antes de que sospechen, manténganos informadas y les agradecemos su información"

Luego de sus palabras fuego tomo del brazo a la tierra y amabas marcharos de nuevo, ya cuando el crepúsculo había acabado y la oscuridad cuidaba de ellas.

-"¿Crees que todo saldrá bien?"-pregunto la luz al aire.-"Nada de esto me agrada"

-"A mi tampoco, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer sin autorización de nuestra ama"-contesto aire-"Pero confió en que ella sabrá que hacer"

Después de esta afirmación, ambas desaparecieron. En el silencio del bosque, y en la calidez de lo incierto.

* * *

Hacia ya un buen rato que todo estaba en silencio. La falta de conversación era incomoda, muy a su pesar, nadie se atrevía a romper la tención con alguna palabra.

-"Bien, creo que llego la hora de que nos días ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Hiraguizawua?"-comenzó diciendo Shaoran, su voz era un estruendo entre furia y decisión.

-"Puedo asegurarte Li, que ni yo mismo estoy seguro de como contestar a esa pregunto"-le dijo calmadamente Eriol-"No pensaba que nuestro reencuentro seria de esta manera"

-"¿Cómo es eso posible?"-pregunto esta vez Saske, mostrando la misma seriedad que su primo, lo que hiso a los demás entender acerca de la gravedad del asunto-"Eres la reencarnación de mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempo ¿y no sabias que ibas a encontrarte con nosotros de esta manera?"

-"Eriol esta diciendo la verdad"-les aseguro Tomoyo. Tal vez ella no sabia de magia ni todas esas cosas, pero Clow o no Clow, Eriol seguía siendo humano y ella podía leer otra vez de un humano.

-"Daidoji, no creo que sea bueno que confiemos en él"-le dijo Shaoran, aun sorprendido de la afirmación de Tomoyo-"Alguna vez confiamos en él, y nos traiciono, no dejare que eso pase otra vez… así que, Si sabes algo Hiraguizawua, será mejor que lo digas ahora que puedes"

Todos esperaron por una respuesta. Observando al joven de ojos índigos.

Hacia ya unos minutos que Sakary había anunciado su ausencia, para ir a dormir. Ahora todo se encontraba acorralando a Eriol por respuestas.

-"¿Y entonces?"-pregunto Saske con desesperación-"¿Qué sabes? Y mas te vale escupirlo ahora, porque la verdad es que puedo asegurar que no soy un hombre muy paciente"

-"¡Saske! Deja tus barbarismos para otra ocasión"-lo reprendió Kasumi.

-"Escuchen"-comenzó Eriol, con su voz tranquila y su rostro impenetrable como siempre-"Se que esto podrá parecerles no cierto, pero no conocía a Sakary hasta el día de hoy, cuando una amiga nos presento"

-"No te creo"-le dijo nuevamente Shaoran, aun con tono de furia-"si fuera cierto lo que nos dices ¿Cómo es que supiste que era hermana de Sakura?"

Era una buena pregunto, todos lo pensaban. Pero Mey Ling y Kasumi, reaccionaron rápido al escuchar como Shaoran llamaba a la joven Kinomoto por su nombre; aunque la verdad no les debía de sorprender, ya que él lo había hecho antes, pero aun no se acostumbraban a esa familiaridad.

-"Es demasiado obvio su parentesco"-contesto el aludido-"Además de eso, ella se presento conmigo y fue fácil asumir que eran hermanas, ya que el apellido lo comparten y cuando le pregunte, ella no me lo negó"

Hubo un momento de reflexión. Ciertamente, Sakary solía hacer cosas fuera de lo normal, asique esa parte no era tan difícil de creer. Pero ¿realmente Eriol Hiraguizawua estaba diciendo la verdad?

-"Escucha Li"-volvió a hablar Eriol-"se que, no tienes los mejores recuerdo de mi en nuestra infancia. Pero lo que hice en aquellos tiempos, fue meramente, una manera de ayudar a Sakura con las cartas Clow. Esta vez, yo mismo no tengo idea de lo que me hayo haciendo aquí"-esta afirmación dejo a todos boquiabiertos-"Me sentí tan sorprendido como ustedes, cuando conocí a Sakary, y desde el principio puedo decir que esto no ha sido una coincidencia. Pero no hay nada mas haya que yo sepa, que ustedes no"

Por todos fue escuchado el sonoro suspiro de Sakura, quien se había mantenido al margen en aquella conversación.

-"Esto lo complica todo"-dijo en un susurro, pero todos lo alcanzaron a oír.

-"¿Sakura?"-pregunto Tomoyo-"¿Sucede algo?"

Sonrió cancinamente, sabia que ahora todos los ojos estaban en ella. Pero tenia que recordar la promesa, le había prometido a su hermana que confiaría en ella y eso es lo que haría.

-"No"-respondió solamente.

Todos la vieron con preocupación. Sabían que esa situación era más difícil para Sakura, ya que casi toda la responsabilidad cargaba en la duda que ella tenia de su hermana.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo los tendrá encerrados en este juego?"-de repente la voz de Hiraguizawua acabo con el silencio

-"¿Qué quieres decir Hiraguizawua?"-pregunto Tomoyo, pero ya sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta tan pronto como la hiso.

-"Mientras ustedes especulan, ella sabe lo que sucederá; tratándola como su enemiga, no ganan nada, dejar que ella sepa mas que ustedes es una mala jugada, porque le dan el control del juego"

-"Y ¿Qué clase de juego es este?"-pregunto con sarcasmo Shaoran

-"Uno de adivinanzas"

.-"¿De adivinanzas?"-esta vez fue Saske, quien lo tomo con algo mas de seriedad. Entendía a donde quería llegar

-"Si, quien sepa mas y pronto es el que gana…"

-"Entonces dinos: ¿Qué hay que saber?"-fue lo que pregunto Shaoran

-"Fácil"-dijo con una sonrisa enigmática, como las que tenia de niño-"Todo nos lleva a una pregunta ¿Quién es realmente Sakary Kinomoto? Y al responder sabremos todas las respuestas que necesitamos"

-"No es tan fácil como imaginas Eriol"-fue esta Tomoyo la que le contesto-"Sakary no es fácil de descifrar"-esto le sorprendió al joven Hiraguizawua, pero no lo dejo notar.

-"Tomoyo, la conoces mas que yo"-le reafirmo el ojiazul-"En todos estos años, me niego a pensar, que pueda ser un misterio para Sakura y para ti"

-"Pero lo es"-le contesto esta vez Sakura, lo cual sorprendió a todos-"Mi hermana, nunca ha sido fácil de descifrar. Se que no es mucho viendo de mi, pero puedo asegurar que ella siempre ha sido así"

-"¿Siempre?"-pregunto Mey Ling, hablando por fin-"¿Ella siempre ha sido así?"

-"Si"-contesto y luego dio un gran suspiro, para todos era obvio que no le gustaba hablar del tema-"No ha cambiado mucho en realidad. Desde que éramos niñas, Sakary se ha comportado de la misma manera que lo hace ahora… y si ni Tomoyo, ni Eriol han podido descubrir quien es, es porque seguramente no encontraremos una respuesta"

-"No te preocupes pequeña Sakura"-esto hiso que la ojiverde viera cara a cara a Eriol-"No he pasado el tiempo suficiente como para dar un juicio justo, pero sea lo que sea que este pasando, te prometo que encontré una respuesta"- le aseguro el ojiazul.

Todos quedaron nuevamente en silencio ante las palabras de Eriol. No sabia porque, pero lo que el ojiazul había dicho, no la tranquilizaba en nada.

Mientras Sakura seguía viendo la mirada misteriosa y la sonrisa caballerosa de Eriol, Shaoran sentía que algo nacía en su interior, y lo hacia querer haber sido el que dijera las palabras que Hiraguizawua había pronunciado.

Esto estaba por ponerse divertido, fue lo que Eriol pensaba mientras todo. Al menos ahora ya no estaría tan aburrido como antes.

* * *

Bueno ha sido demasiado tiempo y tal vez no me entienda o tenga faltas ortográficas y caligráficas. Pero les aseguro que si me lo pongo a revisar, no lo publicaría ahora, asique les dejo el siguiente capitulo… ya van 12! Que emoción.

Bueno, solo quería decir que lo siento muchooooo por el retraso, pero cosas han pasado y pido por su paciencia, pero es taaannn difícil tomar el lugar de todos e imaginar la situación.

Se que esto sonara insolente y hasta sínico, pero he decidido publicar una nueva historia, se llama HISTORIA DE MI, y creo que les va a gustar he esto pensando mucho en ella y me prometí que la empezaría después de publicar este cap.

Epero que les haya gustado y si sintieron que los personajes son muy irrealistas (que fue con lo que me desanime YO) entonces me cuentan porque y como creen que debería de mejorarlos….

LOS QUIERO MUCHO… HASTA EL PROZ CAP.

**EN EL SIUIENTE CAPITULO:**

-"Hay algo extraño con tu hermana Touya y voy a averiguar que es"

-"Escucha, y escúchame bien, ella no tiene nada que ver con esta locura de la cual tu y mi hermana me mintieron2

-"como puedes ser tan ciego"-le grito ella-"¿Qué no entiendes que le podría hacer daño?"

-"Dudo mucho que lo haga, pero te lo estoy advirtiendo ahora… No quiero que te acerque a mi hermana"

-"Entonces creo que la respuesta es muy clara"

-"No entiendo ¿Su hermana? ¿Gemela?"

-"Si"

-"Touya nunca me menciono nada"

-"Dudo mucho que si quiera de dirigiera la palabra si lo podía evitar"

-"¿Sabes? Esta actitud tuya de bromista, no me agrada"

-"Como digas Nakuro, pero necesito que me hagas un favor"

-"Esto si que será interesante"

-"¿Quién eres tu?

-"Digamos que soy el amigo de una amiga"

-"Bueno, eso no responde a mi pregunta"

-"No importa quien soy, solo necesito que respondan algunas de mis preguntas y saldré de sus vidas por un tiempo ¿de acuerdo?"

-"¿Preguntas? ¿Preguntas de qué?"

-"Rika Sasaki"

-"de ¿Rika? ¿Quién rayos es usted y por qué quiere saber de Rika?"

ASTA LUEGO


End file.
